Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten) (OLD)
by Jayjar100
Summary: Original story and OCs by AK1028. When two world-ending events happen at the same time, The Darkness, and The Void, our heroes must work together in order to stop this threat that could potentially end the entire universe! Will they succeed? Find out by reading this fanfic!
1. Prologue

**Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten)**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Original 'Super Paper Wishology' Story By AK1028**

 **OCs belong to AK1028**

 **/**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **/**

 _Ahem! Today...I'll tell you the story of the lost book of prophecies. This prophetic book was a mysterious tome of stories of future events. Of course, many people craved this book, wishing to glimpse their futures. But no person, after obtaining this amazing book, ever found happiness. The reason? The book held frightful secrets not meant for people's eyes. That book came to be called the Dark Prognosticus and was sealed away. This...is the tale of that forgotten book's last owner. It is a tale of love..._

/

It was night. Timmy Turner, an average kid who no one understands, who was standing on top of a building, dressed in Neo's clothes from the _Matrix_ trilogy.

He put on some dark glasses. "I'm the one." He said. He jumped down to another building with a much lower roof.

Mr. Crocker, his teacher, who was dressed in Mr. Smith's clothes from the same trilogy emerged, carrying a ray gun. "He's the one." He started running after Timmy.

As Timmy ran, Mr. Crocker started firing the laser. As Timmy dodged, time slowed down, just like in the _Matrix_ trilogy. Timmy did a back flip and landed on another roof. He continued to run.

He jumped onto another roof, and stopped to face Crocker. Crocker stopped in front of him.

"There's no escaping, Mr. Turner." Crocker split into three. "There's no escaping, Mr. Turner." Crocker #2 said.

"I already said that." Crocker #3 said.

"No I said it." Crocker #1 said.

"Are we gorgeous or what?" Crocker #2 said.

They backed Timmy onto the edge of the roof. "There's no escaping the world's most gorgeous army, Mr. Turner!" They all said.

Timmy narrowed his eyes. He jumped in the air. He was stuck there for several seconds. "Uh, we're still spinning!" He finally managed to fall down, right onto a parked car, causing ripples in the ground.

"Nobody defeats Teo! Master of the martial arts!" Timmy loudly proclaimed.

The Crockers saw Timmy was just fine, and began to fire at him. Timmy started to run away again.

It was revealed to be a simulation, with his fairy godparents watching him. "All right Timmy!" The green haired one, Cosmo said. "You may always be chosen last for kickball, or as lab partner,"

His wife, Wanda, who had pink hair, finished his sentence. "But in your trilogy wishes, you're always the chosen one.

Cosmo and Wanda's baby, Poof, was also watching Timmy.

Timmy back flipped to the entrance of a Chinese restaurant, called Hong Chong. The three Crockers stood in front of him.

The Crockers multiplied, there now being 6. They all pulled out their ray guns.

"Hey, you guys look hungry." Timmy said. "Would you like some sweet or sour pork or, KAPOW!" As Timmy said that, he kicked and a large wave flew out of his foot.

The Crockers all began to speak at once. "Oh, no thanks we're allergic to MSG-GAHHHHHH!" The wave of energy hit them and they were sent crashing into a building.

They all multiplied again, there now being 18. Timmy started to run away again.

Wanda picked up a phone and began to scream into it. "Timmy, get the ring, get the ring!"

As Timmy was trying to dodge the lasers, he heard to phone ringing from a phone booth. Timmy ran inside of the phone booth and answered the phone. "Get me a new trilogy wish! This one's not fun anymore!"

All of the Crockers dropped their ray guns. "What, we're totally fun, because fun starts with F!" They all pulled out giant metal Fs and hurled them like Frisbees at Timmy.

With a POOF, Timmy was gone.

/

Meanwhile, in the Koopa Kingdom, the Koopa King, Bowser was busy plotting his next scheme to attack the Mushroom Kingdom and kidnap Princess Peach.

He was in the main room, with Kammy, his top henchman (or should I say henchwoman) standing there next to him, and his son, Bowser Jr, also standing next to him. All of his minions were in the room, including Goombas, Hammer Bros, Chain Chomps, Magikoopas, etc.

Bowser began to announce something to his minions. "Listen well my elite minion task force! It's time to initiate my awesome plan to invade Mushroom Castle! Today is the day where I make my beloved Princess Peach ALL MINE! And if that weren't awesome enough, I'll ALSO stomp her little mustache and ice wielding buddies!"

Everyone in the crowd cheered. "YEAH! It's OUR turn!" Bowser, Bowser, WHOO!" "YEAH!"

Slowly, the crowd's cheering turned into panicked cries. "Your Rudeness! We're under attack! Whoa!"

Bowser couldn't help but chuckle. "Bwah haha! " _We're under attack_!" You jokers are the best!" Then, he noticed something that stood out in the crowd. "Hey! Who are those hairy guys and girl in the back? We SHAVE around here, minions!"

The trio stood there. The two men were brothers, Mario & Luigi; Mario was the older one, even though Luigi was the taller one.

Standing next to Luigi was his girlfriend, Violet Calico. She was a young woman around 19, had shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, fair and white skin, a scar on her left cheek, wearing a purple hat with a snowflake on it, a purple shirt, a purple skirt, and purple shoes. She had violet ice powers.

"Oh so they _do_ care about hygiene." Violet joked. Mario & Luigi tried not to laugh.

Bowser jumped in front of the trio, parting the crowd. Bowser Jr came over on his custom made Koopa Klown Kar, and Kammy came riding her broomstick.

"Blergh! Mario? Violet? ...AND Luigi? How'd you get in here?" Bowser questioned.

Mario smirked. "Oh nothing, just that the front gate was open."

Bowser nearly shrieked. "How many times have I told those idiots?! If you're the last in, LOCK THE GATE!" As Bowser said this, Kammy mumbled something about incompetent minions.

"Well, you're interrupting our launch of the attack, so LEAVE!" Bowser Jr shouted, pointing at the trio.

The three heroes now looked confused. "But we thought you already kidnapped her!" Luigi said.

The three villains now looked just as confused as the trio. "Wait, what? We're only now about to launch our attack."

Violet asked what was on everyone's minds. "Wait, if Bowser didn't take Princess Peach...who did?"

"MARIO! HELP!"

/

Timmy was now in Middle Earth, the setting from the _Lord Of The Rings_ trilogy.

"Cool, I'm in Middle Earth!" Timmy said amazed. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof now were in the simulation.

Wanda handed something gold to Timmy. "Here you go, chosen one. One ring to rule them all."

Timmy looked at it strangely. "This is a teething ring!"

"Oh, sorry. Poof's teething again." Wanda apologized.

"Yeah, I know." Timmy pulled up his arm to reveal Poof teething on his arm. His pulled his arm out of Poof's mouth and gave the teething ring to him.

Wanda gave something else gold to Timmy. "Here you go, one ring to rule-"

Timmy interrupted her. "This is an onion ring!"

Cosmo tacked Timmy. "Oh, that's mine!" He took the onion ring from Timmy. "Precious!" He took a large bite out of it. "And delicious!"

Wanda began to check her pockets. "Oh, I know I've got that freaky ring somewhere." She found it on her right middle finger. "Oh, here it is."

She flicked it into Timmy's hand. Behind him was an ominous looking volcano with a red sky and grey clouds. As soon as he caught it, him and his fairies were transported to the volcano.

It was raining heavily.

"Only the chosen one can take this ring and drop it into the fires of dark Mount Gloom." Wanda explained. The ring was on a necklace around Timmy's neck.

Wanda bit into some chocolate that was on the mountain. Timmy was surprised. "What! Are you telling me this mountain is chocolate?"

"Dark chocolate." She corrected. Timmy glared at her. "What? Can't I have some fun on these wishes?"

Soon, the trio was at the top of the volcano. The lava was fresh, and bubbling. There was a small pathway that led to the middle of the volcano.

A large gust of wind nearly blew them away, and they held onto a rock.

"Timmy, throw the ring in the lava!" Cosmo shouted.

Timmy let go of the rock, and managed to slowly walk to the end of the pathway. He ripped the ring off of the necklace, and threw it down into the volcano.

As soon as it touched the lava, the wind stopped, and it was now sunny out. "Wow, that was anticlimactic." He turned to face his fairies. "Seriously, how about we have a little bit more action in my next chosen one mega action trilogy wish?"

"You got it!" Wanda said.

/

Hearing the voice of the princess; Mario, Luigi, Violet, Bowser, Kammy, and Bowser Jr all looked around. In a flash of light, Princess Peach appeared to them and she looked like she was in a see-through cage of some sort. That's when a strange man appeared.

The mysterious person spoke. "Bleck! Your princess has been taken by Count Bleck!"

"Who?" Mario asked.

"By me, Count Bleck! The chosen executor of the Dark Prognosticus...is Count Bleck. The fine fellow prophesied to come to this dimension...is also Count Bleck!"

Bowser got slightly angry. "I'll tell you who doesn't make a bit of sense...Count Bleck! Enough, release Princess Peach right now! I'm on a schedule over here!"

Violet thought of something funny to say but decided to keep it to herself.

Count Bleck retaliated. "Count Bleck says NEVER! This princess is integral to fulfilling the prophecies... She will be brought to Castle Bleck and used to destroy all worlds...by Count Bleck!"

Luigi gasped. "Destroy ALL worlds?"

Mario jumped up and tried to jump on Count Bleck but was forced down by a magical force field. Mario looked confused. 'Why didn't that work?' He thought. Bowser Jr tried to shoot Count Bleck with a cannon ball from his Koopa Klown Kar, and Kammy tried firing a spell at the same target, but to no avail.

Count Bleck opened his cloak as he cast a spell on Mario. In an instant, Mario was face down on the ground. Luigi quickly grabbed Violet and pulled her close to him, in a protective way. Bowser's eyes widened as he saw Mario lying there like that.

Violet was shocked. "M-Mario?"

Count Bleck shook his head. "This man deserves ridicule... Weaklings cannot face Count Bleck!"

Bowser started to threaten Count Bleck. "Hey, here's a thought: you calm down and free the princess...OR ELSE!"

All of Bowser's minions walked closer to Count Bleck. Luigi finally gained some courage to fight. The villain trio were already in fighting stances, and so was Violet.

Count Bleck laughed. "Bleh heh heh heh. Your princess shall NOT be returned...by Count Bleck. In fact, Bowser, evil king of the Koopas...Count Bleck will take you too!"

At that, Count Bleck began to open a porthole, sucking in everyone in the castle except Mario, who was unconscious.

/

Timmy was now playing the role of Harry Potter, from the _Harry Potter_ book series.

They were playing Quidditch, and Poof was the snitch.

"Woo hoo!" Timmy said, riding a broomstick. "I'm chosen one magic wizard boy, Timmy Totter, and I'm playing Poofer Scoop!"

Wanda was also riding a broomstick, but it was made of a large pretzel. Cosmo was also riding a broomstick. "Timmy Totter? I prefer tater totters!" As he said that he crashed into a wall, after poofing up some tater totters.

Timmy sped around the field, trying to catch Poof. Wanda caught up to him and took a bite out of her pretzel broomstick. "You gotta try this pretzel broomstick!"

Timmy was annoyed. "That does it, I'm not making any more wishes before breakfast." He was suddenly struck by lightning and heard a cackling voice.

"Oh no, it's the ultimate nasty wizard Moldywart!" Wanda said. Moldywart was like Voldemort, but looked like Timmy's evil babysitter, Vicky.

"It's not moldy, but it is indeed a wart." Moldywart then started cackling evilly.

Timmy dodged the lightning she soon let out from her fingers. He hid behind a large tower.

Cosmo appeared next to him. "Timmy, before you get destroyed, can you wish me up some ketchup for the tots?"

Moldywart blasted a hole through the wall, knocking the tater tots out of Cosmo's hand. "Here's Moldy!"

Timmy and Cosmo screamed, grabbed onto their broomsticks, and flew away.

A booming voice was heard. "Turner!" A hooded figure used his enormous wand to zap Moldywart away. And that wand could only belong to one person. The leader of Fairy World, Jorgen Von Strangle.

He uncovered his masked and it turned out to be him. "STOP!"

Timmy was oblivious to why Jorgen did that. "Cool, Jorgen got rid of Moldywart. And now I can scoop the poof!" Poof passed by him.

Jorgen was catching up to Timmy, and he zapped Cosmo and Wanda away.

Timmy caught Poof. "Yes!" Jorgen zapped Poof away. "Poof?"

Timmy looked at Jorgen. "Hey, what gives, I'm playing a game here?"

Jorgen started to cryptically say something. "The fun times are over. This is not a game. Remain in the shadows. Do not speak your name!"

Timmy was slightly confused and tilted his head a little bit. "Uh, you're freaking me out here, dude."

Jorgen zapped Timmy with the wand, sending him back to his house with his normal clothes on.


	2. The Big Beginning

**Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten)**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Original 'Super Paper Wishology' Story By AK1028**

 **OCs belong to AK1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to AK1028**

 **/**

 **Chapter 2: The Big Beginning**

 **/**

Princess Peach woke up with a large headache. She couldn't remember what happened for a few moments.

She remember someone kidnapping her in the middle of the night... was it Bowser? No, it wasn't, the man was too small, and then, she remembered being in a small cage, and getting sent to Bowser's castle, and then... MARIO! She suddenly remembered Mario getting knocked to the ground, and she gasped.

"Bleh heh heh heh... Oh, you're awake, Princess!" Princess Peach knew who that voice belonged to. She stood up. She was horrified.

There, she saw Count Bleck floating in front of her. Next to her was Bowser, dressed in a white tuxedo. Weirdly, he was smiling wide. Peach looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing a wedding dress. Peach was too horrified to say anything.

That's when she heard what sounded like a thousand voices at once.

"BOWSER!"

The Koopa King held his arms in the air. He embraced all of his minions cheering for him.

"You go, dad!" Bowser Jr cheered.

"I can't believe he actually got married. Well, I would rather had him marry someone... else..." Kammy Koopa sighed.

Peach finally found her voice. "Wh-what's going on here?"

Then, one of Count Bleck's minions appeared, Nastasia. "Count! Yeah, um, 'K, so preparations are complete..."

Count Bleck smiled. Mmm... Then it shall be begun...by Count Bleck!" As soon as he said that, some bells rung and he turned to Bowser. "Bowser... Ferocious and fearsome, evil king of the Koopas... Do you take Peach to be your lawfully wedded wife 'til your games be over?"

Bowser laughed. "Bwah ha ha! Will I marry Peach? Are you kidding me? The answer's YES!"

Count Bleck turned to Peach. "Peach... Noble princess, pure of heart... Do you take Bowser to be your lawfully wedded husband 'til your games be over?"

Peach was furious. She demanded answers. "Now, wait just a second! You will explain to me what is going on...RIGHT NOW!"

Count Bleck chuckled. "Is it not obvious? This is your wedding, Princess!"

Peach had calmed down slightly, but was still furious. "But...why in the WORLD am I marrying Bowser?!"

Bowser wanted to hurry up and get it over with. "Bwah ha ha! Hey, no gripes from THIS side of the altar, Bleck old boy! I don't get the details, but the count here has gone to a lot of trouble planning this! Just relax! We'll get married, we'll be in love, it'll be awesome! Finally!"

Peach angrily shouted. "No! And who picked this dress out! It's AWFUL! Take me back to my castle immediately!"

Nastasia put a spell on Peach, forcing her to the ground. "Yeah, um, being rude to the esteemed count is sort of frowned on, 'K? So, yeah, Princess Peach, I'm gonna need you to answer the count now... Do you, Peach, take Bowser to be your lawfully wedded husband 'til your games be over?"

Peach struggled against the spell. "N-n-n-n-noo..."

The crowd and Bowser gasped.

Nastasia put the spell on stronger. "Yeah, I'm sorry, you're going to have to say that again, I didn't hear you."

Peach groaned, against her will, "...I...I...do..."

/

Timmy stood up to find that he was in his normal clothes and was in front of his house. "Huh, a trilogy wish with a twist ending."

Timmy brushed himself off. "I'll wish up another sequel after school. The Chosen One 4, Jorgen's A Jerk."

Timmy walked up to the entrance of his house. "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof?" All he heard was a frog ribbiting. "Ok, I guess I'll meet up with them later."

He walked into the kitchen of his home and saw his parents, Terrance and Tamara sitting on chairs at the kitchen table, so he took a chair and sat across from them. "Hey Dad, Mom, can I get some cereal? Something crunchy that's bad for me? Preferably with a toy in the box?"

Terrance looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Eh, honey, why is a buck-tooth street urchin wearing a pink hat calling us 'mom and 'dad' and asking for food?"

Timmy was slightly confused. "Um, because I'm your son?"

"But we don't have a son." Tamara stated. "We decided against having children so we could have more money..." She opened up a cabinet, revealing large wads of cash filling it up. "...less responsibility..." there were stacks of dirty dishes in the sink. "...and weekends free."

"Yeah!" Terrance agreed. "Having kids would only tie us down and prevent us from doing fun things like going to this weekend's big M.A.R.F festival!" He held up the other side of the newspaper.

Timmy read it out loud. "The Middle-Aged-Rock-Festival?"

"Cause you're never too old to Rock-N-Roll!" Terrance and Tamara said. They tried to play an invisible guitar, but they ended up nearly breaking their backs. "OW! Our backs!"

"Maybe we are too old." Terrance theorized. "To the heating pads!"

"And grab a muffin and let yourself out, street urchin." Tamara said.

Timmy was still confused. "Street urchin? M.A.R.F. Festival? Eh, I've had weirder mornings." He picked up a random muffin from the plate. He gasped.

He gasped. He just picked up the Fairy-Versary-Muffin. This muffin was granted to a child by Jorgen Von Strangle once they have had their fairies for a year. He remembered the disastrous incident that had happened when he had been granted the muffin.

Crocker had nearly taken over the world... that was a scary thought to think about. He was about to throw the Muffin in the trash, but he had second thoughts. "Just gotta keep it away from Crocker."

But then, the presence of the Muffin raised other questions. Why was it there? He couldn't think of possibly anything that would have caused the muffin to appear there. He would have to ask Jorgen later.

Right now, he just had to get his backpack and head to school.

/

After Princess Peach had said those words, the ground had begun to shake. A strange object started to appear.

Violet and Luigi woke up when the ground had started to violently shake.

"Luigi, what's happening?" Violet asked, startled.

"I don't kn-wait a minute, that's Peach!" Luigi said, pointing up to the altar.

"And that's Bowser!" Violet added.

"What are we waiting for? Come on, let's get up there!" Luigi and Violet raced up the stairs. The Chaos Heart emerged.

Count Bleck chuckled. "BLEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK! Yes, all precisely as written in the Dark Prognosticus! Already it is unleashed! The Chaos Heart!"

Nastasia tried to add to the conversation. "Yeah, um, congratulations, Count."

They all heard a bold voice. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Bowser, Count Bleck, and Nastasia turned to see Luigi and Violet standing on the step of the altar.

Count Bleck questioned them. "And just who are you two...asked Count Bleck."

Luigi answered bravely. "Well, since your plans are about to be foiled, my name's Luigi, and this is my girlfriend, Violet."

Violet groaned. "Please don't try to be as cool as Mario..."

Luigi let out a cry. "HERE I GO!"

Nastasia started to say something. "Yeah, I'm gonna need you to stop right this second, 'K? If you interrupt this now..."

Before Violet could react and before the mysterious girl could finish her sentence, Luigi jumped up and hit Bowser on top of his head, first. He then hit the Chaos Heart as he landed on the other side, right next to Peach. That's when the Chaos Heart started to act really strangely.

Violet was slightly worried. "What's going on?"

Luigi saw this too and before anyone could react, a bright light blinded them all and separated everyone instantly. Count Bleck and Nastasia were able to escape.

"Um, yeah, so are you alright, Count?" Nastasia asked.

Count Bleck answered. "Fools! Pointless acts like these will only earn you only pain...from Count Bleck! Very well. As the Chaos Heart is secured, this ragtag group now lacks use."

Nastasia pushed up her glasses. "Um, so, yeah, Count... This means that you may turn to a new page of dark prophecies..."

Count Beck began to chant. "Open your mouth, darkness! Consume everything and destroy all worlds, as told in the prophecy! BLECK!"

With that, Count Bleck and Nastasia left in a flash of light - taking the Chaos Heart and the Dark Prognosticus along.

/

Timmy was now at his school. "Cosmo? Wanda? Where the heck are they?"

He stood in front of classroom 44, which was where he was supposed to go. "Well, if I have to face the educational system without magic, I better be prepared.

In the classroom, Mr. Crocker was writing on the board, 'Words That Begin With F'. All of them had something to do with fairies.

Timmy walked into the classroom with protective gear on. He walked up to two of his friends, Chester and A.J. "Hey guys, where's my seat?"

"Wow!" Chester shouted. "A new kid who doesn't know we're not cool!"

Timmy was confused. "What are you talking about? I know you're not cool." He took of the protective gear. "It's me, hello?"

A.J. got out of his seat and walked up to Timmy. "I'm A.J, the class genius, new kid. You can have my seat, I'll stand!"

Timmy was peeved. "Guy, I'm not a-"

"New kid!" Crocker finished. "Don't you know these kids aren't cool?"

He moved Timmy away from A.J and pulled out a megaphone. "A.J, F, FOR STANDING! Man, I love megaphones!"

Mr. Crocker put the megaphone down. "Okay, class. Today's assignment is to think of clever ways to destroy the new kid's self esteem.

Timmy was getting slightly angry. "But I'm not a new kid!" He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Look, I even did the homework you assigned on the Big Dipper!"

Mr. Crocker took the paper. "Hm, an overachieving suck up. I like it." Mr. Crocker took out the megaphone. "BUT F!"

The force of the loud noise caused Timmy to crash into the wall. "That's how roll in the 5th grade." Mr. Crocker said. "And everyone knows there's no such thing as the 'Big Dipper'!"

Timmy was even more confused now. "The Big Dipper doesn't exist?"

"Where'd you move here from? Dumbsville?" A.J made a joke.

At that, everyone in the class started laughing at Timmy.

Timmy was getting seriously annoyed by now. "I've lived here my whole life, what wrong with you guys?" He pointed at Chester and A.J." I'm your best friend!" He pointed at his bully, Francis. "You beat me up every day!" He pointed at Trixie. "And I've been in love with you since Kindergarten!" Timmy paused and realized what he just said.

"Awkward." Mr. Crocker said.

Timmy continued. "First my parents, and now you guys, what wrong with everyone?" He took Mr. Crocker's megaphone. "Look at me! I'm Timmy! TIMMY TURNER!"

After he said that, a chunk of the classroom's wall was forced open. A huge, metal, grey robot walked in. " **Eliminate Timmy Turner."**


	3. A New Threat

**Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten)**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Original 'Super Paper Wishology' Story By AK1028**

 **OCs belong to AK1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to AK1028**

 **/**

 **Chapter 3: A New Threat**

 **/**

"Mario..."

The plumber heard a voice as he slowly woke up. He saw that he was in Bowser's castle, all alone. He saw the only other thing in the room: a rainbow colored butterfly.

The butterfly had a female voice. "Hello Mario. My name is Tippi. I am what is known as a Pixl... A sort of fairy... Mario... I came to find you..."

Mario didn't trust the butterfly one bit and assumed a fighting pose.

"I am no enemy..." Tippi reassured. "You met Count Bleck...and he captured a princess and evil king... Is this not so?"

Mario gasped and nodded. "Yes, that's what happened."

Tippi responded. "Then that means Count Bleck is even now beginning to form the Void... We haven't much time... You must come with me... Yes, if your friends are to be saved, you must come..."

After that, Mario and Tippi were transported somewhere else.

/

Timmy looked at the huge robot in front of him. "Ok, what the heck is that?"

Chester was amazed. "Wow, another new kid!"

The robot's hand transformed into a ray gun and tried to shoot Timmy and Chester, but they got out of the way just in time. "Who shoots deadly lasers!" Chester finished.

"Ok class, new assignment." Mr. Crocker said, panicked. He started to write something on the chalkboard. "Run, for, your, darn this chalk, LIFE! AHHHH!"

Timmy was hiding behind the teacher's desk while everyone else ran out of the classroom. The robot stood behind him, then picked up and crushed the desk. **"Eliminate Timmy Turner.** "

"It's official." Timmy said. "This is the weirdest morning ever!" Timmy started to run away. "I gotta get out of here fast!"

He stopped in front of an old snail. "No!" He stopped in front of an old man with a small vehicle behind him. "No!" He stopped in front of a high-tech hovercraft. The license plate read, 'AJSRIDE'.

Timmy hopped onto the hovercraft. "Thank you, A.J." He began to speed away, with the robot chasing after him.

 **"Timmy Turner. Eliminate Timmy Turner."** The robot said. Timmy was getting slightly scared. "I've gotta find Cosmo and Wanda and wish this robo-dork away!"

Timmy pretended he was one of the people on a huge M.A.R.F build board, and the robot didn't see him and sped away. "That was close." Timmy commented.

However, something grabbed him from behind and threw him into an alley. "Ah! Don't eliminate me! I'm not-"

The figure was revealed to be Jorgen. "Timmy Turner!"

Timmy was instantly relieved, and remembered what he needed to ask him. "Jorgen, man am I glad to see you. And to see somebody who knows me! Now-"

Before Timmy could finish, Jorgen pulled out a large blaster. "Duck!"

Timmy ducked, and a shot from a blaster hit the robot behind him. "What is that thing?" He pointed to the robot.

"That is an Eliminator. And I told you not to say your name, like I sorta just did. They have really good hearing!"

A vortex opened from the Eliminator's mouth, sucking everything in. "And a really big mouth! Ahh help!" Timmy started to get sucked in, but Jorgen held onto his arm with one hand, and used his other hand to hand onto a ladder. "Hang on!"

There was creepy music playing from a radio nearby. "You're listening to K.R.E.P. Creepy music for those creepy alley cliffhangers." The radio said.

"I hate this station." Jorgen said. He let go of Timmy's arm to change the station, but he realized what he just did.

"AHHH!"

/

The next thing Mario knew, he and Tippi were in a place that didn't look familiar to him at all. The stranger thing, there was a man standing there, waiting for them. He was wearing a blue cloak, had a long white beard, and a green orb. He came over to the two of them.

"Oh ho! Well, well, well... Back so soon, Tippi?" The stranger, Merlon said. "And who might this be? Red shirt. Blue overalls... And a magnificent 'stache! Tippi, you've truly outdone yourself..."

"He matches the description of the hero in the Light Prognosticus perfectly... And his name is Mario..." Tippi responded.

"I welcome you, Mario! This is the town of Flipside. You have come far from the Mushroom Kingdom of your dimension... Of course, our fair Flipside is in no dimension at all! No! It is BETWEEN dimensions!" Merlon said to Mario.

"Just who are you?" Mario asked.

Merlon answered. "My name is Merlon. I am a descendant of the Ancients who created this town. I busy myself studying musty, ancient texts to forestall the end of all worlds!"

"But how would someone be able to destroy all worlds?" Mario asked.

Merlon replied. "So Tippi has not told you yet... Well then, the answer hangs above you." Mario looked up like Merlon instructed and gasped. He saw something in the sky. Something that looked like a dark porthole. It looked horribly strong.

"Do you see the gathering darkness in the sky? It is a hole in the very dimensional fabric of space! Such a strange phenomenon... Is it near or far? None know. It may appear small now, but it will only grow." Merlon added.

Mario became short of breath for a second.

"And in the end, it will swallow all existence... All worlds, all dimensions... This void was created by our enemy, Count Bleck, who wields the Dark Prognosticus." Merlon finished.

Tippi added something. " _'A fair and lovely princess... A furious monster king... The union of these two will call forth the Chaos Heart, the consumer of worlds... And the Chaos Heart will ravage the sky, and so bring forth the Void.'_ "

Merlon responded. "Yes... The passage Tippi just quoted is from the Light Prognosticus of my ancestors. The book also says this: "The Void will swallow all... Naught can stop it...unless the one protected by the dark power is destroyed. The hero with the power of eight Pure Hearts will rise to this task." So it is written."

"What's a Pure Heart?" Mario asked.

Merlon took out a large, heart shaped red object. "This is one of the eight Pure Hearts. You are surely the hero spoken of in the pages of the Light Prognosticus. You are the only one who can defeat Count Bleck and save all worlds! Mario, take this and save all worlds from destruction!"

Mario nodded. "I shall."

"Excellent! You truly are the hero of the book of legend! My eyes never deceive! So, ahem." Merlon cleared his throat. "Mario, our brave hero! Take this!" Merlon bestowed the first Pure Heart onto Mario.

"Now, great hero Mario... Your first task awaits. You must take this Pure Heart... You must place it in the Heart Pillar in this town. Tippi will lead you there. Return to me when you are through with this task!"

"This way." Tippi said

"I'm coming." Mario responded he felt worried for all of his friends. Just where could they be?

Tippi lead Mario to the pillar and told him to place the Pure Heart in there, and so he did. After that, they went back up to where Merlon was, to also find a red door there.

"Ah, the two of you return!" Merlon said. "Look, a door has appeared! This _"dimensional door"_ was made to lead the hero to another Pure Heart. Yes, somewhere beyond this door lies one of the seven other Pure Hearts... Tippi, you must use your power to help Mario find this Pure Heart and return here."

"Of course." Tippi said.

"And Mario... I have something to give you that will aid you on your journey." Merlon said. He gave Mario a small pipe.

"This is a magical pipe that can return you to Flipside from afar." Tippi explained.

"Yes, in fact you will be able to return here from anywhere in the universe, so remember that!" Merlon continued.

Mario nodded. "I will."

"Good. The Light Prognosticus foretells that the hero will meet a "dimension governor." And from him, the hero will learn the dimensional technique... I am almost certain this refers to my friend, the Flip Wizard, Bestovious. So go now through this door, and seek out Bestovious!"

"If you say so." Mario responded. He was still slightly confused about what the 'dimensional technique' was.

"Well, let's get going..." Tippi said.

And with that, the entered the door to what Mario referred to as 1-1.

/

At Castle Bleck, Nastasia was with the Count himself and two other lackeys: O'Chunks and Dimentio. O'Chunks was a strong opposing person as Dimentio looked like a jester. And from the looks of things, Count Bleck looked quite pleased.

Count Bleck laughed. "The Void has been ripped in the dimensional fabric! Yes, Count Bleck is pleased. All has gone as foretold in the Dark Prognosticus. Now it's just a matter of time until all worlds meet their demise! Bleck!"

O'Chunks responded. "Wow, that's just super, Count! Yeah, first you'll erase all these naughty worlds... And then you're going to build a perfect world without war and all that other icky stuff!"

"Yes, yes, no one likes the icky stuff... Yes... A perfect world... Sounds magical... Ah ha ha. I can hardly stand the wait." Dimentio added.

"Sorry I'm late!" Another voice said.

Another O'Chunks appeared and looked at the first O'Chunks. "What in blazin' bog rats...? How'd I beat meself 'ere?! What's goin' on?!"

The first O'Chunks responded. "Mimimimimimi! Oh, O'Chunks, you big silly! Didja oversleep or something?" That's when he turned into Count Bleck and added; "I guess it's kinda hard to be on time, though, when you've got muscles instead of brains!"

O'Chunks got angry. "'EY! Yeh can't fool me wit' that crazy shape-shiftin' hooliganry! It's Mimi innit?! Show a little respect fer the count! Yeh can't go a'borrowin' 'is face, lass!"

The real Count Bleck smiled. "Bleh heh heh heh! How delightful, Mimi. Almost as dapper...as Count Bleck!"

The fake Count Bleck turned into Princess Peach. "Aw, golly, thanks, Count! With you around, it's nothing but big smiles all the time! Hanging out with the count! That's MY idea of a perfect world!"

Dimentio made a joke. "And here I thought Mimi's ideal world was a gem-filled pool with hunky lifeguards..."

The fake Princess Peach turned into Bowser. "Hey! Dimentio! Have you been reading my diary? I mean... Umm... Never mind."

"Bleh heh heh... Well, different strokes for different minions..." Count Bleck stated. "After all these rotten world are ended, Count Bleck will make all your dreams come true! But for that to happen, we must follow the instructions of the Dark Prognosticus."

Nastasia adjusted her glasses and said something. "Uh, yeah, about that, just an FYI? I've got an urgent memo for your inbox... Apparently there's been some unapproved interdimensional activity lately. Yeah... I'm thinking it's the hero of the prophecy. We're gonna need an action plan for this guy..."

Count Bleck turned to Nastasia. "A dimensional interloper! And possibly the hero?! You are sure of it, Nastasia? Interesting, mused Count Bleck. We must put an end to this nuisance..."

"COUNT BLECK!" O'Chunks yelled. "Lemme get this right in me brain. The 'ero Nastasia's goin' on 'bout... he yer enemy? Then yeh gotta cut me loose on 'im! Yeh gotta! I'll give 'im a nice taste o' O'Chunks!"

Count Bleck decided that it would be the right choice. "Very well, O'Chunks. I'll leave the hero chunking to you. Do not fail Count Bleck."

O'Chunks nodded. "Yeh can count on me, Count! I'll rain down like a fat thunderstorm! I swear it! Mimi! Dimentio! Yeh should tag along! Yeh could witness a proper chunkin'!" Then O'Chunks left.

"Hmm, I do enjoy a good chunking..." Dimentio said to himself. "Well, then... I believe I'll head out as well." Dimentio started to follow O'Chunks.

"Bleh heh heh..." Count Bleck said. "So, hero... You would defy Count Beck? Then hurry, for your world's end draws near... Bleh heh heh! BLECK!"


	4. New Techniques

**Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten)**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Original 'Super Paper Wishology' Story By AK1028**

 **OCs belong to AK1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to AK1028**

 **/**

 **Chapter 4: New Techniques**

 **/**

"Timmy, hang on!" Jorgen said, still holding onto the ladder with one hand.

"To what?" Timmy asked, getting sucked into the Eliminator.

"Good point!" Jorgen conjured up a whip and pulled Timmy out of there before he was sucked all the way in. Jorgen picked up a manhole. "Now, we'll shut that piehole, with a manhole!" Jorgen threw the manhole at the Eliminator, pushing it against the wall.

 **"Destroy Timmy Turner."** The Eliminator said.

"Although I sympathize with your sentiments, I cannot allow that to happen at this time!" Jorgen responded. Using his wand, he poofed up a large motorcycle. "Hop on my hog and hold me tight!" He said as he hopped onto the motorcycle.

Timmy hopped on behind him. Jorgen poofed them up helmets and they started to speed away, with the Eliminator tailing them.

/

Terrance and Tamara were dressing like teens from the 1980s. They had packed their bags and were getting ready to go to the M.A.R.F festival. They saw the Eliminator chasing after Timmy and Jorgen.

"There goes that street urchin." Tamara said. "Ooh, he's living on the edge!"

Terrance responded. "Not as edgy as we're gonna be, cruising in a M.A.R.F machine on our way to the M.A.R.F Festival!" Terrance opened his two suitcases. "Now to make sure we have enough goodies to keep this road trip rocking!" He pointed at the various pills in the suitcases. "Stuff for my stomach, stuff for my back, and the nasal spray for my deviated septum!"

"Let's party!" Tamara cheered.

They started to try and play invisible guitars again, but they nearly broke their backs. "OW! OUR BACKS!"

Mr. Crocker walked up to them, also dressed like an 80s teen. "Hey, fellow M.A.R. ! I'm going to the Middle Aged Rock Festival too! And I could use a ride."

Terrance and Tamara stood up straight. "Look pal. Gas, glasses, or Aspirin, nobody rides for free." Terrance stated.

Mr. Crocker held up all 3 of those things. "Let's M.A.R.F!" At that, the three of them ran into the truck and began to drive away; only for them to pull right back into the driveway.

Tamara ran out of the truck. "Middle aged bladder, potty break!" Terrance and Mr. Crocker exited the truck. "Right behind you!"

/

Timmy and Jorgen were in the city streets, trying to speed away from the Eliminator. Timmy looked behind him. "He's gaining on us! Oh, and by the way, why are they chasing after me?" Jorgen began to answer him. "There will be time for explanations when you are safe!"

The Eliminator tried to hit them with ray blasters on it's back, but Jorgen dodged by swerving the motorcycle.

Jorgen was speeding to a wall of the Dimmsdale Mall. The wand on the back of the vehicle began to glow. Before they hit the wall, they vanished.

The Eliminator couldn't react in time, and crashed through the wall. Someone inside the mall gasped at the sight of it. The Eliminator took some sunglasses and a black coat from a mannequin and put them on.

The Eliminator released two other Eliminators from a vortex. **"Now, eliminate Timmy Turner."** He commanded. With that, the three Eliminators sped off into the distance.

/

Mario and Tippi entered a house near the start of 1-1. Mario was confused when he entered the house. "What? It's empty?"

Tippi responded. "This is not an empty house... There's something in this room. I can feel it... I can help you find hidden things. Why don't you use my power to look around?"

Mario used Tippi's power she told him about earlier. There was a door there, but it was invisible without the use of her power, so she made it visible. "There's a hidden door here, let me make it visible for you..."

"I can't believe that actually worked." Mario muttered to himself. He and Tippi entered the door.

On the other side was Merlon's best friend, Bestovious. "Hmmmmmmmm?" He said. "What is this meager mustache that stands before me? And how does it have the audacity to address my multicolored glory? How did these flimsy whiskers detect my secret door..."

Bestovious noticed something about the man in front of him. "Wait right there! Red shirt... conspicuous white gloves... jaunty cap... Hah! You are garbed in the rich clothes of the hero of the prophecy! You must be the great... hero... impersonator!"

Mario face palmed. _"He really can't be this dense, can he?"_ He thought.

"What a costume!" Bestovious continued. "You look like you leaped out of the pages of the Prognosticus!"

"Um, I AM the hero, Bestovious!" Mario yelled.

"That's why he's dressed like this..." Tippi continued. "Merlon told us to find you."

Bestovious gasped. "Merlon?! Only his full-bodied beard rivals my hairy magnificence... If Merlon thinks you are the true hero, you probably are. Well then. As the ancient prophecy foretells..."

He paused to take a breath. "I, Bestovious, will bestow upon you the ancient secrets of dimensional flipping... For a nominal fee of 10,000 coins!"

Mario looked dumbfounded. "WHAT? 10,000 coins? I only have about 5 right now!"

"Even still, that preposterous! You can't charge to teach the hero of the prophecy!"

"Well then... I'll only charge you 5." Bestovious sighed.

"That sounds much better." Mario agreed.

"Scintillating! Let us begin!" Bestovious cheered.

He went over to Mario and began to chant something. "Flimmidy flammidy flooom! Diggidy daggidy dooom! Zibbidy zabbidy zooom! SHABOOOM! FLIPPOW!"

Mario suddenly felt tons of energy rush into his body. It was like he had just gained a new ability.

"I, Bestovious, have granted you the ability to flip between dimensions. Just concentrate your energy to flip between 2-D and 3-D! But the amount of energy you can use at a time is limited, so if you stay in 3-D for too long, you'll get hurt."

"I understand." Mario nodded.

"Well... let's get going..." Tippi suggested. Mario and Tippi went to explore the rest of 1-1, thanks to Mario's new ability.

/

Timmy and Jorgen were teleported to Fairy World. "That was a close one." Jorgen stated. "Now, hang onto me again. We have a long road ahead of us, but know one thing. All of the fairies are safe, and hidden where the enemy can not find them."

/

All of the fairies were somewhere far away from Dimmsdale, and they were transformed into gumballs at a gumball machine in a run-down restaurant.

"Ah! Where are we?" Wanda said, freaked out. "Last thing I remember is Jorgen pulling us out of Timmy's trilogy wish."

Cosmo was also freaked out. "And the last thing I remember, is you saying the last thing you remember is Jorgen pulling us out of Timmy's trilogy wish!"

Gumball version of the fairies Cupid, and Tooth Fairy were right next to them. "We're in a gumball machine!" Cupid cried out.

"I hope we're sugarless." Tooth Fairy stated.

"Every fairy in Fairy World must be in here!" Cosmo shouted.

"I'm more of a fireball than a gumball." Another fairy, Juandissimo, stated. "At least we're not at the bottom like Binky.

"Hi guys." Binky said from the bottom.

"Well, I don't know why Jorgen put us in here, but we're getting out!" Wanda said, with determination. Then she realized something. "Oh no! Our wands are gone!"

"And our hands are gone!" Cosmo pointed out.

"Well at least we're safe." Tooth Fairy said.

Then a kid that was about 9 years old walked up to the machine. He put a quarter in, and out came a gumball. It was Binky. "Oh no! He got Binky!" All of the other fairies said.

"I don't wanna be a gumball!" Binky said before the kid started chewing him. "Ah! The horror!" The fairies said.

The kid pulled out a large amount of quarters out of his pocket. "Ah! The quarters!" The fairies said.

/

Jorgen had been leading Timmy though the vast parts of Fairy World for quite a while, but they eventually were back at the place where the motorcycle was. "We're back here again?" Timmy shouted.

Jorgen groaned. "You've got to be kidding me."

Timmy hopped off of Jorgen's back. "What are we looking for, anyway?"

"The Cave Of Destiny. It is where all of your questions will be answered." Jorgen answered.

Timmy pointed to a large cave. "You mean like that cave up there?" Above the entrance to the cave, there was a sign that read 'Cave Of Destiny Free Wi-Fi'.

Jorgen looked up. "Man, why can I never find that place?" He asked himself.

They entered the Cave Of Destiny. However, near the entrance of the place, they saw a figure lying on the ground. Although neither of them knew who or what it was, it was Bowser Jr.

/

Mario and Tippi were now traversing through 1-3. Earlier, they had gotten another Pixl, Thoreau, who agreed to help Mario and Tippi on their journey.

They were almost though the level when they heard a booming voice from above. "GRAH-GOOGLY!"

Mario, Tippi and Thoreau franticly looked around for the noise. "So yer the lad stickin' his nose in me boss's business!" The voice revealed itself to be O'Chunks.

O'Chunks laughed. "Yeh shouldn't 'ave crossed the count! Now I'm gonna 'ave to get chunky on yeh!"

Mario assumed a fighting stance. "You better run right now unless you wanted to get beaten to a pulp." He threatened.

"You... You're one of Count Bleck's thugs, aren't you?!" Tippi asked.

O'Chunks ignored Mario and answered Tippi's question. "O'Chunks is me name! An' I'm no common thug, lass. I thug for the count o' counts, Count Bleck hisself! One word from me Blecky-boy, an' I come the make yeh feel some hammage!"

"Don't you mean damage?" Mario corrected.

"Ehhh... Yeah, make that 'damage!'" O'Chunks paused for a moment, and then furiously stomped on the ground. "Whatever, then! Not that it matters a pinch o' stew in a sandstorm. Yer a goner!" He laughed.

"Do you even know what Count Bleck is trying to do...?" Tippi asked.

"DEH!" O'Chunks responded. "Me boy's usin' powers an' whatnot teh bring back some order to teh this 'ere world! An enemy o' Bleck be an enemy o' mine! They all get chunked!"

Mario was prepared to fight. "Enough is enough already!" O'Chunks screamed. "It's time teh thunder down from on high an' deliver a beatin' o' the ages! CHUNK ON IT!"

Mario and O'Chunks began to fight.

Mario eventually won, with O'Chunks tired and defeated. "I'M CHUNKED!" O'Chunks said after the final blow was hit.

"Me chunks... yeh failed me! I got pummeled an yeh barely sweat yer brow." He weakly said.

Mario smirked smugly. "Let this be a lesson to you."

"Ey, what kind o' strange li'l man are yeh?" O'Chunks asked.

"This 'strange li'l man' is none other than... the legendary hero, Mario!" Tippi answered for Mario.

"Maria, 'ey? 'Tis an odd name, yeh, but yeh can bet yer bebby I'll remember that!" O'Chunks misheard Mario's name.

"No, it's Mari _o_ , not Mari _a_." Mario corrected.

O'Chunks angrily stomped his foot. "Yeh remember this, Mari _o_! If yeh didn't look like such a wee toddler, I wouldn't 'ave taken so easy on yeh! But 'ey, I have teh give it up fer yer effort, so let's call it a tie. Yeh better get some chunks o' yer own for next time though, 'ey! And while yer at it, why don't yeh wax that bunny 'stache o' yours, Mario!"

O'Chunks took a breath. "'Til we meet again, 'ey! CHUNKS AWAY!" As he said that, he used a fart-rocket to propel himself into the air. He flew away.

 _'That fart-rocket kinda reminds me of Wario.'_ Mario thought to himself. He, Tippi, and Thoreau went on to complete 1-3.


	5. An Unexpected Ally

**Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten)**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Original 'Super Paper Wishology' Story By AK1028**

 **OCs belong to AK1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to AK1028**

 **/**

 **Chapter 5: An Unexpected Ally**

 **/**

Bowser Jr. slowly came to. He had a throbbing headache. The last thing he remembered was his dad's wedding, then Luigi and Violet running up the alter, and then a white flash, and then... he couldn't remember anything else.

He opened his eyes and saw he was in a cave. There were two figures in front of him.

The first one was a kid that looked to be about 10 or 11, had brown hair, pink shirt and hat, buckteeth, blue eyes, and blue pants and shoes.

The second one seemed to be a giant; he had a crown floating on top of his head, was very muscular, had boots on, was wearing army pants, and had a green shirt on.

He stood up. "Where am I? And who are you?" He shouted.

Timmy put his hands slightly up. "Hey kid, calm down. I'm Timmy Turner and this is Jorgen Von Strangle. And we're in the Cave Of Destiny."

Bowser Jr. sunk in this information. "I've never heard of the Cave Of Destiny..." He looked around, seeing bone of people and a few bats. "It's really creepy." He shuddered a bit.

"Oh, these are just from last year's Halloween party, I think. We also rent out the cave for weddings and bar mitzvahs. Oh, and you never told us your name." Jorgen said

"Well I'm Bowser Jr!" Bowser Jr stated proudly. "And I'm from the Koopa Kingdom."

Timmy raised an eyebrow. "The Koopa Kingdom? In all my time when I paid attention in Mr. Crocker's World Studies class, I've never heard of something called the 'Koopa Kingdom'." Timmy paused for a moment. "Then again, the closest place would be Tokyo, Japan, since-"

Bowser Jr stopped listening to what Timmy said. His eyes widened for a moment. If Timmy just said 'Tokyo, Japan', then that could only mean one thing. He was now in the upper world.

His dad had put a very negative image of the upper world in his mind. His dad had told him about how if someone from there saw him, he would be seen as an alien and be dissected. That thought chilled him to the bone.

But seeing as how these people right here were not trying to dissect him, and they were from the upper world, he had gotten a little more relaxed.

"So do you mind telling us how you even got here?" Timmy questioned.

"Well, the last thing that I can remember is my dad's wedding, and then a white flash, and then... that's all I got." Bowser Jr. responded.

"Well... I'll help you find your way back home." Timmy said

Bowser Jr's eyes widened. "You would really do that?"

"Yes, just only if you help me." Timmy answered.

Bowser Jr slightly groaned. He didn't usually like to help people, but he was willing to make an exception in this case. "Ok, deal." Bowser Jr and Timmy shook hands.

"Now, where was I?" Timmy asked himself. "Oh yeah, what's going on?!"

"Maybe these pretty pictures will help." Jorgen dusted off a part of the wall, revealing some pictures. "Or, as we call them in Fairy World, the cave prophecy."

"The cave prophecy?" Bowser Jr questioned.

"No, you're not saying it right. Go with the echo. _The cave prophecy..."_ Jorgen corrected.

Jorgen cleared his throat. "In ancient Fairy times, a fairy's min job was to fight, not frolic. They constantly battled a mysterious enemy called the Darkness, and it's agents of destruction, the Eliminators! Then, the Fairy Warriors were victorious only when they combined all their wand powers and neutralized the darkness with its natural enemy, light. But, our ancient ancestors feared that this mysterious foe would come back! So, they sent millions of our strongest soldiers into the void of space to illuminate it! So that the darkness should ever return, we would have a shield of protection, not unlike today's underarm deodorants!"

"Amazing!" Timmy said. "Do you have any popcorn?"

Jorgen had poofed up a popcorn stand. "Small, medium, or large?"

"Ill have a small." Bowser Jr said.

"Surprise me." Timmy answered. "So the stars in space are really Fairy Warriors watching out for the darkness?" He asked.

"Exactly." Jorgen answered. "They are our first warning system. And last night, our deepest outpost, the Big Dipper Brigade, just disappeared!"

Timmy had a realization. "The Big Dipper! That's why Crocker said it didn't exist!"

"Yes, I had to wipe away all memory of its existence so people wouldn't freak out. I also wiped away any memory of you so that no one would say your name and give away your location!" Jorgen explained.

"So this is great but how does it affect me?" Timmy asked.

"I'm not finished." Jorgen clapped his hands together, and more of the cave prophecy was revealed.

"Our ancestors then hid an all-powerful magic wand that could destroy the darkness should it ever return, and, to protect this white wand from falling into the wrong hands, they decided that only a Chosen One could possess it and unlock it's true powers."

"Cool." Timmy said. "Where is it?"

"No one knows. But it's said this cryptic message reveals its location. So far, no one has been able to solve this ancient riddle." Jorgen explained. Text appeared on the wall.

"The wand is hidden in a rock and sealed with a kiss... what does that mean?" Bowser Jr asked.

"You tell me, because the chosen one is Timmy Turner!" Jorgen yelled.

"What!" Timmy yelled.

Bowser Jr looked at the drawing, and then back at Timmy. "That doesn't look like him at all." He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me? Look!" Jorgen shouted. "Pink hat, buck teeth, initials TT, and I'm not the only one who knows it!" He used his wand as a flashlight to illuminate a part of the ground, revealing the footsteps of an eliminator.

The eliminators were here?" Timmy asked.

Bowser Jr's eyes widened at how large those footsteps were.

"They know I'm the Chosen One?" Timmy continued. "And you just said my name out loud!"

"And it echoed a bit too, didn't it?" Jorgen asked to no one in particular.

The Eliminator with the Black jacket burst through the wall of the Cave Of Destiny. **"Eliminate Timmy Turner.** "

/

Mario and Tippi were nearing the end of 1-4. Tippi had said that the Pure Heart would be at the end of this level.

They had just exited the dungeon when they were greeted by a large dragon.

"Intrusion detected." The Dragon said. "Leave immediately or be purged."

The Dragon then noticed something about Mario. "Wait. Scan initialized. Red cap detected. Blue overalls detected. Level 5 mustache detected. Incredible. Possible subject identification. But is impossible. Hold your position. Searching data banks..."

Mario was too stunned to say anything while the dragon was doing that.

Eventually, the dragon said: "Search complete: One positive match. System overload! Legendary hero identified! Forgive me, hero. I am called Fracktail. My only purpose is to defend the Pure Heart from lawless intruders. You are late. I have waited thousands of years for your arrival. You may pass. The Pure Heart is just ahead."

Mario had a sigh of relief. "Well, I'm glad I don't have to fight that dragon."

However, they all heard a mysterious voice from above. "Ah ha ha. It won't be that easy, oh no..."

"WHO SPEAKS?" Fracktail boomed.

The unknown voice revealed itself to be Dimentio. "So very nice to meet you... and your mustache!" He said to Mario. "I am Count Bleck's master of dimensions, the pleaser of crowds... I am...Dimentio! Remember the name well..."

"I know you. You're that..." Tippi started to say.

Dimentio interrupted her. "It would be so DULL if your journey ended so easily... Instead, it ends with...magic!" He put a spell on Fracktail, short-circuiting him.

"Yes, much better... Now you and this robotic dragon can spend some quality time... Yes, quality snack time! When he snacks...on you! For you...ARE the snack! Ciao!" Dimentio laughed, and then disappeared.

"Fracktail?" Mario asked, worried.

"What did he just..." Tippi also asked.

Fracktail started freaking out. "Beeeeeeep. I am error. Press any key to restart. ...System not found. Insert install disc. Disc not found. Please confirm disc cover is closed. Read error. Insert boot disc and press enter. No response. System may be busy or melting or melting into slag. Application error. Save your work and quit. You lost everything. Way to go, genius. Waiting for processers. '404 computer hamsters not found.' Threat level upgraded to jelly roll 1. Detonation imminent."

Mario and Tippi were confused why Fracktail was talking like this.

Then Fracktail started acting more strangely. "BEEBLEBIP! C:/ run query identification C:/ run insult generator C:/ results: go away yeti-lip! CTRL ALT DEL!"

Then, Fracktail flew into the air, and Mario knew now that he would have to fight him.

Eventually, Mario defeated Fracktail, and then the dragon exploded, leaving Mario and Tippi to find the Pure Heart.

They soon went through a door, which led to the inside of a small, blue building. After the entered, they heard a soft voice. "Welcome, hero. My name is Merlumina."

"What was that?" Mario looked above him to see what looked like a soul.

"I am a dormant soul... I have waited long to give you the Pure Heart." Merlumina said. "Yes, I have been waiting for 1,500 years."

She floated down to Mario. "Your presence here must mean that all worlds have begun to collapse."

"Yes, that's right." Mario nodded.

"Before I give you the Pure Heart, you and I must speak. Listen well, hero. Merlumina said. "Long, long ago...my people built a civilization hailed as a beacon of culture. Sadly, despite our power, there was one thing we were powerless to stop: The Dark Prognosticus. Nobody knows who authored the dark book. It foretold the events of the future. On the last page, it was written that a chaotic power would devour the world."

She paused to take a breath.

"We knew it had to be stopped. Our greatest minds devised a grand plan to stop the tragedy before it happened. We needed something with the pure essence of love to confront this chaos. Researchers set to work... and they created the Purity Heart. We divided the Purity Heart into eight pieces and hid them in different dimensions. We hid them for their own protection, waiting for the day the hero would arrive."

She paused again to take another breath.

"Everything was going as planned. Or so it seemed... But the wheels of destiny began to spin wildly out of control. It began with a very small incident... At that time, I was young and quite beautiful... It started the day I met two very fetching young men. And, you see, my life set sail toward a maelstrom of love. You see, I asked one out, but... However... It was...well, you know... Basically... it... And then, I said... And he said... And then..."

She paused again and took a third breath. Mario felt drowsiness overcome him, and he couldn't stay awake any longer.

Mario woke up to Merlumina saying: "And THAT is why we hope the Purity Heart will have the power to defeat chaos. To save all worlds, we must find the eight Pure Hearts that form the Purity Heart. And that is all I have to say on the matter. Were you listening carefully?"

"Yes, yes I did, Merlumina." Mario answered.

"Excellent... I did tell the short version, so I wasn't sure if you would fully understand. It is up to you to find the Pure Hearts, for they are our last and only hope. Go forth, hero, and save the worlds... we are all depending on you!"

She then gave the second Pure Heart to Mario. Now that he had two, he would go back to Flipside and find the next Heart Pillar. He used the return pipe to get back to Flipside.


	6. A Fair Princess

**Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten)**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Original 'Super Paper Wishology' Story By AK1028**

 **OCs belong to AK1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to AK1028**

 **/**

 **Chapter 6: A Fair Princess**

 **/**

"Man, that thing looks terrifying!" Bowser Jr said, commenting on the Eliminator.

Two more Eliminators jumped in, and they all opened vortexes from their mouths, trying to suck the three in.

"Get us out of here!" Timmy yelled. Jorgen whistled, and his motorcycle came speeding over to him. He, Timmy, and Bowser Jr all hopped on. They sped away from the Cave Of Destiny, with the Eliminators chasing after them.

While they were riding through the streets of Fairy World, two Eliminators popped up in front of them, so they were forced to make a right turn. Those Eliminators also started chasing them, along with the other one.

Soon, they were heading straight for a warehouse. "We're heading for the wall!" Bowser Jr yelled.

"Don't worry." Jorgen reassured. "We will vanish before we-AUUGGGHHHH!" Unfortunately, they crashed through the wall, landing behind some boxes. The Eliminators went into the building and started looking for them.

Timmy started to whisper. "Listen, as the Chosen One, I choose to be not the Chosen One! I've never been chosen for anything! Not kickball, not lab partner, why? Because I'm a bad choice!"

"The cave prophecy does not lie." Jorgen stated. "Don't worry, I have a plan."

Timmy was relieved. "Oh, thank goodness."

Jorgen stated his plan. "If it's you they want, it's you they'll get."

Bowser Jr raised an eyebrow. "That sounds horrible if you're trying to get _away_ from the Eliminators."

At the same time, Timmy said: "I hate that plan!"

Jorgen pulled a wand from his pocket and made himself look like Timmy Turner. Timmy breathed a sigh of relief. "Plan's getting better."

"Good luck you two," Jorgen said. "You were a pain in my butt, but..." He paused. "Well, that's all I got. Good luck!"

"Where are you going?" Timmy asked.

Jorgen started to explain. "For you to go on, the Darkness must believe you've been eliminated! Remember, the wand is hidden in a rock, and sealed with a kiss."

He walked to where the Eliminators could see him. "Hello. I am Timmy Turner." Jorgen said, waving his hands around. "Look how stupid I am."

The Eliminators took notice of him, and thinking he was Timmy, the one with the black jacket sucked him in, using a vortex. The Eliminators also got sucked in, except for two.

 **"Finally, we have the Chosen One."** The top Eliminator said.

 **"Can we stay? We saw some cool shops on Main Street."** An Eliminator said. **"Yeah, no one said you were the boss of us so-"** The other Eliminator tried to add, but the Top Eliminator sucked them all in, even including himself.

Bowser Jr looked up. "Timmy, I think it's safe to come out now." He whispered. The two walked out of the Warehouse.

Timmy started thinking. Then, he blurted something out. "We can't stop the Darkness by ourselves. How do we find the wand? How do we get back to Earth? How do we get you back home? What are we supposed to do?"

Bowser Jr looked at the sky. He remembered something that Jorgen said. "Timmy, all those stars are Fairy Warriors ready to stop the Darkness!" He pointed at the sky. Timmy also looked up at the sky. "Yes, we're not alone!"

At that, every single star disappeared. Timmy and Bowser Jr started screaming.

/

Count Bleck, Nastasia, and O'Chunks were currently in Count Bleck's castle.

"Yeah, so... I guess the hero went ahead and stomped you and sent you back here?" Nastasia asked.

"Yeh gotta forgive me, Count! I've failed yeh! I've never felt less chunky in my life!" O'Chunks said, out of breath.

Count Bleck chuckled. "Bleh heh heh... So our hero is real... Yes... A force to be reckoned with..." He turned to Nastasia. "Nastasia, the prophecy. Consult it and learn where the hero will go next... We will lay a devious trap for him and bring him to his very KNEES! BLECK!"

"Yeah, um, I already sent Mimi to a site picked for that purpose..." Nastasia replied.

"This pleases Count Bleck." Count Bleck said. "Excellent work, Nastasia. I have granted Mimi powers potent enough to ensure that she will obliterate this hero. Yes, he will be helpless against her." Count Bleck opened his cape. "I depart! Alert Count Bleck when this 'hero' is no more! BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK!" He then disappeared.

"Yeah, I'll fire off a memo on that...but for now, we have another item on the agenda..." Nastasia said to no one in particular. "O'Chunks, you got a sec?" She asked. "Yeah, so some minions in the Bowser organization are still resisting assimilation? So I'm heading out to squash the resistance...and while I'm gone I want you to stay here. Yeah... You just sit tight and think about your recent job performance, 'K?"

Nastasia went to another part of the castle.

O'Chunks looked around and saw that he was alone. "Aw... I... Gah, this really tweaks me chin hairs!"

/

In another part of Castle Bleck, Peach was unconscious. Eventually, she came to. At first, she couldn't remember much, but a second later, al of the recent memories flashed in her head like a lightning bolt. "What? How did I end up napping here?" She asked, scanning the place. "That nasty Count Bleck tried to make me marry BOWSER! And then Luigi and Violet..." She gasped.

"LUUUIIIGGGGIIIII! VIIIIOOOOLLLETTTT! BOOOWWWWSSSSEEEER!" She screamed, hoping one of them would answer.

"Uh...no. You're the only one of the wedding party left standing, it looks like." She heard a voice behind her.

She turned around to see a Koopa Troopa and a Hammer Bro behind her. Never would she thought see would see the day where she would be happy to see a couple of Bowser's minions.

"So you finally woke up, huh, Princess?" The Hammer Bro asked.

"Oh, you guys!" Peach responded. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but who knows what happened. That was one CRAZY wedding." The Koopa Troopa responded. "We can't even find His Groomness! You remember... King Bowser? Oh, and that guy with the mustache and his girlfriend... I think he had a green tux on or something? Yeah, erm...Luigi, that's the guy. We dunno where he ended up either."

"Thing is, most of us minions got all brainwashed by that Bleck guy's assistant." The Hammer Bro explained. "Yeah, everybody's half-nuts! It's not safe here! We've gotta clear this area, NOW! Private Koopa will escort you, OK? You guys make a break for it."

The Koopa Troopa jumped a little when he heard that last part.

"But what about you?" Peach asked.

"What am I going to do? I'll TELL you what I'm going to do! I'm going to help my men!" The Hammer Bro spoke, with determination. "King Bowser would burn me to a crisp if I left 'em! Leave no Koopa behind! Good luck out there, Princess! HAIL BOWSER!" The Hammer Bro walked away, leaving the Koopa Troopa and Peach to themselves.

"Farewell..." Peach said, a bit sad.

The Koopa Troopa walked a bit closer to Peach. "Ok, lady, we've gotta EVAC this zone! Let's roll!" He said.

The two walked through a door, and saw below, Hammer Bro confronting two brainwashed Koopa Troopas.

"You. Give up. There is no hope for escape." One of them said.

"All hail the glorious count! Do not resist... Submit to his rule. You will love it." The other one said. Both of their voices sounded very monotone.

The Hammer Bro jumped a little. "What's this insubordination? Johnson! I am your CAPTAIN! Drop and give me twenty!" He yelled.

"Yeah, you know what? I'm gonna have too tell you that your orders mean nothing." An unknown voice said.

The voice was revealed to be Nastasia, who was walking in. "See, they've already sworn eternal allegiance to Count Bleck, 'K? And now you need to, so I'll go ahead and pencil you in for a 10 o'clock brainwashing."

The Hammer Bro readied a hammer. "You just messed with the wrong Koopa! I serve Bowser! You tell this 'count'..."

Before he could finish, he got brainwashed. After a few seconds, his eyes glowed red. "HAIL BLECK!" He yelled.

Nastasia nodded. "Hm-mm-mm... Yeah, there, isn't that better? So listen, there are a few problem minions that still haven't sworn allegiance... You, be a lamb and round them for me... 'K? Thanks.

"Yes ma'am!" The Hammer Bro nodded. The Hammer Bro and the two Koopa Troopas went somewhere else, with Nastasia following them.

Peach and the Koopa Troopa were shocked at what they just saw.

"Oh, man, this is going downhill, fast! Did you SEE that?! They even broke that captain!" The Koopa Troopa yelled, in panic. "Look, lady, if they find us, it is GAME OVER! We've gotta clear this area, STAT!"

"Yes, we should get out of here as soon as possible." Peach agreed.

They started walking, but it was soon before they hit a dead end.

The Koopa Troopa was slightly horrified. "No... NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Dead end!" He yelled.

"Well, staying here won't do us any good... Let's turn around and keep looking." Peach suggested.

"Oh, turn back? Yeah...no. Your friend there had it right. This is your dead end." Nastasia, who was behind them, said.

"Wh-Who ARE you, anyway?!" Peach asked, turning to face her.

The Koopa Troopa got in front of Peach. "Find cover, lady! I'm trained to handle scum like this!" He said, being brave. However, he was quickly brainwashed. "ALL HAIL COUNT BLECK!" He said.

"Wow, Princess, you sure are lucky. I thought the wedding explosion finished you..." Nastasia commented. "Yeah, but this is the end of the road...and your luck runs out...right here. It's time you came on over and got with the program... Come and serve the Count!"

"Never!" Peach proclaimed.

"Yeah, that's great and all, but my hypno-powers say otherwise." Nastasia responded. "Just sit tight a sec, 'K? 'Cause I've just got to brainwash you real quick."

Peach, realizing she could do nothing, stood there. Suddenly, a box appeared around her, and she was gone.

Nastasia was shocked. "What?! That wasn't on my schedule! Where'd she go?" She paused for a second and calmed down. "Well, that's not really a deal breaker... Our prophecy-fulfillment plan is running smoothly. We have no need for her. Yeah, and it doesn't matter where she runs, since all worlds are about to fall..."

/

At the Military Extra-Terrestrial Research Facility, the phone was ringing. A dark-skinned employee picked it up. "This is the Military Extra-Terrestrial Research Facility."

A voice spoke. "I see." The employee responded. He hit the Alarm button, causing alarms to go off.

A light-skinned employee walked up to him, holding a cup of coffee. "What's with the MERF alarms?" He asked.

"It's probably nothing, but it seems that every star in the sky has completely vanished." The dark-skinned employee replied.

"Yeah, you're right, it's probably nothing." The other employee agreed. He then suddenly spit out his coffee. "EVERY STAR IN THE SKY HAS VANISHED?!"

"Should we put out an emergency broadcast, letting the population of Earth know that an alien attack is eminent?" The first employee asked.

"The people have a right to know what's going on." The second employee paused. "Or..."

/

"In other news, the government has just announced that they turned off the stars to conserve energy." A person on the radio said. Terrance, Tamara, and Crocker were on their way to MARF, driving past trees.

"Oooh, I totally believe that. We have such a great government!" Terrance said.

"And they'd never lie to us, because deceiving people is wrong." Tamara added.

However, it was revealed that they weren't driving at all; instead Tree Movers were hauling trees into a truck behind them, while Crocker was trying to fix something on the truck.

"Belt's fixed." Crocker said, as he got into the truck. "Let's MARF and roll, baby!"

They started driving; only to stop after a few feet. They all exited the truck. "Potty Break!" They all said.

/

"Ok, don't panic, you're the Chosen One." Timmy tried to reassure himself. "All you have to do, is get back to Earth, get the dumb Wand, and defeat the darkness."

"Whatever that is." Bowser Jr added.

They both looked up, and saw what looked to be a huge, black vortex in the sky. "Ok, that must be it." Timmy finished.

They both started screaming, and ended up running in completely different directions.

Bowser Jr ended up running back into the warehouse. He saw the motorcycle in there. He tried to get on and started driving.

A portal to Earth appeared. Bowser Jr gasped, and hesitated, accidentally letting the motorcycle go through the portal without him.

He ran back to where Timmy was.

 _'Think Turner, what Fairy goes back and forth between Earth more than anybody?_ ' Timmy thought to himself. He looked up and saw a large building. It was Tooth Fairy Enterprises.

"Come on! This way!" Timmy pointed to the building.

As they ran in, Bowser Jr asked: "What is this place?"

"This is the home of the legendary Quarter Transporter." Timmy explained. "Every time an Earth kid puts a tooth under their pillow, it comes here and it's replaced by cold, hard, cash. But today we're making it the Turner returner." He turned the knob to Dimmsdale.

He and Bowser Jr sat on the conveyor belt. A large pipe sucked them to Earth. "I hope this works!" Timmy said.

Right after that, the entirety of Fairy World was sucked in by the Darkness.

/

 _..._

 _I remember that day well... The room was warm. The whole place was at peace._

 _"Ugh... Uugh..."_

 _"You're awake at last?"_

 _"Where...am I? Is this...a human's home? Blech!"_

 _"Don't wiggle like that. I found you at a cliff's base. You took quite a fall."_

 _"You're a human, correct? I don't...repulse you? I am of the Tribe of Darkness..."_

 _"Why would that matter? Anyone with a heart would not ignore an injured soul!"_

 _That was the day our paths crossed... That day... That was the day our tragedy was set in motion._


	7. A Quest

**Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten)**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Original 'Super Paper Wishology' Story By AK1028**

 **OCs belong to AK1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to AK1028**

 **/**

 **Chapter 7: A Quest**

 **/**

In Flipside, Mario and Tippi had just gotten the second Pure Heart, and they headed into Merlon's house.

"So, how was it, dear friends? Did you find a Pure Heart?" Merlon asked.

"In fact, we did!" Mario responded, showing the Pure Heart to Merlon.

Merlon chuckled. "Oh ho, such pure brilliance... This is a true piece of the one true Purity Heart!"

Mario put away the Pure Heart.

"Yes, we met Merlumina... She gave it to us..." Tippi added.

Merlon jumped a little in surprise. "Wh-What?! Lady Merlumina?! You were very well met. She is an ancestor of mine. She was the one who wrote the Light Prognosticus to counteract the dark one... Merlumina and those who followed her built this town. They are why we are here." He explained.

There was a scared voice from outside. "M-M-M-MASTER MERLON! B-B-BAD NEWS!"

The scared voice revealed itself to be one of the townspeople in Flipside.

Merlon was shocked by this sudden outburst. "What is it? Get ahold of yourself, lad..."

"Y-Y'see..." The townsperson was stuttering horribly before he could finally say: "A girl fell out of the sky!"

Mario and Merlon gasped. "What? A girl fell out of the sky? What in the worlds?" Merlon asked.

"We should check this out." Mario suggested.

"Come on! Get up on the elevator and come up there to see her!" The person cried.

Mario, Merlon, and the scared person went up an elevator in Flipside. The walked over to where the scared person was leading them... to find Princess Peach lying there unconscious.

Mario gasped when he saw her.

"What's the matter?" Tippi asked.

"That woman lying there is Princess Peach!" Mario stated.

Merlon was slightly surprised. "Princess Peach? So this is the princess that Count Bleck kidnapped?"

"Yes, it is." Mario answered.

"Well, the poor girl seems to have had a rough time, of that we can be sure." Merlon stated. "She doesn't appear to be conscious... And she is shivering uncontrollably, what could the problem be?"

He then had an idea. "Oh ho! I know! Mario. You must go to the chef named Saffron on the first floor of Flipside. I'm sure she knows a warming and revitalizing recipe for this poor girl... once she revives, we will be able to ask Princess Peach exactly what happened. Now, off with you! Find Saffron the chef on the first floor!"

Mario nodded. "Ok, that's what I'll do."

He went to the first floor to find Saffron. Once he did, and explained the situation, she said that Princess Peach would need some Spicy Soup. Luckily, Mario had a Fire Burst she needed in order to make it. Once it was finished, Mario went back up to the 3rd Floor with the soup.

Once Mario put a spoonful in her mouth, she slowly came to.

/

In Dimmsdale, a kid had put a loose tooth under their pillow and went to sleep. There was a flash of light, and the kid instantly woke up. "I wonder what the Tooth Fairy left?"

The kid moved his pillow, revealing Timmy and Bowser Jr. Timmy put a finger over the kid's mouth. "Shh, dude, I'm the Chosen One."

The kid started screaming. "No! You're a crazy kid and a monster under my pillow who stole my quarter! MOM! QUARTER THEIVES!"

At that, Timmy and Bowser Jr ran out of the kid's house.

"My dad's a cop!" The kid yelled. A police car burst through the garage door and started chasing them.

"Quick! Into the sewers!" Bowser Jr yelled. Timmy and Bowser Jr ducked into the sewers, with the police car going right by them.

They popped up out of a manhole. There was a piece of paper on the bottom side of it, which had a picture of Timmy and Bowser Jr on it, and with the words, 'WANTED QUARTER THEIVES!' written on it. "That was quick." Timmy commented.

Timmy flung the manhole. "And there's no way we can locate this wand on our own!"

Bowser Jr thought for a moment before saying, "Well, don't you have any allies here in this world who could help us?"

Timmy had a realization. "Cosmo and Wanda!" He blurted out.

"Who are they?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Oh, they're just some... very... useful friends of mine!" Timmy spoke a half-truth.

"Oh, that makes sense." Bowser Jr responded.

/

Back where Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and every single other fairy were, that kid (who strangely looks like Carl Wheezer) had used all of his quarters to take out all of the fairy-gumballs from the machine.

The fairies watched in horror as the kid was _still_ chewing Binky.

"He's still chewing Binky!" Cosmo yelled.

The kid eventually took Binky out of his mouth. "This one lost its flavor." He flicked Binky onto the table.

Binky gasped. "It's horrible in there. And he recently had nachos!"

All of the fairies, except Wanda, screamed.

The kid decided on which gumball he would chew next. "Ooh, a tasty pink gumball!" He took Wanda, and was about to chew her.

"Wanda, Wanda, NO!" Cosmo managed to throw himself at Wanda, knocking her to the ground while he was now in the boy's hand. The kid put him in his mouth and started to chew him.

Wanda rolled a little bit on the table she dropped onto before saying, "Cosmo, No!"

Another fairy, Juandissimo, rolled up to her. "Wanda, I feel terrible for your loss. Would you like to make out?"

As the kid was chewing on Cosmo, Cosmo forcibly made the kid blow him out into a bubble. Cosmo was now a bubble, and he could freely move in the air.

"Who wants a balloon ride to freedom!" He cheered. Wanda and Poof latched onto him, and they soared out of the building.

"Quick! Everyone! Into the gross kid's mouth!" Juandissimo yelled.

Then, all of the fairies jumped into the kid's mouth, causing him to fall over.

/

In Flipside, after Peach had woken up. She stood up and yawned. "Mmmm... I feel like I just ate the most delicious thing... I haven't had a dream about such tasty food in ages..."

Mario, who was behind her, said: "Peach! You're awake!"

Peach turned around and saw Mario behind her. "Oh! Mario?! You're OK!" Peach looked around. She was in a place that was unfamiliar to her. "But where exactly are we?" She asked.

"This is Flipside..." Tippi answered.

"Umm...OK. And who are you?" Peach asked to Merlon.

"My dear, I am called Merlon. And that is what is known as a Pixl. Her name is Tippi." Merlon explained. "Come, let us adjourn to my house. I would be grateful if you would tell us more there."

Peach and Mario nodded.

/

"...And then before I knew it, I awoke and saw Mario, you, and Tippi." Peach finished her explanation.

"Well, my dear... That is most assuredly a tale of woe and troubles." Merlon commented.

Peach turned to Mario. "Oh, Mario... What do you suppose happened to Luigi, Bowser, and Violet?" She asked.

Mario thought for a moment. "Hmmm, I'm not sure what happened to them."

"Mm, I suppose you're right... There's just no way to know." Peach responded. "I just hope they're safe..."

"Merlon, what should we do next?" Tippi asked.

Merlon began to quote a passage from the Light Prognosticus. "'And one Pure Heart shall lead the way to the next...' So it is written. There are still more Heart Pillars to be found in Flipside, young ones. When you find the next Heart Pillar, you must set a Pure Heart in it. And when you do so, a door to the next world containing the next Pure Heart will appear."

Mario and Peach nodded.

"And...my intuition tells me the next door may lead you to the mysterious Merlee." Merlon explained. "Like Bestovious and I, Merlee is one of the ancients... We are like long-lost cousins. Yes... I have heard that Merlee has long guarded an ancient and secret treasure. If my instincts are correct, it may be the next Pure Heart we seek. I must tell you, the light Prognosticus also speaks of her magical powers..."

"So, all we need to do is find Merlee, and she'll give us the Pure Heart. Is that correct?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, is that all we have to do?" Peach asked.

Merlon then looked surprised. "Oh ho, are you going as well?" He asked, to Peach. "You should not tax yourself. You've only just recovered...and...it may be dangerous."

"Well, I can't just sit here and let everyone else go off to save the world, now, can I?" Peach stated, a bit shocked at what Merlon just said. "After all, The Void that is spreading in the is my fault. Mine and Bowser's... So I'm going, and that's final! I've made my decision."

"Well, the more people we have, that better chance we have..." Mario commented.

"I guess we need to find that next Heart Pillar..." Tippi stated.

"Hmmmmm... This princess is headstrong, to be sure. How very refreshing." Merlon stated. He walked towards Peach. "I insist you take this." Merlon gave Peach what looked to be an old key.

"There are secrets in this town that even I do not know... This may be one of the keys to uncovering them. Quite literally, in fact. Please, use this key wherever it fits here in this town. My intuition tells me you should be able to use it very near my house... I will continue to read the Light Prognosticus and look for any clues that may help. I am sure that musty old tome still has much to teach us. Yes, much indeed. Now, Mario, Princess Peach... Do all you can to stop the count's evil plans!"

"Will do!" Mario nodded.

"Let's go, Mario! Come on, Tippi!" Peach stated.

Mario, Peach, and Tippi were about to leave, but Merlon stopped them. "I almost forgot to tell you this. Recently, townspeople have been reporting portholes randomly appearing and disappearing in town. I suggest you be careful." Merlon explained.

Mario and Peach nodded, and then went to find the next Heart Pillar.

/

In Dimmsdale, two police officers were putting up WANTED signs for the quarter thieves. It was the middle of the day. Timmy for some reason was in a garbage can, and Bowser Jr was behind the trashcan.

"The Chosen One and a friend were alone in the city." Timmy started to commentate quietly. "But he knew if he could find his fairies, he could solve the ancient riddle and locate the-" Just then, a bus pulled up next to him. The bus door opened. Timmy got hit by it.

Bowser Jr cringed a little. "That smarts." He commented.

Out of the bus doors came a woman, leading a group of people. "Ok, follow me to see the Kiss, Schmodin's most famous sculpture here at the Dimmsdale art museum." The woman explained.

Timmy came to his senses after she said that. "The Kiss... Wait a second, the White Wand is hidden in a rock and sealed with a Kiss! We don't need Cosmo and Wanda, the Wand is in that statue!"

/

"But how are we going to get it out?!" Timmy wondered out loud. Timmy and Bowser Jr were now looking at the Kiss.

"If only I still had my Klown Kar, I could just shoot a cannon at that thing!" Bowser Jr answered.

Timmy looked to his left. In another exhibit, there was something in there that suspiciously looked like the Klown Kar. "Is that it?" Timmy asked, pointing to it.

Bowser Jr looked in the direction Timmy was pointing. His eyes widened. "That is it!"

As he ran over to get it, the woman from earlier explained: "Considered priceless, the statue is 500 years old. More than a work of art, it's a work of magic!" Plenty of people were taking pictures.

Bowser Jr had somehow managed to take the Klown Kar without anyone noticing. He brought it back to near where Timmy was.

"Now it's time to see if this still works like it used to." Bowser Jr had an evil smile. He rose in the air with the Klown Kar. He aimed at the statue, and pressed a button. A huge cannonball shot out of it, breaking the statue into pieces.

"Suffering statues!" The woman screamed.

Timmy and Bowser Jr, who was now out of the Klown Kar, were checking the rubble. "Don't panic, I'm the Chosen One! We're saving your lives!"

"Security!" The woman screamed. She blew on a whistle as loud as she could.

Timmy started to panic. "There's no wand. Where's the wand?!"

"Freeze, statue smashers!" A security guard yelled.

"Hey, they're also the quarter theives." Another security guard pointed out.

Two security guards pulled out Batons.

"And that's when the Chosen One and his friend decided to run!" Timmy commentated.

Timmy and Bowser Jr started to run. They disguised themselves as different pictures from paintings. Timmy was the Monaa Lisa, and Bowser Jr was the scream.

They ran out the front door, only to hear: "Freeze!" From a Police Officer. Several Police cars were outside the museum.

A Police Officer walked up to them. "And tell us, mystery people, have you seen these evil perpetrators?" He handed Timmy (who he didn't recognize) a 'WANTED QUARTER THIEF' sign.

Timmy took the sign. "Uh, no, I'm just standing here being a lady, I use lipstick." He spoke with a high-pitched voice.

"Thanks trustworthy citizens with a renaissance smile, and a forever scream. Move out, boys!" The Police Officer responded. The Police Officers got in their cars and drove off.

"We're good." Timmy said, taking off the painting. He let go of the other sign.

Bowser Jr took off his painting and looked at it. "Why is he screaming?" He asked.

They started walking. "According to Mr. Crocker, it's because he got an F." Timmy explained.

"I doubt that's the actual reasoning." Bowser Jr spoke back.

The Wanted sign floated down near the Eliminator with the black coat. He picked it up. **"The Chosen One is here. We were fooled. Find him."**

Two other Eliminators were behind him. **"And we will. Right after we hit this sweet Pink Shirt shop!"** One of them responded.

 **"What."** The Top Eliminator turned to face them.

 **"What, you're the only one who gets to wear cool clothes?"** An Eliminator responded.

 **"Ugh, hurry up."** The lead Eliminator groaned.

The two other Eliminators broke into the 'Just Pink Shirts' store and took two shirts. They came out of the store wearing them. **"Sweet!"** They high-fived.

/

 **Author's Note: And it's been a while since I updated this. The next update I promise will not take as long. Anyway, I'm actually planning a sequel for this once this is completed, involving Danny Phantom. I won't be doing these Author's Notes often. It feels like each Chapter is longer and longer...  
**


	8. A Second Chapter

**Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten)**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Original 'Super Paper Wishology' Story By AK1028**

 **OCs belong to AK1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to AK1028**

 **/**

 **Chapter 8: A Second Chapter**

 **/**

Not that long after Mario, Peach, and Tippi had entered Chapter 2, they reached a problem. There were bocks that they couldn't break, which led up to several doors.

They went down a pipe, and defeated a strange looking enemy. Out of nowhere, a large chest appeared. They managed to open it.

Nothing happened for a few seconds, until "SSS-BOOOOM!"

The sudden voice startled the group. "That nearly gave me a heart attack." Mario commented to himself.

What came out of the chest was another Pixl. This one looked to be a bomb with eyes and wings. It floated in the air.

"Good vibes! Them vibes set off my blow-stuff-up sensors! You like explodin'? Sss-POW!" The Pixl said. "I ain't sensed real good vibes in... 1,500 years! Sss-POOOM! I'm Boomer, by the way. I gotta check those vibes out a little more close-like! Sss-CRAAAACK! Check it out: just answer a couple questions real quick. Sss-BLAAAM!"

"Oh great." Peach groaned.

"OK, sss-BOOOOM?" Boomer asked.

Mario groaned this time. "Fine."

"Here we go, sss-BWAMMO!" Boomer yelled. "You stay up wonderin' if anyone ever gives presents to Santa Claus."

"You know, that is something I actually wonder about sometimes." Peach answered.

"For some reason, you clean your room before a test." Boomer asked.

"Luigi does that sometimes." Mario commented.

"When someone says, 'Let's just be friends.' you think, 'Yeah, whatever." Boomer asked.

"I haven't ever been friendzoned... yet." Mario answered.

"You don't really understand why I'm askin' you all these weird questions." Boomer asked.

"I wish I did understand." Peach answered.

"You think shoppin' online is a wonderful and magical experience." Boomer asked.

"It's OK, but it can be really annoying sometimes." Mario answered.

"You once put on a shirt inside out but didn't bother reversin' it before going out." Boomer asked.

"It's happened once or twice." Mario answered.

"You wanna be sleepin' when you're awake, but when you're tired, you wanna wake up." Boomer asked.

"That's happened so many times I lost count." Peach giggled.

"You're getting' real tired of these questions." Boomer asked.

"Yes. That is all I have to say." Mario answered.

Then, Boomer floated high above the chest. "Got it, got it, GOT IT! SSS-BOOOOOOOM!" He yelled. "You got some tasty vibes! Ssss-BLAM! My mind's made up now! Ssss-BLAPPOW! You guys... are worthy of my power! Each second explodes into the next! Ssss-BAMMO! Bombs away! Ssss-BOOOOM!"

And with that, Boomer joined their party.

"Well, at least we can get past those blocks now." Peach said.

/

In Dimmsdale, Timmy and Bowser Jr were near Timmy's house. "I know Jorgen erased everyone's memory of me," Timmy said. "But let's just hope he didn't erase the Timmy Cave!"

Timmy flipped the little flag on his mailbox, and part of the ground opened. A long pole appeared, allowing them to slide down it. "That's a lot cooler than my room." Bowser Jr muttered to himself.

They got off the pole when they could safely reach the ground. Timmy went to the big computer to search Cosmo and Wanda's location. They were somewhere in Las Vegas. "Not a problem."

Bowser Jr was looking around the Timmy Cave. He was amazed at how well this was built. However, he bumped into something. He looked at what he bumped into.

As soon as Timmy heard Bowser Jr's scream, he came rushing over. "What? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Her." Bowser Jr pointed at the woman, who he recognized as Violet.

Timmy sighed. "Let me guess. She's from your world also."

"Yep."

"And you're her enemy."

"Yep."

"And who is she?"

"Violet."

Timmy sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

After he said that, Violet started coming to. She raised her head, and placed a hand on her forehead. "What happened..." She groggily said

She looked at Timmy, who she didn't recognize. She didn't consider him to be a threat because he looked to be only an 11 year old.

She turned to her right and saw... Bowser Jr. As if energy rushed into her body, she sprang onto her feet an shot two ice beams out of her hand, aiming them at Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr ducked, narrowly missing the ice. It hit and froze part of the wall behind him. "Hey! That was a cheap shot!" Bowser Jr called out.

"It's not like you have cheap shots all the time!" Violet returned.

The two got closer to each other, and looked each other in the eye, and started growling at each other.

Timmy walked in between them. "Look. You two may hate each other, but you need to set aside your differences for now. After all, Violet, you don't know where you are, and I don't know how you got here, and he wants to get back home so he doesn't get dissected!"

"You're right." Violet said. "Fighting will get us nowhere. Especially since I don't know where I am. Speaking of it, where am I?"

"The upper world." Bowser Jr answered.

"Doesn't look very 'upper' to me." Violet joked.

'Well, this is the Timmy Cave." Timmy said.

"Timmy... is that your name?" Violet asked to Timmy.

"Yep." Timmy answered.

"Well, Timmy, I think I owe you an explanation. It might not be perfect, and it might take a while. So, are you ready?" Violet asked.

"I guess." Timmy shrugged.

Violet took a deep breath. "Ok, so me, my boyfriend Luigi, and his older brother Mario live in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Luigi said they found that place after accidentally going down a large, green pipe somewhere. I don't remember how I got there, unfortunately. So, we live at Mario's house in the Mushroom Kingdom. A little bit away from his house is Peach's Castle. Princess Peach, who is also known as Princess Toadstool, is often kidnapped by this huge turtle called Bowser. He lives in his huge castle in the Koopa Kingdom, which is a long time away from the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario, Luigi, and I usually defeat him pretty easily."

Violet took a deep breath again, as she was running out of air.

"Anyway, today we found out that Bowser had kidnapped Peach again. So we went over to his castle, and it turns out this weird guy named Count Bleck kidnapped her. He knocked out Mario, and the next thing I knew, Bowser and Peach were apparently having a wedding, and all of Bowser's minions, Luigi, and I were. Me and Luigi ran up to the alter, and he jumped on this weird black heart that was coming out of nowhere, and the last thing I remember seeing is a white flash. And I guess that's how I ended up here."

"Wow. That is complicated." Timmy said, having absorbed what she said. "And, that's the first time I've fully paid attention to something, if you don't count Maho Mushi."

"Now, what's going on in your world?" Violet asked.

"Ok, this might take a while too, so here goes." Timmy cleared his throat. "I was just having a normal day with my, uh, friends, Cosmo and Wanda, when this other guy, Jorgen, comes and says something about staying in the shadows, or whatever. He erases everyone's memory of me, because if someone says my name loud enough, these robots called Eliminators will come after me. Anyway, Jorgen and I eventually went somewhere called the Cave Of Destiny. I found Bowser Jr in there, and we agreed that if he helps me, I'll help him find his way back home."

Timmy paused for a second. "Here's the real crazy part. I'm apparently The Chosen One, and I have to stop this thing called The Darkness, by finding a Wand, and the only way to do that is by solving this riddle: The wand is hidden in a rock and sealed with a kiss."

"That's almost as crazy as my story." Violet commented. "Well, I'd be willing to help you."

"You would?" Timmy asked.

"Yep. So where would we be going next?" Violet asked.

"According to that big computer, Cosmo and Wanda would be in Las Vegas." Timmy answered, pointing to the computer.

"That sounds really far away.' Bowser Jr whined.

"Not a problem, because we have the Turner Cycle." Timmy said. He pressed a button on the keyboard, and a motorcycle appeared out of a hole in the ground.

The three hopped onto the motorcycle. They each put a helmet on. "Time to rock and roll." Timmy commented.

"Please drive better than Jorgen." Bowser Jr whispered.

A pathway out of the cave opened up, and Timmy drove through it. The garage of Timmy's house was tilted for a moment so he could jump out of the cave...

...And crashed into a MERF vehicle.

"Well, well, just the people we were looking for." The dark-skinned employee said.

"And they brought an extra. That girl precisely matches the description of the one missing from 3 years ago." The light-skinned employee noted. "Because of the Law, we are to take her to her home immediately."

After he said that, two muscular police officers took Violet and put in the back of a van and drove off, before Timmy and Bowser Jr could do anything about it.

/

Timmy and Bowser Jr were now locked in a room with the two MERF agents.

Timmy and Bowser Jr each sat in a chair, while the MERF agents were at a desk across from them.

"You're in a lot of trouble, mister," The light-skinned employee said to Timmy. "Because according to your records, you have no records, you don't exist!" Then he turned to Bowser Jr. "And as for you, you're just an alien turtle freak."

"Hey!" Bowser Jr shouted in protest.

"And that's why you're at the Military Extra-Terrestrial Research Facility." The dark skinned employee said. "MERF for short." He took a sip of his coffee.

"We're not aliens!" Timmy shouted.

"Well, these pictures of you on a hovercraft being chased through Dimmsdale suggest otherwise." The light-skinned employee explained.

"And these photos were taken from an hour ago." The dark-skinned employee said. He laid out photos of the Eliminators.

Timmy took one of the photos. "Wait, the Eliminators are back?"

"If I were you, I'd surrender now and let us start dissecting you." The dark-skinned employee smiled.

"Dissect?" Bowser Jr's eyes widened.

"We are not aliens!" Timmy screamed

"You think this is a joke?" The light skinned employee asked. "Huh? You think we're idiots? Well, I've got news for ya, they don't give out high-tech neural stun rays to idiots." He put that exact weapon on the desk.

"Or laser blasters able to cut concrete walls five feet thick." The dark-skinned employee continued, as he put THAT exact weapon on the desk.

"And you sure don't get a super spy car with a trunk full of spy stuff, unless you know what you're doing." The light skinned employee finished.

They went to another side of the room and did a little dance. When they looked up, everything was taken off of the desk, and there was a huge hole in the wall.

"I hope they don't take the car." The light-skinned employee said.

Timmy and Bowser Jr drove by, on their mission to find Violet, Cosmo, and Wanda.


	9. Merlee's Mansion

**Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten)**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Original 'Super Paper Wishology' Story By AK1028**

 **OCs belong to AK1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to AK1028**

 **/**

 **Chapter 9: Merlee's Mansion**

 **/**

Timmy was driving in the vehicle they had just taken, and Bowser Jr was sitting next to him. They both had their seatbelts on, of course.

"Now to find Cosmo and Wanda by linking this computer to the Timmy Cave Supercomputer." Timmy explained, pressing a few buttons. Cosmo and Wanda's location was revealed on the GPS.

/

Mario and the gang had just gotten to 2-2, which was where Merlee's Mansion was. They went inside, and had to be careful not to wake up the Gnips, which were Merlee's pets, in the first room.

When they went into the second room, they were greeted by Mimi (of course, they didn't know who she actually worked for) who was dressed as a maid.

"Well, hi there! Big welcome! Welcome to Merlee's Mansion!" Mimi greeted. "I'm Lady Merlee's handmaid. My name's Mimi! But you can call me Mimikins if you want! You're here to see Lady Merlee, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are." Mario answered.

"How super for you!" Mimi responded. "Well, Lady Merlee is on the second floor, in the farthest room. Just head on up there whenever you're ready! Oh, golly, but listen... DON'T YOU DARE GO INTO NY OTHER ROOMS BY ACCIDENT, OR ELSE!"

The group was suddenly taken aback by the sheer volume of that yell.

"Enjoy your visit, OK?" Mimi finished.

The group walked up to the second floor and went into the room on the far end.

"The other rooms must be really private if she doesn't want us to go in there." Peach commented.

As they went into the room, spikes started slowly coming down. Thankfully, due to Mario's ability, they were able to get around them and find a key due to Mario's ability.

When they went back downstairs, they found that Mimi was gone. That allowed them to notice a Gnaw blocking another exit, which they noticed had a keyhole in it.

There was a chain attached to the Gnaw, which was also attached to the door.

Mario and Peach agreed to a plan. Mario would distract the Gnaw, while Peach would insert the key while it was distracted.

The plan worked. The Gnaw kept trying to go after Mario, but the chain prevented it from moving closer to Mario. Thankfully, it didn't notice Peach as she unlocked the door, also freeing the Gnaw.

After being freed, the Gnaw jumped up and down a few times, and then ran out of the building.

"Well, that was surprisingly easy." Tippi commented.

/

Timmy and Bowser Jr were nearing Las Vegas. They drove by three cacti.

Out from behind those 3 cacti came Terrance, Tamara, and Mr. Crocker with pained looks on their faces

"Word to the wise. Don't wipe with cactus." Mr. Crocker said.

/

In the same gas station from before, the top Eliminator and the two Eliminators with Pink shirts were sitting at along table.

A waitress walked up to the table and put a glass of water on the table. "What'll it be, fellas?" She asked.

 **"Do you have any uranium?"** The Top Eliminator asked.

The waitress narrowed her eyes. "Uh, no."

The Top Eliminator stood up and took his glasses off. He was starting to get mad.

 **"We'll have the Chicken Fingers."** One of the Eliminators in a pink shirt said.

The waitress scribbled something on a notepad. "That's fine."

The Top Eliminator looked at the other two Eliminators. " **You guys look stupid.** " He said.

 **"That's because you're stupid."** Another Eliminator said back.

The same Eliminator tried to take a sip of his water, and ended up sucking in part of the wall and ceiling of the restaurant.

 **"Next time, use a straw, will ya?"** The Top Eliminator commented.

Then, the TV that was now hanging by a wire turned on.

"Hello, this is Chetu Betcha on the Convenient News Network." The news reporter explained. "The quarter theives/statue smashers are on the loose, and were last seen heading towards Las Vegas. But just like all the stars disappearing from the sky, the government assures us we have nothing to worry about."

 **"Let's go to Vegas."** The Top Eliminator said.

The Eliminators flew off.

The waitress came back with the Chicken Fingers. She was shocked at what happened to the restaurant.

One of the Eliminators came back for the Chicken Fingers. **"Do you have any ranch dressing?"** He asked.

The waitress ran off screaming. The Eliminator flew off again.

/

Violet was dropped off in front of her house in Barstow, Nevada. Her house was two stories, but it looked really small on the outside.

She walked up to the door, and knocked. The door was opened a slight bit, so it slowly creaked open. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

The house looked very run-down. Some of the flowery wallpaper was torn. The house smelled like it had never been cleaned. Even a chair was on its side.

The kitchen was a disaster. There was a half-eaten slice of pizza, with ants all over it, and a pizza box with five slices left in it. It almost looked like the person that lived then suddenly had to rush out and leave everything behind.

The living room was not as bad. The coffee table was still standing, the couch had holes in it, and the TV looked to be almost intact.

The stairs to the second floor were _really_ creaky. On one of the steps, Violet swore she felt a wooden step almost give out.

The upstairs hallway looked to be even worse. The purple carpet was torn everywhere, and the ceiling had many cracks in it. The wallpaper was completely torn.

She looked around, and found three doors. She walked to the closest one. The door was tall and white. And above, there was a small sign. Her name was on it, written in beautiful cursive.

Violet realized this was her room. She tried to open the door to her room, and it was a success. She looked into her room.

Empty.

Her room was completely empty. She could see the outlines on the floors and walls of the room of what used to be in here, but they looked heavily distorted. She walked over to her closet. It was locked.

Giving up, she went to another room. The small sign was unintelligible. The sign looked like it had red marks on it. When she tried to open it, it was locked.

Using her ice powers, she made an ice hammer to break through the door. She was about to swing, when...

...There was a large creak at the front door. Violet paused. Had a random person really been stupid enough to try to break in here, or was it Timmy coming to save her?

She stayed silent after the creaking. There was no noise after the initial creaking. _"Maybe it was just the wind..."_ She thought.

Her thoughts were proven wrong when she heard the door quickly move until it hit the wall, causing a loud noise. No wind could've done that.

Still holding the ice hammer, she cautiously made her way through the hallway. Soon, she got to the steps. It wasn't until now that the horrid smell was starting to get to her.

She looked downstairs to she if she could see her intruder. It was empty. At least it was for a few seconds.

Then, the temperature suddenly felt as if it dropped at least 10 degrees. There was a chilling voice that seemed to be in her ear.

"You went out of your story..."

Before she could turn around, her ice hammer had suddenly melted, and she felt a great force on her back. She lost her balance, and was heading directly for the stairs.

Violet now noticed that there were nails poking out of the stairs. Oh how she wished she noticed that earlier.

She cried out as a nail scraped across her skin, leaving a cut. Her ankle fell the wrong way and now it was sprained. And to make matters worse she hit her head against one of the steps,

She finally made it down, but she kept rolling on the floor and hit her head against the door, which somehow had been closed.

After a few moments, she managed to look up. However, the figure was gone.

After the pain was starting to subside a little bit, she tried to sit up, only to fall back down as pain shot through her ankle.

Then, she noticed something under a table that was next to the door. She reached for it, and grabbed it. It was a note.

She looked at it and read it in her head.

 _"Dear Violet,_

 _I have been waiting for two years for you to come back. Since the day you've disappeared, I've been looking for you. However, things are looking to be a bit bleak. I've been going out with this girl that I've run into recently. As for your Mother, well, I can't say I'm really sure of what happened to she. She just disappeared about after two months of searching. Things have gone horribly wrong, which has left me no choice but to run. If you ever read this, please heed my following instructions:_

 _My room should be locked. It can only be opened with an old key. I need to get them off of my trail, so I am hiding the key in..."_

As the letter went on, the writing looked messier and messier, and there was just a point where it became unintelligible.

And at that, Violet passed out, the note in her open palm.

/

Above Violet's house, Dimentio appeared. "So, it appears that the Violet-Ice Girl and the King Of Koopa's Son has gone out of their own story, and jumped right into this one. No matter. I can change my plans accordingly."

Dimentio then disappeared.

/

Mario and the group were now further in Merlee's Mansion. At one point, Mario saw a question block that he decided to jump up and hit. There was only one coin in it, but a red vase fell from it and broke in half.

"NYAAAAH!" A voice suddenly said.

The voice was revealed to be Mimi, who came rushing towards them. "You broke it! You broke my most favoritest vase! DOOFUSES! I loved that vase more than ANYTHING! And you BROKE it! NYAAAAAARGH! Oh, you'll pay for that! Yes, you will... I'll have you know that that vase cost 1,000,000 Rubees... So hand over that money! Now! Or you're DONE FOR!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't carry that currency. Are they anything like coins?" Mario asked.

"Coins?! No one uses COINS anymore, you peasants!" Mimi shrieked. "I SPIT on your coins! ...So what are you saying? Are you telling me you don't have any Rubees at all?!"

"That's what we just said..." Peach commented.

"Well, guess what? You're just going to have to work it off, then! Until you work off your debt, you naughty little things, I OWN YOU!"

Mario, Peach, and Tippi were shocked at this.

"ENJOY LABOR!" Mimi screamed as loud as she possibly could. Then she started talking in her normal voice. "Yes, so, you can earn Rubees in the generator room on the top floor. Once you earn 1,000,000 Rubees, you come pay it off in the room at the back. You can also check the balance of your debt there. So! Get to work, servants!" Mimi then went off into another room.

"And now we have a 1,000,000 Rubee debt for this lady that's out of control. Just great." Mario groaned.

"This is going to be a long day..." Tippi commented.

And the work turned out to be excruciating. The constant jumping up and hitting a block was wearing down their stamina, and not to mention the controlled electricity doing laps across the floor.

After several minutes of doing that, they went into the lounge room, if they could even call it that. Another slave there gave them a password to another room, which could help them make Rubees faster. They had to pay the slave 100 Rubees, though.

When they got the password to the other room, (5963) the work turned out to be even worse. They had to keep constantly running on a treadmill, but they were getting work done faster since they were both on one treadmill. They were able to run for several minutes before having to stop and go back into the lounge room.

"Maybe we should try to look around. There might be something that could help us." Peach suggested.

"That might be a good idea." Mario agreed.

And it was a good idea. They found another Pixl in the Mansion, whose name was Slim. He could make them invisible so no one could see them. Of course, they had to be still to be fully invisible.

There was another slave that they had to pay 10,000 Rubees (they barely had enough) so that he could tell them a password to a safe that was on the third floor. (41262816)

The safe was guarded by lasers moving back and forth, but due to Slim, they were able to bypass those. They unlocked the safe and found...

...1,000,000 Rubees in there. They rushed back downstairs and went to pay it off.

As soon as they entered the room, Mimi said: "Oh, hi there! Big welcome! So happy to have you here at Rubee Savings and Loan!"

They went up to the counter and paid off the Rubees. Mimi was shocked when she found out the total. "WHAAAAT?! How did you earn enough Rubees to pay it off?! That's not supposed to happen! Noooo... You've broken my wonderful curse!"

Then Mimi started floating mysteriously. "NYAAAH! I'LL GET YOU!" Then, Mimi seemed to explode.

"I'm sure Merlee would not condone any of what Mimi was doing here!" Peach stated.

Then, the group went to the basement of the mansion.


	10. Solving The Riddle

**Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten)**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Original 'Super Paper Wishology' Story By AK1028**

 **OCs belong to AK1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to AK1028**

 **/**

 **Chapter 10: Solving The Riddle**

 **/**

Timmy and Bowser Jr had just passed a sign that read 'Welcome to Barstow'.

"How much farther is it?" Bowser Jr asked.

"Well, according to this," Timmy answered. "Cosmo and Wanda are right in front of me, but I don't see-" As he said that, he crashed into Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, who were still gum and were floating by.

Everyone started screaming and the car spun out of control. The car soon stopped a little bit off of the road. Timmy opened the top of the car and peeled Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof off.

"I missed you guys so much!" Timmy paused. "Wait, you're gumballs?" And then he saw Poof teething on his arm. "And Poof's still teething?" He shook Poof off of his arm.

"Jorgen said he had to protect you." Timmy said as he caught Poof. "But this is what he came up with? Gum?"

"Protect us? From what?" Wanda asked.

Timmy hopped off of the vehicle. "I'm not sure if this is going to make any sense, but the Darkness is back."

"The Darkness is back?!" Cosmo and Wanda repeated. Cosmo popped, and he and Wanda landed into Timmy's open palm.

"And you've gotta help me." Timmy continued. "I have to get Bowser Jr, this turtle-koopa thing back home, to the Koopa Kingdom, and find this girl Violet, who lives in the Mushroom Kingdom. And you've gotta help me find an ancient white wand, because I'm the Chosen One!"

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof started laughing.

"Ok, this Mushroom Kingdom and the Darkness I can buy, but you as the Chosen One?" Wanda said.

"Hey!" Timmy snapped back. "So far, I've been an awesome Chosen One!"

"And I suppose you want us to believe that the Eliminators are chasing you too?" Cosmo guessed.

"Yes!" Timmy yelled. "But they can't find me as long as you don't yell my name!"

"You mean TIMMY TURNER!" Cosmo yelled.

Bowser Jr mentally facepalmed.

The two Eliminators with pink shirts and the Lead Eliminator appeared above them. Timmy looked above him. "Should've seen that coming."

The Eliminators landed and started shooting at them. Timmy and Bowser Jr ran for cover behind the vehicle.

"I can't believe it's all going to end while we hide behind this spy car full of cool weapons and gadgets!" Timmy yelled, then he realized something. "Wait a minute."

He pulled out the car keys and pressed the 'Destroy' button. The spy car turned into a high-tech cannon. "Yep. That'll work." Timmy commented.

A liquid substance shot out of the cannon, trapping the Eliminators.

"Awesome!" Timmy said. "Now to get you guys back to your normal forms." He said to Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.

He popped them in his mouth and then blew them out one at a time. He then pulled on them, and they looked like they usually do, but they were still gum. "Back to normal, sorta." Timmy said.

"I hate being gum. What happens if we break wind?" Cosmo asked.

Then, Poof farted, and a bubble appeared at his backside.

"Cool! I like being gum!" Cosmo yelled, waving his arms up and down.

"Do not pop that bubble." Wanda said with a deadpan voice.

Timmy pressed a button on the car keys, and the cannon turned into a motorcycle. Timmy and Bowser Jr hopped onto it.

"Ok, let's go find that wand!" Timmy exclaimed. The motorcycle drove off without them.

"You stink at riding motorcycles." Bowser Jr commented.

Then, MERF agents in jets surrounded them. "Freeze, quarter stealing, statue smashing spy car theives!" The light-skinned employee yelled.

"And now you've got bigger problems." Cosmo stated.

They heard aloud shrieking, and the Darkness was above them.

"And even bigger problems!" Timmy continued.

Then Cosmo farted, and a bubble appeared at his backside. "Don't pop that either." Wanda said.

/

Violet eventually came to, after hearing a loud shrieking noise. She wasn't feeling as much pain, so she stood up. Her head still hurt, and that shrieking outside didn't help.

Then she remembered Timmy. She had to find him, and tell him what had happened.

She walked out the door and saw what was above her. ' _This must be this Darkness Timmy was talking about.'_ She thought.

Then, she started walking, to find Timmy.

/

The MERF agents were now out of their jets. "Timmy Turner and Bowser Jr, you are under arrest by order of MERF." The light-skinned employee said.

"Not to be confused with MARF." The dark-skinned employee continued. "Which we have tickets to tonight!"

"By the way, cool animal balloon thingies." The light-skinned employee said, poking Cosmo.

"Do you guys not see that giant swirling portal of death?" Timmy yelled, pointing to the Darkness. "Don't you want to do something to stop it? Call the general! Call the president!"

"Can't, they're all going to MARF." The dark-skinned employee answered. "It's gonna be awesome!"

The light-skinned employee pulled out a poster. "We're going to rock out to Crosby, Stills, and Ashes, Neil Not Young, Backman-Turner Over-The-Hill,"

"And the MARFiest band in the world, KISS!" The dark-skinned employee continued, pointing to a billboard showing KISS, with one of the band members holding a White Guitar.

Timmy looked at the billboard, and then something clicked in his head. _'Find the White Wand...'_ Jorgen's voice echoed in his head. _'It is hidden in a rock and sealed with a kiss...'_

"The White Wand is a guitar at the MARF festival starring KISS!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Nice work, Timmy!" Wanda cheered. "We gotta get that guitar so we can stop the Darkness!"

"You're not going anywhere." The dark-skinned employee said, as he changed the setting on his freeze-blaster to freeze. The other employees did the same.

"Any last words before you're freeze blasted and dissected?" The light-skinned employee asked.

"Yes." Timmy answered. "Wanda, get ready to pop the bubbles!"

As the MERF agents shot the ice rays, Timmy and Wanda pulled out two needles, and popped the bubbles. Timmy and Bowser Jr held onto Cosmo as he flew up in the air, and Wanda held onto Poof as he flew in the air.

The MERF agents couldn't react quickly enough and they ended up shooting themselves with the freeze-blaster. Our heroes floated down near one of the frozen MERF agents, and Timmy took a freeze blaster. "Like I said before, don't mess with the Chosen One."

"Or Captain Bubble Pants!" Cosmo exclaimed, as they flew into one of the MERF jets.

"That farting thing is really gross." Bowser Jr commented.

"Now it's time to find Violet and get this hunk of MERF to MARF!" Timmy proclaimed. "Speaking of Violet, where is she, anyway?"

"Well, earlier, I saw a girl enter a really run-down house, all I could see was a purple hat..." Cosmo looked at a napkin on the floor. "I wonder what this thing does." Then he repeatedly hit it against the side of his face. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow."

"Well, come on, let's get to Violet!" Timmy said as they flew off. The flame from the back of the jet caused the Eliminators to get free, and they flew off.

/

Mario and the gang had just gotten down to the basement of the Mansion, or also known as 2-4.

"The Pure Heart is near..." Tippi said. "I feel its tremors so much more strongly down here..."

"Well, let's hope we find it quickly." Peach stated.

"I agree." Mario agreed.

Then, a voice rang out. "Ah! Hooray! Whoopee! Thanks for coming to look for me!" A hologram soon appeared, it appeared it be Merlee. "Beautiful, mysterious Merlee! Mistress of the house, it's me! So glad it's you I see! So long I've waited for you. Your arrival is well past due. But we can't meet like this, oh no, for something's amiss. An evil one is after me, and safe and sound I cannot be."

"In the basement I do dwell," She continued. "Mazelike rooms are my cell, you will find me, I can tell... And...if you do, take care... For...your eyes...may err... Trust nothing...foul...or fair..." The hologram started to get staticy. "No... I cannot last... My power...is...fading...fast... The distance...is...too...vast... Are...you...ready to find me? Beware... if you do, I plea..." The hologram vanished completely.

"I say we hurry up and get that Pure Heart." Mario said.

They started to explore, and it was indeed a maze, like Merlee said. They eventually got up to a room completely different from the others. They made it to the top of the room and Merlee was there, waiting for them.

"Mysterious and so lovely, mistress of the house you see... it's me, Merlee! I shine on, such is my lot, a sun to those fate to me brought... And I knew that soon I'd see you buzz on by, little bees. Hee hee hee hee!"

Mario and the group walked closer to Merlee. "Hello, Merlee, we've come to claim the Pure Heart." Peach stated.

"Oh, yes, of course, I know!" Merlee said. "The Pure Heart for Mario! ...And co.! For you, yes, I'll gladly part with that purest Pure Heart. Mmm, but there is a wee fee: yes, yes, 10,000,000 Rubees! Quite a bargain, you agree?"

Mario and the group were too stunned by the sheer cost to say anything.

Merlee held out a piece of paper. "So, folks, if you'd be dears, sign this dotted line here, and it's yours, free and clear!"

"We don't have 10,000,000 Rubees, in fact we don't have any Rubees at all." Mario said.

"If you lack the Rubees now, a smallish loan I could allow. You could work it off somehow." Merlee responded. "Just sign here, my dear..."

"I guess we have no choice..." Tippi said.

"No, we do have a choice. I'm not working my butt off again." Mario firmly responded.

"...OK, here's what we'll do. Have I got a deal for you!" Merlee said, a bit annoyed. "Sign up for a loan, and boom! A free gift! Away with gloom! A Super Mega Ultra Shroom! Just sign here, my dear..."

"No. We just want the Pure Heart." Peach responded.

"Ugh, fine, you bargain hard, I'll also throw in Breadward, a Pixl made of oats and lard." Merlee responded, a bit more annoyed. "Isn't that so nice of me? I'm the best, don't you see? Here, dear, sign and cheer..."

"No." Mario responded.

"NYAAAAH!" Merlee suddenly screamed, except in a voice that wasn't Merlee. "Idiots, the lot of you! Turning down such a coup! None of you have a clue! Here it is: your last shot! Sign right now, on the dot!"

"I have a feeling you aren't really Merlee..." Tippi said.

Then, the Merlee hologram appeared above them. "Good choice, for my sake... This Merlee's a total fake..." The Merlee hologram explained. "Listen not! She is a snake!"

"Mimimimimimimimimimi..." The fake Merlee softly said. "No point in trying to fool anyone now..."

The fake Merlee transformed into Mimi. "Gee, lookee here! The girl you thought was a handmaid or a Merlee imposter... She's actually the faithful servant of Count Bleck, master impersonator Mimi! Golly, I was hoping we could settle this peacefully, but... TOO BAD! Oh, you want to make things ugly, huh? Well, that's super. Let's get ugly. TRUE MIMI, COME FORTH!"

Then, Mimi turned into a horrifying, freakishly large spider. She had no eyes, only a mouth, and she stood on 8 legs.

"Mimimimimimimimimimimimimimimi..." She said.

"YUCK!" Mario, Peach, and Tippi said at the same time.

The Merlee hologram appeared again. "Please, my friends, beware. A barrier protects her there. In fact, it's everywhere. I think attacks may well be useless against such as she."

"Attacks won't work?" Tippi responded. "Ugh... What shall we do?"

"MIMIMIMIMI!" Mimi screeched.

"I must suggest you flee." Merlee warned. "Come and find the real me, I am hiding, look and see! If you can, my magic may weaken her and win the day! Hurry, hurry, don't delay!" The Merlee hologram disappeared.

The group ended up having to go through another maze, with Mimi chasing after them.

They eventually made their way to a woman's bathroom. When they opened one of the stalls, Merlee's voice rang out. "Hee hee hee hee hee!"

Merlee came out of the stall. "Hee hee hee! Found me! The real Merlee! I shine on, such is my lot, a sun to those fate to me brought..."

"Why would you be in a place like this?" Peach asked.

"I'm afraid that Mimi freak was too robust, and I too weak..." Merlee explained. "The Pure Heart I quickly took and hid where she would never look... But now you're here; hooray! This bad tide will turn today! Soon, that awful Mimi pays... You and I can join up to teach that tiny, bratty pup a lesson: now let's power up!"

"That sounds like a good idea." Mario agreed.

Before they could do anything, they heard Mimi's voice. "Ooh, I don't think so..." Mimi suddenly appeared in the room. There was a flash of light, and now Mimi was gone and there were two Merlees.

"Stop pretending to be me!" Merlee #1 yelled. "Everyone knows you are Mimi! Come on, friends! Attack! We can drive her back!"

"What is this you talk about?" Merlee #2 questioned. "You're the faker! And a lout! Don't be fooled by her act! Get her now! Now! Attack!"

"It's me! The real Merlee!" Merlee #1 screamed.

"No, it's me! The true Merlee!" Merlee #2 screamed.

They started arguing, and then it turned into a brawl. They soon got tired and stopped.

"This is going nowhere, see..." Merlee #1 spoke. "Let's let them pick a Merlee and settle it; do you agree?"

"Sounds like a good thought." Merlee #2 answered. "'Cause I'm the real me (hot) and you really aren't (not).

"Hee hee hee... Oh, how much do you amuse! You're a fake! You will lose!"

"Hee hee hee... You're fake, you stupid fake! We al know you're the snake!"

"IT'S ON, CON!" They both yelled

The bathroom area turned into a game show. Mario and Peach had to ask the Merlees 10 questions, and then decide who was the real Merlee.

They ended up guessing right, and they had to fight spider-Mimi. Merlee gave them the Power to be able to defeat Mimi, and then Mimi disappeared.

After Mimi was defeated, Merlee walked up to them.

"Fine job on that Mimi, yes! The Pure Heart's safe, evil's repressed." She said. "You know, the tenants here guarded it for 1,500 years, waiting for you to draw near! Finally, that duty's done, and I'm ecstatic, for one. But wait, ere we finish up, I must tell you something, yup. So, the Light Prognosticus was read by you, yes?"

"Yes." Mario responded.

"It was written there that I and my ancestors waited by the Pure Heart, staying spry..." Merlee explained. "But something wasn't written there, and of it you must be aware. There is another prophecy: a heart of chaos can only be beaten by five of mystery... Five heroes unite, their hope burns forth light to shatter the walls of blight. That is how despair, it dies, such is what we prophesize here in the home of the wise."

"Five heroes..." Tippi pondered.

"I am sure the pair of you, Mario and Peach, you too, are the first of heroes true." Merlee continued. So, then, it falls to you, to find the other heroes three. I would guess, if I had to, the others might be known to you. Now, finally, let me be! I hereby do my sworn duty! There! From me it parts! Here, heroes! A Pure Heart!"

Merlee gave Mario and Peach the third Pure Heart. Now that they had the third Pure Heart, they were going to be going back to Flipside to put the Pure Heart in the next Heart Pillar.

/

 **Author's Note: Chapters might be coming out slightly slower now due to me doing a Mario & Luigi Paper Jam walkthrough on YouTube. Also, this Chapter is really long. **


	11. The Fire Wand

**Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten)**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Original 'Super Paper Wishology' Story By AK1028**

 **OCs belong to AK1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to AK1028**

 **/**

 **Chapter 11: The Fire Wand**

 **/**

Timmy and the group had found Violet near her house, and they continued to fly to Las Vegas. Eventually, they got to Las Vegas, and they crashed into a sign near the 'Rock Hard Arena'.

"What happens in Vegas," Cosmo said. "Well, you know the rest."

"Come on!" Timmy said. He Bowser Jr, and Violet all jumped down to the ground. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof slowly floated down. "We're coming, guys!" Cosmo and Wanda yelled.

Timmy, Bowser Jr, and Violet ran up to the entrance, which was blocked by an employee.

"Look pal, we have to get into this festival." Timmy explained. "It's a long story, but, I'm the Chosen One."

The employee sighed. "No one gets in without a ticket or backstage pass." Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were at ground level now.

Bowser Jr got in his Klown Kar. "Oh really? Here's our backstage pass!" He shot a huge cannon out of it, and made a huge hole in the wall. This frightened the employee.

"Uh, enjoy the show." The employee said fearfully.

Bowser Jr put the Klown Kar away.

"Dude, where do you keep that thing?" Timmy asked.

"Just don't ask." Bowser Jr answered.

The group went into the festival. The crowd was filled with middle-aged men and woman.

"Give it up for KISS!" A man on the stage yelled.

There was a lot of smoke, and the band KISS appeared on stage, playing their instruments.

"Are you too old to rock and roll?" Paul and Gene, two of this KISS band members shouted.

"No!" They crowd cheered. Then they all felt pain in their backs. "Ow! Our backs!"

"There's the White Wand!" Timmy yelled, pointing at Tommy's guitar.

"But how are you going to get onto the stage to get it?" Violet asked.

Timmy looked around and saw a stand that had 'MERFandise'. "Bingo."

They managed to steal one of the climbing harnesses and hooks while no one was looking. They ran up to a walkway that was high above the stage.

"Two of you grab the other end of the line and lower me down." Timmy explained. "I'll snag the wand then you pull me back up." Timmy attached the hook to his belt, and then jumped down. Bowser Jr held the rope, but the weight was too much for him and he fell too. They landed on top of Tommy.

"I thought you were helping him hold the line!" Wanda yelled to Cosmo.

"What line?" Cosmo asked.

"All right!" Gene shouted. "Let's hear a guitar solo!"

There was a spotlight on where Tommy was supposed to be, but instead, the crowd saw Timmy holding the guitar on top of Tommy, who was on the floor, and Bowser Jr, was on the floor rubbing his head from the impact.

"Who the heck is that?" Paul asked.

"Would you believe I'm the Chosen One?" Timmy asked.

All four of the band members were standing up next to each other now. "The Chosen One?"

Gene's guitar turned into a rocket launcher, Paul's guitar turned into a battle-ax, and Eric's drums turned into a small tank. They pointed the weapons at Timmy.

"So, you don't believe?" Timmy asked.

"We are the Galactic Guardians of the White Wand." Gene explained.

"I thought you were KISS?" Bowser Jr asked.

"That's our day job." Paul said. "We've been protecting the White Wand for centuries."

"Centuries?" Timmy repeated. "Wow, you guys look older than you look. "

"Why do you think we wear the makeup?" Paul asked.

"And we knew that someday," Gene explained. "Either an agent of the Darkness, or a Chosen Savior would come to claim it."

"If you're the Chosen One, you must prove it." Paul said. After he said that, the ground started to rumble. "And you might want to hurry." He added.

The Darkness was right above the arena, and the three Eliminators were closing the distance. The roof of the arena was slowly crumbling, with pieces of it falling to the floor.

"Ok, ok, how do I prove it?" Timmy asked

"Bequeath to us the Chosen hartness, and this ax is yours to light the Darkness." Gene said.

"What the heck does that mean?" Timmy asked.

"We were hoping you knew." Paul answered.

Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Violet had gotten down to where Timmy was.

"Timmy, they can't give you the wand until you recite the Chosen One Creed, or say some ancient code or something." Wanda said.

"But I don't know any ancient code!" Timmy yelled. "All I know is I was erased from everyone memories. Barley escaped being destroyed by the Eliminators, found Bowser Jr and Violet, figured out an impossible KISS riddle, got chased by MERF to get to MARF, only to have you tell me I need to have a secret code which I don't have because I'm plain ol' TIMMY TURNER!"

Everyone in the crowd gasped.

"I said my name out loud didn't I?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, and it kinda echoed a bit." Paul responded.

The Eliminators crashed through the roof of the building and landed near the entrance. Their eyes were focused on Timmy. **"Eliminate the Chosen One."** The Lead Eliminator's hands turned into laser blaster, and shot lasers at Timmy.

The heroes screamed and jumped to opposite sides of the stage.

"Ok, we believe you, the White Wand is yours." Gene said.

"Awesome!" Timmy replied. "Now what do I do with it?"

"You're kidding, right?" Paul asked.

 **"Show's over, Chosen One."** The Lead Eliminator said as the Eliminators made their way to the stage.

"The show is never over." Gene stated. "Time to Rock N Roll!"

The KISS Band prepared their weapons, while Bowser Jr got out his Klown Kar, while Violet used her powers to make an icy sword.

They managed to destroy two Eliminators before the Lead Eliminator pulled out a weapon that looked like a teething ring and shot a laser at all the weapons, making them disappear.

"Hey, that Klown Kar was custom-made by my dad!" Bowser Jr yelled.

"Ok, all our weapons are bye-bye." Paul stated.

"Not every weapon." Timmy stated. "Poof, look, a teething ring!"

Poof went bonkers and went straight for the Eliminator's weapon, and started chewing on it. The Eliminator tried to shake him off, only for the weapon to become detached from his arm.

"And now it's time for you to be eliminated!" Gene shouted. He took a deep breath, and then blew out a large amount of fire, melting the Eliminator.

"I thought only Bowser and his family could do that." Violet commented.

"That's what I call bad breath!" Cosmo commented.

Out of the watery mess, about 20 Eliminators appeared, including the lead one. Their hands were laser blasters and they shot them at the group.

The group hid behind a large speaker as lasers were fired at them.

"You're not very good guardians!" Timmy said.

"Well you're not the greatest Chosen One either, bub." Paul said back.

Suddenly, the speaker was destroyed by the lasers.

"Well we've gotta do something!" Timmy shouted. "It's not like anybody's gonna fall from the sky and help us!"

But that's what did happen. All of a sudden, Mario, Peach, and Tippi fell onto the stage.

"What hit me..." Mario said, getting up. Then he noticed he wasn't in Flipside, but in this unknown place to him. "Where are we..."

Peach got up also. "What happened..."

"Mario! Peach!"

They spun around and saw it was Violet who said that. There were men with a lot of make-up next to her, and there was also a boy with weird floating things and, Bowser Jr? What he didn't notice is the Eliminators facing him, Peach, and Tippi.

"Where are we?" Tippi asked.

"No time to explain!" Violet yelled.

That's when they noticed the Eliminators. "What are they?" Mario asked.

"Eliminators!" Violet answered.

Then, the Eliminators started shooting at Mario, Peach, and Tippi. Somehow, with Violet's help, they were able to defeat all of the Eliminators.

"You did it!" Timmy said.

"It was nothing, really." Peach responded.

Then, the roof of the arena gave out, flying into the now-seeable Darkness.

"Is that the Void?" Mario asked.

"No! It's the Darkness!" Bowser Jr answered.

"The Darkness?" Peach responded.

"There's no time for any explanations right now!" Wanda yelled.

Paul walked up to Timmy, who was still holding the guitar. "Light the Darkness, Timmy, you're the Chosen One! This is what you were chosen for!"

"But I don't know how to play guitar!" Timmy responded.

"Timmy, don't play it. Feel it." Gene said.

Timmy looked at his Fairies, and then at Mario, Peach, Violet, Tippi, and Bowser Jr, and then looked at the KISS band, who gave him a thumbs up.

As Timmy started to play the guitar, his hands started to glow. His mouth started to form into a smile. "I, I feel it!" He yelled.

Everyone, including the people in the crowd, started to cheer for him.

Timmy continued to play the guitar. His body glowed, and blue fire spewed out of the guitar into the Darkness. The Darkness screamed in agony.

"Keep, rocking, Chosen One!" Cosmo and Wanda said at the same time.

Timmy spun around several times, and more blue fire spewed out of the guitar and into the Darkness. The Darkness screamed in agony once again.

Then Timmy started to lick the guitar.

"That seems a bit too far." peach commented.

"No it's not!" Paul responded.

"Dude, that's a long tongue." Gene commented.

A final shot of blue fire burst from the guitar, into the Darkness. The Darkness screamed in more agony than before. The Darkness turned white as bright light shone from it.

"It's working!" Wanda cheered.

"That worked?" Mario questioned.

All of the Eliminators were sucked into the Darkness. The Darkness quickly moved away from the Solar System, spitting out all of the planets and Fairy World.

/

Jorgen fell and landed on one of the roads in Fairy World. "They did it!" Jorgen shouted. "And man was it dark in there." He added.

/

Nobody moved. The entire area was frozen.

"Awesome light show." Somebody from the crowd said. At that the entire crowd started cheering.

"Is it over?" Cosmo asked.

The clouds in the sky parted to reveal tons of stars shining brightly in the sky.

"Now it's over." Timmy answered, then played a few notes on the guitar.

"Wait, so you guys are actually Fairy warriors?" Bowser Jr asked.

"We prefer the term, Magical Order Of Rocking Fairies!" Gene answered.

"You mean MORF?" Cosmo said. "Not to be confused with MERF."

Just then, the MARF machine burst the wall of the arena, and then stopped. Terrance, Tamara, and Mr. Crocker got out of the vehicle.

"Yes!" Terrance shouted. "We finally made it to MARF!"

"But we missed the show." Tamara replied.

"And it looks like they really blew the lid of the place too, man." Mr. Crocker said.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Terrance screamed. "Where are the bathrooms?" Him, Tamara, and Mr. Crocker ran to the restrooms.

"We should like, party." Gene and Paul said at the same time.

/

Later in Fairy world, all of the Fairies were back to normal, and they were having a huge party. KISS was playing a Rock song, and there was a large banner that had on it, "Thank You Chosen One!"

Everyone was enjoying the party. Timmy, his fairies, Jorgen, Mario, Peach, Tippi, Violet, and Bowser Jr were on a ledge high above the crowd.

"Wow, that is complicated." Wanda said, after Mario explained where he was from and what had happened.

"I can't believe you managed to do that." Peach said to Timmy.

"Yeah, and since they missed MARF, I got Mom, Dad, Crocker, and MERF the best seats in the house." Timmy responded.

"How did you get Jorgen to let you do that?" Wanda asked.

"Because he's the Chosen One, and I owe him one." Jorgen responded. "But, I'm erasing their memories of Fairy World when the show is over."

Mario looked slightly upset about something. _'I hope Luigi's OK, please, Luigi... be safe...'_

Then, there was a flash of lightning, and a person appeared onstage.

"At last!" The person said. "I, Turbo Thunder, the Chosen One, have completed my training, and have arrived to obtain the White Wand, and to light the Darkness." He looked up and saw Timmy holding the guitar.

"And, there it is!" Turbo yelled. "From titanium teeth and pits of wonder, sing White Wand with Turbo Thunder!" He used telekinesis to bring the guitar to him.

"Stand down, evil space hole of destruction!" Turbo yelled, about to play the guitar. Then he looked up into the sky. "Where's the big scary space hole? There's supposed to be a big scary space hole! Am I late?" He asked.

Then, Timmy got mad at Jorgen. "Are you telling me he's the Chosen One? This whole time? It wasn't me!"

"What? You and Bowser Jr saw the cave drawing too!" Jorgen responded. "Pink hat, buck teeth, TT, I'm not perfect, OK."

"It doesn't matter, Timmy." Wanda said. "You'll always be our Chosen One."

Then, Gene played a really high note on his guitar, causing Turbo Thunder to go crashing into one of the speakers.

/

A couple hours later, the party was over.

"It's great to know everything is fine in the universe." Timmy commented.

"In your universe, at least." Bowser Jr responded.

"But how will you get back to Flipside to continue your quest to get the Pure Hearts?" Wanda asked.

"Silly Wanda." Cosmo said. "They obviously have a return pipe that'll get them back to Flipside from anywhere in the universe!"

"We never told you about that..." Tippi commented.

"Ah well." Cosmo responded. Then he noticed a piece of string on his and grabbed it. "Oooh, a piece of string! I'm gonna name you Bolbi!" He held the string in his open palm, and a gust of wind blew it away. "Wait, Bolbi, come back! BOLBI!" Then Cosmo started crying.

Wanda groaned. "Cosmo it's just a piece of string!"

Cosmo stopped crying. "What string?" He asked.

Wanda groaned again.

"Well, I guess it's time to say goodbye." Timmy said to the Mario crew.

"Let's hope the next time we meet isn't in these kinds of circumstances again." Mario chuckled.

Everyone else said their goodbyes, and Mario, Peach, Violet, Tippi and Bowser Jr got near each other, and then Mario used the return pipe, transporting them back to Flipside.

After that, the stars that made up the Big Dipper disappeared.

/

 _"You're late. Did something happen?"_

 _"Yes, my father caught me. Sneaking out of the castle wasn't easy after that."_

 _"I was worried you wouldn't come..."_

 _"You are a strange girl... You know what I am and yet you do not seem afraid."_

 _"I don't care what you are. I just wanted to see you. Is that...is that so wrong?"_

 _"No. No, of course not. I wanted to see you too..."_

 _"Blumiere... Do you mind if I sit next to you?"_

 _"Please do, Timpani. Let's return to our conversation. I must know more of you..."_


	12. Mysterious Man In Green

**Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten)**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Original 'Super Paper Wishology' Story By AK1028**

 **OCs belong to AK1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to AK1028**

 **/**

 **Chapter 12: Mysterious Man In Green**

 **/**

In Count Bleck's Castle, him and some of his minions were having a meeting.

"...Yeah, so I just got a brief memo from Mimi?" Nastasia said. "It says. "I messed up bad!" ...That's the message in its entirety. Yeah..."

"Bleh heh heh..." Count Bleck mused. "She failed to best him, even with my gift of power? A Light Prognosticus hero... Descendants of the ancient tribe... Their strength grows."

"COUNT BLECK!" O'Chunks suddenly yelled. "I beg yeh, gimme the honor o' whalin' on this pack o' nambly-pamblies! I swear on me whiskers that I'll spank 'em like naughty little Cherbils, I will!"

"Oh, so, O'Chunks, yeah, you think you're all set to go?" Nastasia asked. "So I guessed you finished up that report on your own inadequacy that I needed?"

"Eah... Y'see... I...just got a wee bit left. I'm workin' on me conclusion." O'Chunks stuttered. "Yeh gotta gimme a break! Me writin' takes time, lass! An' 1,000 pages be a lot!"

"O'Chunks, calm yourself." Count Bleck said. "Take a minion time-out. Count Bleck will send... Dimentio! Come to me... Count Bleck!"

Dimentio suddenly appeared in front of him. "And so I arrive, like a sudden windstorm at a kindergarten picnic!" He said.

"Bleh heh heh... You'd like some playtime, I imagine, Dimentio?" Count Bleck asked. "So you shall have it, but do not disappoint Count Bleck. Dispatch this hero."

"Your wish is my command." Dimentio responded. "Besides, this fools sounds like an amusing challenge. Now if there is nothing else, I'll just be on my way. Ciao, my count." Dimentio then disappeared.

"Yeah, so, O'Chunks? Can you fill me in on why you're still not writing that report?" Nastasia asked.

"A report?! What are yeh... Oh... Yeah. A'right, I'm goin', yeh great beard-tweaker!" O'Chunks said. O'Chunks then left.

"Count, let me bring you up to speed on the current state of the castle..." Nastasia said. "I still have to root out a few unconverted rouges, but I'll report back soon..." Nastasia then left.

"Heroes... Trying to save these pathetic old worlds. Bleck, says Count Bleck!" Count Bleck muttered. "Bleh heh heh... Their efforts are in vain. No one can stop Count Bleck!" Count Bleck then disappeared.

/

Mario, Peach, Violet, Tippi, and Bowser Jr all came out through the return pipe.

"I didn't expect you to come through the return pipe!" Merlon yelled, slightly surprised. "And I see you brought along more heroes! How was your journey this time? Did you find Merlee and obtain the Pure Heart?"

"We did get it, but we ran into a little problem..." Peach said.

"What? What problem?" Merlon asked.

"Well, outside the door was a porthole, and we fell through..." Mario slowly said.

"Well, as long as you made it back ok. And I assume these other two are friends of yours?" Merlon asked.

"I wouldn't exactly call Bowser Jr a friend." Violet chuckled.

"Merlee said that we would need the power of five heroes to save the world..." Tippi blurted out. "Yes, Merlee said that..."

"Oh ho, is that so? There is more than one hero?" Merlon questioned. "Well, if Mario, Peach, and Violet are three such heroes, then you still need two more..."

"How come I'm not a hero?" Bowser Jr whined.

"Even if you aren't, the more people we have fighting for our side, the better." Peach replied.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking.

"Look... Over there..." Tippi said.

They looked up in the sky, and saw that the Void grew a little bit. After a few seconds, the ground stopped shaking.

"Hmmm... I fear that our time grows short, dear friends..." Merlon said. "I will return to the Light Prognosticus. You young ones seek the next Heart Pillar."

Merlon was about to walk away but he remembered something. "But first... Allow me to tell of multiple things that mystical book has already divulged to me. First off, the Void will have a counterpart in a faraway land. This counterpart is called the Darkness. Also, one person will determine whether the Light or Dark Prognosticus predicts truly... Both books refer to him as the "man in green," but I know not what this means... I must return to my study to solve this conundrum." Merlon walked back to his house.

"Man in green, that's Luigi!" Violet pointed out.

"We'll have to find him as soon as we can!" Mario responded.

And so they went, to find the next Heart Pillar.

/

In Castle Bleck, Luigi was lying unconscious on the floor. However, he soon woke up. After he woke up, he looked around. "...Hey! Where am I?" He asked to no one in particular.

Luigi remembered something just then. "Oh yeah, now I remember! I was saving Princess Peach, but I screwed it up, and..."

"You awake, Green?" Another voice asked.

Luigi turned around to see two Goombas a few feet away from him. "Yeah... Hey there, uh, bad guys. You doing alright?" He cautiously asked.

"Yeah, we're doing OK." Goomba #1 responded. "Good to see you made it!" _'Figured he was done... Dude is tougher than he looks.'_

"So yeah...kinda awkward... Say, have you guys seen the princess, Violet, and Bowser?" Luigi asked.

"Nope, not so much. You're the only one we found lying around here." Goomba #2 answered. "Hopefully, they're OK." _'Get a load of this moron! Who cares about his friends?'_

"Near as we can figure, most of the other minions got captured or something." Goomba #1 explained. "And we're probably next!" _'Why is this dude so calm?! We're behind enemy lines!'_

"Sooooo... Luigi, old buddy! What do you think about maybe getting out of here?" Goomba #2 asked. "We're thinking maybe you open a path for us...and we all bail. Whatcha think?"

Luigi shook his head. "No... I... I couldn't possibly! I've gotta save the princess!"

Goomba #1 jumped in the air. "Man...wow. Did NOT expect that. All those stories about Great Luigi's daring exploits... We heard you were the defender of the helpless! We have no one else!"

Luigi paused for a moment in shock. "The G-Great Luigi, you say? A... A daring defender? ...Me? Then I've got no choice! I must spring into action! My fans need me!"

"Oh, you are the best!" Goomba #1 cheered. _'Man, that was waaaaay too easy. What a sucker!'_

"We're right behind you!" Goomba #2 also cheered. _'But the second the going gets rough, we BAIL!'_

"Then follow ME, brave...er... Goombas! Here we gooooo!" Luigi shouted.

Luigi and the two Goombas traversed through Castle Bleck. However, they soon ran into a dead end.

"Uh oh... Looks like the end of the line here." Goomba #1 said.

"Oh boy... Looks like you're right." Luigi nervously said. "Now what do we do?"

"Uh, shouldn't we look for another way out, maybe?" Goomba #2 suggested. _'This guy's useless.'_ "If we stay put, somebody is definitely going to spot-" Goomba #2 suddenly looked like he was under control by something. "HAIL BLECK!" He suddenly yelled, and then walked away.

"GARY! NO!" Goomba #1 yelled.

"Hm-mm-mm... I've been looking all OVER for you." A feminine voice said.

The feminine voice was Nastasia, who was with a few other brainwashed minions.

"YOU!" Luigi yelled.

"Yeah, you're that guy who really wasn't a team player back at the wedding..." Nastasia responded. "You're gonna need a little disciplinary action, I think... So let's get started, hm?"

"Oh, man... Poor Gary..." Goomba #1 said. "All right! It's time for me to Goomba-up!" He walked over to Nastasia. "Hey, lady! Got room for one more on your team?"

"Whah?! Hey! Wait a second! What are you DOING?" Luigi interrupted.

"What's it look like, genius? I'm getting with the winning team!" Goomba #1 responded.

"Yeah, good call. Love the enthusiasm, there." Nastasia said. "Go ahead and swear your, y'know, undying loyalty to the count, and you're on board."

"Hey, count me in, lady! HERE WE GO, COUNT, HERE WE GO! LOVE THAT COUNT!" Goomba #1 screamed.

"You... You dirty TRAITOR!" Luigi snarled.

"OK, guys, new agenda? Hold this fool down so I can get his priorities on track..." Nastasia said.

The brainwashed minions held Luigi down, as he started screaming. "Ack! Wh-Whoa! Hey! No! Mario, where are you? HELP!"

Then Nastasia started to brainwash Luigi...

/

Mario and the other heroes had put the Pure Heart in the Heart Pillar, and were now in 3-1.

"This area looks very pixilated." Bowser Jr commented.

"So this is where that door leads... I suppose the next Pure Heart must be nearby..." Tippi said. "That's odd. I can feel it nearby, but where could it be..."

"That is quite intriguing..." Mario commented.

"Well I'm-ACK!" Tippi started to say something, but she suddenly got snatched by something, causing the group to go in shock for a brief moment.

"Tippi? What happened?" Peach called out.

"Ner-herr herr herr!" A voice said. The owner of the voice was a large chameleon, who was now visible. "HI-TECHNICAAAAL! I caught a super-rare pixilated butterfly! My friends at are going to freak when they get word of this find! I must bring it home. I can't miss this week's episode of 'The Grodus Chronicles'! No way am I going to entrust my digital Recordmeow to tape an episode so epic. This is so hi-technicaaal!" The chameleon camouflaged itself so no one could see him.

"Sooo, that just happened." Violet said.

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a voice from a nearby bush. "Whoa-ho-ho! A kidnapping! Ohhhh, the despair! The awful spectacle of it all! The shocking scene occurred right before my very own tender eyes! Well, I guess that's a wrap for that Pixl. Now that that freak Francis has got her..."

"We have to save her from that chameleon!" Peach said.

"And this is just on a whim, but I think that whoever's behind those bushes could help us." Mario suggested.

Then, the voice behind the bushes spoke again. "Whoa-ho!" The came out of the bushes, and was revealed to be a pixl. This one looked to be a spiky shield.

"What's this? Friends of the butterfly girl that got nabbed?" The pixl asked.

"That's basically it." Violet responded.

"Well, that's a pity." The pixl said. "That geek that grabbed her? Francis. Basically the nerd to end all nerds. Plus, he's got this thing for butterflies! And, well, all things nerdy, too. If he gets his sweaty mitts on something he likes, there's no getting it back. He collects stuff and keeps it in his big fantasy fortress. It's like geek paradise."

"Well we need to know where this fort is!" Bowser Jr said.

"Whoa now. You want to know where Fort Francis is?" The pixl asked.

"Uh, yes." Mario answered.

"Well, if you go ALL the way down ahead for miles and miles, you'll find it." The pixl explained. "You're not thinking of infiltrating the nerd lair and rescuing her, are you?"

"That's exactly what we were going to do." Violet answered.

"Look, nobody likes having their butterfly kidnapped by a geek, but it's dangerous!" The pixl warned.

"You don't know what I've been through." Mario responded.

"Still set on it, eh? What a tender moment. I think I got something in my eye here." The pixl said. "Listen, let me give you some travel tips. You listening? Good. All I got for you is three critical tips, so remember all of 'em!"

The pixl paused for a moment.

"Here's your first tip! A bunch of no-class jerks are holed up in this castle up ahead. It ain't gonna be easy getting past 'em. But here's the juice: it's an old castle. You do that thing with that **red X mark** , and maybe something will happen for you. Now for my second tip! If you somehow pass those clowns in the castle, you'll see an ocean. Can't miss it. A scary sea monster lives there. The beast is huge. And cranky. But if you toast its **red flipper thing** , something good is bound to happen. And here's the last tip! Once you swim your way through that ocean, you'll se a humongous tree. There's a huge gorge on the other side. There's no jumping across it! Look for the **red wind** and do something with it. Then you can get across. Get all of that? Good, you be careful now. If by some crazy chance you do save her, come back and tell me how you did it!" The pixl went back behind the bush.

Then, the group started to traverse through 3-1. However, Violet couldn't stop thinking about something.

 _'Timmy, please stay safe. And Luigi, wherever you are, please also be safe.'_ She thought.

/

 **Author's Note: I decided to focus this Chapter on just events in SPM. Next Chapter will have more of a FOP focus.**


	13. The Exciting Middle Part

**Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten)**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Original 'Super Paper Wishology' Story By AK1028**

 **OCs belong to AK1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to AK1028**

 **/**

 **Chapter 13: The Exciting Middle Part**

 **/**

It was just a normal day in Fairy World. Cupid was walking his dog. Suddenly, Eliminators arrived.

"The Eliminators are back!" Cupid shouted. The Fairies fled.

" **Eliminate Timmy Turner.** " An Eliminator said.

Then, Timmy appeared in front of the Eliminators, holding the White Wand. "Don't you mean the Chosen One?"

Before the Eliminators could do anything, a fire beam shot out of the guitar, destroying the Eliminators. Then, the Lead Eliminator walked in front of him. **"You can not stop the Darkness."**

The Lead Eliminator sucked Timmy into the vortex, which appeared from his mouth. " **The Chosen One is eliminated."**

Suddenly, the Lead Eliminator exploded. Timmy was there, holding the White Wand. "And you can not stop the Chosen One." He said.

It was revealed to be a video game that Timmy was playing in Fairy World, with a bunch of Fairies watching him.

"And that's how you play the Chosen One video game." Timmy explained. Then, all of the fairies started cheering for him.

"I heard when you play this game, you feel like you're the Chosen One!" A fairy said.

"Don't call my house anymore, cause I'm going to play this game until I die!" Another fairy exclaimed.

All of the fairies were cheering, "Chosen One!"

"Awesome!" Timmy shouted. "Thousands of fans, cheering for me. As they should."

Then, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared beside him.

"They love you, Timmy! You defeated the Darkness and save Fairy World!" Wanda said.

"You're like a movie action hero!" Cosmo said. "Except you don't have rugged good looks, tight glutes, a trophy wife who loves you for your money, as opposed to your first wife who left you when you had nothing, oh, and you don't have cool catchphrases!"

"Hey! My glutes are very tight!" Timmy argued. "But I do need a cool action phrase like, 'Don't touch my cheese!' or, 'Hungry? How about a fillet of fist!'"

"Well, the fist one has some possibilities." Wanda suggested.

Then, there was a bolt of lightning, and Turbo Thunder appeared onstage.

"Do not cheer for Timmy Turner!" He said. "I am the true Chosen One!"

"Oh no. Here we go again." Timmy sighed.

"For it was I, Turbo Thunder, who trained himself for many years to harness my turbo power to defeat the Darkness! And I would have, too, if I wasn't late." Turbo ranted.

"You stink!" A fairy from the audience shouted.

"You won't think I stink when the Darkness returns, and I save you with my mighty thunder pits!" Turbo shouted.

Then, all of the fairies started throwing tomatoes at Turbo Thunder.

"Your thunder pits stink!" The same fairy from the audience shouted.

A little later, Timmy was doing an autograph session when Wanda interrupted him

"Sorry to interrupt, your modest one," She said. "But we're late for your White Wand statue dedication.

"What?" Timmy argued. "I can't leave my fans who totally love the Cho-" Timmy was interrupted by Wanda poofing him away.

/

In 3-1, Mario and the group came across the red x in an old looking castle. Mario used Boomer on it, making the whole castle explode. And what fell from the top of the castle was the Koopa King himself, Bowser. He let out a huge roar as he hit the ground.

"Please tell me someone didn't just blow up my awesome lair..." He slowly said. Then he instantly got up as he saw Mario. "HEY! I know that stache from somewhere... MARIO! VIOLET! ...And Princess Peach... and my son?!"

Bowser shook his head. "Why do you always have to do that?!" He shouted at Mario. "That's like the 100th time you've shown up at my castle and screwed everything up! You know what?! THAT'S IT! Me and you, one on one, right now!"

Then Mario found himself in a fight with Bowser, yet again. Mario easily defeated him, like he usually does.

"Noooo! I HATE Mario! It's... It's not fair!" Bowser groaned after being defeated.

"Mario! Are you OK?" Princess Peach asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mario answered.

Eventually, Bowser found the strength to get up. "Ahhhh! Princess Peach!" He said. "My lovely wife!"

"Her...WIFE?!" Violet asked confused.

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me?! How could anyone forget the big day?!" Bowser questioned.

"Uh, I don't think that was a real wedding, dad." Bowser Jr commented. "And why are you here?"

"How could I know? I was locked up in Count Bleck's stupid castle, when all of a sudden, BAM! Me and the minions wake up facedown in this field. Then we found this awesome castle, and I thought, why not make myself a lair?

"Well, you see... Bowser..." Peach started to say. "We really need your help. Why don't you come with us?"

"Wait... WHAT?!" Bowser shouted, surprised.

"Well, Count Bleck got you two married to make a Chaos Heart so he could destroy the world..." Mario explained.

"So Bleck got us married for THAT reason?" Bowser responded.

"That's why you need to help us find the Pure Hearts!" Violet said.

"No. I don't wanna." Bowser huffed, crossing his arms. "I'd think about it if it was for Peach or Jr, but there's NO WAY I'm helping Mario or Violet!"

"We don't have time for you to be a big baby about this!" Peach argued. "Come on, Bowser... Please?"

"But... But I'm Bowser!" Bowser argued. "I'm grade-A, 100% prime-cut final boss! I'm going to take over the world any day now! No way am I helping Mario! He's always trashing my awesome plans!"

"Pleeeeeeeeease? For me?" Peach asked.

"No. I don't wanna." Bowser returned.

Then, Mario got an idea. "Well, if the world ends, there's not going to be any world for you to rule."

"What?" Bowser asked. "If the World ends, there's not going to be any world for me to rule?"

Then, Violet saw what Mario was doing. "And what will happen to your poor minions who were caught by Count Bleck? They've been brainwashed! They now do HIS evil bidding, not yours... Now your minions will have to toil under a different cruel and merciless master..."

Bowser then had a surprised look. "...But... But... Why, you..." Bowser paused for a few seconds, then he let out a humongous roar. "FINE! I'll join your stupid quest. You happy?! But first, let me talk to my son for a moment, in private."

Then, Bowser and his son went somewhere else to talk.

"Did any of them lay a hand on you?!" Bowser suddenly yelled.

"No, they didn't..." Bowser Jr answered.

"Ok, good." Bowser paused for a moment. "Hey, what happened to your Klown Kar?"

"Well, there was this robot thing that's called an Eliminator, it kinda destroyed it..." Bowser Jr explained.

"WHAT?" Bowser suddenly roared. "That's it! The second I get my hands on one of these Eliminator things, they're going to wish they never existed!"

Soon, Bowser and Bowser Jr were finished talking, and the group went on to 3-2.

/

Timmy was now at the Fairy World Town Hall, where there were more screaming fans. Jorgen was next to him, and he was in the middle of saying some thing.

"And that is why we dedicate to Timmy Turner this Chosen One statue of him holding the real White Wand that stopped the Darkness!" Jorgen pulled a red cloth off of the statue, and it depicted Timmy holding the real White Wand.

"Hm, not really sure that this captures my heroic essence." Timmy commented.

"The glutes on this baby are way too tight." Cosmo also commented.

"Come on, gluteus maximus." Wanda said. "It's time to hit the talk show circuit."

"What? And leave thousands of screaming fans who love the Cho-" Timmy was interrupted yet again by Wanda poofing him away again.

Timmy was now at 'The Billy Crystal Show!' In Fairy World.

"We are back with everyone's favorite soft-glutted super hero, the Chosen One!" Bill announced. "Tell us Big C, are you scared the Darkness might come back and try to, I don't know, destroy you?"

"Well Bill, if the Darkness does come back, it better come hungry." Timmy answered.

"Why's that?" Bill asked.

"Cause I plan on serving it up a fillet of fist!" After Timmy said that, there were purple flames on his hands.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were watching the show from a TV.

"Where did he get the flaming fists?" Wanda asked.

"Oh, he wished those up when you were in the can." Cosmo explained.

"That's why the Darkness is never coming back! Timmy cheered. "Nu-uh! Oh no it didn't! Oh, oh! Oh, oh!"

The fairies also started cheering, "Oh, oh! Oh, oh!"

/

Mario and the group were nearing the top of the Dotwood tree in Chapter 3-3. They went through a door to the outside of the tree when they heard a voice.

"Ah ha ha. Finally you arrive."

"That's Dimentio!" Mario shouted.

"You don't wear tardiness well." Dimentio said, ignoring that comment. "At last, the heroes... I know you from the foretellings of the Dark Prognosticus! I am a humble servant of Count Bleck... Master of dimensions... Pleaser of crowds... I am...Dimentio! It is truly enchanting to finally meet my hapless victims. I have prepared a special morsel of a treat for you!"

Before anyone could do anything, they were now in a large green room.

"How about some...MAGIC!" Dimentio yelled. "And...voila. You are now in Dimension D, a dimension of my own creation. And don't even think you can defeat me, because in this mind-bending realm, my attacks are 256 times more potent! I am far more powerful! I could obliterate you with the raise of an eyebrow! And now we must battle!"

Mario, Peach, Violet, Bowser Jr, and Bowser managed to overpower Dimentio, despite the 'attacks are 256 times stronger' thing.

"Your blows are like miniature jackhammers wielded by tiny, angry road workers!" Dimentio shouted. "How is this possible? This dimension makes me 256 times more powerful..."

"Maybe it made us more powerful also, so it evened out." Bowser Jr guessed.

"What? You say that this place also makes you more powerful?" Dimentio questioned. He laughed to himself, and then started floating in the air. "Of course! This was simply an amusement that played out exactly as I planned! Were you amused? That was just an hors d'oeuvre! The next time we meet, you will feast on a deadly eight-course meal!"

Then, the room disappeared, and they were back at the spot they were at on the Dotwood tree.

"Ciao for now, my foes!" Dimentio said, and then disappeared.

"...That... was weird." Peach commented.

Dimentio reappeared somewhere else. "Mmm... A little more, perhaps?" He asked himself. "They are strong, but they must be stronger yet to defeat Bleck. I must make sure they can face him when the time comes around at last..." Then he disappeared again.

/

Meanwhile on Yugopatmia, the King, Grippulon, came out of the capitol, walked over to his wife, Queen Jipjorrulac.

"Another glorious Yugopatmian day." He told his wife. "The garbage is in bloom, the swamp monsters are singing," A swamp monster in a nearby lake made a raspy noise.

"And the sky is full of giant fireballs heading right for us." His wife added.

"Giant fireballs?!" Grippulon shouted.

They looked into the sky, and giant fireballs were raining down. When they hit the ground, Eliminators appeared from them.

"We're under attack!" Grippulon shouted, and then ran back into the capitol.

In the capitol, there were 3 escape pods.

"Are you sure you know how to operate the royal escape pods?" Jipjorrulac asked.

"Of course I know, I'm the king! Watch." Grippulon responded. He pressed the blue button on the remote he was holding, causing one of the escape pods to activate and fly off. "Um, one of us probably should've been on that." He added.

"Oh give me that before you-" Jipjorrulac took the remote from him, but accidentally pressed the blue button again, causing another escape pod to fly off. "My bad."

"Only the Prince's pod is left!" Grippulon exclaimed. " But Mark is spending his days on Earth hating his home planet, and chillin' with the universe's great space warrior, Timmy Turner."

"Isn't that Mark right there?" Jipjorrulac asked, pointing to somewhere in the room.

"Yo, rental units!" Mark exclaimed. "Sup? Ok, I came home for a new Fake-i-Fier as my old one's on the fritzo and only converts me into ladies foot wear." He spun the Fake-i-Fier. He turned into a ladies shoe, and then another one.

"Oooh, nice pump." Jipjorrulac commented on the second one.

He took off his Fake-i-Fier and was about to get a new one, when two fireballs crashed into the capitol, and two Eliminators came out of them.

Grippulon pushed Mark into the escape pod. "Quick! Go to Earth, my son, and carry on the legacy of our beloved planet! Though you will be superior to Earthlings do not set yourself-" Grippulon's speech was interrupted by Jipjorrulac pressing the button, sending Mark on a course to Earth.

"I wasn't finished!" Grippulon yelled.

"But I think we are!" Jipjorrulac finished.

"Well then, let me protect you my sweet!" Grippulon put Jipjorrulac in front of him.

The Eliminators sucked them into the Vortex from their mouths.

The Lead Eliminator crashed into the capitol, and walked to the boxes of Fake-i-Fiers.

" **He will not escape us this time, because he will come right to us."** The Lead Eliminator said.

After he said that, the roof of the capitol broke apart, and the Darkness was above it. The Darkness sucked in every Fake-i-Fier box. The Eliminators took off, and the Darkness swallowed Yugopatmia.

"Can like, anybody save us!" Mark shouted as he was in the escape pod, on his way to Earth.


	14. Infiltrating The Fortress

**Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten)**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Original 'Super Paper Wishology' Story By AK1028**

 **OCs belong to AK1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to AK1028**

 **/**

 **Chapter 14: Infiltrating The Fortress**

 **/**

Mario and the group had just gotten to 3-4, right outside of Fort Francis.

"So this is where that dweeb Francis lives?" Bowser questioned. "Pffgght! What's this castle got over mine?"

"Nothing." Bowser Jr agreed.

"Do you think Tippi is all right?" Peach wondered. "I'm starting to worry..."

"I'm sure she's alright." Violet assured.

Meanwhile, inside Fort Francis, Francis was taking pictures of Tippi, who was locked inside of a cage.

The group managed to get into the fortress. The room Francis was in was locked by two keys, so the group agreed to split up.

Mario, Peach, and Violet were one group, and Bowser and Bowser Jr were another group.

Mario, Peach, and Violet eventually found another Pixl, Carrie, who could carry them over spikes so they could get the key. Bowser and Bowser Jr had no problem finding their key.

They met back up outside Francis's door. They tried o unlock it, but the detectors shouted that only 'hot babes' are allowed in, and it shot them with lasers.

They realized that only a woman could enter Francis's room (besides Francis.) They chose Peach to go in there alone.

Peach was slightly scared, but she did it anyway. She opened the door and went into Francis's room.

"Nerrrrr! Who are you?" Francis questioned.

He turned to face Peach. "H-Hey! What are you doing sneaking into my room, huh? Ever heard of p-privacy?"

Peach walked up to him. "Oh, there you are, Francis! I've been looking ALL OVER for you!" She said, annoyed.

"For...ME?" Francis repeated. "O-O-Oh... O-Oh my gosh... It's... It's a h-hot babe.."

Peach then grew confused.

"HOT BABE IN ROOM!" Francis suddenly yelled. "Wha-What do I... Oh man... A REAL girl in my room! This is so hi-technicaaaal! Must...ca...ca-calm...calm down... I'm get-get-get-get... Getting w-way too excited... Sweatles...forming... Can't talk to...girls... Must get...my...laptop...from...Frannypack..."

Francis took out a laptop and begun typing something on it. "Booting up ! Activating Nerr2Babe interface mod with real-time wooing!"

Then, they were suddenly in a dating simulator. Peach didn't have it, and used Boomer to create a big explosion. The explosion destroyed the security system allowing only girls in the room, allowing the others to come in.

Francis looked around a little after the explosion. "That was the only known copy of the Nerr2Babe patch, and now it's gone forever!" Francis yelled. "Nerrr... Real babes are scary!"

"Peach...?" Tippi asked.

Peach walked closer to Tippi. "Tippi! Oh, I was so worried!"

"You... You came. To save me?" Tippi asked.

"So... So you've come to raid my fort and steal Francine?" Francis questioned. "W-Well... No! I won't let you. B-By the way, I came up with the name Francine on my own! Isn't it schweeet?"

Francis turned to Tippi. "At first I thought it was a little weird that you could talk and everything. But the forum reaction convinced me you were hi-technicaaal! You're my only...sniff...offline friend, Francine...so no one will take you away from me!

"Eek!" Tippi said, before a hatch in the floor opened, and Tippi and the cage were lowered into the floor. The hatch then closed.

Peach had to fight Francis. Thankfully, the others were in the room now, so they were able to help.

After being defeated, Francis ran away. The hatch in the floor opened up, and Tippi and the cage were back up in the room. The cage opened, freeing Tippi.

"Mario... You guys came to save me..." Tippi said.

"Of course, we had to." Mario responded.

"Thank you..." Tippi said. "Thank you, Mario!"

"I'm so happy..." She whispered. Tippi started glowing.

"What...is THAT?" Bowser asked.

Tippi started glowing brighter, until a Pure Heart appeared out of her. "The Pure Heart...? But...how..." She asked.

"It's like Tippi's heart just burst with happiness and released a Pure Heart!" Violet commented. "Or..."

"Mario... I was just so happy when I saw that you'd come to save me." Tippi said. "Please, take it."

Now, the 4th Pure Heat was in the group's possession, they rescued Tippi, and now, they were heading back to Flipside.

/

In Fairy World, Timmy and his fairies were in the Chosen One mansion, watching a movie. Timmy and Cosmo were in a hot tub.

"He was just a normal gorgeous earth boy with tight glutes," The movie narrator spoke. "'Who saved Fairy World with his fists of fury. Chimney Ferybucker is Timmy Turner in, The Chosen One Ninja!

"Cool!" Cosmo said. "Fairy World adopted Timmy's life story for the big screen!"

"But when did you become a ninja?" Wanda questioned, with Poof in her arm.

"Well, I might have tweaked the script a little." Timmy answered.

Poof saw the action movie, and started imitating what the actor was doing, before Wanda turned the movie off. "Poof shouldn't be watching this, the violence could negatively influence him." Wanda said.

"Relax Wanda, that's just a myth." Cosmo argued.

After he said that, Poof kicked Wanda into the hot tub.

Timmy went out of the hot tub and a cord phone up to his ear. "Yeah, this is the Chosen One, in the Chosen One suite. Can I get four strawberry shakes, six double cheese pizzas, extra towels, and anyone else want something?'

"Nine pounds of cocktail weenies!" Cosmo answered.

"And nine pounds of cocktail weenies." Timmy finished.

He hung up, and all of the stuff he ordered appeared on a table near him. Timmy was about to grab one of the smoothies when Cosmo suddenly poofed in front of him.

"Don't touch my weenies!" Cosmo angrily yelled. Then he realized something. "Hey, that could be my new catchphrase!"

As Timmy grabbed a milkshake and started drinking it, Wanda floated up to him.

"Timmy, don't you think it's time to wrap up the Chosen One thing and I don't know, go back to Earth and school and be good ol' regular Timmy Turner again?" Wanda suggested.

"Yeah… no." Timmy responded.

Cosmo was about to eat one of the weenies when suddenly Poof hit him with a pair of nunchucks. Poof vomited, and then begun to spin the nunchucks, until Wanda grabbed him.

"That's it! No more action movies for Poof!" Wanda said, before Poof kicked her away.

"Why would I go back home when I can do this." Timmy explained. He walked up to the phone again and held it against his ear. "Yeah, this is the Chosen One. Can I have a giant pile of wrapped presents sent up to the Chosen One suite? And don't tell me what's in them, surprise me."

At that, a giant pile of presents appeared. Timmy hung up the phone and opened one of the presents. Inside of them was a pair of roller skates.

"Roller skates?" Timmy questioned. "Well, I did say surprise me."

"But I bet your parents are worried sick about you!" Wanda pointed out. "Aren't they, Cosmo?"

Cosmo had a bunch of weenies in his mouth. He said something, but it was unintelligible.

"And what's that, Cosmo?" Wanda asked. "We should poof Timmy back home before he wishes us not to? Okay!"

Timmy was about to say something, but they were poofed back home before he could.

/

Meanwhile, in Count Bleck's Castle…

"…And that is how the ruffians managed to beat me." Dimentio finished explaining. "Ah ha ha. They are strong, to be sure… Very strong. Dare I say… They might be strong enough to defy the prophecy!"

"Spare Count Bleck your theatrics. The light Prognosticus is false." Count Bleck said. "The Dark Prognosticus holds the answer to eliminating heroes that rise to stop us."

"Oh my. That's the first time that morsel of information has touched my ears. Do tell!" Dimentio replied.

"Bleh heh heh… In due time, Dimentio. In due time." Count Bleck said. He turned to Nastasia. "Oh, Nastasia? It's time we set 'him' on these pests."

Nastasia nodded. "Yeah, um, I can take care of that for you, Count."

"Lovely, exclaimed Count Bleck." Count Bleck said. "Return to your posts my dear minions."

"As you command, Count! HAIL BLECK!" His three main minions, O'Chunks, Mimi, and Dimentio said. The minions went somewhere else.

"Um…" Nastasia whispered.

"Does something trouble you, Nastasia?" Count Bleck asked.

"Yeah, Count… You know, there's still time… You can still change your mind." Nastasia answered.

"That is enough, Nastasia. We've already come this far, so we shall forge on!" Count Bleck sternly said. "But you needn't stay by Count Bleck's side. You can depart with my blessing."

Nastasia seemed a little surprised by this. "Um, no, my count. I won't be doing that. My life is already sworn to you. Yeah, it's belonged to you since the day you saved me… I'll be sticking it out with you until my game ends, 'K?"

"If that pleases you…" Count Bleck mused.

Then, Count Bleck and Nastasia left to do their own things.

"My my my! How interesting! Nastasia and the count have such DEEP conversations!" A unknown voice spoke.

The voice was revealed to be Dimentio, who had been hiding. "Mm… just what is our dear count playing at? Sh, well. I'll let him worry about that. I must attend to my own…projects." He then disappeared again.

/

Meanwhile with Mario and co, the group had put the next Pure Heart in the Pillar and were about to head to the next door.

Once they went through the door, however, something seemed… off…

"Mmm, stars everywhere… I believe we're in outer space, almost certainly…" Tippi noted.

That's when the group (except for Tippi) started freaking out, because they couldn't breathe.

"Ah… Oh, of course… There's not any air… You need that, don't you?" Tippi asked.

"OF COURSE WE NEED IT, FAIRLY FOOL!" Bowser managed to yell.

"Oh… Oh, gracious me… What am I to do?" Tippi asked herself. "Um… Oh! The Return Pipe!" Tippi managed to use the Return Pipe, and they were transported back into Flipside.

Violet had gotten up first. She seemed to be relieved that she was back in Flipside, but then she seemed confused. "Wait, how'd we get back here?" She questioned.

"I managed to use the return pipe so we could return back here." Tippi explained. "We won't last out there as we are… Perhaps we should ask Merlon's advice…"

After everyone else was awake, they went down to Merlon's house.

Merlon seemed a little surprised when they entered his house. "Oh ho! That was certainly quick work… You've already found the next Pure Heart?" He questioned.

"No, that door led us into outer space…" Peach sadly spoke.

Now Merlon was _really_ surprised. "Space?! Oh ho, I imagine THAT was an unwelcome surprise!"

"Yes… There was no air, so Mario and his friends couldn't breath… What do we do?" Tippi asked.

"Hmmm… Well, if you had space helmets, you would be all right, I imagine…" Merlon said.

"Well are you going to give us some?" Bowser Jr questioned.

"Of course, I don't have space helmets!" Merlon responded. "But I imagine that even something LIKE space helmets would suffice…"

Merlon went over to his shelves, and started rummaging through them. "And I just so happen to… Oh, blast it!"

"What now…" Tippi asked.

"Oh, double blast it all!" Merlon said. "I have some fishbowls, but there's only four of them. I cleaned out my shelves the other day… Yes, I HAD one more, but was making space, and I gave it to someone in town!"

"To who?" Tippi asked.

"Oh, just some random boy…" Merlon answered. "It seemed more convenient than recycling it… You must find that boy and explain the situation! Get it back from him!"

The group decided to split up to try to find the boy. Mario found him quickly. The reason that the boy had the fishbowl was because it was for his fish, but now the fish was getting too big. The boy agreed to give them the bowl if they could find a new home for his fish.

The group met back up again. They found a small area under Flipside where there was a body of water. They emptied the fish and the water into the body of water. Now they had five empty bowls.

When they went back up to the door, they each put on a helmet before walking in. They could actually breathe when they went through the door, thanks to the fishbowls.

"Well, what do you think? Can you breathe now?" Tippi asked.

"Yep." Mario answered.

"Very well… Let's go, then! The Pure Heart is somewhere in this sea of stars…" Tippi said.

And so the group went to try to find the 5th Pure Heart.

/

 _"Timpani, why? Why do you avoid me?"_

 _"Ow... OW! Unhand me!"_

 _[THUD]_

 _"Huh? You're crying! Why? Timpani, you must tell me what has happened!"_

 _"It's nothing... Don't worry about it... Just forget it..."_

 _"Oh no... Timpani, is my father behind this?"_

 _"I'm... I'm just an ordinary girl. No matter how much I love you, we must part."_

 _"Timpani... I..."_

 _"This is good-bye, Blumiere. There's no other choice. This is our fate..."_

/

 **Author's Note: Finally. I finally got re-motivated to continue this story. After losing the original version of the Chapter… I just… lost all motivation for this story for a while. Now, I'll _try_ to update regularly.**


	15. The Darkness Is Back

**Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten)**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Original 'Super Paper Wishology' Story By AK1028**

 **OCs belong to AK1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to AK1028**

 **/**

 **Chapter 15: The Darkness Is Back**

 **/**

"That was so uncool." Timmy said, after he was poofed back into his home.

"Weenies? Weenies?" Cosmo suddenly shouted, panicked. "Where for art thou. Weenies?" Then, Poof kicked him halfway through the wall.

Then, Timmy's dad, Terrance, knocked on the door to Timmy's room. "Oh Timmy, are you home?" He asked.

"See? I told you your parents missed you and are worried sick." Wanda explained.

Timmy took a deep breath. "Okay, maybe you're right."

Timmy's fairies disguised a fish in the fish bowl right before Timmy's parents opened the door, dressed in skiing gear.

"Hey sweetie." Tamara said. "Your father and I just got back from our amazing ski trip, and we were wondering…"

"Did we forget to bring you?" Terrance finished.

Timmy shot Wanda a glare, who returned with a guilty smile.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I'm the Chosen One." Timmy answered.

"Great!" Terrance and Tamara both said in excitement.

"Because now it's time to pack for our tropical vacation!" Tamara said. After she did, the parents ripped off the skiing outfits to reveal tropical vacation outfits underneath.

"And this time we promise not to forget you!" Terrance added. After he said that, he and Tamara raced out of his room.

"Ooh, a vacation with your parents!" Wanda said, her and the other fairies appearing out of the fish bowl. "A perfect opportunity to reconnect with your parents and Earth."

"Three, two, one." Timmy counted down.

They heard Timmy's parent's car drive off.

"Timmy was right, you were wrong, and I want my weenies back!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"And I want all the other stuff!" Timmy added.

"Fine." Wanda groaned. With a wave of her wand, the presents and the food Timmy ordered were now in his room.

"Must. Eliminate. Weenie." Cosmo said, picking up one of the weenies. But before he could eat it, Poof kicked him again.

"And now it's time to get back to Fairy World." Timmy said, holding a milkshake. "I'm an action hero, Wanda. If there's a cry for help, the Chosen One must heed that call."

"But the Darkness hasn't come back, and no one is crying for help!" Wanda responded.

But after she said that, they heard Mark Chang's voice outside. ''Timmy Turner, like, HELP!"

They went outside and saw Mark emerge from behind a fence.

"Timmy Turner? Hi." Mark greeted. "My planet, was like, attacked, by metal robot dudes, and eaten, by a big swirling thing of gas!"

"So, the Darkness is back." Timmy noted. "Well, I hope it wants a big fillet of-" Then he realized something. "THE DARKNESS IS BACK! AHHH!" He ran and hid in a tree.

"Spoken like a true action hero." Wanda commented.

"But you are, like, the Chosen One, and you must help me fight." Mark said, as he grabbed Timmy.

Timmy laughed a little. "Technically, I'm not the Chosen One, though they call me the Chosen One, it's actually incorrect, and how did you know I was the Chosen One, I never told you, and you're holding me kinda tight!"

"Cause, I must-" Mark's voice suddenly got deep, and a vortex appeared out of his mouth. **"Eliminate Timmy Turner!"**

"It's an Eliminator!" Cosmo and Wanda said at the same time.

"I wish the Mark Eliminator was gone!" Timmy said.

But before Cosmo and Wanda could grant the wish, the Eliminator snatched their wands away from them. "Timmy, no!" They cried out.

But then something unexpected happened.

A spaceship crashed right on top of the Eliminator, sending Timmy flying backwards.

Then, the door to the spaceship opened. The real Mark Chang was standing there. "Yo, Earth bud! Sup?" He asked.

Timmy walked up and picked up the Eliminator arm that had broken off. "The Darkness is back." He said, and then fainted for a moment.

/

Meanwhile, as Mario and co went a little further in space, they soon noticed that there was an 'SOS' signal repeating itself from somewhere. The group eventually found the source, but there was nothing there?

Tippi used her power to reveal what was there. "There's something here… What in the world is this? Why was this hidden here?" Tippi pondered.

"Is that a spaceship?" Mario questioned.

"Looks like it." Violet answered.

Suddenly, there was a large ringing sound that came from the ship that took everyone by surprise. Then the ship opened, revealing a small green alien inside.

"Squeeeeeuuuuuuurp…" it said.

"What is THAT!?" Bowser Jr blurted out.

"Squirple squeeple squinks! 'Morning, SQUIRP!" the alien said.

"Oh, dear. Who are you?" Tippi asked. "An alien, perhaps?"

"You're the ones looking for the Pure Heart, squirple? Hm! Cuter than I thought!" The alien said.

"Wait.. How do you know about the Pure Heart? And about us?" Peach questioned. "Are you allied with Count Bleck? I demand answers."

"Nooooo! No scary faces! You can call me Squirps! I'm your captain, squoork!" Squirps said. "And if you want the Pure Heart, we need to work together, squoop!"

"Whatever do you mean? Please explain yourself." Tippi asked.

"Squirps can't tell much now, but you must trust Squirps. Now, follow me, squiiiinks!" Squirps said.

"We won't be doing that." Tippi answered. "We just met you and-"

"SQUAAAACK!" Squirps interrupted. "You! You heed the captain! You are a space grunt now, and that is the ONLY rule! Your only responses should be 'Yes, sir!' and 'Gotcha!' Understand, squirkle?"

"Uh, yes, sir?" Mario nervously responded.

"Squeh squeh squeh squeh… Looks like you understand your place, SQUIIIIIIRP!" Squirps said.

"Are you OK with this, guys?" Tippi asked Mario and co.

The group agreed, although a couple were reluctant.

"Ok, if you say so." Tippi sighed.

"Great! Let's get ready, then… Squarp formation, squoogle!" Squirps said. "We'll 'squarp' directly to the Pure Heart. It's like warping, except Squirps invented it. In order to squarp, we'll need a lot of energy, squeeeeerk. You're all brimming with power-up power, right? You must give it to Squirps!"

"You mean I have the 'power-up power'?" Mario asked.

"Of course that's what he means!" Bowser yelled.

Then, somehow, Mario started giving Squirps some of his power, until…

"SUCCESS!" Squirps shot out a beam of orange energy, causing a purple wormhole to appear.

"And here we go… SQUAAAARRRRP!" Squirps said. The group went into the wormhole.

And they came out somewhere else in space, nowhere near a Pure Heart.

"We're…not even close to our destination, squoops." Squirps nervously said.

"Wow, thanks a lot, GENIUS!" Bowser annoyingly yelled.

"Is that all the power-up power you have, squirp?" Squirps asked. "Good-for-nothing space grunt… Squirps was an idiot for thinking you had more…"

"Excuse me?" Mario questioned. "Are you saying that this was my fault?"

"Well, good-for-nothings have their own good-for-nothing ways of moving, squaaank…" Squirps continued, ignoring what Mario said. "There's ways to go before you reach the Pure Heart… You must space swim! You can shoot enemies with my Squirps Squirt Beam. SQUIRP! Fire, space grunt! CHARGE!"

And so the group went, through the depths of space, to find the 5th Pure Heart.

/

"Ah! It's another Mark Eliminator!" Cosmo shouted, pointing at Mark.

Then, Poof threw his dirty diaper at Mark, who ate it. "Wo, diaper delight!" Mark cheerfully said.

"No vortex mouth, eats dirty diapers, it's the real Mark!" Timmy exclaimed as Mark hopped off of his ship.

"Timmy Turner!" Mark exclaimed. "Oh, greatest warrior in the universe, you must help me defeat the metal warriors and swirling evil that has destroyed my entire planet!"

"And they stole your fake-i-fiers!" Wanda pointed out, as she picked up the one the Eliminator was wearing.

"A new fake-i-fier!" Mark took it from Wanda. "With Wifi, shaa." He put it on, and transformed into a couple different things, such as a bear, then a piano, and then a teenage boy. "Cool. I'm Justin Jake Ashton, Earth teen dream with three first names."

"So that's how the Eliminator was able to disguise himself as Mark." Timmy said, as he spun the fake-i-fier so Mark would return back to normal.

"But why would the Darkness destroy Yugopatamia and not the rest of the universe?" Wanda questioned.

"Maybe it doesn't want to destroy the universe, just Timmy!" Cosmo answered. "I mean, if I tried to eat the universe, and a soft glutted boy stopped me, I'd want to take him out before I tried again. Wouldn't you?"

"Did Cosmo just figure this whole thing out?" Wanda wondered.

"Got that right!" Cosmo stated proudly. "Corndog what?"

"This looks like a job for the Chosen One!" Timmy announced.

"Yeah! I knew you'd like, help me, Timmy Turner!" Mark said.

"Not me, Turbo Thunder!" Timmy corrected. "There's no way I'm fighting the Darkness again."

"Is that your new action phrase, cause it's kinda long." Cosmo commented.

"We just find Turbo Thunder, he fires his thunder pits at the Darkness, Darkness goes bye bye, and I live happily ever after, and marry Trixie Tang." Timmy explained.

He then saw Trixie walking her poodle on the other side of the sidewalk. "Hi Trixie!" He called out.

She noticed him. "Help, Police! AHH!" She screamed as she ran down the sidewalk.

"She digs me." Timmy smiled. "Now, first up, find Turbo Thunder!"

/

Meanwhile with Mario and co, they actually managed to find a wormhole that led them a lot closer to the Pure Heart, but before that, they found another Pixl that could flip things around, called Fleep.

They were now in the Whoa Zone. They went through a door, and saw Squirps waiting for them.

"SQUAAAAAAAAACKLES!" Squirps yelled. "Squirps was tired of waiting! Squirps almost gave up! The Pure Heart that you're looking for is just ahead, space grunts!"

 **"** **Squirps. You've done well. You're a smart kid…"** A voice said.

Squirps blushed. "Squirple squee! Stop it! Squirps is embarrassed!"

"Wait, who said that?" Peach asked.

Then a figure came in and jumped on Squirps, causing him to cry out.

"Are you OK, Squirps?" Mario asked, worried.

 **"** **Heh heh heh…"** The figure laughed.

"Wh-Who are you?!" Tippi questioned.

 **"** **Oh, me? Just one of Count Bleck's more promising minions. The Green Thunder… MR. L!"** Mr. L proudly announced.

"Mr…L?" Violet said, shocked.

"If you're working with Count Bleck, then you're no friend of ours!" Mario stated.

 **"** **Is that so, sir-jumps-a-lot?"** Mr. L taunted, as he kicked Squirps away.

Mario looked like he was ready to fight Mr. L, but Bowser stepped in front of him.

"Hang on, Mario. Me and my son will take care of this creep!" Bowser stated.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Bowser Jr said.

 **"** **Oh, please. Am I really supposed to be frightened of koopa-with-a-weight-problem and mini-koopa-with-an-attitude? Hah."** Mr. L taunted again.

"WEIGHT PROBLEM!? Oh, you'll really be frightened now!" Bowser yelled. And then he and his son began to fight Mr. L.

However, Violet just couldn't stop thinking that she knew that man from somewhere.

Eventually, Mr. L was defeated, even when he had to resort to using his Brobot.

 **"** **N-No! You beat Brobot?"** Mr. L cried out. **"Ugh… I'll let you off the hook for the rest of today, I suppose… But remember this… When Fortune smiles next, she'll smile right HERE! On Mr. L!"** Mr. L then jumped away.

"Ugh… That was awful, squirp!" Squirps said, slightly dazed. "We have to pull ourselves together, space grunts… The Pure Heart is ahead! Come on, squinkles!"

The group followed him to the next door.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Squirps brought them here!" They heard Squirps say.

They walked up to him, and saw a huge gold statue behind him.

"Oh, we're finally here…" Squirps said. "Come on! Say hi to Squirps mommy, squirp! Yeah, this is Squirps's mommy! The queen of Squirpia! Her name is Squirpina XIV!"

"The queen is…your mother?" Tippi asked. "So you are…"

"Squirps is the prince of Squirpia, a once-great kingdom…" Squirps explained. "My true name is… Squirp Korogaline Squirpina! Sorry for not telling you… Squirps promised not to tell! It makes Squirps a target! Long ago, Squirp's mother was told that destruction would come to the world. And in order to protect us from this destruction, we needed the Pure Heart… So mommy hid the Pure Heart in the Whoa Zone, where no one could get to it. And so, 1,500 years ago, Squirps was put to sleep in a hibernation capsule, squeeep!"

"Wow…" Mario breathed.

"Squirps was meant to bring the hero here…to protect the world, squirple!" Squirps continued. "The prince of Squirpia, Squirps, has a message from the queen to deliver… 'I bestow upon you the Pure Heart that you will save the world…' Here! Take it! Squirp!"

Squirps gave them the next Pure Heart, which was a light-blue color. Now that the group had the 5th Pure Heart, they were one step closer to saving all worlds.


	16. Flopside

**Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten)**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Original 'Super Paper Wishology' Story By AK1028**

 **OCs belong to AK1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to AK1028**

 **/**

 **Chapter 16: Flopside**

 **/**

In Count Bleck's Castle, him and his minions (along with Mr. L) were having a meeting.

"Yeah, so, guys?" Huddle up, 'K? We're just gonna have a quick new-minion orientation." Nastasia stated. "His name is Mr. L, and he comes to us from one of our key competitors."

 **"** **Mmm. Can't say I'm impressed by the minion quality…"** Mr. L commented. **"No, indeed. No wonder you've been trounced up to now. You're like JUNIOR minions."**

"JUNIOR?!" O'Chunks yelled. "C'mere an' I'll introduce yeh to Fist Jr. an' his wee pal, Slappie!"

"Gosh, Mr. L, but didn't you get pretty spanked too?" Mimi pointed out. "So maybe YOU'RE the junior!"

 **"** **Spanked, you say? Ho ho! I was scouting him, dear. He will be mine next time."** Mr. L responded. **"Yes, he shall know the fury of the one and only Mr. L, AKA The Green Thunder! But enough about me… I need to head to the repair bay for Brobot modifications. L-ater!"** Mr. L jumped off the platform he was standing on and went somewhere else.

" 'Though the man in red shall wield formidable powers, one shall stand against him.'" Count Bleck quoted. " 'The man in green shall use the Chaos Heart's power to bring darkness to all.' Bleh heh heh… So it is written in the Dark Prognosticus."

"So what you're saying is… the 'man in green' is our minion-in-training, Mr. L?" Dimentio questioned.

"Whut?! That makes as much sense as a beef an' broccoli sandwich!" O'Chunks yelled.

"Calm yourself, O'Chunks. Make ready. Count Bleck is sending you on a new mission." Count Bleck stated.

"Ah, now THAT makes sense!" O'Chunks responded. "It'll be me honor, Count! I, O'Chunks, swear to you… This hero's got a hot date with me feet! Chunks away!" Then, O'Chunks went somewhere else.

"My, aren't we hot blooded?" Dimentio commented. "Well, well… I suppose that's to be admired. Now, if you excuse me, I've got to be on my way as well. Ciao!" Then, Dimentio followed where O'Chunks went.

"So poor little Mimi doesn't get to be in on the fun? This stinks." Mimi complained. Then she went somewhere else also.

"Yeah, I hate to seem like a whistle-blower here, but O'Chunks may not… Actually, even Dimentio, Mimi, AND Mr. L may not be up to this…" Nastasia stated. "That hero's gonna collect the Pure Hearts and come here. He'll come for you…"

"Bleh heh heh… All is according to plan, Count Bleck assures you." Count Bleck responded.

"It's strange… Nobody ever, um, cherished the universe the way you once did…" Nastasia said. "And yet, you've been made to destroy it…"

"That's quite enough…Nastasia." Count Bleck sighed.

"If I could, um, I…" Nastasia whispered.

"You'd what?" Count Bleck questioned.

"If only I could have, y'know, been that girl… Things would have been different…" Nastasia answered.

Count Bleck shook his head. "She cannot be replaced. You could never hope to do so, Nastasia."

"Yeah, um, I'm very sorry. That just slipped out." Nastasia hurriedly said.

 _'_ _To be sure… She is gone… Gone from all worlds, never to return…'_ Count Bleck thought to himself. He went somewhere else, leaving Nastasia by herself.

/

In Fairy World, Turbo Thunder was standing on a sidewalk and was holding a sign over his head. "The Darkness is coming back!" He yelled.

A passing fairy put a coin into a cup Turbo had on the ground.

"Thanks." Turbo commented. "And, you'll all be sorry you rejected the true Chosen One, Turbo Thunder!"

Then, Jorgen poofed right next to him. "I am only sorry I didn't ban you from Fairy World sooner."

"What?" Turbo questioned, dumbfounded. "I'm Turbo Thunder! You can't ban Turbo Thunder fro-" He was interrupted by Jorgen banning him.

Then, Timmy, Mark, and Timmy's fairies poofed into Fairy World next to Jorgen.

"Hey, you just missed me banning Turbo Blunder from Fairy World!" Jorgen laughed.

"Oh no you didn't!" Timmy and his fairies said at the same time.

"Where is he?" Timmy questioned.

"Who knows? Who cares? He kept ranting, 'The Darkness is coming back. Ha ha, ha ha ha!"

"The Darkness is coming back!" Timmy and is fairies yelled.

"Ha ha… Oh." Jorgen realized.

Then, they went back to the Cave of Destiny.

"What are you saying?" Jorgen asked, once they were there. ''That I missed a hidden part of the cave prophecy? Turner! I have the eyes of an eagle, the speed of a puma, and the wisdom of a great horned owl!"

Timmy walked over to a darkened part of the cave and clapped his hands. A few torches lit up, revealing what was written on the wall.

"Part 2, how to find the second wand…" Timmy read.

"Ok, maybe it's the eyes of a mole, and the wisdom of a clotheshamper, but I still have the strength of a lion!" Jorgen said.

"There's a second wand?" Timmy cried out.

"Ha ha ha! Check it out!" Cosmo said, pointing to something. "This cave picture looks like the Eliminators taking over Fairy World! Ah ha ha ha… Corndog what?"

/

In another part of Fairy World, Juandissimo and Cupid were having lunch together at a restaurant outside.

A waiter gave Cupid a heart-shaped Chocolate.

"Uh, this is solid." Cupid complained. "I said I wanted my chocolate heart filled with nougat!"

"Why don't you have a salad for once?" Juandissimo asked. "Caramel makes you irritable."

"No, what makes me irritable is how busy it is downtown today. What is with all the fairies?" Cupid asked.

Then, half of the fairies that were walking down the sidewalk turned into Eliminators.

"Those are not fairies! They are Eliminators!" Juandissimo said.

In a panic, the fairies that were trying to run away dropped their wands, and the Eliminators picked them up.

/

"I just felt a disturbance in the Fairy Force." Jorgen said. "I felt like a thousand fairies just cried out in agony. We must quickly decipher part two of the prophecy, find the wand, and stop the Darkness! Again!"

Then, Mark put on a pair of glasses. "Okay, it says, 'The Second Wand, lies on the dark side of the blue moon."

"It's written in Yugopatamian?" Timmy questioned.

"Shaa." Mark answered as he took off the glasses. "Which I gotta tell you, it's freaking me out."

"You're freaked? I think my mole vision saw those stalagmites move!" Jorgen stated.

After he did, the stalagmites turned into Eliminators. One of them being the Lead Eliminator. The Eliminators used their vortexes to take the wands, and Poof's rattle.

"Our wands!" Jorgen cried out.

Then, the Lead Eliminator shot out a net that trapped the four fairies.

"Ah! Hold me Turner!" Mark yelled.

 **"** **You have no power now, Chosen One."** The Lead Eliminator spoke. **"And I will finally eliminate you."**

Timmy and Mark were backed into a wall, and the Lead Eliminator was about to shoot them with a laser. But suddenly, a pink porthole appeared on the wall, and Timmy and Mark fell through. The porthole then disappeared.

 **"** **We didn't see that escape portal earlier."** An Eliminator said.

 **"** **And I have the eyes of a puma."** Another Eliminator responded.

 **"** **Put these with the others."** The Lead Eliminator commanded. **"Then find and eliminate Timmy Turner."**

"What does he mean by, others?" Wanda questioned.

/

With Mario and co, they had just gotten back to Flipside after getting the 5th Pure Heart.

"Now we've gotten five Pure Hearts… This is turning into quite a collection…" Tippi commented.

"You've got the king of all evilness on your side! You can't go wrong!" Bowser laughed.

"Yes, yes, tee hee hee…" Tippi responded "That said, we owe Squirps for helping us find this one… We should be grateful…"

"Say, Tippi… Something seems different about you recently." Peach noted.

"Yeah, you seem a little bit more cheerful… It's a nice change." Violet added.

"You think so?" Tippi asked. "Well, ever since you saved me from Fort Francis, I've been feeling really good… I feel like I could just hang around with Mario forever…"

"Well…" Mario blushed a little.

"Tee hee hee…" Tippi whispered.

"So you're all back." Merlon, who was walking up to them, said. "How was it this time, then? Did you find another Pure Heart in outer space?"

"Yes, we found the 5th Pure Heart." Mario answered.

"Yes, and this one-" Tippi started to say. But there was a flash of light, and Tippi stopped moving. She just floated to the ground.

"What was that?" Bowser Jr asked.

"Tippi!" Merlon yelled in concern. "What has happened? All of you, come to my house at once! Hurry, now!"

Merlon picked Tippi up and they headed for his house.

/

The place where all of the Fairies were being taken was Abracatraz, the maximum-security prison.

"You can not keep all of Fairy World locked up!" Cupid, who was in one of the cells, yelled. "Love always conquers darkness!"

"And my sexiness can never be contained!" Jundissimo, who was also locked in the same cell, yelled.

Then, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Jorgen were thrown into one of the empty cells. Then the cell gates quickly closed.

"What are we going to do?" Wanda asked. "We're locked in Abracatraz, Fairy World's maximum security prison, and who knows what happened to Timmy?"

/

In Flipside, Mario and co, along with Merlon, had just made it to Merlon's house. Merlon temporarily moved the Light Prognosticus so he could set Tippi down on the pedestal.

"Very well, let's all take a breath and gather ourselves here… I'm concerned…" Merlon said. "Tippi may unable to maintain her Pixl form for much longer."

"Her Pixl form? What the heck does THAT mean?" Bowser questioned.

"Well, you see, Tippi was not always a Pixl…" Merlon started to explain. "I found her in her true form, exhausted, cursed to wander through dimensions forever. She was hanging by a thread, barely alive…so I took a desperate measure… Using my ancestors' magic, I transformed her soul into a Pixl…and this Tippi was born."

"I can hardly believe it…" Peach commented. "So where is Tippi from originally, then?"

"She had lost her memory, so I have no idea who she is or where she is from…" Merlon answered. "But I can't help thinking she did not come here by chance. Fate connects us… And my intuition in this area is rarely mistaken."

Then, the ground started to shake, but it stopped after a few seconds.

"The Void has grown larger." Merlon stated. "And these tremors have become common, I'm afraid. Our situation becomes more dire by the moment. Will the events written in the Light Prognosticus really forestall the foretold doom? I will watch over Tippi. Young heroes, take the next Pure Heart… Find the next Heart Pillar!"

Then, the heroes went to find the next Heart Pillar. They went to the 1st floor of Flipside, and thanks to Fleep, they were able to find a hidden walkway. They ended up in a room with a bunch of different colored lights. After some fooling around, all of the lights turned on, and the glass broke, revealing another walkway.

They went down the other walkway, and they were back in Flipside? But everything seemed backwards… and darker…

When they got to the 2nd floor, they were met with what they thought was a familiar voice.

"I welcome you!" The man who looked like Merlon said. "I knew you would come by eventually. Ho oh! I can see that you would like to ask me where in the world we are! Ho oh oh ho! This place may seem like Flipside, but do not be mistaken! You WERE in Flipside, but then you flip-flopped sides… Friends, you are in Flopside!"

"Flopside?" Mario wondered

"Which means I am not the Merlon you know." The man continued. "I am the Flopside version, a different Merlon entirely… You may call me…Nolrem! Don't you see? Ours has always been a story of two towns… But the only ones who know about this flip-floppery are Merlon and I! You seem a bit surprised…"

"No duh!" Bowser interrupted.

"Ho oh oh ho… There is a front and a back to all things, young ones. Now, the Heart Pillar is one floor up! Go and place the Pure Heart within it! See you!' Then, Nolrem entered his house.

The group went and placed the Pure Heart in the Heart Pillar. They used the Return Pipe to quickly get back to Flipside, and then entered the door. But when they got to the other side, they realized that the door left them in the air, and they fell to the ground.

/

 _"_ _What… What are you thinking? There's no possible way… No one would allow it!"_

 _"_ _If we can't be happy here, we must leave for a place that will accept our love."_

 _"_ _But, Blumiere, is there such a place? Think… I can't bear to see you hurt again."_

 _"_ _If our love has no home… let us spend our lives searching together!"_

 _"_ _So I beg of you again… Timpani, marry me! I promise I will make you happy."_

 _"_ _You…just won't give up, will you? Of all the crazy…stubborn…foolish men…"_

 _"_ _Timpani, answer me, please!"_

 _"_ _Blumiere, I love you. Take me away. Takes me to a world where we came be happy."_


	17. Land Of Crag

**Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten)**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Original 'Super Paper Wishology' Story By AK1028**

 **OCs belong to AK1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to AK1028**

 **/**

 **Chapter 17: Land Of Crag**

 **/**

Luckily for the group (including Tippi, she was feeling better) the fall was not that bad for them. They had fallen on a large, flat rock.

Two locals that had been singing something were surprised at the group falling.

"OH, CRAG!" One of them yelled.

"Wh-what in crag?" The other one questioned.

Tippi had floated down to the fallen group. "…Are you all right?" She asked.

"Whoa… Skarn! You see people drop out of sky, brah?" The first local asked.

"Yah, Jasperoid… Thought I was losing my crag, brah. 2 of the people shaped weird, huh?" Skarn answered. "Wait! You think maybe… people sent down to help by Big Rock Who Watches?!"

"Huh? Big Rock Who Watches? What's that?" Mario questioned.

"Huh? What're you looking at, rocklips?" Bowser questioned. "You never seen a burly king of evil before?"

"Brah, the big one looks mad. If it starts cragging out, I run! Serious." Jasperoid stated. "But…huh. Thought that Big Rock Who Watches would send…not so many people.

"So? It should be that the more, the better!" Bowser Jr reasoned.

"Big Rock Who Watches must have plan for Cragnons." Skarn stated.

"Point well cragged, brah." Jasperoid responded.

Suddenly, Jasperoid and Skarn managed to somehow pick up the group of five and carry them somewhere else before anyone could do anything about it.

"You stop that this instant!" Tippi yelled. She then followed when they were taking them.

They had been taken into a building. The Cragnons that were carrying them dropped them onto the ground. They saw in front of them what looked to be an older Cragnon.

"Servants…of Big Rock Who Watches… You big boulders, we just gravel bits…" The elder Cragnon started to say.

"Servants? I don't recall being servant for anything…" Peach interrupted.

"Where in the world are we? And what are you…things?" Tippi questioned.

"This is land of Cragnon." Jasperoid answered. "Me Cragnon, him Cragnon, this land of Cragnons."

"It not rocket science, brah. Anyway, big brah here is Marbald, chief of all Cragnons." Skarn explained.

"Cragnons? What?" Tippi wondered.

"O great servants of Big Rock Who Watches…" Marbald said. "Cargnons having trouble down here… Serious. Bad. Big, big danger…"

"Pbbbbbbth! Like I'm afraid of danger! Please!" Bowser said.

"One day…freak plant-people came… Nerd Cragnon named them Floro Sapiens." Marbald continued. "They kidnap many Cragnons… We were peaceful brahs… They give peace no chance… Rescue team of Cragnons… now need to BE rescued… We at end of our crag… How do we save Cragnons? No ideas come to Marbald… and we keep losing Cragnons… This bad, brahs… Cragnons must work this out, or Cragnons go ex… EXTINCT, BRAH! You prune Floro Sapiens… You save kidnapped buds… You hook Cragnons up…"

"I mean… I guess we can help you…" Violet said.

Suddenly, another Cragnon burst through the door of the house. "Tuh-Tuh-TERRIBLE, BRAH! King Croacus return!" He yelled.

"Wha-Whaaaat?!" Marbald questioned.

"Village Cragnons kidnapped! Please… Cragnons need hooking up, brah…" The Cragnon answered.

"Servants of Big Rock Who Watches… You heard that, right, kind brahs?" Marbald asked. "P-P-P-Please! You help! You hook up Cragnons! Hook up, PLEEEASE!"

"We already said we would help you, Marbald." Peach answered.

When the group exited the house, two flower looking things walked up to them.

"Hey, check it out, man! Haven't seen ones like that before, have we?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, for sure, must be some sorta rare breed or something, right?" The other one answered.

"Yeah, rare breed, totally! Sweet timing, too! We need a Pure Heart polisher! Score!" The first one responded.

"Wait a minute, you know about the Pure Heart?" Mario questioned.

"Our super-mighty leader, King Croacus, will be STOKED to have a rare breed!" The first Floro Sapien announced. "Let's tenderize it a bit and tote it back, dude!"

Unfortunately for the Floro Sapiens, they were quickly defeated by the group of five.

"Hmm… Seems as though the leader of these uncouth things has the Pure Heart…" Tippi noted. "We best try to find him…"

Suddenly, the Group heard a cry for help. They looked and saw some Cragnons getting carried away by Floro Sapiens. They took chase, hoping it would also lead them to the next Pure Heart.

/

The porthole that Timmy and Mark fell through ended up landing them in Timmy's room.

"Cool, we're wall vomit." Mark commented. "Now what's going on, bro?"

"The Darkness is trying to destroy me, so I have to find the second wand and destroy the Darkness first!" Timmy explained. "And, oh yeah, you're my new sidekick."

"Yeah… no." Mark responded. "See, it's the Chosen _Uno_ , not the Chosen _Duo_. So you go out and battle the sucky bots, while the not Chosen One, that's muah, will stay here, and nosh on these tiny tubes of spicy flesh." Mark started to eat some of the weenies.

"May I remind you that you lost your entire planet to that thing!" Timmy yelled. "And you read the prophecy. Now, are you a man or a mouse?"

Mark spun his fake-i-fier, so that he turned into a mouse. "Like, squeak?"

"Fine, I'll do it myself!" Timmy yelled. "The Darkness may have taken my fairies, but I have the wisdom of a really… smart animal. And the speed of really… fast animal. And I will not be fooled by their surprise attacks!"

"Oh, Timmy!" Terrance and Tamara called from downstairs. "We have a surprise for you!" Terrance finished.

Timmy raced downstairs and ran up to his parents. "Surprise? What's my surprise? Boy wants surprise!" Timmy was literally jumping up and down.

Terrance and Tamara turned around to face Timmy. "Here it is." Tamara said. Both of their eyes turned completely green. **"Eliminate Timmy Turner."** Vortexes appeared out of their mouths.

At seeing this, Timmy fainted.

/

Mario and co, had gotten to 5-2, and were now traversing the area, trying to find the Floro Sapiens, when they heard a voice that was familiar to Mario and Tippi.

"Showed at last, did yeh?" The owner of the voice, O'Chunks, jumped down to the ground. "GRA-BLAGHY!" He yelled. "I've not been made teh wait like this since that fine lass stood me up long, long ago! Yeh did this the break me concentration, didn't yeh?! Yeh likes the cheatin' eh?! Sorry to disappoint yeh! Yeh think I'd fall fer a bush-league move like that?!"

"Sure, like we know every exact move you're going to do! You see the flaws in what you're saying!?" Bowser questioned, annoyed.

At this, O'Chunks stomped his foot. "Grrrrraa-BARGLE-FARGLE! "Flaws"? How DARE yeh, yeh reptile!"

"REPTILE?!" Bowser roared. "Why I outta-"

"Bowser, let's not be too hasty." Peach interrupted.

"Fine…" Bowser grumbled.

"Quit yer yappin', now!" O'Chunks suddenly yelled. "It's time fer us the settle this once an' fer all!"

"No matter how often we do this, it will end the same… Just step aside!" Tippi said.

"Grah har har! Big talk for a wee weird-lookin' li'l butterfly!" O'Chunks taunted. "I'll be wantin' an apology! In writin'! And I want it written with yer FACE!"

But then, a different voice spoke. "Salutations, O'Chunks."

The group was right when they knew who the voice belonged to. Dimentio. He appeared above O'Chunks.

"It's you…" Violet spoke.

"Ah! Once again we meet, like two large, hairy Vikings on a storm-tossed schooner!" Dimentio said.

"What d'yeh want, Dimentio?! I don't be needin' any help! Yeh'll just get in the way!" O'Chunks said, annoyed.

"Ah, a quadrillion pardons! Far be it from me to be a hinderance. Far, FAR be it!" Dimentio replied. "As it happens, I merley have an acquaintance in this land. I was just saying hello!"

"Sayin' hello, eh?" O'Chunks questioned.

"Yes, truly! And I saw you, and I thought, 'Perhaps my magic can aid in this fight!'" Dimentio replied.

Then, Dimentio raised his hands, and they were back in Dimension D.

"Ah, rest assured, I'll hardly be underfoot! You fight to your heart's content!" Dimentio continued. "Ciao!" Dimentio then disappeared.

"Wuh… That doesn't sound too bad I guess. Maybe I misunderstood that weirdo…" O'Chunks chuckled. "Well, anyway, you lot are in fer it now! Meet the new-an'-improved O'Chunks!"

Then, the five began to fight O'Chunks. They easily overwhelmed him, and he was quickly defeated. After he was defeated, they were transported out of Dimension D.

"BLARGH IT ALL!" O'Chunks yelled. "Bad enough that yeh beat me once, but twice is too much to bear! How can I show me face teh the count now, eh? I CAN'T! Put me out o' me misery!"

"You know that we can't just do that…" Mario stated.

"I don't care! Get on with it! I'm serious! I've no regrets!" O'Chunks yelled. "Well… No… Perhaps I do regret not confessin' me love teh that sweet lass… That's no way fer a brave warrior the talk when 'is time comes 'round at last! So… Do it! Now! NOW! Finish me! End me game!"

The group was shocked that O'Chunks was actually saying that. It was kinda disturbing… Then, they heard Dimentio's voice again.

"Well, salutations, O'Chunks! How are things, hmmm?" Dimentio asked, appearing behind O'Chunks.

"Di-Dimentio!" O'Chunks said, surprised. "Look, honestly, this is kid o' important! How 'bout some privacy, eh?"

"Yes, yes, of course, I understand. Your honor must be satisfied…" Dimentio replied. "But, O'Chunks… Before you let your game be over, humor poor little me for a bit. I have something I rather think you'll enjoy. I DO wish you would try it out for me."

"YEH CRAZED LOON! It's not the time for…" O'Chunks started to yell.

"Oh…it's not the time, hmm?" Dimentio interrupted. "Not the time for something that will aid Count Bleck?"

O'Chunks thought for a moment. "Ooh, Fer the count, eh? Well, that do change a thing or two… Hmm… Fine, then!"

O'Chunks turned to Mario and co. "You lot! Yeh took enough of a beatin' fer tiday, so I'll let yeh off easy-like! I tell yeh this though: yeh better work on yer skills by the next time we meet!"

"Wait, what about all that drivel about not showing your face to the Count?" Tippi questioned.

"'EY! SHUT IT!" O'Chunks yelled. "I live fer the count! I couldn't end me game without 'is say-so! He heart is weak, sure, so I'm done with it! From now on, I'm all brawn, no brain! The past be nothin' teh me! All that matters is Count Bleck's future! All fer 'im! Chunks away!"

"Ah, it time to part… Ciao!" Dimentio said.

Then, both Dimentio and O'Chunks disappeared.

/

After Timmy had fainted, Mark ran downstairs and stood in front of Timmy. "Back off, nasty sucky-bots!" He yelled.

He looked down and saw that he was still a mouse. "Oh wait, hold that thought." He spun his fake-i-fier, and now he was a kangaroo. "Better. Sucky-bots, say hello to the Changaroo!"

Mark kicked the Eliminators in the face. "Now say goodbye!" He put Timmy who was now awake, into his pouch, and jumped, crashing through the roof of the house, and landing outside.

Timmy jumped out of the pouch. "Thanks for saving me, buddy!" Timmy said.

"Hey, it's what sidekicks do." Mark said, as he changed back to normal.

"And I will not get fooled again, or believe what anyone says!" Timmy stated, as he and Mark started walking. They didn't notice Trixie standing on the front lawn.

"Hi Timmy." She said. Timmy immediately looked at her. "I though I'd stop over, and smooch every part of your face." Trixie said.

"Awesome!" Timmy yelled. He went over to kiss Trixie.

"Kiss me, you…" Suddenly Trixie's eyes went green. **"Fool!"** A vortex appeared out of the Eliminator's mouth that was pretending to be Trixie. Before Timmy could get sucked in, Mark grabbed him, and pushed the Eliminator away.

"Dude!" Mark commented.

"Cut me some slack. I've wanted to kiss her since kindergarten!" Timmy explained.

Then, two Eliminators from inside burst through their way through the wall, and they, along with the Trixie one, turned into actual Eliminators. **"Eliminate Timmy Turner."** They said, as their arms turned into laser guns.

"Okay, wisdom of a smart animal boy, what do we do now?" Mark questioned.

/

Mario and co had quickly made it to Floro Caverns, meeting someone named Flint Cragley along the way. They had entered a room via pipe, and they heard a voice that they knew by now.

"Ah ha ha. So! At long last, you've come to play, like late-sleeping toddlers!"

"Don't tell me it's _him_ again." Bowser Jr groaned.

They walked forward and saw Dimentio and O'Chunks standing a few feet away from them.

"Dimentio…and O'Chunks…" Tippi spoke.

"Ahhhhh, Do you not tire of collecting those worn-out, tiresome Pure Hearts?" Dimentio questioned. "I'm not violent by nature, you know. I'd prefer to settle this peacefully, in fact. Say, for instance, you wished to go back to your world. I could do that for you…"

"No, thank you very much. We won't sit idly by and watch this world or any other die." Peach stated, a bit angry.

"Ah ha ha. So it must be… Shall we begin?" Dimentio asked. He raised his hands, and they were transported to Dimension D again.

"Don't you know, how often we fight, it will always end the same!" Mario said.

"My, my. Aren't you plucky? Same fight, same outcome… You are precisely correct." Dimentio stated. "And that is why…"

Dimentio snapped his fingers, and a small plant appeared on O'Chunks's head. "BRO-CCOLI!" O'Chunks shouted.

"Lovely green hat, wouldn't you say?" Dimentio asked.

After Dimentio said that, made Mario freeze for a moment, as his mind instantly went to Luigi. He tried to get those thoughts out of his, as for right now, he had to focus on Dimentio and O'Chunks.

"Dear O'Chunks! So strong, yet so very dim! A child could learn his attack patterns." Dimentio continued. "As such, I requested a few sprout from my acquaintance to liven him up a touch. I call the boy 'O'Cabbage'! Don't be shy, O'Cabbage! Introduce yourself!"

"CAB-BAGE!" O'Chunks screamed.

"Ah ha ha. Simply adorable. Now remember, kids: eat your vegetables to grow big!" Dimentio stated. "Except in this case, a veggie will eat YOU! Have fun, now! Ciao!" Then, Dimentio disappeared.

"AS-PARA-GUS!" O'Chunks yelled.

They were left to fight him again. With O''Chunks powered up a little more from the plant on his head, it was a little harder to defeat him, but they managed to do it anyway.

After O'Chunks was defeated, they were teleported back to the room they were originally in.

"Hrrrrrgh…" O'Chunks groaned. The plant dropped off of his head. "'Ey! What in gravy am I doin' in 'ere? Hunh? An' what are YOU doin' in 'ere as well? Oh, I get the picture! You lot want teh challenge the new, improved O'Chunks! Yeh got pepper in yer pants, I'll give yeh that! But this time, yeh WILL get ruined."

"Look, bub, we ALREADY beat you!" Bowser yelled.

O'Chunks ignored him. "Whuh-oh… Me belly's growling' like a starvin' dog! Warrior rule, number one: 'Never fight on an empty stomach! 'Tis madness!' Sorry, but we've gotta call it a day! Can't go buckin' the warrior rules! Next time, though, yer DONE! Chunks away!" Then, O'Chunks went somewhere else.

"That was lucky that we didn't have to fight time again." Violet commented.

"Look.. The sprout from his head… It's the same as on the florified Cragnons." Tippi pointed out. "It looks as though it's nearly dead, however… Let's take it, in case we need it later."

The group took the Floro Sprout. They knew that they were not far from the next Pure Heart…


	18. Captured Heroes

**Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten)**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Original 'Super Paper Wishology' Story By AK1028**

 **OCs belong to AK1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to AK1028**

 **/**

 **Chapter 18: Captured Heroes**

 **/**

"Run? That's your great plan?!" Mark yelled, as he and Timmy ran down the street, trying to get away from the Eliminators.

"I don't have the creativity of a really creative animal yet!" Timmy argued.

Then, a manhole opened up, and they saw Timmy's best friends, Chester and AJ.

"Timmy, robotic aliens have taken over Dimmsdale!" Chester yelled.

"Jump in if you want to live!" AJ finished.

"Trust them, for they live in a sewer." Mark explained. Timmy and Mark jumped into the sewer, then Chester and AJ closed the manhole behind them.

"Sewer dwellers! Thank you, for getting us out of that mess, and into this one." Mark said.

"And now we must…" Chester started to say. Chester's and AJ's eyes turned entirely green. **"Eliminate Timmy Turner."** Vortexes appeared out of their mouths. They were not Chester and AJ at all.

"Lucky for you," Mark said to Timmy. "I have the extremities of a squid, and the knowledge of a sanitation employee."

Then, Timmy rode on Mark's back as he went through the sewers at a fast speed. Mark jumped out of one of the manholes, and they happened to land on Timmy's front lawn. The Eliminators that were there noticed them, and Timmy and Mark ran back up into Timmy's room.

"Wait, I have another plan!" Mark said. He spun his fake-i-fier, and he turned into a mouse again. He ran into the mouse hole that was in Timmy's room.

"What about me?" Timmy questioned.

"Uh, I don't think you'll fit in the hole." Mark answered.

Just then, the roof of Timmy's room was ripped off by some of the Eliminators. The Lead Eliminator stood in front of Timmy, while the other Eliminators started to spin in a big circle so fast that it made a huge vortex, which started sucking everything in.

 **"** **Into the Darkness, Timmy Turner."** The Lead Eliminator said. **"You have no magic, you have no weapons, and you have no options."**

Timmy grabbed one of the presents before it flew into the vortex. "Oh yeah? Think again, Eliminator." He stated. "Please be a turbo blaster, please be a turbo blaster."

He opened it, and there was a boom box inside of it. "A boom box? Well, let's hope it really goes boom." He threw it into the vortex. After he did that, the vortex sparked a little, and the Lead Eliminator started to malfunction.

"Dude, I don't think it digs the funk." Mark commented.

"Well, let's see if it can rock-n-roller skate!" Timmy responded, picking up a pair of roller skates on the ground. He threw them at the vortex.

That caused the vortex to let out a bolt of lightning, and caused the lead Eliminator to malfunction even more. By this time, Mark had turned back to normal, and was standing next to Timmy.

Timmy ran up to the giant carton of weenies that was sitting on a table, and set it on the floor. "Now, let's see how he likes my weenies." Timmy commented. "Not the catchphrase I was going for, but, whip the weenies!"

Timmy and Mark started to fling the weenies into the vortex. The force of so many weenies caused the Lead Eliminator to be forced into the vortex. Eventually, there were some many weenies in the vortex that it exploded, breaking apart the Eliminators.

"You see that, Darkness?" Timmy yelled. "Now I'm going to get the wand on the dark side of the blue moon, and I'm coming after you!"

"And where is this blue moon?" Mark asked.

"I have no idea." Timmy realized.

/

Mario and co were had walked through a door in 5-4, when they heard a strange voice.

"Ooooo-weeeee-ooooooo! Where, oh, where are my pretties?!" The voice questioned.

The group was able to see who the voice belonged to. It was King Croacus. "Pretties… Beautiful things… Ooo-wee! Bring them to me… More! More! More!" Croacus demanded.

The group walked closer to him. "…Ooo? What are THESE hideous things?" He questioned.

The group raised an eyebrow at this.

"Um… Are you King Croacus?" Tippi asked.

"Ooooo-weeeeeee-ooooooo! So you must be the intruders I've heard SO much about…" Croacus said. "Well, I will NOT forgive the great trashening of my beautiful kingdom! NOO-WEE-OO! …Thus you are warned!"

"You have to release those Cragnons you enslaved!" Mario yelled.

"NEVER!" Croacus responded. "Their sturdy bodies make them SUCH fine workers. Exquisite! I need them to dig up more gems so I can build a bejeweled palace. Ooo-weee!"

"How horrid… Release them this instant!" Peach demanded.

"Trash is garbage, no matter how you dress it. This world is made for BEAUUUUUUTY! And if you need some proof… then have a look at this!" Croacus revealed the Pure Heart.

"It's the Pure Heart!" Tippi said.

"I can hear it in your voice… You want it SO badly, you can barely think, mmmm?" Croacus questioned. "Seems we all seek beauty… So how DARE you take a high horse over me?!"

"We're nothing like you!" Violet yelled.

"Your blabber hurts my ears! And your smell is wilting me! I can stand you no longer." Croacus stated. "I rarely stoop to such things, but I'll destroy you myself. Consider it an honor!"

Then, the group had to fight King Croacus. Eventually, they managed to defeat him.

"Beauuuuu…tiiiiiiiiiiful…" Croacus managed to say, defeated. "Even as I wilt… I am… I am… BEEEEEAUUUTIIIIIFUUUL!"

"K-KING CROACUS!" A voice yelled.

A few Floro Sapiens ran up to Croacus. A red one, a purple one, and two yellow ones.

"What… WHOA! What did you guys DO, huh?" The red one questioned.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe just BEAT YOUR KING'S PETALS! How's it FEEL, flowerface?!" Bowser taunted.

"Hey, shut up! You don't get it at all!" The red Floro Sprout returned.

"King Croacus was awesome! He totally thought of his people first, man!" The first yellow Floro Sprout added. "And you… You wilted him!"

"Then how come he was enslaving all of those Cragnons?" Mario smirked.

"Because of the WATER, man! We're talking about WATER! The Cragnons were polluting our water!" The red Floro Sprout explained. "Those dudes were tossing trash into the river! We had to DRINK that crud!"

"That dirty water was what drove our king bonkers, don'tcha get it?" The first yellow Floro Sprout continued.

"So… Then… Oh." Tippi realized. And it seemed like the rest of the group realized, also.

"Of course! I knew it all along!" A voice said. Then, Flint Cragley, and his co-workers enter the room.

"Not these guys again…" Bowser Jr groaned.

"CRAGLEY HO!" Flint yelled. "'Emergency special report from the Floro front lines! Evironmental pollution drive Floro Sapiens mad! Whither will they rampage?' So the vilagers throwing garbage in the river was the reason for this whole thing? Well… I tried to tell those guys, but my thoughts were too far ahead of their time…"

"This play well with green Cragnon crowd…" The co-worker with the microphone stated.

"Ratings EXPLODE, brah! It like 'Crags on Ice' meets 'Baron von Craggington'!" The co-worker with the video camera said.

Flint turned to the Floro Sprouts. "Yes, once my fellow villagers see this, they'll surely realize the error of their ways." Flint explained. "Once the words of Flint Cragley reach them, they'll throw garbage no more!"

"Yeah, water, man… I mean, it's EASILY our most precious treasure, know what I mean?" The first yellow Floro Sprout asked. "You promise not to dirty our water and we'll just chill down here and be cool. And we'll totally take those sprouts off your villager's noggins too, man."

"Sounds like a fine way to keep the peace in the land… Keep those promises, folks!" Flint responded.

"That was a rather unexpected turn…" Tippi commented.

"Whaling on our king aside, you guys are totally heroes… You should take this." The red Floro Sprout said. "One of our earliest kings received this to safeguard until the heroes' arrival. Our people have kept that promise for, like, 1,500 years or something crazy like that… I'm sure our wilted king here would be stoked that this duty got done."

Then, the red Floro Sprout gave our heroes the 6th Pure Heart. Slowly, but surely, the group was getting ever closer to collecting all 8 Pure Hearts.

/

Timmy and Mark were standing outside watching the Eliminator parts fall down.

"Eliminators down, the Darkness to go." Timmy commented. "And although I have no idea how we crushed those dudes roller skates and weenies, it's off to your spaceship to get the second wand!"

"Sewer squid powers, activate!" Mark yelled. Timmy hopped onto Mark's back, and they went into the sewers.

One of the Eliminator's hands began to twitch a little. It dragged itself over to an Eliminator leg, and tapped it. The leg came alive.

Soon, the Lead Eliminator had built itself back together entirely, even with the coat and glasses. There was a thumping in the chest area, and a boom box started to stick halfway out of it. A beat started to play from the boom box.

 **"** **Get Timmy."** The Eliminator spoke in time with the rhythm. Small wheels appeared on the Lead Eliminator's feet. It started to wheel down the sidewalk. **"Get Timmy Turner, get Timmy Turner."** It sang in time with the rhythm.

Two other Eliminators who had rebuilt themselves were doing the same thing.

/

With Mario and co, they had just gotten back to Flipside. Merlon had been waiting for them, and was walking towards them.

"What's been going on, Merlon?" Tippi asked.

"Nothing much…" Merlon responded. Then his eyes went completely green. **"Eliminate Timmy Turner."** A vortex appeared out his mouth.

"It's an Eliminator!" Mario yelled.

"Oh no!" Bowser Jr yelled.

"This isn't good!" Violet yelled.

"But why is it here?" Peach yelled.

Before anyone could do anything, Mario, Tippi, Violet, Peach, and Bowser Jr were sucked into the vortex of the Eliminator. It sped away as fast as it could after that, leaving a confused Bowser standing there.

"Huh? What the heck was THAT?" Bowser questioned.

 **"** **Must you be so dense, koopa-that-has-a-weight-problem?"** A voice asked. Bowser immediately knew who that.

"HEY! Show yourself!" Bowser demanded.

Then Mr. L revealed himself, jumping several feet away from him.

"Why are YOU here?" Bowser questioned.

 **"** **I was here to beat up sir-jumps-a-lot, but that Eliminator beat me to it."** Mr. L explained. **"Do you know what's going on?"**

Bowser thought for a moment "No…" He answered. Then something occurred in his mind. "Wait… ELIMINATORS? That was thing that destroyed my son's Klown Kar!" Bowser yelled, stomping his foot. "UGH! I should've destroyed that gray thing while I had the CHANCE!"

 **"** **Sheesh. You need to take a chill pill, koopa-that-has-a-weight-problem."** Mr. L walked past him and went down the elevator to the 2nd floor.

Bowser stopped what he was doing, and followed Mr. L. Mr. L walked into Merlon's empty house, with Bowser following him in. Mr. L took the Light Prognosticus and began to flip through the pages.

"Hey! That doesn't belong to you!" Bowser huffed.

 **"** **So? It doesn't belong to you either."** Mr. L sneered. He continued to flip through the pages, until he started to chuckle a little.

"What? Why are you chuckling?" Bowser demanded.

 **"** **So intrusive."** Mr. L commented. **"Apparently, there's a 'Chosen One of The Fairies' involved in this."**

"Oh yeah? What role does he play?" Bowser questioned.

 **"** **I cannot tell you that."** Mr. L answered. He closed the Light Prognosticus, and began to walk out the door, and of course, Bowser followed him.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Bowser demanded.

 **"** **I am going to find-sir-jumps-a-lot so I can finally have a proper match with him and beat him. I assume you want to come along, no?"** Mr. L explained.

"Why would I go with YOU?" Bowser yelled.

 **"** **Oh, I don't know, maybe you'd like to find your son?"** Mr. L pointed out. Bowser's eyes widened after he said that. **"Little-koopa-with-an-attitude is very important to you, isn't he? He was also taken by those Eliminators, so we can assume that they would be in the same place. So we must have a truce, if only temporary."**

"FINE!" Bowser roared. "Okay! I'll go with you! Happy now?"

 **"** **Finally, we agree."** Mr. L stated. He and Bowser went around to the back of Merlon's house. They saw a rainbow porthole on the back wall of it.

"What… What is that?" Bowser breathed.

 **"** **It's a porthole, have you never heard of one?"** Mr. L questioned. **"This should lead us to the Chosen One of The Fairies. Now come on."**

"Fine." Bowser groaned. He and Mr. L both jumped into the porthole.

/

In Abracatraz, Terrance, Tamara, Trixie, Chester, and AJ were getting led through the hallways by a couple of Eliminators.

"Where are we, again?" Tamara asked.

"Last thing I remember is we were eating cocktail weenies on the beach and sucked into the face of a man who looked like me!" Terrance answered.

"I surmise that we've been abducted by an alien super-race that can shape-shift into any form they want!" AJ theorized.

"Either that or that was a baaad batch of cocktail weenies." Terrance commented.

 **"** **The kid's right. We're aliens."** One of the Eliminators stated.

"Alien? Right. What are you going to show us next? Fairies?" Trixie sarcasticly asked.

"Ah ha ha ha!" Terrance laughed. "There's not a batch of weenies in the world bad enough to get me to believe that."

Then, they were taken to their cell, and they saw Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Jorgen in there.

"Bad! Bad weenies!" Terrance yelled. He fainted, and so did the rest of the Dimmsdale crew.

"Awesome! A fainting party!" Cosmo said. Then, he fainted.

 **"** **I like the funny green dude."** The first Eliminator said.

 **"** **And I like our new roller feet, and the funk."** The other Eliminator responded. The music from the boom box started playing, and they closed the cell door, and skated away.

"Get us out of here!" Wanda yelled.

"Fear not Wanda." Jorgen said. "If I know Timmy Turner, right now, he is fearlessly hurdling through the universe at the speed of a space cheetah, on his way to obtaining the second wand! Oh, and hopefully, Mario and his group don't get mixed up with us again!"

Just then, more Eliminators threw in Mario, Peach, Violet, Bowser Jr, Merlon, and Tippi, then closed the cell door.

"Well… this is bad…" Merlon commented.


	19. To The Blue Moon

**Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten)**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Original 'Super Paper Wishology' Story By AK1028**

 **OCs belong to AK1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to AK1028**

 **/**

 **Chapter 19: To The Blue Moon**

 **/**

Timmy and Mark had gotten to the Dimmsdale Dump, where Mark's spaceship would normally be. But it wasn't there.

"Where's your spaceship?" Timmy asked.

"What? Oh right! Well, I sorta left it on Yugopatamia, which is, of course, gonzo." Mark explained. "But, the good news is, I have no idea where this blue moon is that we seek. Wait, bad news, yeah, I meant to say the bad news is I have no idea where the blue moon is."

"Ok, so we have no ship…" Timmy started to say. "We have no idea where the blue moon is, and there's no one to help because the Darkness has captured all of my friends and loved ones!"

"Like, uh, is there anyone who hates you that can help us?" Mark asked.

Timmy smirked.

/

In the Crocker Cave, Mr. Crocker was eating some weenies.

"Yes!" Crocker exclaimed. "After 32 years of searching, 13 nervous breakdowns, and 4,000 cocktail weenies, today is the day my atomic magic seeking, magno-scope will locate the legendary Fairy World!" Crocker looked into the large telescope.

"Fairy World not detected." An automated voice spoke.

"Curses!" Crocker yelled. He looked behind him and saw that Timmy and Mark were also inside of the Crocker Cave.

"Gah!" Crocker yelled, surprised. "I didn't steal anything, I mean-" He was interrupted when Mark suddenly lifted him up for a few seconds, and then set him back down.

"Bad news. He's not a black hole sucky dude." Mark said. "Oh, I mean good news!"

"What's going on?" Crocker questioned. "And how did you smuggle the squid past mother?"

"Long story short, I'm being hunted by a big black hole in space, and I need you to help me find a mystical and magical dark blue moon!" Timmy explained.

"Tell me you have fairies and we have a deal!" Crocker said, then smirked evilly.

"I have fairies." Timmy monotoned.

"No use in denying it-" Crocker started to yell, before he realized what Timmy said. "Aw man, that was anticlamatic. I am a man of my word." Crocker started to walk over to the giant telescope. "During my many failed attempts to find Fairy World, I did find this blue moon in the Vegan System. It gives off a large magic reading, but I detected no life on the planet." Crocker explained.

"The star crater! That's it!" Timmy said, now looking into the telescope. "We need to get to that moon, fast!"

Crocker pressed a button, and the floor separated to allow a rocket into view. "Behold, the Crocker Rocket!" Crocker exclaimed.

"Dude, aren't you a teacher? How do you afford this stuff?" Mark asked.

"Remember the funds for the new school science wing that went missing?" Crocker asked.

"Yeah." Timmy answered.

"You're looking at 'em." Crocker stated.

"And this'll get us to the blue moon in Vegan?" Timmy questioned.

"Does this answer your question?" Crocker pressed a button, and the rocket took off without them. "We probably should've been on that."

"Ah! What are we going to do now?" Mark panicked. "I need to save my planet, and I can not pull a spaceship out of my pants!"

"Calm down. We know where the second wand is. I can get us a spaceship. All I need is a high-speed internet connection, a laptop, and a whoopee cushion."

Mark reached into his fake-i-fier and pulled out those three things. Timmy and Crocker gave him a look. "What? I said I couldn't pull a _spaceship_ out of my pants."

/

On the Dark Ball, two of Dark Laser's goons were laughing at something on a computer.

Then, Dark Laser walked up to them. "What's so funny?" He questioned.

"You wouldn't find it funny, sir." One of his goons answered.

"What do you mean? I'm Dark Laser. I have a great sense of humor." He looked at the computer screen, then rubbed his eyes in shock. "Leaping light-years!"

On the computer screen, there was a video of Dark Laser saying: "I'm Fart Laser, I'm Fart Laser, pull my finger, I'm Fart Laser."

"Who posted these lies?" Dark Laser questioned. Then he saw that it was Timmy that posted it. "Turner…"

/

Timmy, Mark, and Crocker were standing in Timmy's neighborhood.

"Three, two, one." Timmy counted down.

After he did, the Dark Ball landed on the grass. Dark Laser jumped out of it and pointed a lightsaber at Timmy. "Turner, this time you've gone too far."

Before Timmy could defend himself, a very large rainbow porthole opened. Two figures fell from it, then it closed.

The first figure landed on Dark Laser, pushing him to the ground. The figure then jumped off of him.

The second figure landed in a nearby tree. The figure was too heavy for the tree, so he fell to the ground.

Vicky, Timmy's evil babysitter, happened to be taking a walk, and she saw what was happening. "Twerp! What's going on here?" She questioned.

Bowser, who had gotten a slight headache from falling down the entire tree, had heard her question. "Hey, redhead, mind your own business!" He huffed.

Mr. L, who was the one that had landed on Dark Laser. He looked at Timmy. **"So… this must be the Chosen One of the fairies. I thought you would be older, but you're only just a kid."** Mr. L commented.

"Great." Timmy said. "There's more Mario characters! And why are you here?"

 **"** **I am here to find and kick around sir-jumps-a-lot. Koopa-that-has-a-weight-problem is here to find his son."** Mr. L explained.

"You mean Bowser Jr?" Timmy asked.

"Awesome!" Mark cheered. "The bodaciously evil Vicky is here!"

Vicky raised an eyebrow. "The foreign exchange student is here?"

"Wait a minute, HE'S the Chosen One of the fairies?" Bowser questioned, pointing at Timmy. "He's just a kid; what can he even do?"

"He has eaten the deadly chocolate." Mark answered.

"Chocolate isn't deadly!" Crocker exclaimed. "Well, unless you eat too much of it."

"Look guys, let's just get in the spaceship, and I'll explain everything once we get inside the spaceship, okay?" Timmy said.

"I'm not going in there!" Vicky yelled.

Then, Timmy took out a cash machine and pressed a button on it, revealing money in it. Vicky instantly began acting like a dog at the sight of the money. "Get the cash machine, Vicky. Get it, get it girl." Timmy said. He threw it into the Dark Ball, and Vicky followed it inside.

 **"** **How pathetic."** Mr. L commented.

Then, everyone else followed Timmy into the Dark Ball, then it took off into outer space.

However, a little girl ran up where the Dark Ball once was. "Timmy, come back, wait for me! TIMMY!"

This little girl was Tootie, Vicky's little sister. Tootie had an insane crush on Timmy. She stared up in sadness. Then, she heard a voice behind her.

"H-hello… little girl…"

She turned around.

There was a small, turtle like woman with a purple robe on. She held what looked to be a magic wand in her hand, and she wore glasses.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" Tootie demanded.

"Don't fret, little girl. I am not here to hurt you. I am Kammy Koopa, one of the great Koopa King, Bowser's henchwoman. Now, can you tell me your name?" Kammy asked.

"Tootie…" Tootie answered.

"Well, Tootie, I need your help. I need to find someone named Timmy Turner." Kammy explained.

"Timmy! I'm looking for him also!" Tootie exclaimed. "I saw him go up into that spaceship and-"

"Yes, I saw also." Kammy interrupted. "Which is why we need to find someone else who has a spaceship. And I know of just the person."

"Really? Who is it?" Tootie asked.

"I am pretty sure his name is Turbo Thunder. He had made a theme park on a faraway planet called Thunder World. He should be back on Earth now, and is trying to get people to go to the grand opening. He has a spaceship that we can use." Kammy explained.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go find him!" Tootie exclaimed.

They were about to start walking, but Tootie nearly tripped on something. She picked up it up, and it was Crocker's fairy tracker that he accidentally dropped. On the back of it, 'Fairy GodParents Exist!' was written.

"A DNA tracker?" Tootie questioned. "Then, he got a bag out of her pocket that contained a strand of Timmy's hair. (Don't ask.) She put the hair into the tracker, and then it showed where Timmy was.

Now, they kept walking.

/

"What's going on?" Vicky questioned. "There's fake money in this cash register, and why are we in an evil space pod?"

"Aliens robots have kidnapped my friends and family! And an evil wall of Darkness will devour the universe unless my enemies, that's you guys, help me get a second mystical wand to stop it!" Timmy explained.

"I didn't agree to help you! I only came here to rescue my son!" Bowser yelled.

"And why should we help you?" Vicky questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"Vicky, I'll give you 20 bucks, Bowser, you can marry Peach, Crocker, you can see my fairies, Mr. L, you can destroy Mario, and Dark Laser, you can destroy me when this is all over." Timmy stated.

"Deal!" Everyone else said.

"I'll set the coordinates for the Vegan System." Dark Laser said, jumping into a chair."

/

In Abracatraz…

"So, Timmy has magical Fairy Godparents, and that's your magic baby?" Terrance asked to Timmy's fairies.

"Yep." Cosmo and Wanda answered.

"And you grant Timmy's every wish?" Tamara also asked.

"Not every wish. There are rules." Wanda explained.

"Well, unless you have a magic muffin." Cosmo blurted out.

"A magic muffin? What's that?" Mario questioned.

"Well, if you take a bite out of a magic muffin, you can grant any wish. Even ones that break Da Rules." Cosmo explained.

"Wow. Something like that could be used to take over the world!" AJ noted.

"And you," Chester started to say to Mario's team. "Are from a place called the Mushroom Kingdom?" Chester asked.

"Well, Merlon and Tippi are from Flipside." Peach said.

"Yes, that is true." Tippi agreed.

"And it's not like we chose to stay in the Mushroom Kingdom." Violet added.

"Well, I choose to get Timmy!" Terrance shouted. Then, he and the rest of the Dimmsdale crew stood up and charged at the door, while saying things about Timmy. But they fell down when they hit the door.

"Calm down, everyone!" Wanda yelled.

Merlon sighed. "The Light Prognosticus had foretold that the two events would turn into one huge one."

"But why?" Trixie asked.

"It was written in the Light Prognosticus that three from the Mushroom Kingdom would vanish into the upper world." Merlon explained. "Or in other words, jump the story."

"Well, we know that Bowser Jr and Violet are two of them, so who would the third one be?" AJ wondered.

"It could be Luigi, my brother…" Mario said.

"There's another one of you?" Tamara asked.

"Yes, Luigi, the man in green, the one who decides the fate of all worlds." Merlon said.

"All worlds?" Trixie gasped.

"Yes, and I am trying to break out of this jail here!" Jorgen answered, annoyed. He paused when he saw an Eliminator outside of the cell. "I mean, I'm hungry." Jorgen quickly lied.

The Eliminator opened the door and offered them some chicken fingers.

"I'm not really hungry." Bowser Jr said.

"Ooh, no thanks. Chicken fingers go right to my man flab." Terrance stated.

 **"** **And do not try escaping."** The Eliminator said, as it closed the cell door. **"You are not smart enough to outthink us."**

However, it was revealed that Poof had stuck to the Eliminator's back.

"Look, Poof busted out!" Cosmo announced.

Poof got off of the Elinmiator, and wrapped a red scarf around himself.

"Hey, he took my scarf!" Tamara complained, noticing her scarf was missing.

Then Poof put some eyeliner on himself.

"And he took my eyeliner!" Terrance added, until he noticed everyone giving him weird looks. "I mean, it's two thirty, uh…"

"I knew he shouldn't have watched that movie." Wanda groaned.

Then, a bunch of Eliminators surrounded Poof. He fought them, until they were all destroyed, then he pulled a lever, opening the cell door. Everyone ran out of the cell, cheering for Poof.

"And now, we must join forces with the Chosen One, and stop the Darkness once and for all!" Jorgen announced.

"Uh, we don't have wands." Wanda stated.

"Oh darn it!" Jorgen yelled.

Bowser Jr sighed. This was going to be a long day.

/

 _"Look, Timpani. The stars are beautiful, aren't they?_

 _"...there's a tradition in my village. We believe that wishes on stars come true."_

 _"Oh? Is that so? In that case, we'd better get wishing, don't you think?"_

 _"I don't need to wish anymore."_

 _"Mmm?"_

 _"I already got my wish. Now...I have everything I need right here."_

 _"Timpani...aren't you cold?"_

 _"Not at all. I'm very warm. Can we stay like this? Just a little longer?"_


	20. A Noble Sacrifice

**Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten)**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Original 'Super Paper Wishology' Story By AK1028**

 **OCs belong to AK1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to AK1028**

 **/**

 **Chapter 20: A Noble Sacrifice**

 **/**

Timmy, Mark, Mr. L, Vicky, Bowser, Crocker, and Dark Laser were still in the Dark Ball, on their way to the blue moon.

Vicky, Mark, and Mr. L were sitting together on a chair.

"Yawn. I am so tired from this long space travel, and-" Mark started to say, slowly starting to wrap a tentacle around Vicky.

"Don't even think about it." Vicky stated, stopping Mark in his tracks.

"Right." Mark sighed.

On the other side of the ship, Timmy and Crocker were playing virtual Checkers, while Bowser watched.

"And I'm hungry from this long space travel. Are there snacks on this flight?" Timmy asked.

"I serve death, not snacks." Dark Laser answered. "But there's a great Cantina coming up on Frigidarium."

"Frigidarium?" Crocker exclaimed. "That's the coldest non-magical sector in the galaxy. And we don't have heat regulating dark suits like you do!" Then, Crocker pointed to Bowser. "And he can breath fire!"

"Yes, thank you very much." Bowser replied, sarcastically.

"Hang on." Dark Laser said, opening a locker. "I've got blankets, a thermal robot barrel, some earmuffs, and my ex-wife's fur coat." He pulled those things out of the locker.

"I call the fur coat!" Crocker announced.

As they got to Frigidarium, something was on Timmy's mind.

"L, why didn't you take any of the stuff Dark Laser offered?" Timmy asked.

 **"** **I am fine in the clothing I have right now, pink-hat-beaver-face."** Mr. L responded.

Something about Mr. L seemed… off to Timmy. But he shrugged it off as they went inside the restaurant on the cold, cold planet.

Timmy, Crocker, Vicky, and Mark were dressed as Star Wars characters.

The robotic suit Mark was in was beeping, and the fur coat Crocker was in caused him to gargle. "Man, my sinuses are acting up." Crocker commented.

"This seems weirdly familiar…" Timmy said.

They all sat down at a table, while Mark's suit was still beeping. "Man, this thing will not SHUT UP!" Mark complained.

"Pass me the menu." Vicky asked to Timmy. "Help me, twerp, you're my only hope!"

Just then, Crocker gargled again. "I think I'm allergic to this coat." He theorized.

"And I'm getting annoyed." Bowser huffed.

A waiter walked up to them. "What are your specials today?" Vicky asked.

"We have a lovely Chosen One Soup." The waiter answered.

"Ooh, what's in it?" Timmy asked.

 **"** **You…"** The waiter said. He turned into the Lead Eliminator, while all of the other aliens turned into Eliminators.

"It's a trap!" Timmy yelled.

"Oh yeah? Then let's trap them!" Bowser yelled.

 **"** **Get the Chosen One."** The Lead Eliminator said. Then, all the Eliminators fired… weenies at them.

"Weenies? They blasted us with weenies?" Timmy questioned.

"Catch!" Dark Laser yelled, throwing a lightsaber to Timmy, while Crocker got out a Fairy Freezer, and Bowser prepared his fire breath, while Mr. L prepared his green electricity.

"Hey, what do I use for a weapon?" Vicky questioned.

"Here." Dark Laser said, throwing Vicky some forks. "Use the forks."

"Okay, now I know I've seen this somewhere before." Timmy commented.

/

Tootie and Kammy were still in Dimmsdale, trying to find Turbo Thunder.

"Are you sure that he's even here?" Tootie questioned.

"Yes… I am sure of it. He should be somewhere around here." Kammy answered.

Tootie sighed, and they kept walking. Eventually, they actually found Turbo Thunder, who was trying to get people to go to the grand opening of Thunder World.

"Hello? Anyone? Does any want to go my grand opening of Thunder World?" Turbo asked. "I have a spaceship." He added.

Tootie and Kammy walked up to Turbo Thunder. "Uh, hello?" Tootie said.

Turbo noticed them. "Oh, hello. Did you want to check out the grand opening of my theme park, Thunder World? I've got a spaceship to take you there."

"We need to use your spaceship, Turbo Thunder." Kammy stated.

"Now, listen here. I don't just let people have joyrides on my spaceship." Turbo fimly stated.

"But we need to find Timmy Turner!" Tootie complained. "And according to this…" Tootie pulled out the scanner. "He on Frigidarium."

"Timmy Turner?" Turbo questioned. Then he thought of something. _'Hmm, maybe he could tell me where the second wand is…'_

"Ok, fine, I'll take you to where Timmy is." Turbo said. "Now, let's get on the spaceship."

They got on the ship, and they blasted off into outer space.

/

Timmy and the others were prepared to fight the Eliminators.

"Split up!" Timmy yelled. Everyone scattered about, as the Eliminators shot weenies at them, and Timmy had hidden behind a table.

"I think it's time you all chill out with my Fairy Freezer!" Crocker yelled. He aimed the weapon at the Lead Eliminator, but it opened a vortex, taking the weapon and using it for itself.

"Did I say my Fairy Freezer?" Crocker asked nervously. "I meant your Fairy Freezer, which looks fabulous on you and- GAH!" Crocker was interrupted by the Lead Eliminator freezing him.

Then, Dark Laser jumped in front of Crocker. "Hah, you are no match for the powers of my lightsaber." He said, before the Lead Eliminator did the same thing with the Lightsaber as it did with the Fairy Freezer.

"I mean, your lightsaber, which also looks fabulous on you." Dark Laser managed to say, before he got frozen.

"Hey, bub!" Bowser yelled to the Lead Eliminator. "Get a taste of my fire breath!" He breathed out fire to the Lead Eliminators, to which it got sucked in to the Lead Eliminator's vortex mouth. Bowser gave an 'oh crap' expression and tried to run, but got frozen.

Then, Vicky ran up. "MAY THE FORKS BE WITH- AH!" She managed to yell before getting frozen.

Then, four Eliminators sucked the frozen four into their vortexes.

Timmy, Mark, and Mr. L were hiding behind a table, when the Lead Eliminator cut it in half using the Lightsaber.

 **"** **Get the Chosen One."** The Lead Eliminator spoke.

"Exactly. Get the Chosen One." Timmy responded.

 **"** **Timmy, what are you-"** Mr. L started to say, but got interrupted.

"But the Chosen One is not here." Timmy continued. "I'm Timmy Turner. You want Turbo Thunder. Me Timmy, not Turbo." Then, Timmy started to shake the Lead Eliminator's hands. "So what do you say we shake hands and call this thing a big mix up, and we'll go back to Earth and forget the whole thing. Okay? Okay."

After that, all of the Eliminators started to spaz out, and then deactivated.

"Dude! You did have a plan!" Mark shouted, running up to Timmy. "You used your Chosen One death grip."

"All I did was shake his hand and be nice." Timmy responded.

"And that works too." Mark added.

Then, Timmy, Mark, and Mr. L went out of the building.

"Yes! I am the Chosen One!" Timmy announced.

Then, they saw the Darkness very close to them in the sky, and Mr. L prepared his green electricity.

"Dude! What the heck does that thing want?" Mark questioned.

 **"** **Timmy Turner…"** The Darkness groaned.

"Any last words, old buddy?" Timmy asked Mark.

"Actually, just one comes to mind." Mark answered. "AHHHHHH-"

Suddenly, a pink flash rescued Timmy, Mark, and Mr. L, and took them to an abandoned planet.

"It's you!" Timmy gasped.

/

In Abracatraz, over a dozen Eliminators were walking down a hallway together, and they saw another Eliminator.

 **"** **The fairy prisoners have escaped."** The other Eliminator stated.

 **"** **We were sent to go guard the magic sticks in cast they go after them."** The Eliminator at the front of the pack explained.

 **"** **The magic sticks are stored in the vault on sector 3."** The other Eliminator said. **"Those fairy idiots will never find them."**

 **"** **You said it."** The Eliminator at the front of the pack started to say, then it's voice sounded like Jorgen's. "Idiot!" The punch was so forceful that it deactivated the other Eliminator.

The Eliminator turned the fake-i-fier that it had on, and it was revealed to be Jorgen. The other Eliminators turned their fake-i-fiers, and it was revealed that they were the rest of the crew.

"Nice." Mario commented.

"Now, to sector 3!" Jorgen stated.

"Wait!" Terrance yelled. "Could Timmy have wished Dinkleberg into a poop sandwich?"

"A triple-decker!" Jorgen answered. "Now let's go!"

When they got to sector 3, Jorgen tried to open the vault, but he couldn't. "Even with the strength of a medium sized cat, I can't open it!" He commented.

"Stand back!" Cosmo announced. "For I have the speed of a running shoe, the wisdom of a throw pillow, and a baby who knows martial arts! Chomp it down, Poof!"

Then, Poof tore a hole it the door of the vault, allowing him to open it from the inside. Wands then spilled out of it.

"Yes! We have our wands back." Jorgen said. "Now, to poof to Timmy's side, and help him defeat the Darkness!"

"But we don't know where he is!" Bowser Jr pointed out.

"Oh darn it!" Jorgen yelled.

"He really needs to think these things through." AJ whispered to Chester.

/

Timmy looked slightly confused. "Turbo Thunder? And Tootie? And who are you?" He asked to Kammy. "You saved me?"

"Of course I saved you. I'm Turbo Thunder!" Turbo stated.

Then, Tootie suddenly ran up to Timmy and hugged him. "Timmy! I never thought I'd see you again!".

"Yeah, okay, Tootie." Timmy said, before pushing her away, and then he looked at Kammy. "Okay, who are you?"

"I am Kammy Koopa." Kammy answered.

"So," Turbo started to say. "Where's that second wand?"

 **"** **Hmph. Once-chosen-one only saved us so he would know where the wand is."** Mr. L commented.

"Hey, that's still saving." Tubo stated. "And I would've gotten to the Cave Of Destiny to find out for myself but I was a little bit busy."

"Busy doing what?" Mark asked.

"Building Thunder World!" Turbo answered. In the distance, there was a huge theme park. "Where tourists will come and celebrate me, and my victory over the Darkness, and spend a ton of cash on Thunderwear, and other Turbo themed souvenirs."

Turbo handed the five of them bobble-heads of himself.

Then, they saw the Darkness in the sky. **"Timmy Turner…"** it groaned.

"Tell me where the second wand is, so we can crush the Darkness, become a big hero, and have my grand opening!" Turbo yelled.

"If I tell you where the wand is, you have to take the rest of us with you." Timmy argued.

"Yes, of course, we will defeat the Darkness together, as a team." Turbo responded. "Hurry! It's eating Thunder World!"

"The wand is on the dark side of the blue moon in the Vegan system." Timmy explained. "There's a star crater there and-"

"Okay, that's all I need to know, now come on!" Turbo interrupted .

Turbo, Timmy, Mark, Mr. L, Kammy, and Tootie got on the ship, and it took off. It soon got to the blue moon, and then it landed.

Turbo immediately got out of the ship, and walked up a rocky hill, to where the wand was. "Now, to pluck the wand from it's rocky sheath… and… it won't budge!" He groaned as he tried to pull the wand out. "Out of the rock, you stupid wand." Then, the hill began to rise upwards, and Turbo fell off.

As this happened, the others got out of the ship.

The rock hill stood up, and it was actually a huge rock being. "That's the protector of the wand." Timmy said.

"Before this wand you can possess, you must first pass the Chosen Test." The rock being spoke.

"I don't have time for tests!" Turbo complained. "So how's this? Perish, Rock Warrior in the mighty spew of my Thunder Clap!" Turbo clapped his hands, and thunder energy started building. The rock being narrowed his eyes and simply flicked Turbo away to the other side of the moon.

"I don't think he's the Chosen One." Tootie commented.

"Who goes there?" The rock being spoke. "Before this wand you can possess, you must first pass the Chosen Test."

"Look, I don't wanna fight you." Timmy said. "But we need that wand to light the Darkness and save my friends and sidekick's planet. Please, we need your help."

"The Chosen One never attacks unless attacked. And always trusts before mistrusting. It is you." The rock being spoke. He slammed his fist on the ground, revealing a holder for the wand. "Here is your wand." The rock being went and started to give Timmy the wand.

"Cool! I really am the Chosen One!" Timmy said. He reached for the wand, but it was too late. The Darkness had arrived, and sucked in the rock being. The rock being dropped the wand, and the Lead Eliminator picked it up.

 **"** **Looking for this?"**

/

Four Eliminators were carrying Crocker, Dark Laser, Bowser, and Vicky (who were still frozen) down a hallway in Abracatraz.

 **"** **Leave them here. They are no threat to us."** An Eliminator who was watching them stated.

The four Eliminators, turned around, and they were blasted away by a wand. The Eliminator was revealed to actually be Jorgen.

"But let's hope they are of help to us!" Jorgen stated. He unfroze the four.

"Who, what, where?" Vicky asked.

"Flipsee!" Dark Laser yelled, holding Flipsee.

"Junior!" Bowser gleefully said, pulling his son into a hug, not caring who saw.

"Fairies!" Crocker shouted. "Fairies, fairies, haha, I see fairies! Floating fairies! Haha, magical… fairies… fairies…"

"Where's Timmy?" Wanda asked.

"If he got away, he should be on the blue moon in the Vegan system." Dark Laser explained.

"To the blue moon on Vegan!" Jorgen announced. "We're good this time, right? We have all the pieces we need?"

"We're good." Violet said.

"I hope we are not too late!" Jorgen said, as they poofed away.

/

 **"** **No magic wand can stop us, Chosen One."** The Lead Eliminator stated. **"We'll just keep coming in greater numbers than before. It's over. And it's time you finally met the Darkness."**

Then, more Eliminators appeared behind Timmy and co, holding magic wands, but they quickly turned back into everyone who escaped from Abracatraz.

"Think again, robot punk!" Jorgen yelled.

"Duck Timmy!" Terrerance yelled.

"Oh, but don't get your pants dirty." Tamara added.

Timmy, Tootie, Mr. L, Mark, and Kammy ducked, and everyone else shot the Eliminators with their magic wands, making them disappear.

"Mario? Cosmo? Wanda? With my mom and dad? You saved me!" Timmy said.

"You bet we did!" Terrance said. Then he pointed to Cosmo. "By the way. Dinkleberg, poop sandwich, Monday."

"And to think there was a heroic and magical side of you I never knew." Trixie said to Timmy, while Tootie got annoyed by this.

"You want a pony, don't you." Timmy asked.

"Unicorn." Trixie corrected.

Timmy snapped his fingers, and Wanda poofed up a unicorn for Trixie.

"How come you're here?" Mario asked to Mr. L.

 **"** **That is my own business, sir-jumps-a-lot."** Mr. L stated.

"Couldn't have anyone else kill me?" Mario smirked.

 **"** **Watch it."** Mr. L hissed.

"I don't mean to interrupt the greedy/weird/romantic moment…" Chester started to say to Timmy, and then pointed up. "There's a whirlpool of death coming for us!"

Timmy ran over to the wand, grabbed it, and ran back to it's holster. "Now say goodbye to the Darkness… FOREVER!" Timmy yelled, as he slammed the wand into the holster.

The wand created a pulse that nearly knocked everyone off of their feet. It started to extend up, building energy… but then it just… stopped.

"This is not right." Jorgen stated. "It should be shooting a magic laser that blasts back the Darkness or something, but it is not shooting the laser!"

Then, the Darkness started to suck in everyone. Trixie, Tootie, Merlon, AJ, Bowser Jr, Chester, Tippi, Mario, Terrance, Violet, Tamara, Cosmo, Peach, Wanda, Poof, Mark, Kammy, Mr. L, Vicky, Dark Laser, Crocker, Bowser, and Jorgen. Jorgen was keeping them down by firmly planting his wand on the ground.

"Turner! Say the word, and I will poof us all out of here!" Jorgen yelled.

"But no matter where I go, the Darkness will follow me! Timmy protested.

"What does it want?" Terrance questioned.

 **"** **Timmy Turner…"** The Darkness groaned.

"I think it wants… me!" Timmy realized. He started to run up everyone, towards the Darkness, but they all cried for him to stop. "I've got to stop the Darkness before it takes you all!" Timmy yelled. He got up to Trixie, and held her hands.

"Timmy! How's my hair?" She asked.

"Perfect." Timmy answered. Then, Timmy and Trixie kissed each other out of complete love. For both of them, it felt like it ended too soon, because Timmy pulled away and looked at the Darkness.

"You want me, Darkness? You got me." Timmy yelled. He turned back to Trixie. "So long, Trixie." He let go of her hands, and he flew into the Darkness.

"Timmy!" Trixie cried out.

After Timmy had been sucked into the Darkness, it flew away, and everyone fell to the ground.

Trixie and Tootie held onto each other and cried.

"I'll never call him a twerp again!" Vicky cried out.

"Fear not, Vicky." Mark said. "Let me hold you, and comfort you, and make out with you, and-" He was interrupted when Vicky elbowed him in the stomach. "I lack air." He added.

"He's gone!" Tamara cried, while Terrance comforted her.

"He… he did it…" Bowser breathed, while his son was struggling to hold back tears.

"Timmy, no…" Mario gasped.

"He saved us all…" Violet said.

Mr. L was standing, looking at where the Darkness used to be, in shock. That's when he heard a voice.

"Did your little friend bite the dust, Mr. L?"

He turned around, and he saw who it was. Dimentio.

"Who do you want?" Mario hissed. "Can't you see that we just lost a friend?"

"I don't care about you at the moment. I am focused on Mr. L at the moment." Dimentio replied.

 **"Dimentio, I am stumped. I thought Pink-hated-beaver-face was supposed to be alive after defeating the Darkness?!"** Mr. L questioned. **"Ugh...doesn't matter anyways. There's no way I can show my face to Count Bleck after THIS."**

Mr. L spun around. What would he do now? He thought about what new purpose he could have for his existence. He started to walk away, when a small explosion at his feet caught him off-guard, and he jumped in the air.

"Perhaps that is for the best…" Dimentio stated.

 **"** **What the hell? Are you trying to kill me?"** Mr. L questioned.

Then, a box appeared around Mr. L.

At this, everyone started demanding Dimentio to let Mr. L go.

"You said it yourself. You don't want to go back to the count. So get lost." Dimentio stated.

 **"Not a funny joke, Dimentio. If I wanted to laugh, your face is inspiration is enough!"** Mr. L sneered.

"Such temper! Your nostrils, they flare out like the hood of a hissing cobra! I can't have you around the count. If I am rid of you here, I won't be found out. And the others will never find you. Yes, this is my moment to grasp. It's time for you to take your final bow, Mr. L..." Dimentio smiled.

Only then had Mr. L realized the box around him. He tried to use anything to escape, but it was no use.

 **"Hey, now! Whoa! What's this! You've lost your mind, Dimentio!"** Mr. L yelled.

"Shshshsh, don't worry. It won't be so bad, I promise." Dimentio laughed.

Then, before anyone could do anything, Dimentio set off a bunch of explosions, killing Mr. L.

Mr. L was dead, and Dimentio disappeared.

And then, everyone started crying for a few minutes.

After that, they didn't know what to do.

"The Chosen One has saved us. Now, we must save him!" Jorgen said, poofing up a rocket.

"That's big. Are you sure you can fly it?" Dark Laser questioned.

"Does this answer your question?" Jorgen said, pressing a button on a remote. Then, the rocket took off.

"I think we should've been on that, dude." Mark pointed out.

"DAGNABBIT!" Jorgen yelled.

"Can't you just poof up another one?" Wanda asked.

"Oh, right." Jorgen realized. He poofed up another rocket big enough for everyone. They got on it, and they headed back to Earth, and figure out a plan to save Timmy.

/

 **Author's Note: Longest Chapter yet, because school is starting in a few days, and this is the end of The Exciting Middle Part.**


	21. The Final Ending

**Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten)**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Original 'Super Paper Wishology' Story By AK1028**

 **OCs belong to AK1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to AK1028**

 **/**

 **Chapter 21: The Final Ending**

 **/**

"When we last left Timmy Turner…" Cosmo started to commentate. "He jumped into the Darkness to save his friends, and Mr. L had been killed by Dimentio…Okay, let's move on with the story… that's all I got. Anyone? Hello?"

/

In Castle Bleck, O'Chunks was singing about something.

"Raise yer chunks in the air, as the most debonair man o' men strides into the room!" O'Chunks sang. "Springin' forth from 'is lair as 'is foes all despair, for Bleck be the name o' their doom! Whooa-OH! That's our Bleck! Blecky, Bleckity DOOOO! Yeh, uh, somethin' Bleck… That's the guy who says… Woo?"

"Gosh, O'Chunks, QUIT IT!" Mimi yelled. "You're breaking windows! What are you yelling about?"

"Oh, that?" Yeah, I just had O'Chunks come up with a nice motivational tune." Nastasia answered. "And as punishment for getting beat by that hero AGAIN, I'm making him say it 1,000 times."

"1,000… 1,000 TIMES?!" Mimi screamed. "Gosh, you're even more evil than I thought! Hey, but enough chatting! So where's the count, huh? I wanna see him! He hasn't called me to go do anything, and I'm getting SOOOOOO BORED! And speaking of it, where's our new minion, Mr. L?"

Right on cue, Dimentio appeared. "I'm afraid that Mr. L had some _other_ business to take care of, and I'm afraid to also say that he's no longer with us." Dimentio explained.

"Aw, that's a bummer! So what happened?" Mimi asked.

"I'm sorry, but I will have to speak in private with Nastasia about that." Dimentio answered.

"Awww…" Mimi whined. Then she had an idea. "Oopsie! I just remembered something real important that I gotta do! Be back in a jiffy!" She quickly said, before leaving.

"My, my, isn't that something?" Dimentio commented. "I do believe I should be moving on as well." Then Dimentio left also.

/

In Dimmsdale, Timmy was sleeping in his bed, muttering about something. "Thunder… weenies… Mario… Darkness!" Timmy woke up.

Then, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared next to him.

"Look, Cosmo! Timmy's awake and ok!" Wanda said.

"Let's celebrate!" Cosmo cheered. He poofed up speakers, a DJ for himself, clowns, and elephants. It was soon poofed away by Wanda, who was angry at all the noise.

"What? Too pumping, homies?" Cosmo asked.

"Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, you're here!" Timmy said. "You're alive! I just had an awesome dream! I was on some blue moon with my friends, parents, and you guys. I kissed Trixie and jumped into the Darkness to save you all! And, I kissed Trixie! Good dream."

"That wasn't a dream, Timmy." Wanda corrected. "You did jump into the Darkness and defeated it once and for all."

"I defeated the Darkness?" Timmy questioned. "I don't remember anything after kissing Trixie. I did kiss Trixie, right?"

"Big time." Wanda answered. "Then, you jumped into the Darkness and used your Chosen One powers to make it explode, and that helped Mario and his team to stop the Void! You're a hero, Timmy! Jorgen erased everyone's memory, and the universe is back to normal"

"After this whole adventure, all I want is a typical, normal day." Timmy stated. "Where evil robots don't try to eliminate me whenever someone shouts 'Timmy Turner'!" Timmy freaked out and hid under the bed.

"Whatever makes you happy, Timmy." Wanda stated. "Again, the Darkness is gone forever."

"Okay, then I wish I had the most normal day ever!" Timmy said, coming out from under the bed.

Then, his fairies granted the wish.

Timmy walked into the kitchen. "Now to start my normal day with a normal breakfast." He said, hopping into a chair.

He saw his mom, who looked terrible. "Ah! What is that thing? Timmy questioned.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared as saltshakers.

"That thing is what your mom normally looks like in the morning." Cosmo answered.

"A long time ago, you instituted a daily maternal makeover wish so your mom would look beautiful for you." Wanda explained.

Then, Timmy's mom handed him his 'breakfast', which looked like glop.

"You want some eggs and sausage, sweetie? Just say the word." Wanda asked.

"Nope, I can do this. I love my normal day." Timmy stated.

"Oh, Timmy!" Terrance called. He wore what a woman would normally wear. "Morning, son."

"Let me guess, I had a standing, man up my dad wish too?" Timmy questioned.

"Guess what?" Terrance asked. "I just got two golden ticket for the dress-wearing father-son Crimson Chin convention today!"

"Awesome!" Timmy cheered.

"But, you have school today." Terrance stated. "So after I walk the dog- I mean your mom, I'm going to have a blast without you! I'll need someone to watch you until the bus gets here."

The door opened, and Vicky appeared, riding a three-headed dog, and her head was a flaming pumpkin. "Moring, twerp!" She called out.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Timmy dully said.

Vicky laughed evilly as she threw her flaming pumpkin head at him.

A little later, Timmy was at school, a little beaten up. He opened his locker, and Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were in there.

"Had enough normal?" Wanda asked.

"Nope." Timmy answered spitting out a piece of pumpkin. "Cause this is still better than battling the darkness." He closed his locker, and saw his bully, Francis, next to him.

"Francis!" Timmy said, surprised. "Hey…"

Francis growled, and then punched him into another locker, next to where Trixie was.

"Trixie, hey…" Timmy said. "You don't perchance remember a sweet lip lock with me on a blue moon in space, do ya?"

"Help! Police!" Trixie yelled. She grabbed Timmy and kicked him into Crocker's classroom, and he happened to land on a chair that locked him in place.

"Turner!" Crocker said, turning around to face Timmy. "I've just received my diploma from the online Tat-U institute. Now I can give you Fs that can only be removed via laser surgery!"

Later, Timmy was at lunch, with F's tattooed on his face. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were with him, disguised as food.

"Look, I'm getting jiggly with it." Cosmo commented.

"Ready to lose this normal wish, sport, and have some fun-f-f-fun?" Wanda asked.

"You bet." Timmy answered. "I was wrong, way wrong. I want to start this day over. I don't want the most normal day ever. I wish I had the best day ever!"

"Now that's more like it!" Cosmo and Wanda said. They waved their wands, and time started going backwards until Timmy was in bed again.

"Darkness… Mr. L… tattoos… Francis… Ah!" Timmy said, waking up. He saw that his bed was in the air, and that there was a water slide.

"Water slide? Cool." Timmy commented.

Then, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared.

"Welcome to your best day ever." Wanda announced.

"I don't think you'll ever wanna leave it-l-l-leave it." Cosmo added.

"Uh, are you guys okay?" Timmy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, uh, we just have a bad case of uh, fairy happy hiccups, now that you're here." Wanda explained.

"Well in that case… wahoo!" Timmy yelled, as he went down the water slide, which lead him into the kitchen. His fairies dried him off and poofed his normal clothes on him.

Timmy looked at his mom, and she had a very nice dress on.

"Good morning, best son ever." Tamara said, walking over to Timmy with a plate in her hands and set it down. "And time for the best breakfast ever. "Bacon, Timmy Cakes, and cash."

Then, Terrance jumped in through a window, dressed as a pirate, and began to fight another pirate. "Timmy! Guess what, we're not going to the manly-dressed father-son Crimson Chin convention."

"What, but this is supposed to be the best day ever!" Timmy complained.

"I know." Terrance responded, kicking the other pirate away. "That's why we're bringing the convention here!" He pressed a button on a remote, and they were taken up to another huge room where the actual convention was taking place.

"This is the best day ever!" Timmy cheered.

Later at school, Timmy was walking through the hallway while every girl in the school wanted him to be their boyfriend. Francis stopped him and tried to punch him, only for a safe to fall on him.

Timmy went to his locker and opened it, and Trixie was in there.

"Hi best boyfriend ever." Trixie stated. "I moved into your locker so I could always be with you Timmy."

Then, Timmy and Trixie were on a very high pedestal in Crocker's classroom, and Timmy's fairies were disguised as birds.

"And now the best day ever needs the best kiss ever." Trixie stated.

Timmy and Trixie were about to kiss, until they heard a loud crashing sound, and they fell off of the pedestal.

The Eliminators on hovercrafts had crashed through the wall.

"Uh, guys, I never wished for Eliminators!" Timmy said, worried.

"Good, cause we didn't poof any up." Wanda replied.

 **"** **Get the Chosen One."** The Eliminator in the middle stated.

"No! Get them, Chosen One!" Cosmo yelled. Cosmo and Wanda had turned into lightsabers in Timmy's hands.

"Right! I am the Chosen One!" Timmy announced, jumping closer to the Eliminators. "Who's in the middle of his best day ever, and defeated the mighty Darkness twice! And I'll do it again!"

 **"** **Timmy Turner, you did not defeat the Darkness…"** One of the Eliminators started to say. He took off his helmet, revealing he was actually Jorgen. "You're in the Darkness!"

The other two Eliminators took off their helmets, revealing they were Cosmo and Wanda. "Hi, Timmy!" They said.

/

 _Hours before…_

Everyone had gotten back to Earth, and they went into the Timmy Cave. It was eerily quiet as the wave of sadness spread across all of them. They didn't talk or move, until Bowser spoke up.

"Really? Are we just going to let this get us down?" Bowser commented.

"You just saw what happened!" Mario yelled out of nowhere. "Timmy sacrificed himself for us, and Dimentio just killed Mr. L!"

"Mario!" Peach gasped.

"I hate to admit it but Mario's right." Violet pointed out. "Dimentio nearly killed me!"

"And if it wasn't for Timmy, I'd probably be dead right now." Bowser Jr added.

"My son has always had a heart of gold." Terrance spoke. "Always wanting to see the peaceful way of thing. Well, except for that one time he tried to get out of a test by pretending he was Kent Quasar, or Buzz Adams, or when he tried to get out of doing his science experiment by saying he was Jimmy Neutron-"

"That's not the point!" Tamara interrupted.

"Luigi also had a heart of gold…" Mario said. That's when a huge wave of guilt crashed over him. "Luigi…we need to find him, and fast."

"Well, I think the answer could be obvious." Merlon stated. "Your brother could be in the Underwhere."

"The Underwhere? What's that?" Dark Laser questioned.

"It is where people that have died go to…" Tippi explained.

"How could we get there if the only way is to die?" Mario questioned.

"Wait, but don't you need to get the other two Pure Hearts?" Vicky asked.

"Yeah, as much as we want to help Luigi, we need to get those." Violet said.

"And save Timmy." Crocker added.

"We should get helping Luigi out of the way, so we can focus on our other tasks. That way, we can have more help in stopping the Darkness and the Void." Jorgen stated.

"Jorgen's right." Wanda agreed. "We can use our wands to make a portal to the Underwhere without anyone having to die. Now, which one of us is going to go?"

"We will." Terrance and Tamara said.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Mario asked.

"Yes." Tamara said. "Timmy and his friends helped us, so now it's time we returned the favor."

Then, using his wand, Jorgen opened a porthole to the Underwhere. "Good luck." He stated, then handed Terrance a walkie-talkie. "If you find Luigi or Mr. L radio me on this." He added.

Then, Terrance and Tamara stepped through the porthole and into the Underwhere.

/

"Wow, this place is creepy." Tamara commented, looking around.

"I know." Terrance replied.

Questions spun through their minds. Like why had Dimentio killed Mr. L? Was one of them really here? Why was Count Bleck so hellbent on destroying all worlds? Could Luigi really be the one to decide the fate of it all?

"Ooh, a fountain." Tamara suddenly said, pointing at a fountain with orange liquid. They walked closer to it. They saw someone in there.

It was Luigi.

"We found Luigi!" Terrace cried into the walkie-talkie. "Come on Tamara, let's carry him back to the Timmy Cave."

Tamara nodded as they picked up the soaked Luigi and began to carry him back to the Timmy Cave.

/

 **Author's Note: Due to school starting tomorrow, I won't be able to write new Chapters as much, but I'll try to get at least one per week.**


	22. Planning

**Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten)**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Original 'Super Paper Wishology' Story By AK1028**

 **OCs belong to AK1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to AK1028**

 **/**

 **Chapter 22: Planning**

 **/**

Once Timmy realized what happened, he freaked out and dropped the fake Cosmo and Wanda.

Wanda, Cosmo, and Jorgen blasted the fake Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof with their wands, revealing they were actually Eliminators.

"Turner!" Jorgen yelled. "This is all an illusion to keep you distracted, so you won't fulfill your Chosen One destiny and destroy the Darkness forever!"

"No! It can't be!" Timmy said, in denial. "I've been in Dimmsdale having the best day ever. And I was about to kiss Trixie!"

Then, Trixie turned into the Lead Eliminator.

"Oh, I'm really glad I didn't kiss Trixie." Timmy commented.

 **"** **And I'm glad this foolishness is over."** The Lead Eliminator stated. **"So I can finally eliminate the Chosen One."**

The Lead Eliminator tried to shoot Timmy, but Jorgen grabbed him and they fled the school on the hovercrafts. The Eliminators gave chase. After they left the school, the area warped into a red-black void-like area.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Timmy questioned.

"When you sacrificed yourself, you were take to the heart of the Darkness, and now we're getting you out!" Wanda answered.

Then, the portal began to close really fast.

"Ah! The portal is closing!" Cosmo yelled.

They pressed the warp speed button on their hovercrafts, and they went at hyper-speed out of the Darkness, and the Eliminators stopped right outside the Darkness, as they were unable to catch them.

 **"** **Must have Timmy Turner…"** The Darkness groaned.

 **"** **Why? So you can keep him close to your heart and expose your one weakness?"** The Lead Eliminator questioned. **"The Chosen One is not to be played with. And if you won't destroy him, I will."**

 **"** **Return to me now."** The Darkness commanded.

 **"** **I will not return. You can not make me."** The Lead Eliminator stated, then blasted the Darkness with a laser.

The Darkness screamed in pain from the laser. **"But I can unmake you!"** It said, shining a light so powerful at the Lead Eliminator so powerful that it caused it to break apart and float through space. The other Eliminators looked at the Darkness.

 **"** **Timmy Turner is not to be eliminated."** The Darkness spoke.

 **"** **Right. Totally clear on that."** One of the Eliminators said.

 **"** **Timmy Turno, no eliminato."** The other Eliminator said.

 **"** **Find Timmy Turner, and bring him to me."** The Darkness commanded. Tons of Eliminators flew out of the Darkness.

/

In the Timmy Cave, Luigi began to stir. His eyes had fluttered open. At first, it was hard to make out his surroundings. It looked like he was in a cave of some sort.

The last thing he was able to remember was being held down by a bunch of Goombas and Koopa Troopas in some black area. And then… not so much.

He tried to get up, but was gently pushed back down by a hand. He looked up. It was his older brother, Mario.

"M-Mario…" Luigi groaned.

"Yes, it's me, Luigi." Mario responded.

Luigi's vision was clearer now. And he could see that there was some high-tech equipment in this cave.

"What happened? And where are we?" Luigi asked.

Mario sighed. "Well, this is going to take a while to explain…"

/

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Jorgen had just gotten back to Timmy's room, but their faces were crooked.

"I wish our faces were normal." Timmy said. The wish was granted by Wanda and their faces were back to normal.

"So, I never destroyed the Darkness?" Timmy asked. "I was inside of it, living some kind of fantasy?"

"Yep." Wanda answered.

"And now that's I'm out it's probably going to come back and get me?" Timmy asked.

"I'd put money on that." Cosmo said. "Can I borrow some money?" He asked Wanda.

"And now we're off to the Timmy Cave, where our army's assembled and ready to battle the Darkness and the Void?" Timmy asked as they went outside.

"Shbingo!" Jorgen answered.

Timmy pulled the mailbox, and the ground opened and they fell into the Timmy Cave.

"Welcome back, Timmy!" Everyone said.

Tamara went over and hugged Timmy. "We're glad to see you're safe, Chosen Son." She said.

"Uh, mom, could you give me a sec." Timmy asked. His mom dropped him, and he went over and kissed Trixie.

"Gross." Mark commented. "But, dude, we have a lot of work to do. You must help me get my planet back."

"And help us free Fairy World from the Eliminators." Jorgen added.

"And stop the Darkness!" Terrance added.

"And the Void." Tippi added.

"And that's what we're doing to do. Together." Timmy stated. "AJ, status report!"

"No sign of the Darkness in our galaxy yet." AJ said. "Just a harmless meteor shower."

Then, Mario started to bring Luigi over to Timmy.

"I want you to meet my brother, Luigi." Mario stated.

"Uh, hello, Luigi." Timmy said. He and Luigi shook hands. "I am Timothy Tiberus Turner."

"Hello, Timmy. I am Luigi Mario." Luigi responded.

/

That 'meteor shower' AJ mentioned was actually the Lead Eliminator falling back to Earth. It fell in a lake, and managed to put itself back together, coat and all. It started walking.

/

In Fairy World, the bridge was broken, and there was a large fence stretched around it. Sad music was playing, and the fairies were forced to do slave labor, such as pushing around a giant wooden wheel.

"This song is so depressing."Juandissimo commented.

"And what happens if we stop pushing around this giant wooden wheel, anyway?" Cupid asked.

They stopped pushing the wheel, and the music stopped playing.

Two Eliminators flew up to one that was watching the fairies.

 **"** **We have checked all of Fairy World. Timmy Turner is not here."** One of the Eliminators said.

 **"** **But, if he is on Earth, our best team will surely find him."** The other Eliminator stated.

/

There were two Eliminator on a beach that were wearing shirts that had 'Aloha' on them.

 **"** **How's the search for Timmy Turner coming?"** One of them asked to the other.

 **"** **Well, he's not in this fruity umbrella drink."** The other one replied, taking a sip of the drink it had.

 **"** **We should search for him in more of these fruity umbrella drinks."** The first Eliminator said.

/

"Ok troops, these are bleak times." Timmy stated. "The Darkness and the Void are still out there, and I know if we stock together we can defeat it. So, repeat after me. Let's do this!"

However, everyone else had walked somewhere else, and they all said "Awwww"

"That wasn't even close." Timmy stated.

"Sorry, Turner, it's just that Poof woke up from his nap, smiling." Jorgen explained.

"Even my cold, dark heart can't resist the joy of a baby's smile." Vicky commented.

"Guys, can we focus?" Timmy yelled.

"Fine." Bowser grumbled. "AJ, give Mr. Antismile the full status report."

"If you recall," AJ started to explain. "The White Wand located on Fairy World blasted the Darkness with a white fire that forced it to retreat, and the wand on the blue moon of Vegan 6 just puffed a big wind and did nothing, and Mario's team have 6 of the 8 Pure Hearts."

"And?" Timmy questioned.

"That's all we got." AJ stated.

"That's it? Then how are we supposed to defeat the Void and the Darkness?" Timmy questioned.

"Easy, Timmy." Wanda answered. "Because this time we're going to stay right by your side,"

"So you can use our all-powerful magic to destroy the Darkness!" Cosmo finished.

"Nice." Timmy commented.

"I think we should split up into three teams." Mario suggested. " One team to find the rest of the Pure Hearts, another to free the fairies in Fairy World, and the other one is going to try and stop the Darkness. So, who is going to go on what team?"

"Hmm…" Luigi started to think of an idea. "Mario, I think that you, Peach, Bowser, Jr, Kammy, Violet, Trixie, AJ, Tootie, Tippi, Merlon, and Chester should go look for the last two Pure Hearts."

"Why won't you come with us, Luigi?" Violet asked.

"I'll explain soon." Luigi stated. "Jorgen, Crocker, Dark Laser, Mark, Terrance, Tamara, and Vicky should go to Fairy World to free the fairies."

"Works for me!" Crocker yelled.

"And I will go with Timmy." Luigi finished. "Does anyone have any objections?"

"Actually, I do." Jorgen answered. "I plan on going with Timmy Turner."

"Okay then. Anyone else?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah, actually." Bowser said. "Timmy may need help fighting the Darkness, so I'm thinking to have Jr go along with him, and I'll grant him the permission to call up the remainder of my troops that have not been brainwashed by Count Bleck."

"That's… actually a good idea." Luigi stated.

So, after everyone had split up into their teams, (Bowser Jr walking over to Timmy's group like his dad said) Mario's team used the Return Pipe to get to Flipside, and Crocker's team poofed to Fairy World.

"So, what do we do now?" Timmy asked.

"Now, we must defeat the Darkness!" Jorgen answered.

There was a drilling sound, and the Lead Eliminator dug into the Timmy Cave. **"But it is I who will destroy the Darkness after I destroy you."** It said.

"Think again, Jerkinator!" Jorgen said, standing in front of Timmy.

"No Jorgen, don't blast him because-" Timmy started to say, but got interrupted by the Lead Eliminator sucking in Jorgen's Wand, and then it's hands got replaced with wands.

"They capture any weapon used against them and uses it against us." Timmy finished.

"Well that's just great." Bowser Jr sarcastically stated.

The Lead Eliminator's Wands turned from yellow to black and they begun to glow with energy.

"I wish the Eliminator was gone!" Timmy yelled.

Cosmo and Wanda granted the wish, but the Lead Eliminator reappeared after a few seconds. **"And I wish it wasn't."** It stated.

The Lead Eliminator pointed one of its wands at Jorgen. **"I wish you had rocket glutes."** It stated.

Rocket glutes appeared on Jorgen. "Ok, that's actually kind of cool but GAH!" He managed to say before blasting off out of the cave.

"I wish we were out of here!" Timmy yelled. After he and his group disappeared, only then did the Lead Eliminator try to blast them.

 **"** **Man, that kid's hard to destroy."** The Lead Eliminator commented. It then flew out of the Timmy Cave. **"I wish I had a Timmy Turner Tracker."** It stated, and the wands were replaced with metal detectors. **"Cool."**

/

After Mario's team had gotten back to Flipside, Merlon had gone back to his house while had found the next Pure Heart Pillar and went through the next door. They were in some kind of place that looked Chinese, but only one thing was on their minds.

"Look at that…" Tippi said.

The Void was much larger here than anywhere else, even in Dimmsdale it was just a small speck.

"The Void is enormous!" AJ said.

"This place must be very close to destruction… we have to hurry!" Peach yelled.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We have to go find that Pure Heart!" Bowser yelled.

"No need to be so pushy…" Chester whispered.

They continued on a little further, going through a door, and suddenly they heard a loud, booming, voice.

"I YIELD!"

A guy came running past them, and went though the door screaming about being shamed.

"Ahhhh… So you run, coward. You disgrace your family's honor." Another voice said. "Another unworthy opponent… When will this 'hero' of legend appear? Time is running out, and still he refuses to show his face!"

The group walked up to whoever made that noise. It was a guy with green clothing and a sword. "You stop now!" The guy commanded. "You all crazy. You must be, if you mean to challenge me!"

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Trixie asked.

"Aha, so the pretty girl challenges me. I am known as Jade Blooper, guardian of the 1st gate." Jade said.

"Excuse me, but we really don't have time to fight anyone." Mario quickly said.

"Oh, so the man in red would like to fight also? Then let us begin! Prepare for game over!" Jade yelled.

Mario and Trixie fought Jade, and he was quickly defeated.

"No more, I beg you! Your power is great, challengers." Jade said. "Your skills are impressive. So the heroes of legend have finally revealed themselves. You may go to the next gate."

"What 'next gate'? What is going on here?" Peach asked.

"OH, SPLENDID!" Another voice yelled.

Someone else that looked to be a king walked up to them. "Oh ho! What a performance! And what exotic garbs you drape yourselves in, challengers!" The king said. "What a rousing spectacle of martial artistry!"

"Sorry, but…who are you?" Tippi asked.

"INSOLENCE!" Jade yelled. "Show respect, dog! You stand before King Sammer, ruler of the Sammer Guys!"

"Uh, what? Sammer Guys?"" Tootie asked.

"Your unusual fighting style brings me amusement to no end!" The Sammer King continued. "As reward for your victory, I shall allow a glimpse of my treasure… Behold!"

The Sammer King revealed he had the Pure Heart, and then put it away.

"That's the Pure Heart!" Mario stated.

"Indeed, it is the pride of the kingdom!" The Sammer King replied. "If you desire it, prove your worth by defeating my loyal vassals in a tournament!"

"Your vassals?" AJ questioned.

"In our kingdom, there is a legend that had been passed down through generations." Jade started to explain. "'When a great hole appears in the sky, the whole world will soon be devoured.' The tempest in the sky grows larger by the day. It must be stopped!"

"But the legend goes on. And so I shall continue a very dramatic reading… Ahem." King Sammer stated. "'Only one thing can stop the Void: the great heroes must be given the Pure Heart.' VASSALS, TO ME!"

Then, the door to the right opened, and 99 other Sammer Guys came and ran toward them, crowding around them.

"These are my vassals. Should you beat them all, you will prove you are the true hero." King Sammer explained. "Yes, I shall reward you if you best my other 99 Sammer Guys! Now, move back to your tournament positions!"

The 99 Sammer Guys left, leaving the one there.

"I'm sure I'll be on the edge of my throne throughout this exciting tournament!" King Sammer said. "I will await your arrival at the palace. The tournament has begun… Let skill decide!"

"So the king will give us a Pure Heart if we beat the other 99 Sammer Guys…" Tippi said.

"It would just be easier if that idiot could give us the Pure Heart without having to do all this fighting nonsense." Bowser commented

The group decided on that they would split into teams to fight the Sammer Guys, and one team would do 10, the next do 10, and so on. The teams were: Mario & Trixie, Chester & Violet, AJ & Peach, Tootie & Kammy, and Bowser, so each team would do 20 in total.

Then they begun the journey to fight the 99 other Sammer Guys.

/

 **Author's Note: I had wanted to wait after I finished this story, but too late, I started it now. What I'm talking about is a different FOP/Mario crossover that has nothing to do with this one (it would actually be impossible for it to)**

 **The new story is; Jimmy Timmy: Paper Jam. Of course it's a crossover of the Jimmy Neutron/Fairly Oddparents crossover trilogy and Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. (Also Wishmaker1028, would it be okay to have your OC Violet in it, because SPOILER ALERT she's a little important to the story.)**

 **Chapter 1 for that story should be in the next couple of days.**


	23. The Mysterious Man

**Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten)**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Original 'Super Paper Wishology' Story By AK1028**

 **Violet belongs to AK1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to AK1028**

 **/**

 **Chapter 23: The Mysterious Man**

 **/**

 _Somewhere In Dimmsdale…_

/

A man sat on a garbage can in an alley. His clothes looked tattered, as if he hadn't washed them in a while. He eyes had bags on them, as he couldn't sleep.

He was sure that he had been heading in the right direction, all this time. The right direction, for…

He didn't want to think about it. This city had been the last sighting of it.

It had been the last sighting of that… turtle thing that had been roaming with a kid. Nobody had been sure exactly where that thing came from.

But there was one thing that he did know. There was a huge bounty for it, which could get him enough money to find…

No, he couldn't think about it. There was little chance that she was still alive. But he held onto the chance, the miniscule chance that she was.

He had a little bit of money left, and the mall wasn't too far away. He needed to get more food and other supplies. He hopped off of the garbage can, and began to make his way to the mall.

While he was walking, he looked up and noticed that there was a small, almost invisible purple spot in the sky. He thought nothing of it, and continued walking.

/

Meanwhile, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Luigi, and Bowser Jr were poofed to the Dimmsdale Mall.

"Why are we at a mall?" Luigi asked.

"Well, Timmy didn't say where he wanted to go." Cosmo explained. "And who doesn't love the mall? There's Slacks, Snacks, Ms. Paddywack's Knick-Knacks, and the TV Shack."

In the TV Shack, a TV was playing a news station, with Chetu Betcha as the news anchor.

"Good evening Dimmsdale, I'm Chetu Betcha with some reports about a small purple dot in the sky, but our government says that it's perfectly normal."

"A purple dot in the sky?" Bowser Jr questioned. "That has to be the Void!" The other four had also realized this.

"In other news…" Chetu Betcha continued. "It's a bad evening! A magic alien space robot is attacking the city, but even with the city in ruins, the Military Extra-Terrestrial Research Facility assures us it's nothing to worry about."

The light-skinned and the dark-skinned employee from MERF appeared on the TV screen.

"There's nothing to be worried about." The light-skinned employee stated. "The robot is just a…"

"A street sweeper." The dark-skinned employee finished.

"That scares people so bye!" The light-skinned employee quickly said, and they both ran away. The TV cut back to Chetu Betcha.

"This is Chetu Betcha saying great!" Chetu Betcha cheered. "Because it looks like the alien street sweeper of doom is off to clean our mall!"

"Did he say… mall?" Timmy nervously asked.

Before anyone could answer, the entire mall disappeared.

The Lead Eliminator jumped in front of the group. **"I love having magic!"** It yelled.

"Yeah, me too." Timmy responded. "I wish the ground would swallow him up!"

The wish was granted by Cosmo and Wanda. A hole in the ground opened, and the Lead Eliminator fell in. Unfortunately, it flew back out.

The Lead Eliminator then used its Wands to raise the ground at a fast pace into a fist, hitting the entire group. They fell to the ground, and Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were forced to return back to normal.

Then, Cosmo got angry. He pulled his sleeves up.

"That's it!" He yelled. "You hurt my baby, my wife, my godchild, my godchild's friends, and most importantly me!"

The Lead Eliminator looked surprised at Cosmo's reaction.

"You have awakened a sleeping giant, my friend!" Cosmo continued. "So face my magical powers!"

He used his wand to poof himself into a huge monster, similar to Godzilla. "Meet the mighty Cozilla!" Cosmo yelled. He stepped on the Lead Eliminator.

"Something tells me he's going to mess this up badly." Bowser Jr commented.

"How?" Luigi asked.

"Just watch." Bowser Jr responded.

"You have two wands? Hah!" Cosmo laughed, breathing fire out of his nose. "The mighty Cozilla can wish up a million wands!" Cosmo poofed up about a million wands on his back.

"Oh, and you can make one mall disappear?" Cosmo questioned. "Hah! I can make a million wands disappear!" He used his wand to seemingly erase the wands on his back, his own wand, Poof's rattle, and Wanda's wand, which made her gasp. Cosmo was forced to turn back to normal and he fell to the ground.

"Told you." Bowser Jr whispered to Luigi.

"Wow, that could be my biggest blunder ever." Cosmo realized.

The Lead Eliminator was unfazed and was about to blast Timmy.

"Man, I hate being the Chosen One." Timmy whispered.

But before Timmy was blasted, another laser blasted the Lead Eliminator away, knocking it onto the wall of a nearby building.

/

In the Sammer Kingdom with Mario's group, they were only on the 20th battle, which Chester and Violet had fought. They had just finished the battle.

The large Sammer Guy bowed to them after they won. "WHY DO YOU NOT SQUISH FOR ROLLING THWOMP?" The Sammer Guy suddenly asked. "ROLLING AND SQUISHING IS NOT THE SAME AS IT WAS… YOU GO NOW… I HAVE LOST PASSION FOR SQUISH…"

Then, there was a sudden shaking in the ground.

"What's that?" Trixie asked.

As the shaking continued, the Void grew even bigger. After several seconds, the shaking stopped.

"Uh oh… the Void is growing!" Peach yelled, slightly panicked.

"We have to hurry!" Chester yelled.

"Hurry? Why not pause and savor the show?" A voice asked.

"Huh? Who was that? AJ asked.

The voice revealed itself to be Count Bleck.

"You!" Mario shouted, angry. He pointed a finger at Count Bleck.

"Yes, it is me…Count Bleck!" Count Bleck stated. "But you are already far too late to stop the Void!"

"Who's the creepy guy in a cape? Count Bleck!" Bowser taunted.

"Bleh heh heh! The prophecy unfolds smoothly, thanks to the Chaos Heart." Count Bleck proudly stated. "The light of each world will be snuffed out one by one…"

"Why would you want to do something so…unspeakable?" Tippi questioned.

"You QUESTION Count Bleck?!" Count Bleck yelled. "This worthless world's destruction matters not! Far better for Count Bleck to wipe it out of existence than let it remain!"

"How can you say that?" Tippi asked. "That's…horrible!"

"Count Bleck scoffs at you!" Count Bleck scoffed. "An insignificant Pixl lectures Count Bleck on what is right and wrong?"

"This is not up for discussion! You're wrong…and sick!" Tippi yelled. "All living things have a heart. They're all priceless. You can't just…erase them!"

"Of all things, you defend the heart?" Count Bleck asked/ "Nothing could be more worthless… All things…are meaningless. Aside from Timpani, no treasure mattered in the least to me."

"…Tim…Timpani?" Tippi asked.

"…Speak no more!" Count Bleck said. "This world is dying under the monocle gaze of… Count Bleck! But don't let that stop you from trying to find a Pure Heart you will never acquire! Bleh heh heh! Bleck!"

Count Bleck then disappeared, leaving the group on their own.

"Oh, dear…" Tippi muttered.

"This isn't good…" Violet stated.

"WORLD GOES SQUISH SOON!" The Sammer Guy yelled. "MUST TELL KING SAMMER! MUST NOT ACCIDENTALLY SQUISH KING AGAIN…" The Sammer Guy ran away.

The group knew that they had to hurry.

As they went through the gates, the Sammer Guys would not fight them anymore due to the Void increasing in size. When they finally got to the 26th room, the Sammer King was waiting for them.

"We received word of your nasty run-in with that despicable Count Bleck fellow." The King said. "So the legends ARE true… Our ancestors truly did foretell these days!"

"Look, we need the Pure Heart." Mario stated.

"Yeah, your ancestors want you to shut up already and fork over the Pure Heart!" Bowser demanded.

"You haven't defeated all of my 100 Sammer Guys, but the situation is grave…" The King muttered. "Oh, why not! Just for royal giggles. The treasure sits on the 26th gate. Go claim the Pure Heart you so richly deserve!"

"Thank you." Peach breathed.

They walked up to the gate, and there was a chest there. They opened it. There was a bomb in there…

…That didn't affect them at all.

"What was that?" Tootie asked.

The King started to get upset. "But… But… That explosion didn't even turn you black with soot!" He said confused. "That totally didn't even hurt you at all! This stinks!"

The King walked up to the group.

"So you thought you'd just grab the Pure Heart?" He asked. "You guys are so dumb! Mimimimimimimimi!"

Uh oh. That was not the King at all.

The King was just Mimi in disguise, and she transformed back into her normal form.

"Surprise! It's me, Mimi!" Mimi said. "You're so silly! Did you crazy heads think the king would give you the Pure Heart?"

"Yes, because the world is ending!" Chester yelled.

Mimi laughed. "The king's probably tuck all cozy in a bed taking a nap in the castle." She assumed. "…Making cute li' snoring noises while his world goes bye-bye!"

"Out of our way!" Mario yelled.

"You DUMMIES!" Mimi screamed. "The only reason I'm even HERE is to get in the way! I'm not all soft 'n' cuddly like the count. Nighty-night! It's bedtime for you guys! NYAAAAH!"

The group was forced to fight her. Since it was 10 against 1, they won pretty easily.

"Ouchie!" Mimi cried out after she was defeated. "That really hurt! You're just a bunch of bullies who hit cute girls! But it doesn't matter an eensy teensy bit, hee hee! Everything's perfect! …What, don't believe me? Look up at the sky!"

Before anything else could be said, the ground started shaking again for several seconds. In that time, the Void had grown even larger.

"It's enormous now!" AJ gasped.

"Mimimimimimi! Yep, I sure got you meanies to waste LOTS of your time!" Mimi gloated. "Guess you'll have to give up looking for that dumb Pure Heart now!"

"You were only trying to stall us!" Tootie yelled.

"Golly, you guys have really got your thinking caps on today, huh?" Mimi taunted. "Well, I did warn you that I was meaner than the Count! Anyhow, it's sure a big old bummer I can't stay to play with you guys. But this place is about to go kablooooey! Later, meanies!"

Mimi then disappeared.

The group tried to hurry as fast as they possibly could to the final gate, but they were already too late.

At the 28th Gate, the Sammer Guy there was depressed, and it seemed like he was going insane.

"HAH HAH HAH. We are doomed. It cannot be stopped. HAH HAH." The Sammer Guy said.

The ground started to violently shake, as the Void continuously grew.

"We have to keep going!" Violet said in a panic.

They tried to move, but the ground started shaking so violently that they fell to their feet.

Then all was black…

/

The man from before had hid in another alley, close to the mall.

Or, where the mall used to be. It just… disappeared. One second it was there, the next it wasn't.

The reason why he was hiding was because of the "street sweeper". It was terrifying as hell. Thankfully it had gone after someone el-

Wait.

That someone else… was what the Government was searching for. That turtle thing, but it was accompanied by some other people.

A kid, an older man, two midgets and a baby (that somehow were floating?)

Then, he gasped as he realized something. They were getting attacked by that robot from earlier.

He felt something in his stomach. No, not like he was going to throw up. He felt like he should help these people, even though he didn't know them. Yet at the same time, he felt like he did.

Even when a bunch of vehicles came with a bunch of weapons, he still felt like something would go **horribly** wrong.

He forgot completely about the bounty. He just started running toward them.

/

The laser that blasted away the Lead Eliminator was revealed to be from a MERF vehicle. The MERF vehicle was followed by many more, including tanks and jets.

"Evil alien street sweeper thing!" The dark-skinned employee yelled through a megaphone. "Prepare to taste the might of MERF! Man, I love megaphones!"

The weapons began to take aim.

"Ready, aim…" The light-skinned employee began to say.

"Stop!" A male voice yelled.

The two employees, Timmy, and the others looked over and saw a man, who presumably said that. Timmy was going to say something, but the man beat him to it.

"You don't know what that thing's made of!" The man yelled. "The weapons could not even affect it!" The tone of his voice sounded like he was unsure of what he said.

"What do you know?" The dark-skinned employee questioned. "You're just some crazy homeless guy that's not a super cool secret agent!"

"And we're the cool top-secret agents that have an escape probe, in case things go wrong." The light-skinned employee said.

"He's right!" Timmy yelled, defending the man. "If you blast him, he'll just absorb the weapons and use them against you!"

"Haha, very funny, kid." The light-skinned employee laughed. "Nothing will go wrong, because we're going to launch weapon, missile, and kitchen sink ever built since 1952, and blast it BACK TO WHEREVER IT CAME FROM!"

"We call it operation blow-that-thing-up. It's going to be awesome!" The dark-skinned employee said.

"We're telling you, you can't fire!" Luigi yelled.

"Oh ok if you say so AND FIRE!" The light-skinned employee yelled.

Timmy, his fairies, Bowser Jr, and Luigi watched in horror as the weapons started to fly toward the Lead Eliminator. The Lead Eliminator used its vortex to suck in all of the weapons. Then, it started to grow.

It grew to the size of a building, and it's appearance changed, making it look more threatening.

"Ha ha, what do you know, they were right." The dark-skinned employee nervously said.

"We should get to the escape probe." The light-skinned employee said, reaching into his shirt pocket. Then he started to panic. "Where are the keys?"

Bowser Jr had taken the keys while he wasn't looking, and the group had gotten into the escape probe. Although reluctant, they also took the man with them.

The probe flew off before the Lead Eliminator could catch it.

 **"** **The Chosen One has fled his world, and now with magic, there's nothing stopping me from making it my world!"** The Lead Eliminator (now calling himself the Destructionator) announced.

The Destructionator then used his wands and slammed them on the ground, causing blue metal to spread throughout Earth.

"Time for Operation… RUN!" The light-skinned employee yelled. The MERF agents tried to run, but the blue metal turned them into servants for the Destructionator.

"We are at your command, oh great street sweeper of doom." The MERF agents stated.

 **"** **From now on, call me the Destructionater!"** The Destructionater yelled.

As the metal covered the entire Earth, Jorgen finally fell on an island.

"Hah hah! His rocket glute wish has literally backfired! And I am not a robot!" Jorgen announced. "But I am stranded on a metal Earth with no magic. Help me, Chosen One!"

/

"Count Bleck…" Tippi muttered. "I feel l know him from somewhere…"

Mario's group had somehow been transported back to Flipside.

"Wait… I do!" Tippi realized. "Or at least, I did! I did know him! But… How? And when? Who is he? I can't remember…"

Just then, Mario was the first one to wake up. Tippi floated over to him.

"Mario… You realize…" Tippi started to say, but the others waking up interrupted her.

"What happened…" Trixie asked.

"Urgh… Whuzzat? Whozere? Bwah! What's going on here?!" Bowser questioned.

"I'm a little discombobulated myself, so it's hard to say…" Tippi responded. "At the very least, we seem to have returned to Flipside…"

"But what of King Sammer and the Sammer Guys…" Peach nervously asked. "And the Pure Heart…"

"The door leading there still exists, so there must be something on the other side." Mario reasoned. "But should we go back in…"

"I think we should." Violet stated.

"Yeah, me too!" Chester said.

"Me three!" AJ agreed.

The group agreed to go back in. But after they opened the door, what they saw was horrifying. It was all white.

"There's…nothing left." Tippi breathed.

Then, the group started to walk. They tried to find something. Anything. It felt like forever before they found something in the distance. But when they got closer, they realized what it was. It was the Pure Heart…

…But it had been turned to stone.

There was nothing left to do here. They took the Petrified Pure Heart and rushed back to Flipside.

/

"IT WAS TURNED TO STONE?"

That's what Merlon yelled when they told him about what happened to the Pure Heart, when the group had gotten to his house. Then he calmed down.

"Mmmmm… I do not feel the typical energy from this Pure Heart." He stated. "Even if you set this in a Heart Pillar, it would do nothing. What to do…"

"Oh…" Tippi realized. "But then…how do we save him… I mean… How do we save everyone…from destruction?"

"To stop the prophecy, we must defeat Count Bleck and the Darkness, who started all of this." Merlon said. "But to do that, we will need all 8 Pure Hearts, as the Light Prognosticus says. We are between a rock and a hard place…"

"Ah ha ha. The forlorn group of heroes, how they cry! The tears flow like sad chowder!" A familiar voice said.

The group knew who it was, and they were right, because they soon saw Dimentio appear above them.

"What are you doing here, Dimentio?" Peach questioned.

"Oh, bad news for you! There is no way in this world to restore the Pure Heart…" Dimentio smiled. "Yes, sadly, your hard work was all…in…vain."

"Urrrgh… Are you serious? That…really stinks!" Bowser groaned.

"Ah ha ha. Yes it does, and that's why I decided to give you a consolation prize…" Dimentio said.

Before they could realize what was going on, everyone in the room except for Dimentio, Tippi, Carrie(the active Pixl right now), and Merlon were trapped in a box.

Dimentio snapped his finger. Explosions were set off in the boxes, drowning out the screams of the heroes.

After a few seconds, they were gone completely.

"What…just happened?" Merlon panicked.

"Mario?! Violet?! Chester?! Anyone?!" Tippi frantically asked. "MARIO! Where'd you go, Mario?!"

"It's quite simple." Dimentio answered. "I fulfilled their wishes! I sent them to the next world! Ah ha ha. You do know who I am, right? I am your enemy, Dimentio! I serve Count Bleck! Well, as pleasant as this has been, I must leave. Ciao!"

Dimentio then left.

/

 **Author's Note: The mysterious man DOES play an important part in the story. Who he is will be revealed later, but you can feel free to guess who he is.**

 **I really wasn't planning on this Chapter to be so long, I was expecting it to be around 2500 words, but I guess more is better.**

 **And if I plan this correctly, after this Chapter, there will be 10 Chapters left, including a special Behind-The-Scenes Extra.**

 **Anyway, see you in the next Chapter!**


	24. Literally In Hell

**Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten)**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Original 'Super Paper Wishology' Story By AK1028**

 **Violet belongs to AK1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to AK1028**

 **/**

 **Chapter 24: Literally In Hell**

 **/**

In Count Bleck's Castle, Count Bleck and Nastasia were having a small meeting.

"Yeah, so earlier we got a quick ping from Dimentio?" Nastaisa said. "We've had a little insubordination… Yeah according to his report, our Mr. L took on an initiative for helping the Chosen One of the Fairies… I accept full responsibility. It was my administrative breakdown that allowed this."

"I see, remarked Count Bleck…" Count Bleck stated. "Well, what is done is done. This prophecy will not be fulfilled without sacrifice."

"So, 'K… Um, and just another quick update on Mimi… Yeah… She, um, also left the castle." Nastasia said slowly."

"Did she, now?" Count Bleck asked. "Well, Count Bleck will leave you to dispense the minion discipline."

"Count… Um, you seem…a bit different today." Nastasia noticed. "New monocle? Or did something happen?"

"Count Bleck feels fine… Leave me…" Count Bleck answered.

"Oh, um, of course, yeah… Please excuse me." Nastasia responded. She then left.

"Could that Pixl have been… Timpani?" Count Bleck asked himself. He then shook his head. "No, no. Completely impossible. I should know that better than anyone. Besides, it's far too late to do anything now. The prophecy has been set in motion and no one, not even I, could stop it. No one can stop this now…"

/

When Mario woke up, he wasn't sure where he was. It looked to be a dark and damp place. He looked around to try to make sense of where he was.

"WELL, HI!"

That voice nearly knocked Mario off of his feet. He looked behind him to see a native of this place walking up to him.

"Hey, new face!" The native greeted. "So tell me… First time down here in the Underwhere? …HA! Just a little joke. People don't arrive HERE twice! Hahahaha!"

"Wait… the Underwhere?" Mario remembered. "The place where people go when they die?"

"Yep, this is the place." The native answered. "Or some people call this 'World -1'… So how'd your game end, anyway? Poison 1-Up? Bad jump? Or did someone…"

"Well, I find it hard to believe that I'm dead, or that my game's over." Mario stated.

"What? You say your game's NOT over? Hahahaha! Yeah, I've heard THAT before." The native responded. "Denial, always the first step. Maybe you just need to hear it from Queen Jaydes."

"Who's Queen Jaydes?" Mario asked.

"Oh, she's the scariest thing in The Underwhere…and that is SAYING something." The native answered. "She rules over us Shadyes, and she'll tell you straight… your game is OVER! If you head straight ahead, you'll find Queen Jaydes in her palace. But do NOT get her angry, or you'll end up on bottomless-pit cleanup duty…forever!"

Mario began walking to find Queen Jaydes. On the way, he found a lady that appeared to have hearts for hands but ignored her. He eventually found the Queen in her palace.

Mario walked up to her. "Um, excuse me?" He asked.

"You… What business have you with me?" Queen Jaydes questioned. "I am Queen Jaydes. Mistress of The Underwhere! Ruler of those with ended games! Here, in this place, your sins from your time among the living are weighed. If your sins are light enough, the bliss of The Overthere will be yours. But if not… You suffer for eternity amoung the game-overed!"

Mario gulped at that.

"Now let us weigh your sins…" Queen Jaydes said. "Hm? I sense a strange energy… Have you brought something strange into The Underwhere, by chance?"

"Well… I do have this." Mario stated. He pulled out the stone Pure Heart. Queen Jaydes looked really surprised by this.

"What is THIS?!" She questioned. "No, no… It could not be… But how… It is badly damaged, yes… but what you hold is a Pure Heart! Who exactly ARE you, to have a Pure Heart…and what has happened to it?"

"Well, I-"

Mario was interrupted by Queen Jaydes's cellphone ringing. "Oh, wait. That is my phone… Sorry I have to take this." She stated.

She turned around while she talked to someone on the phone.

"What is it NOW, Grams? You know I am working…" She questioned. Two seconds later, the Queen was in shock. "WHAT?! LUVBI IS MISSING?! Oh, mercy… I understand. Yes, yes, I will see to it. Mmmm-bye!" She hung up the phone.

"Just great. Just what I need. I am already shorthanded… What am I going to do?" Queen Jaydes wondered. Then she had an idea. She turned to face Mario.

"Oh! Perhaps you can help!" Queen Jaydes stated. "That phone call I received just now? It was the king of The Overthere, Grambi… One of the Nimbis wanished from the Overthere, and he asked me to look for her. But I cannot abandon my duties here in the palace… and my D-Men are all busy. So it must fall to you! Will you search for this missing person in my place?"

"Sure, I could help you out." Mario answered.

"Oh, thank you so very much." Queen Jaydes responded. "I apologize for asking this of you, but it would really help. The name of the missing Nimbi is Luvbi. Oh… And what is your name?"

"It's Mario." Mario answered.

"Mario… Well, Mario… May I hold on to this Pure Heart while you are busy searching?" Queen Jaydes asked. She took the Pure Heart.

"I'm sorry, but-"

Mario got interrupted by Queen Jaydes. "Worry not, I just a look. I will return it when YOU return with Luvbi." She explained. "And in it's place, allow me to give you this."

She handed Mario a purple key.

"Word has recently reached me that someone has fallen into the River Twygz." Queen Jaydes said. "Some said it was a strange fellow dressed in purple… That could not be Luvbi… Still, just in case, I would suggest that you check there first. This key will open a door to the underground waterways beneath the River Twygz. Please, I must ask that you search the area thoroughly."

"I will." Mario nodded. He then went to River Twygz.

/

With Mark, Crocker, Dark Laser, Vicky, Terrance, Tamara, they had just arrived in Fairy World.

"So, what's our first course of action?" Terrance asked.

"We need to rescue all of the fairies first." Tamara stated.

"But how are we going to do that?" Mark asked. "Those sucky bots totally outnumber us."

"Well, he's the one who always tries to capture the twerp's fairies…" Vicky said, pointing at Crocker. "…So he should know his way around here."

"Hmmm…" Crocker pondered. Although he didn't remember much, he started to recall one of very few times he took over Fairy World.

He recalled that there was a building that had it's own power supply with weapons in case the Big Wand was knocked down, but he couldn't exactly remember where it was.

"There is a place with weapons we can get to stop those Eliminators." Crocker stated. "I'm not exactly sure where it is, but I'm sure it's somewhere in the city."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go into the city!" Dark Laser yelled.

They all ran into the city.

/

After unlocking the door at the bottom of River Twygz and navigating the underground, he found who the purple fellow was.

It was Violet.

He gasped when he saw her. She looked to be knocked out, and she was by a rock. Thankfully when he walked closer to her, she appeared to be waking up.

"Huh? What happened?" Violet groaned as she woke up.

"We're in the Underwhere, and apparently we've died." Mario explained.

"Died? I find that hard to believe." Violet said.

"I do too." Mario agreed. "And have you seen anyone named Luvbi?"

"No, I haven't." Violet answered. "Why are you looking for her?"

"The queen of this place asked me to look for her. Apparently she went missing." Mario explained.

"Well, let's go find her. This place is a little creepy." Violet said.

They went to look for Luvbi.

It took several minutes of searching, but they eventually found her. She was sitting on top of a tall warp pipe.

"Oh, hurry… Hasten to meee… Sweeet priiince…" Luvbi said as they approached. Then she realized who was looking at. "Foulness! An aging man of mustache grim approcheth! Speak, now! What dost thou want of me?!"

"Well, we came here to find you." Mario explained.

"Thou came hither to find me?" Luvbi questioned. "Pah! As if I would consort with a face so behaired! I await a handsome prince! Understand? PRINCES ONLY! Oh, but hold a moment… Ha HA! Dost thou claim to be the prince for whom I pine?"

"Well's he's not exactly a prince." Violet said.

"Priceless… Yea, verily…" Luvbi noted. "Very well then, good prince. Let us confirm thy lineage. If thou art my prince, then surely thou knowest my name. Speak it to mine ears! If the name is true, then I shall admit thou art mine one and only."

"Your name is Luvbi." Mario stated.

"Ha HA! In thy FACE! My name is not Luv…" Luvbi started to laugh, but she realized something. He got her name right. "WHAAAAAT?! H-H-How hast thou come by the knowledge of my name? No… Doth this mean… Nay! Nay! Such foulness! The very thought cannot be abided! I cannot date a man so old and unpleasant to the eye! I shall return to Mother!"

"That's what we came here for…" Mario said, a little insulted at what she had said. "Queen Jaydes sent us to look for you."

Luvbi wasn't putting up with it, and she floated away. Mario and Violet went back to Queen Jaydes. When they were walking up to her they saw that Luvbi was next to her.

"HA! At last thou appearest, foul, hairy creature and his maiden!" Luvbi yelled.

"I'm not _his_ girlfriend!" Violet argued.

"Thou art to prince! Thou art LIAR! Thou approchest me at my mother's behest!" Luvbi continued.

"Luvbi! Mind your manners!" Queen Jaydes yelled. "You know this all happened because you wandered off without permission! Now! Apologize to these nice people at once!"

"Um, yea…" Luvbi said, looking a little sad. "So, ummm, yea, I am sorry… that thou art so hairy."

Mario gave her a look after she said that.

"Oh, Luvbi… You had us all so very worried." Queen Jaydes said. "Mario. Please accept this as a sign of my eternal thanks. Here."

Queen Jaydes handed him the Pure Heart, but there was something different about it. It was back to normal.

"How did you…" Mario breathed.

"I have power over life and death, you see." Queen Jaydes explained. "And I was able to use that power to restore this Pure Heart. I know not how you found it, but this Pure Heart shows that fate is on your side. Take good care of it."

"Thank you so much." Violet sighed.

"And by the way, it may please you to know that your game is not truly over." Queen Jaydes stated. Somehow, you were sent to The Underwhere while still very much alive… My power can return you to your world if you so wish… what would you like to do?"

"I'm pretty sure we'd like to return to our world." Mario said.

"Yeah, I agree." Violet responded.

"So I shall return you." Queen Jaydes nodded. Then she started to chant something. "Mmmmmm! Jaydes, Jaydes, JA-JAYDES! OOOOOOOOOH! GAMEOVERGAMEOVERGAMEOVERGAMEOVERGAMEOVER… CONTINUE!"

After that, Mario and Violet were being raised into what looked to he a rainbow star. There was a flash of light, and they were gone.

/

Mario and Violet fell onto Flipside tower, where the line of doors were.

"Mario! Violet! You're alive!"

That was Tippi's voice. They saw her and Merlon.

"M-M-M-M-MARIO?!" Merlon shouted, surprised. "But I saw Dimentio end your game… Then Tippi said you were here, so I thought I'd come and take a look, but… Wow… You're truly alive…"

"Well, we always bounce back." Violet smiled a little.

"Well, let's go to my house, and you can explain how exactly you two managed to get back here/" Merlon said.

The five went to his house.

/

"So that's how you did it, then…" Tippi said.

Mario and Violet just explained how they were able to get back to Flipside.

"Mario, I never stopped believing you would return…" Tippi spoke. "But the kids from Dimmsdale, and Princess Peach, and Bowser… How to proceed… Well, if you could come back, perhaps they also can. But first, let's find a Heart Pillar where we can set this Pure Heart."

"I sure hope they're okay…" Mario said.

"I'm sure they're alright." Violet said.

Tippi rejoined them as they went to Flopside to put the next Pure Heart in the Heart Pillar. They went back to Flipside to go through the purple door that appeared. But when they went through it again, they gasped.

They were back in The Underwhere.

/

 _"_ _Timpani! What did you do with her? I must see her!"_

 _"_ _Still your tongue, Blumiere… Can't you see you've been duped by a dirty human?"_

 _"_ _You have brought shame to my name…and to the entire Tribe of Darkness!"_

 _"_ _And so what if I did? That doesn't matter to me! She's my entire world!"_

 _"_ _Well, then it will interest you to know…that she no longer resides in this world."_

 _"_ _What… What do you mean by that?!"_

 _"_ _This is the price those who resist their own fate must pay, my son."_

 _"_ _She… No… It can't be so!"_

 _"_ _Someday you will see, Son. Our kind and humans must never mix."_

/

 **Author's Note: I've decided that Jimmy Timmy Paper Jam won't be uploaded until this story is complete, so I can focus on one at a time. And the Fairy Armory is a reference to the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour.**


	25. Trio Of Wands

**Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten)**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Original 'Super Paper Wishology' Story By AK1028**

 **Violet belongs to AK1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to AK1028**

 **/**

 **Chapter 25: Trio Of Wands**

 **/**

Meanwhile with Timmy's group and the man were still on the spaceship that was heading away from Earth. The man had managed to explain himself to them, and they seemed satisfied with explanation. Except for one thing.

His motive. He thought about it. He tried to come up with a reason, but he couldn't. Or better, he couldn't tell.

He thought about lying. Would that work? But what if they saw through his lie? Well, he would have to think of a good one.

They group had informed him of what had been going on earlier, and it seemed like the stuff that would happen in a video game or something.

He still tried to think of a lie, but couldn't think of a good one. What could he do?

Wait. He had an idea, and it just migh-

"Ah!" Cosmo yelled, driving him out of his thoughts. "The Earth has been turned into metal, with an evil face on it!"

Well, at least it got the attention off of him. Everyone else looked out of the window Cosmo was at and they saw the metal-covered Earth.

"That's bad." Bowser Jr said.

"And there's no magic left in the universe to stop him, the Void, or the Darkness!" Wanda added.

Poof began crying, so Timmy held him.

"Don't worry guys, we're still together." Timmy said. "And there is still magic left in the universe."

"You mean the magic of a child's smile?" Wanda asked.

"No." Timmy answered. "I mean the magic of the wand on the Blue Moon of Vegan, which is just sitting there waiting for us to use it. So hang on."

Timmy put the escape pod on warp speed, and they were at the blue moon in seconds. They accidentally bumped into the wand and the pod fell to the ground. They all walked out of it.

"Great landing, let's do it again!" Cosmo yelled, dazed.

"Please, let's not." Luigi sighed.

"Okay, Chosen One, what's the operation called this time?" Wanda asked Timmy.

"I call it operation grab this wand and figure out how it work then drag it back to Earth and use it's magic to crush the Destructionater and blast the Darkness with it." Timmy explained.

"That sounds like a good plan." Bowser Jr said.

"Except it won't work."

The group turned around to see who made that voice. It was Turbo Thunder. He looked like he was starved, and the only clothes he had left were his underwear and hat.

"Turbo Thunder?" Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Bowser Jr said in surprise.

"Uh… who is he?" The man asked.

"Wow, you really let yourself go." Cosmo commented on Turbo.

"Yes, it is I, Turbo Thunder." Turbo said. "Registered trademark and original Chosen One. Thunderwear sold separately. And if you want to know how the wand works, we must work together Timmy Turner."

Timmy thought about this for a minute. Then he had a better idea, well at least in his mind it was.

"I've got a better idea." Timmy stated. "I'm taking this peppy meal to go!" He walked up to the wand and tried to pull it out of the ground, but it wouldn't move an inch.

"Peppy meal's not budging!" Timmy complained.

"It's not supposed to budge." Turbo said. "It's supposed to light our way."

"How do you know?" Wanda asked.

"Because, after the rock guardian flicked me over the horizon like I was a chosen booger…" Turbo started to explain. "I realized how alone in the universe I was. Then… I made a friend. Literally, I made it. Then, I made a rock lunch. Which didn't really work out. But it was rocky's smile that comforted my lonely nights here and made me understand what's important in life. Honor… humility… And the most important thing of all…"

"How the wand works?" Luigi asked.

"No, lunch. Do you have anything to eat that's not rock based?" Turbo asked.

"Just show us how the Wand works!" Timmy yelled.

"Then go stand over there." Turbo said, pointed to a raised part of the ground, with two Ts on it.

Timmy walked over to and stepped on the raised part of the ground. After he did, the entire moon started to shake. Then, the moon started to turn. It turned until they could all see the Sun.

A raised rock with a small hole in it caused the Sun's rays to focus on a single pointed. The ray of light reflected onto Timmy's teeth, which then reflected onto the crystal that held the Wind Wand.

The wand emitted a flash of light, and then the ground started to shake again. Then, the large star crater they were all on started to descend.

/

While Mario and Violet were surprised that the purple door led to the Underwhere, Tippi seemed unfazed.

"It's so dark here… I wonder what sort of world this is…" Tippi pondered.

"Huh? What in the… Hey!" Violet realized. "Wait, this is The Underwhere! We just came from here!"

"Oh? So this is that place you told me about?" Tippi asked.

"Yeah, this is the place." Mario answered.

"Hmm. Then I wonder why the Pure Heart led us here…" Tippi questioned.

"We should probably go back to Queen Jaydes." Mario suggested.

"Good idea." Violet agreed.

The three walked to Queen Jaydes.

"Greetings. Welcome to the…" Queen Jaydes started to say, until she noticed that the visitors were the same people from before. "Wait, why have you returned?"

"You're Queen Jaydes?" Tippi asked. "My name is Tippi… I'm a friend of Mario's… We… We've come to find the Pure Heart that is hidden in this world…"

"What?! You are collecting Pure Hearts?!" Queen Jaydes questioned. "Hmm… Now that I take a long look at you…I realize you just might be the heroes mentioned in the Prognosticus… But could you really be…the ones?"

"So… Does that mean you have a Pure Heart for us, Queen Jaydes?" Tippi asked.

"The location of the Pure Heart is a matter of upmost secrecy, I am afraid." Queen Jaydes answered. "There is nothing I can tell you… If you really must know, you will have to speak to Grambi, king of The Overthere."

"MOTHER!" Luvbi suddenly shouted. She went up to Queen Jaydes. "My things are packed and checked thrice! I am ready to return to The Overthere!"

Luvbi then noticed Mario, Violet, and Tippi standing there. "…Oh, me! Thou returnest? Did thy game truly end this time?"

"An idea strikes…" Queen Jaydes said. "Could you fine heroes take Luvbi back to The Overthere for me?"

"Why do you want us to do that?" Mario asked.

"A monster was once held here…but a recent earthquake freed it." Queen Jaydes explained. "Once it escaped its prison, it began to wander this realm freely. Of course, I could never send my daughter alone with such a savage beast on the loose. If you would take her back, I would gladly open the way to the Overthere for you. I will also alert Grambi that you are coming to ask him about the Pure Heart. What say you? Is this a fair bargain?"

"Yes, we would take your daughter to The Overthere if it would lead us to the Pure Heart." Violet said.

"Yeah, we could." Mario agreed.

"…I thank you." Queen Jaydes said. "With this monster about, my D-Men and I are busy trying to contain the damage…"

Then, a door appeared in front of them, thanks to the Queen's magic.

"Just go through this door and keep heading upward to reach The Overthere." Queen Jaydes said. "And makes sure Luvbi arrives safely in the care of Grams… I mean…Grambi."

"Hee hee…" Luvbi laughed. "But avert thine eyes whilst we climb, lest thou succumbeth to my cuteness."

"Oh, please… We're not that superficial…" Tippi joked.

"Oh me, a sharpened tongue." Luvbi responded. "Thou art jealous? Dost thou pine for yonder hairy man?"

"Wh-What?! I…" Tippi questioned, shocked.

"Thy cheek grows red, and thy manner flustered…" Luvbi interrupted. "A crush, hot as a thousand suns, burns deep within thy heart! Yea, verily. Alas for thee, methinks. Anyway, movest on!"

Then the group, including Luvbi, went through the door, to scale to The Overthere.

/

When the star crater had stopped descending, and the group had opened their eyes, they saw what appeared to be a brilliant place.

"Rocky! You were right!" Turbo cheered.

"And that must be the final prophecy!" Luigi said, pointing to a cave.

"Ha ha! I knew I'd save you guys!" Timmy said, running into the cave. The others followed behind him.

Timmy looked at the prophecy. There was the Fire Wand, the Wind Wand… and there was a third wand.

"There's another wand?!" Timmy exclaimed.

"It's the final wand." Turbo said. "And since you are the Chosen One, you have to find it." Then Turbo grabbed one of the wands and turned to Cosmo. "And you can use this to get me food now. Remember, no rocks."

"Stand back, Turbo Hunger!" Cosmo stated. "And behold a meal fit for a king!"

Cosmo used the wand to poof up a table with food on it. Turbo walked up to the table and saw that the food was an ice cream sandwich.

"An ice cream sandwich. And that's a meal fit for a king?" Turbo questioned.

"It is for the king of ice cream land." Cosmo answered. "Now munch before your king!"

Turbo then ate the ice cream sandwich. "Can you poof up one for Rocky?" He asked.

Wanda took the wand Cosmo was holding and used it to reveal more text on the wall of the cave.

"To end the Darkness with the power thrice, the last wand lies inside Earth's ice." She read.

"Great. I don't get it!" Timmy said.

"The Ice Wand completes a magic triad." Turbo explained. "And when combined with the Fire Wand on Fairy World, and the Wind Wand here on Vegan, it's a triple powered combination that will emit a gazillion ton bursts of magic that will destroy the Darkness, and can I have another ice cream sandwich?"

"Only because you amuse me, peasant." Cosmo answered. He poofed up another ice cream sandwich for Turbo, who then ate it.

"Wow, these are filling!" Turbo commented.

"But how do we find a wand in the ice when the Earth is covered in metal and controlled by a giant freak?" Timmy questioned.

"Because I am going to help you." Turbo answered. "Timmy, my world, like yours, was destroyed by the Darkness. I was just a boy loving life on my home planet, Wonder World. It was a magical place. And unlike your Fairy World, our people had powers. Some cool… Some, kinda… strange. Ours was a peaceful existence. Until that fateful day when the Darkness arrived! But our defense system didn't work. Soon, the Eliminator arrived, and took away the only thing I ever loved. They took… my family. The force of the Darkness swallowing Wonder World caused it to break apart. And it caused me to hurdle, alone, bravely, through space."

Turbo then took a breath.

"Until, I safely landed on a deserted pink planet. It was there I swore vengeance upon the Darkness, and vowed to train myself, and perfect my wonder powers. Then, I received an invitation to a Chosen One competition in a land known as Fairy World, where Fairy Elders were seeking outside might in their own quest to crush the Darkness. After I had won, I was no longer Pippy Dinklefitz. But, Turbo Thunder."

"Your real name is Pippy! Ha ha ha ha!" Cosmo interrupted.

Turbo continued to talk. "Then I perched myself on top of the highest peak in what I now dub Thunder World, and waited for the Darkness to return. So I could seek my revenge! I waited, and waited, and waited…"

"Then you fell asleep, missed your calling when the Darkness returned, and Timmy had to beat it for you." Bowser Jr finished.

"I have accepted my fate as the former Chosen One who slept through his destiny. And as the new Chosen One, Timmy, you must accept yours." Turbo sighed. "Timmy Turner. I… am…"

"Whoa, you're not gonna cut off my hand and then tell me you're my father, are you?" Timmy interrupted.

"No!" Turbo answered. "I'm gonna train you." Turbo then pulled a lever that had 'train' on it.

/

Mario's group was now a little further in the Underwhere. Along the way, they had just ran into Chester, AJ, Tootie, and Trixie.

"Oh? Why are thou people of youth here, in the Underwhere?" Luvbi asked.

"Luvbi, these are people we know." Violet answered.

"Hey, have you seen anyone else?" Mario asked to the kids.

"We saw Bowser going on a rampage!" Chester yelled. "He was in that room over there!" Chester pointed to one of the purple doors in the distance.

"A monster neareth?" Luvbi questioned. "Perhaps I should stayeth back, as I am but a delicate girl."

"Okay…" AJ said, weirded out by Luvbi. "You need to stop Bowser before he hurts anyone!"

"Don't worry, we will." Mario said.

Mario, Violet, and Tippi went through the purple door to find an enraged Bowser and a knocked-out Kammy.

"GRAAAARGH!" Bowser roared. "Where am I?! And why do these jerks in shades keep jumping me?! And what's with the dark? And Peach isn't here…and I'm hungry! What did I do to deserve this?!"

Then, he noticed the other three in the room, and turned to face them. "Hey! Mario! Violet! …And Tippi? Just you? Where's Peach?"

"We don't know yet. We're looking for her too…" Tippi answered.

"So what you're telling me is that she's definitely not here. I don't like this one bit." Bowser said. "AHA! I see your little plan! You wanna break up what me and Peach have going! Yeah, you've been WAITING for a chance to fireball me in the back!"

"Bowser, we really don't know where Peach is." Violet said. "We just-"

"Can it, you!" Bowser interrupted. "I'll stomp the truth out of all of you! CHARGE!"

Mario and Violet had to fight Bowser, and they easily won.

"GRAAACK!" Bowser roared after being defeated. "Dang! Why do I always lose?! What is WRONG with me?! I get up every time, though! As many times as it takes to send you to The Underwhere!"

"Ummm… Sorry to break this to you, Bowser…but we're already there." Mario said. "See… This is the Underwhere."

"What? What're you talking about?!" Bowser questioned. "Do I LOOK like a guy whose game is over?!"

"You and the rest of the group were sent here, to the land of ended games… To The Underwhere." Tippi explained. "We didn't know what had happened to any of you, not just Peach…"

"What?! So wait, Peach really is lost out there somewhere?" Bowser realized. "Why didn't you say so, idiots?! We could've been searching this entire time! What're you waiting for?! Let's MOVE!"

"Well, Kammy's still knocked out." Mario said.

"Huh?" Bowser asked. He looked over and saw the unconscious Kammy. "Oh…"

So after they woke Kammy up, the group met back up with the Luvbi and the Dimmsdale kids, they continued their way through the Underwhere.


	26. The Purest Of Hearts

**Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten)**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Original 'Super Paper Wishology' Story By AK1028**

 **OCs belong to AK1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to AK1028**

 **/**

 **Chapter 26: The Purest Of Hearts**

 **/**

Mario's group had just gotten to The Overthere Stair. The white clouds were vast. The sky was light blue, a sharp contrast to the purple from The Underwhere.

"Ah me, blue skies again!" Luvbi cheered. "If we continue upward, we'll soon be in The Overthere. Let us away!"

"This place is huge!" Trixie commented.

"Getting to The Overthere sounds well and good, but we have yet to find Peach…" Tippi pointed out. "I'm so worried."

"We all are." Mario responded.

"Pray, I would understand this!" Luvbi said. "Is yon Peach the lady friend of Mario?"

"Well… Um…" Tippi tried to respond.

"Oh, verily? But the damsel looms large in his regard, is this not so?" Luvbi asked. "A one-sided crush then, mayhap. Ah me, enough idle banter! I shall run ahead, so keepest up if thou canst. If thou climbest too slowly, the sun will set, so shaketh a leg!"

Luvbi then went ahead of them and started climbing The Overthere stair.

"Peach was supposed to be my wife…" Bowser grumbled.

"Bowser, you know that wedding was just so Count Bleck could get the Chaos Heart." Violet corrected.

"I know, but still… She was supposed to be MY wife, especially after my other wife left me…" Bowser said.

"What was that?" Chester asked.

"…Nevermind. Let's just go." Bowser answered.

And so the group went to explore The Overthere Stair.

 **/**

With Timmy's group, Turbo Thunder was about to start training Timmy. Luigi and Bowser Jr were participating also. They had been taken to a training area.

"I will make you stronger…" Turbo said as punched a tree so hard it fell to the ground.

"Faster…" Turbo ran the entire length of the training area in a few seconds.

"And so powerful that you will be able to beat that metal robot dude, get your planet back, and crush the Darkness!" Turbo finished.

"Awesome!" Timmy cheered. "Look out Destructionator, because here comes… uh…"

"Turbo Timmy." Turbo Thunder suggested.

"Turbo Timmy!" Timmy yelled.

"That sounds like a good name." Bowser Jr said.

And then the four continued to train.

 **/**

As Mario's group continued through The Overthere Stair, they came across something they did not expect.

"Is that Princess Peach?" Mario yelled.

They had found her sleeping beside a tree. There was a yellow apple next to her that looked like there had been a bite taken out of it.

"Hey! Wake up, Princess!" Violet yelled.

"Come on, wake up!" AJ yelled.

"Oh, come ON! This is just plain annoying…" Bowser complained. "GET UUUUUP!"

Princess Peach just continued to sleep.

"Mmmm… Man, this girl can SLEEP, huh?" Bowser said. "I mean, that was a serious roar right there!"

"Ah me… Prithee, tell me… Princess Peach, I presume?" Luvbi asked, floating over to them.

Luvbi looked at Peach, and then narrowed her eyes. "She hath eaten of the golden fruit. She lacketh the common sense, I fear."

"Golden fruit?" Tootie questioned.

Luvbi took the gold apple and threw it over the side of the cloud, getting rid of it. "The Overthere teemeth with magical trees whose fruit maketh many a odd effect." She explained. "The fruit of golden hue maketh people so satisfied, they falleth into a deep sleep. And I mean DEEP sleep… The kind thou dost not wake up from for a hundred years…"

"A hun-hundred years?!" Tippi cried out.

"You've GOTTA be kidding!" Bowser yelled. "We can't wait 100 years, especially when there are TWO black holes that are going to destroy every universe!"

"Luvbi… Isn't there any way to wake her up sooner?" Tippi asked.

"Pray, wherefore would I know of such…" Luvbi started to respond, until she remembered something. "Ah, but hold a moment… I do remember my father's words of long ago. Yea, he said one tree in The Overthere bore a taboo fruit that could waketh anyone…"

"Taboo fruit?" Mario questioned. "What kind of tree has that sort of thing?"

"Pray… Wherefore should I know, huh?!" Luvbi answered with a question of her own.

"So all we know is that we need to find a kind of fruit… Marvelous." Violet said.

"Well we need to do something!" Chester said. "Let's go find any kind of fruit we can!"

"So, you Princess Peach… All seem to holdeth her in regard most high…" Luvbi noticed. "Hmph! Do what thou wantest! I am not helping! I am SULKING!" She then went to another part of the area.

"That was kind of rude." Trixie said.

The group went and collected all of the apples they could find, and then they went back to where the Princess was.

First, they gave her the blue apple. After a few seconds, she turned tiny. Then she grew back to normal. That didn't work.

Next, they gave her the red apple. She appeared to wake up, but then she grew to giant size. She shrunk back to normal and fell asleep again. That didn't work either.

Next, they gave her the yellow apple. She appeared to wake up, but she grew a mustache. The mustache disappeared and she fell asleep again. That didn't work… again.

Then, they gave her the pink apple. Princess Peach turned into an actual peach. Then, she turned back to normal, still asleep. That… still… didn't… work… ugh…

Then they gave her the black apple.

"I _really_ hope this works." Tippi said. "This is our last apple…"

"Ohhhh… Unnnggh…" Peach groaned in her sleep.

"I think she's waking up…" Mario said.

"Unnngghh… G-Grr- GROSS!" Peach yelled, waking up.

"Are you all right?" AJ asked.

"Ewwww, what WAS that?! What in the world did you make me just eat?!" Peach questioned.

"YES! The princess is okay! Now I won't have to wait 100 years!" Bowser cheered.

"Where in the world are we?" Peach asked. "And what was I doing here? I can't remember a thing…"

"We are in The Overthere, Princess Peach." Tippi answered. "Dimentio's attack sent you here…"

"So, thou wakest?"

Luvbi flew back into the area. "I am Luvbi. I am bound for The Overthere, and I take yon travelers with me."

"Is that so… Well, it's nice to meet you, Luvbi." Peach said.

"I shall head onward, so dawdleth not!" Luvbi responded. "Heareth me, princess of silly peaches?" Luvbi then flew away from her.

"Oh, my. I wonder if I said something rude…" Peach pondered.

"Ugh, don't worry about it…" Tippi said.

"Oh, I must have caused you so much trouble." Peach sighed. "I'm so sorry…but I'm so very happy to see all of you again! I'll try and do my best to make up for time lost!"

"Well, I guess we're going up to The Overthere now." Mario commented.

/

In Fairy World, Terrance, Tamara, Mark, Crocker, Vicky, and Dark Laser had gotten to the Fairy Armory, thankfully without any Eliminators seeing them.

"This is it?" Tamara asked.

"Yes. Now come on, let's get the weapons before the Eliminators see us!" Crocker said.

They went into the building. They saw tons of weapons. They also saw where the Eliminators had stored the wands.

"Wow!" Terrance said. "One of these weapons can help me destroy Dinkleberg's house!"

"Grab some wands!" Vicky said. "We'll need to give them to the fairies!"

They started packing some wands and weapons.

After a few minutes, the doors were suddenly blasted off of their hinges. Several Eliminators stood there.

 **"** **Intruder alert. Eliminate the intruders."** They said, raising their laser guns.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Dark Laser said. The group began to fight the Eliminators.

/

Mario's group had climbed The Overthere Stair, and they were now in The Overthere.

"Soon we shall meet with my father, Grambi. Be thou on thy best behavior." Luvbi said.

"Grambi is your father?" Mario asked.

"Thou art correct. Grambi is my father and Jaydes is my mother." Luvbi answered. "Pray, listen… I fell ill once, and my father never left my bedside… They hath an overprotective side, verily, and I grow annoyed of it at times. But mayhap it is mine own fault for being so cute. They cannot help it!

"Uh, yes, surely…" Tippi said. "In any case, perhaps we'd better go meet that Grambi."

So the group went exploring through The Overthere, and they soon found two Skell-O-Bits attacking a native of The Overthere.

"HEEEEEELP!" The native shouted.

"Hwahwahwa! Awww, what's da matter?" One of the Skell-O-Bits asked.

"C'mon! Fight back, ya big wimp, ya!" The other Skell-O-Bits said.

The two Skell-O-Bits noticed the group walking toward them.

"What's YOUR beef, hah?" The first Skell-O-Bits questioned.

"Oh, friend of the Nimbis, are ya? Then ya must be an enemy of US!" The other Skell-O-Bits said. "Taste spear!"

The group easily defeated the Skell-O-Bits. Then they went over to the native to make sure he was okay.

"Th-Thou hast my gratitude." The native said. "I know not who thou art, but thou didst save me…"

"Pray, speak! What hast happened hither?" Luvbi asked.

"A pox, verily… Yon fell beasts hath been flooding into The Overthere of late." The native answered. "They seek the Pure Heart… They need it, for they hath some plan most foul!"

"Yon beasts seek the Pure Heart! Foulness!" Luvbi yelled. "Only father knowth the Pure Heart's resting place… Father is in danger!"

"I yearn to hide, verily… but if thou sleekest Grambi, thou shat need this key." The native said. He gave them the key. "I cannot help more, but prithee, protect Grambi! Um… Farewell."

The native walked away, and the group continued through The Overthere.

The group eventually found a bunch of frozen natives, which they unfroze. The last one they unfroze appeared to be important-looking, and older.

"Whoa! Thank thee for thine help!" The older native said. "My given name is Whibbi! I owe thee for that one! Thou art super!"

"Whibbi! Speakest of my father! How doth he fare?" Luvbi questioned.

"I am sorry, Luvbi… I could not stop yon beasts from entering Grambi's shrine." Whibbi sadly answered. "And the fiends wrecked the bridge once they crossed it… Help cannot reacheth him."

"Man, all I hear is CRYING!" Bowser said. "Show a little initiative! Can't we rebuild the bridge?"

"Hm… Mayhap." Whibbi answered. "To rebuild it, thou must find Rebbi, Blubi, and Yebbi, and get their three orbs. Once thou hast them all, we can rebuild the bridge. Taketh this, and findeth the others… I beg of thee… Thou must help…"

Whibbi gave them a key. Then, the group went two find the men that had the three orbs.

/

On the Metal Earth, Jorgen (in a bad disguise) walked up to two of the robots.

"Be-be-beep. I am I robot like you. What is our be-be-beep plan?" Jorgen asked.

"We are transforming the Earth into the Destructionator's super surprise weapon." One of the robots answered.

"And what is this super surprise?" Jorgen asked.

The Destructionator flew toward them.

 **"** **Oh, just an Earth filled with 20 gigatons of explosives that will destroy The Darkness in its one true weak spot. It's heart."** The Destructionater answered, grabbing Jorgen.

It squeezed Jorgen, removing the bad disguise off of him.

"Hey, look at that. I am not a robot." Jorgen nervously said. "And HELP US CHOSEN ONE!"

/

After the group had gotten the Red, Blue, and Yellow Orb, and had placed them on the pedestal, the rainbow bridge became built Tetris-style.

"Grambi is in danger grave… But we are all so weak…" Whibbi said. "We must ask you… Savest him for us!"

The group nodded, and hurried across the bridge. When they got to the other side, they entered the door that was there.

There was a path, and then some stairs that led to a building.

"HOLD IT!"

A Spiky Skell-O-Bits ran up to them.

"How'd you guys get in here?! I thought we destroyed the bridge!" He asked.

"Shutest thy trap, foul one! Speakest! Doth my father fare well?!" Luvbi questioned. "If thou hast hurt a whisker on his face, I shall END all that is you!"

"Wh-wh-whaaaat?! You little brat!" The Spiky Skell-O-Bits yelled. He turned around. "Hey! You guys! Fall in!"

Over a hundred Skell-O-Bits came running in, and the group looked shocked at this.

"So, ya wanna see how scary we can be, little girly?! Well, take a good look!" The Spiky Skell-O-Bits said.

"I-I don't think we'll be able to fight that many…" Tippi nervously said.

"I don't know what we'll be able to do…" Violet added.

"CALM THY MIND!"

Rebbi came running up to them. "I shall handle them!" He said. "At long last, my strength returned to me… And now, these fiends shall reap the grim harvest of my Nimbi fury!"

Rebbi turned around. "The hour is nigh, Nimbi brigade! Art thou ready?!"

"YEEEEEA!"

Over a hundred Nimbis came floating into the area.

"Hast thou fear of these fiends from The Underwhere?" Rebbi asked.

"NAAAAY!" The Nimbis answered.

"Ooh, all tough 'cause ya got an army, huh?" The Spiky Skell-O-Bits questioned. "Well let's see how ya do against MINE! YER GOIN' DOWN!"

"THOU ART TOAST!" Rebbi yelled. "And now, Nimbi brigade… Ahem… CHAAARGE!"

"NO MERCY!" The Spiky Skell-O-Bits yelled.

The Nimbis and the Skell-O-Bits begun to fight each other.

"Quick! Let us maketh haste to Grambi!" Luvbi yelled.

The group ran up the stairs and through the door.

"Oh… no!" Luvbi yelled.

They saw Grambi, who was looking weak. Luvbi floated over to him.

"Father! Father! Art thou alright?!" Luvbi asked.

"Luvbi… Thou should not… have come. Flee…from here…" Grambi weakly said.

"Brrrrooo ha ha… A touching scene, to be sure." A cold, chilling voice spoke.

That voice was Bonechill. He was a blue dragon, who had an ice cannon on the bottom of him. The group took a few steps toward the dragon.

"Hey! You're the boss of all the crazy guys who escaped The Underwhere, aren't you?!" Mario questioned.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintace, I assure you. My name is Bonechill." Bonechill said. "I am something of an evil celebrity in certain circles of The Underwhere…"

"That may be. but my father shall never give you the Pure Heart! So givest up!" Luvbi yelled.

"Oh, you dear, ignorant child… You really don't know a thing, do you? How charming." Bonechill laughed.

"Wh-what dost thou mean?!" Luvbi questioned.

"I speak of the Pure Heart… And I speak of you, Luvbi…" Bonechill answered. "IT IS YOU!"

"What…sayest thou?" Luvbi asked, frightened and confused.

"The Pure Heart was hidden ingeniously to keep it away from evil sorts like me…" Bonechill explained. "Grambi…changed the Pure Heart into a Nimbi…that he called his own daughter!"

"Ha ha… Th-That is just silly… My mother and father…" Luvbi tried to say.

"Oh, priceless! You really think Grambi pays an ounce of attention to you out of love?" Bonechill questioned.

"Th-That's… No… Thou liest!" Luvbi yelled. "Father! Sayest something!"

"L-Luv…b…bi… Unnghhh…" Grambi groaned.

"Brrrrooo ha ha… The old fool can weigh the sins of others, but not his own…" Bonechill spoke.

"It cannot…be…" Luvbi slowly said.

"Luvbi, we can talk later…" Peach said. "Right now, just take Grambi to safety… QUICKLY!"

"O-Ok…" Luvbi said.

"Many thanks for delivering the Pure Heart. Once I deal with you, none can stop me…" Bonechill spoke. "I shall be INVINCIBLE! Please, as your game ends, remember it is an honor to have it ended by my talons!"

Then, the group of 10 fought Bonechill. After a tough battle, they had finally won. Bonechill had disintegrated shortly after. Then, Luvbi and Grambi reentered the room.

"Thou…hast done a fine job…" Grambi said. "Thou hast saved our realm…"

"Father… The words of that thing…were lies, yea? Thou and Mother art my parents?" Luvbi asked.

"Well… Luvbi…" Grambi started to say.

"LUVBI!"

Queen Jaydes entered the room.

"Mother!" Luvbi said.

"I had not received word of your safe arrival, so I came looking… Are you well?" Jaydes asked.

"Speakest to me now, Mother. Father and thee… Art thou verily my parents?" Luvbi asked.

"Wait a minute, why do you… WHAAAAAT?!" Jaydes yelled.

"Prithee, Mother. Speakest the truth to me." Luvbi said.

"Luvbi… You…" Jaydes started to say. "You are not really our child."

"…So it is…true…" Luvbi gasped.

"The Pure Heart was always in danger of falling into the hands of evil, darling." Jaydes explained. "So Grams and I decided to transform it into a shape that no one would suspect…"

"And that was…me?" Luvbi asked.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light. A little bit of the White Pure Heart showed through Luvbi for a moment.

"What…was that?" Jaydes questioned.

"The Pure Heart doth struggle against the Luvbi identity… It seeketh its true form." Grambi explained. "It doth sense someone nearby worthy of possessing it. It must be these fair folk…"

"So, uh… Ha ha… Thou sayest I am meant to be with him… He verily is…my prince?" Luvbi asked. "This doth STINK! He is completely wrong for me! I speak seriously to you… This hath no humor to it!"

"Fine." Luvbi continued. "I shall return to my Pure Heart form…and I shall go with Mario and his friends…"

"Thou art certain?" Grambi asked. "If thou turnest back into the Pure Heart, the Nimbi known as Luvbi…will cease to exist."

"Nay, perhaps I already have… I remember being the Pure Heart now, in truth." Luvbi said. "And the world would end if I did not do it, is this not so? So I should just… Wait… Why do I explain myself to thee?! Thou art not my real father, so QUIET!"

Jaydes and Grambi looked shocked at this.

"Wh-What?" Grambi questioned.

"To think of all the times thou scolded me!" Luvbi yelled. "Thou didst KNOW I was not long for this world! Why didst thou not let me have fun?! Nay! Instead, I suffered an angry fake father and a nagging fake mother! I had no life! How dost thou plan to make that up to me?!"

"Luvbi!" Jaydes yelled.

"Sayest thou what you wilt to me, but talketh not to thy mother that way!" Grambi yelled. "Perhaps thy sass shall end once thou changeth forms! What dost thou wait for?"

"Oh, giveth me a break!" Luvbi responded. "I must do it whether thou wish or not! It shall be a relief!"

"Thou art an ungrateful brat!" Grambi returned. "Dost thou not recall when I lingered by thy ill bedside?"

"I scoff at thy lingering!" Luvbi sassed. "Why dos thou not giveth back the present I bought with my saved allowance!"

"What madness doth spew from thy lips?! Who GAVETH thee that allowance?!" Grambi questioned. "And thou didst lie to get the money, too! Thou didst pretend to buy schoolbooks!"

"How dost thou DARE to lecture on lying! And why dost thou think I lied?!" Luvbi asked. "I thought that Mother and thee… I thought… Thou wouldst…be happy…"

Grambi then became sad.

"The pair of thee…" Luvbi continued. "Thou art not real parents… I… I… I hate thee…"

"…That is enough, Luvbi." Jaydes stated. "It is true that we created you as a means of protecting the Pure Heart… But Grams and I came to love you as a true daughter. We wanted to be with you for all time, to protect you. You became a part of us. Perhaps we were wrong to create you…and if we only caused pain, we apologize."

"Oh, Mother… Thou needst not apologize… My dear mother… Thank thee…" Luvbi said. The Pure Heart began to show within her again.

"The Pure Heart doth wish to assume its original form…" Luvbi sadly said.

"Luvbi…" Grambi said.

Luvbi turned to the group. "Tippi… Takest good care of the real me. And…savest the world, yea? Such is my final wish, so if thou dost not do it, thou art most unkind!"

"I understand…" Tippi said.

"Father… Mother… Fare thee well…" Luvbi said.

"Luvbi…" Grambi said again.

"Oh, my darling…" Jaydes said.

"I am sorry…for lying earlier." Luvbi managed to say. "Because in truth… I… I love thee…both…"

Then, the White Pure Heart assumed it's original form. It sat there on the ground.

"Luvbi…" Jaydes said sadly.

"Now, ye prophesied ones…" Grambi said to the group. "Destined heroes… Takest our dear daughter… Takest the Pure Heart."

"Ok, Grambi." Mario said.

"And sweareth this to me… Thou must prevail!" Grambi yelled. "Let no one else in the universe feel this sadness!"

"We promise." Trixie agreed.

"Very well. Then I am satisfied…" Grambi said. "Now, Luvbi, thou must go…"

"Oh, Grams…" Jaydes said.

Mario picked up the White Pure Heart. That was it. The last Pure Heart. They now had all 8 Pure Hearts.

/

 **Author's Note: Wow, this Chapter ended up a lot longer than I thought it would.**


	27. The Ultimate Battle

**Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten)**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Original 'Super Paper Wishology' Story By AK1028**

 **OCs belong to AK1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to AK1028**

 **/**

 **Chapter 27: The Ultimate Battle**

 **/**

Turbo Thunder continued to train Timmy, Bowser Jr, and Luigi.

"The Destructionator will be fast, but you need to be faster." Turbo said, as they all swung on vines.

Timmy crashed into a tree.

Then, Turbo stood on top of a very large rock.

"He will be quick. But you need to be quicker." Turbo threw rocks at Timmy, Bowser Jr, and Luigi. They dodged them all.

Then, they were climbing up a wall, using a rope.

"His will, will be mighty, but yours must be mightier." Turbo said, holding the rope at the top.

Wanda was holding Poof, and Turbo got distracted by the baby, causing, Timmy, Luigi, and Bowser Jr to go falling to the ground. Turbo, Timmy's Fairies, and the man went up to them.

"I quit." Timmy groaned.

"There's no quitting!' Turbo responded. "When your world has been turned to metal and a showdown with the Destructionator awaits you! Now, get up!"

"I don't have special powers like you. I'm just a normal boy." Timmy argued. "And I'm tired of fighting the Darkness, and I can't defeat the Destructionator with magic because he has magic!"

"Oh, I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this." Turbo sighed. "Take my hands."

Timmy held his hands up, and Turbo grabbed them.

"From suns and storms to pits of wonder…" Turbo started to chant. As he did, a glow appeared around him and Timmy.

"I transfer to you my powers of thunder!" Turbo and Timmy started to get raised in the air. Then, the armor that was on Turbo appeared on Timmy, and they fell to the ground.

"Timmy, are you okay?" Wanda asked.

"I'm…" Timmy said as he got up. "I'm better than okay. In fact… Turbo Timmy pits activate!" Electricity went out of Timmy's armpits, and it destroyed a large rock.

"That's cool." Bowser Jr smiled.

"What else can I do?" Timmy asked.

 **/**

In Count Bleck's Castle, him and his minions were having another meeting.

"WHAT?! …Spat Count Bleck in utter disbelief. Surely this news cannot be true!" Count Bleck said. "The heroes still live?"

"Ah ha ha. Oh, I'm afraid so, my count." Dimentio answered. "They will be here before long."

"Whuh?! Izzat true, then?!" O'Chunks asked. "What're we doin' twiddlin' our biscuits 'ere?! Count Bleck! Lemme go throw 'em a nice welcome party… I'll bring the punch!"

"Ooh, I wanna party with those party poopers, too! Wait up, O'Chunks! Mimimimimimi!" Mimi said.

O'Chunks and Mimi went somewhere else.

"Well, I'm not one to miss a party…" Dimentio said. "Oh, but wait one moment… Dear Count… Does the name Blumiere ring a bell?"

"Where did you hear that name, Dimentio?!" Count Bleck questioned.

"Oh, the mustache man's Pixl went on and on… She said, 'I must stop Blumiere.'" Dimentio answered. "But I suppose there's no reason to pay any mind to the ramblings of a Pixl… Ciao for now, my count!"

Dimentio then went somewhere else.

"Count Bleck! If… Um… if that Pixl is who you think it is…" Nastasia started to say. "There's still time! You can still stop the prophecy from destroying everything! Yeah, because, if that's really her… If she's alive, you have to stop all this!"

"You know not what you are saying, Nastasia." Count Bleck responded. "The prophecy can no longer be stopped by Count Bleck. No one can stop it."

"Yeah, I'm on board with what you're saying…but there must be a way. There must…" Nastasia said. "Lord Blumiere!"

"Bleh heh heh… The man known as Blumiere died long ago." Count Bleck spoke. "Now there is only Bleck! The Dark Prognosticus's choice to fulfill the prophecy! Nothing more!"

"But…" Nastasia said.

"As said before, Nastasia, it is far too late." Count Bleck said. "And we need to go to Dimmsdale for a short time, to fulfill the final part of the prophecy."

"And what is the final part?" Nastasia asked.

"Come, and you will find out." Count Bleck said cryptically.

Count Bleck, the Dark Prognosticus, and Nastasia went somewhere else.

/

In Fairy World, two Eliminators were drinking drinks from a small cup.

 **"** **Nope, Timmy Turner isn't in this fruity umbrella drink either."** One of the Eliminators said.

Then, wands started to rain down.

 **"** **Oh great, it's raining."** The other Eliminator complained. That's when they noticed it was raining wands. **"Uh oh."**

"Hey!" Crocker yelled. "You guys haven't seen a world full of imprisoned fairies who could use some magic, have you?"

The Eliminators looked up and saw that Crocker's group was above them, carrying bags of wands. They spilled all the wands on the ground, allowing the fairies to get them.

"It's raining wands!" Juandissimo said.

The Fairies grabbed the wands and used them to defend themselves against the Eliminators. Juandissimo poofed up some bulls that ran over some of the Eliminators.

Crocker's group had been surrounded by Eliminators, and since they gave all of the wands to the fairies, they had none for themselves.

"AH! What are we going to do?!" Mark panicked.

Terrance noticed something flying toward them in the sky. "Look! Up in the sky! It's Timmy!" He pointed up to him.

Tamara also looked up in the sky. "You're right! It is Timmy!"

Timmy was flying toward them, with Bowser Jr riding on his back. Luigi had a spare Raccoon Leaf that he was using, and was flying next to Timmy.

Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, and Turbo Thunder were with them also.

"Wait, where did that man go?" Wanda asked.

"Well, he didn't have any way to fly, so I just sent him to Timmy's house for the time being." Cosmo answered.

Timmy's group flew closer to Crocker's group.

"Who wants a little Poof magic?" Timmy asked.

He made Poof laugh, which caused the Eliminators to stop and smile.

"You've rendered the Eliminators powerless with Poof's smile!" Turbo cheered.

Then a large beam shot out of Poof's mouth, destroying some of the Eliminators.

"Because there's no greater power in the universe." Timmy said. "Except for the giant hole that I wish would swallow them up!"

Wanda granted the wish, and the Eliminators were swallowed by the ground of Fairy World.

"Yes! We are free!" Juandissimo cheered.

"Timmy! Light the White Wand of Fire!" Turbo said.

Timmy clapped his hands, and a wave of energy went toward the White Wand. The White Wand emitted a flash of light, and Fairy World was restored to it's former glory.

"Fairy World is free!" Cupid cheered.

"And now it's time to free Timmy's planet!" Luigi said.

"Crocker, you and your group go to Dimmsdale, in case you see any Eliminators there." Timmy stated.

"We're right on it!" Dark Laser responded.

Crocker's group poofed to Dimmsdale.

While Timmy's group flew to Earth, an Eliminator managed to bust out of the ground of Fairy World.

 **"** **This is Eliminator 1."** The Eliminator talked into a device, that The Darkness could hear. **"The Chosen One has been spotted. He's on his way to Earth."**

The Darkness roared, and flew its way to Earth as fast as it could.

/

On the Metal Earth, Jorgen was standing on top of a building, looking at the Destructionator.

 **"** **I wish you had giant ears."** The Destructionator said. Jorgen now had huge ears.

Then, Jorgen was suddenly trapped in a chair, and was turned around.

 **"** **I'm going to give you a front row seat as the Earth and the Chosen One are swallowed into the heart of the Darkness."** The Destructionator stated. **"Then, my explosive stuff-crust Earth will go kaboom! And no more Darkness, no more Chosen One, and no more you."**

The Metal Earth started to get filled with so many explosives that some of them started to stick out.

"Earth is ready for detonation, oh great beast of metal stuff." One of the robots said, handing the detonator to the Destructionator.

 **"** **What is this? The detonator? It's too small."** The Destructionator said.

"It's actually standard size. It's just that you are so super and big." The robot responded.

 **"** **How am I supposed to find this when I need it?"** The Destructionator questioned, the detonator slipping out of his hands. **"I wish it was magnetic."** The detonator stuck to his chest. **"Okay that works."**

"But your plan won't!" Jorgen yelled. "How can you blow up the Chosen One, when the Chosen One is not here?"

Just then, what looked like a meteor crashed onto the rooftop, and Timmy, Luigi, and Bowser Jr were standing there.

"What's going on, dumbo?" Timmy asked.

"Okay, that problem is solved." Jorgen said. "But you are still without the Darkness!"

Just then, the Darkness came into the view.

"Turner! Bowser Jr! Luigi! It's a trap!" Jorgen warned. "The Earth is filled with explosives, and he's going to use the planet to destroy the Darkness, and all of us!"

"Oh yeah?" Bowser Jr questioned. "Well we don't think-" Just then, the three heroes were trapped in the same kind of chairs that Jorgen was in. "So."

"Worst. Heroes. Ever." Jorgen groaned.

 **"** **Now then."** The Destructionator said, flying up to the Darkness. **"Here, Darkness. Come get your buddy, the Chosen one, and take him into your heart."**

"You're not doing anything. Why aren't you doing anything?" Jorgen questioned to Timmy. "Wait, my large ears just heard something. Like a million fairies just raised their wands."

The clouds were forcibly parted as a large beam of magic blasted down onto Earth, removing some of the metal from it. More beams were blasted down, causing the same thing to happen.

/

In space, tons of fairies surrounded the Metal Earth, also with Turbo Thunder.

"Let it rip, fairies!" Turbo yelled.

The fairies continued to blast magic onto the Earth until it was metal-free, and that Jorgen, Timmy, Bowser Jr, and Luigi were free of their binds.

/

The Destructionator jumped in front of the four.

 **"** **You may have gotten rid of the metal on Earth, but you have not gotten rid of me,"** The Destructionator said. **"And I have magic."**

"You know, for a guy that was supposed to Eliminate me, you stink!" Timmy taunted.

 **"** **You are so going down."** The Destructionator said.

"Actually, we're going up." Luigi smiled.

Bowser Jr got on Timmy's back, as he and Luigi started to fly in the air, away from the Earth. The Destructionator followed them.

"Timmy has led the Destructionator off the Earth!" Turbo said.

"And now we can find the Ice Wand." Wanda added. "Fairies, search the Earth!"

All of the fairies began to search the Earth for the Ice Wand.

/

Cupid unfroze the ice at an Ice Hockey game, and looked around. "It's not at the Ice Hockey game!"

/

Juandissimo poofed away all the snow that was in Greenland.

"It's not in Greenland!"

/

"And it's not in the possession of Vanilla Ice." Wanda said, next to a van.

"So, uh, you run your own carpet cleaning business now. Uh, cool." Wanda said to the man in the van.

/

The three were in space avoiding meteors, while the Destructionator chased after them.

"Woo hoo!" Bowser Jr cheered. "I'm out in space again! Although for some reason we don't need space helmets unlike last time…"

"Give it up, Destructionator, because you can't catch us!" Timmy yelled.

"Yeah! Not in a million years!" Luigi agreed.

Suddenly they slammed into the Destructionator's chest.

"What do you know, he can catch us." Luigi commented.

While no was looked, Bowser Jr grabbed the detonator and pocketed it. Then, the group got off of the Destructionator.

"And now you will taste the Thunder-armed fury of my Thunder Pits!" Timmy proclaimed.

He used the Thunder Pits against the Destrutctionator, who just absorbed it, and gained the ability for itself.

"Which I should have never used against you." Timmy realized.

The Destructionator charged up the Thunder Pits, ready to use them.

"This will really hurt." Bowser Jr said.

The three were struck with the lightning and they were hurtled toward Earth, Luigi losing his Raccoon Suit.

They landed on the North Pole with a big enough impact to make some of the weapons stick out of the ice. Bowser Jr saw this and realized something.

"Guys, I have a plan." Bowser Jr said.

"What is it?" Luigi and Timmy asked at the same time.

Bowser Jr whispered something to them. When he finished, they had smiles on their faces.

"Oh, that is a good plan." Timmy smirked.

Just then, the Destructionator landed in front of them.

 **"** **I can not be stopped, Chosen One."** He said. **"Thanks to you I have magic, I have destructo-pits, and I have all the power in the universe!"**

"Not all the power." Luigi pointed out. "What about the weapons you stuffed in the Earth? You don't have those."

Then, the Destructionator sucked in every _single weapon that had been stuffed in the Earth._ It got bigger, and much more powerful.

 **"** **But now, I do."** The Destructionator laughed. **"And now, at last, you will be eliminated. Any last words?"**

"Yeah." Bowser Jr said. "When we crashed into you in space, I kinda grabbed your detonator." He pulled out the detonator and tossed it to Timmy.

"Thanks." Timmy said.

 **"** **Huh?"** The Destructionator questioned.

"Don't mess with the Chosen One." Timmy smirked. He pressed the button.

A timer started ticking down, and the Destructionator's eyes widened, as it realized just how screwed it was.

 **"** **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

The Destructionator then exploded, and there was smoke everywhere.

Luigi started coughing badly, as he tried to breathe, but found it impossible to due to the smoke. He started getting lightheaded, and fell to the ground. He realized that Bowser Jr and Timmy had fallen unconscious.

In his blurry vision, he saw a figure in the air several feet above them. He couldn't quite make out who it was, though.

But as the smoke cleared, he could make out more clearly who it was.

 _Dimentio._

Seeing the jester caused flashes of memory to go through Luigi's head.

Being Count Bleck's minion…

Fighting Bowser in the Whoa Zone…

Going to Dimmsdale with Bowser…

Seeing Timmy sacrifice himself to the Darkness…

Being killed by Dimentio…

Luigi then remembered what that block of memory had been. Being Mr. L for those couple of hours…

Luigi soon fell asleep, and those memories became lost within the confines of his mind. He didn't even know that he was lying on the Ice Wand.

/

"Ha ha ha. They fall asleep like little children after playtime." Dimentio laughed. "But it is not wise for them to be here. No… perhaps I should send them somewhere more useful."

With a snap of his fingers, Timmy, Luigi, and Bowser Jr were sent back to Dimmsdale.

"Yes, that'll do." Dimentio said. "It would be best for me to take my leave now, ah ha ha ha." Dimentio then left.

/

 _"_ _Blumiere, my son, don't! Even your ancestors could not handle that dark book…"_

 _"_ _If you open it…there's no telling what might happen!"_

 _"_ _I do not care, Father! A world without her is empty. A LIFE without her is empty."_

 _"_ _Speak, Dark Prognosticus! Teach your dark history! I await your command!"_

 _"_ _BLEH HEH HEH! BLECK!"_

 _"_ _Blumiere… What have you done?"_

 _"_ _Silence! The first prophecy beckons. I will erase every inch…of this blasted world!"_

 _"_ _Blu-Blumiere! Don't do this! Blumiere!"_

 _"_ _Blumiere is no more! I am Count Bleck! And no one shall stand in my way!"_

 _"_ _BLEH HEH HEH! BLECK!"_

/

 **Author's Note: All 8 Pure Hearts have been collected, and The Destructionator has been defeated! And yet, there are still 5 Chapters left, plus a bonus. See you next Chapter!**

 **And there will be some interesting surprises next Chapter. ;)**


	28. Revelations

**Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten)**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Original 'Super Paper Wishology' Story By AK1028**

 **OCs belong to AK1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to AK1028**

 **/**

 **Chapter 28: Revelations**

 **/**

"No! Blumiere! You mustn't! Darling… How could you… Oh… Darling… You… Why…"

"Hey! Tippi! Snap out of it, will ya?!"

"…What?!" Tippi gasped. Only then she realized she was in Flipside.

"I thought you'd just gone back to town, but then I saw you lying there, not moving…" Peach said.

"You started shouting loudly, and it kind of startled us." Chester finished.

"Are you all right, Tippi?" Mario asked.

"Um… I'm all right… I'm sorry for startling all of you…" Tippi answered.

"Blumiere… Is that a person's name you were saying?" Violet asked. "Were you remembering something from your past, perhaps?"

"No… It's nothing…" Tippi answered. "Nothing at all…"

"So, should we go to Merlon's?" AJ asked. "We ought to tell him that we found the last Pure Heart!"

"Yes, we should." Mario answered.

/

The group was now in Merlon's house.

"So… We have gathered all the Pure Hearts and all five of the heroes, it seems…" Merlon said.

"Don't forget that Luigi is with Timmy right now." Trixie pointed out.

"So after we get him, we can just stomp this Count Bleck guy and call it a day!" Bowser laughed.

"There's still the Darkness to stop, even if we beat Count Bleck." Peach pointed out.

"Which is why we need to go back to Dimmsdale to make another plan." Mario said.

Merlon noticed Tippi looking a little… off. "…What troubles you, Tippi?" He asked.

"The prophecy…" Tippi answered. "Do we really have to destroy Count Bleck to stop it from happening?"

"Much of the dark prophecy has already come to pass… but stop it we must." Merlon said. "It was by Count Bleck's hand that the Chaos Heart was summoned, bringing this peril. Without him, there would only be the Darkness to stop, and a better chance all worlds can avoid their ends."

"Yes…" Tippi responded. "I suppose you're right… I guess we always knew that, didn't we…"

"…You OK, butterfly?" Bowser asked.

"My dear… Was there something between you and Count Bleck?" Merlon asked.

"Umm… No, Nothing…" Tippi answered. "It was nothing… I'm fine! Let's go!"

"…Very well, then. I will come with you to Dimmsdale, and bring the Light Prognosticus. It could possibly help us. After that, you will have to set the Pure Heart in the next Heart Pillar." Merlon said. "There is a porthole behind my house and that can get us there."

The group went around to the back of the house and saw the rainbow porthole.

"Hey wait a minute!" Bowser realized. "I've been through this one before!"

"Oh, you have?" Merlon asked.

"Yeah! It was back when Luigi had been brainwashed!" Bowser responded.

"Come on, guys! Let's go!" Tootie complained.

They all jumped into the porthole.

/

He had found it hard to adjust. After all, it was nice to just be able to sit down and relax for a little bit, without having to worry too much.

The man had sat down on the couch of the Turner's home, after the metal had been removed from Earth.

He sighed. Earlier, he had a pretty awkward conversation with some of the other people that he hadn't known yet. Apparently they were the ones who were had freed the… fairies, was it? Yeah, it was fairies.

Anyway, he relaxed a little more in the couch. Ah, it felt comfy.

/

Timmy, Luigi, and Bowser Jr had been teleported to in front of Timmy's house. Timmy had his normal clothes on now, the Turbo Timmy suit being removed somehow.

Timmy had been the first one to wake up.

"Huh? What happened?" He asked. "Last thing I remember is pressing the button on the detonator…"

Then Bowser Jr had woken up also, shaking his head.

"D-Did we win?" He asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure." Timmy answered.

"And what happened to your Turbo Gear?" Bowser Jr also asked.

Timmy looked down at himself and realized he had his normal clothes on. "Aw man, how'd that happen?" He asked.

Bowser Jr just shrugged his shoulders.

Just then, Luigi also woke up. Once he did, he sat up.

"Huh, why are we in Dimmsdale? Weren't we just at the North Pole?" He asked.

"Yes, we were at the North Pole, but something or someone did something to teleport us back here." Timmy responded.

"Hmm… but who…" Luigi pondered.

"We don't know." Bowser Jr answered.

Just then, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof poofed in above them.

"Cosmo! Wanda! Poof!" Timmy exclaimed, standing up. "Were you able to find the Ice Wand?"

"Nope." Cosmo answered. "Even though I looked in the Sahara Desert, which in hindsight probably wasn't one of my greatest ideas."

"That's an understatement." Wanda whispered.

"Great. We have no idea where the Ice Wand is!" Timmy yelled.

"Well, wouldn't it be at the North Pole?" Cosmo questioned, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why don't you look there?"

"We were there, but we didn't see it!" Luigi answered.

"Well why don't you look again!" Cosmo yelled.

Before Luigi could answer, Crocker's team walked out of Timmy's house.

"Hey, Timmy!" Terrance said. "You're just about to witness me blowing up Dinkleberg's house!"

Terrance had a fairy weapon is his hands, and aimed it at Dinkleberg's house. As it was charging up, the battery died. Terrance started shaking it in frustration.

"Why won't you work?!" Terrance yelled.

"Maybe you should wait until the universe isn't in danger of being destroyed, dear." Tamara suggested.

"Oh, all right." Terrance sighed.

"Hey look, a rainbow porthole is appearing!" Mark said.

A rainbow porthole had appeared in the sky, in the same place it had last time.

Mario's team jumped out of the rainbow porthole, and Bowser fell back into the same tree from before, and then fell to the ground.

"I really need to stop landing in that tree…" Bowser groaned.

"Mario! How have you been?" Luigi asked.

"I've been fine." Mario answered.

"Why did you come to Dimmsdale?" Luigi asked.

"We figured that we would need to make another plan for what we're going to do next, since we've found all 8 of the Pure Hearts." Mario answered.

"You have?" Luigi asked.

"Of course, that's what Mario just said." Violet giggled.

"Well, what would our next course of action be?" Peach asked.

"If I am correct, when we put the next Pure Heart in the Heart Pillar, it should lead us to Count Bleck." Merlon said. "But we need to think of a plan first, as rushing in could be disastrous."

"Should we all go in together?" Tippi asked.

"But we still need to find the Ice Wand to defeat the Darkness!" Wanda said.

"Wouldn't you find an Ice Wand at the North Pole?" Chester asked.

"That's what I said!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Guys, can we focus?" Timmy questioned. "Look, there's, uh, someone… I need you to meet."

"Oh? Who is he?" Tippi asked.

"Just… uh… come inside, and you'll see." Timmy nervously answered.

Everyone started to walk inside Timmy's house.

"Who could it be to have him so worried?" Violet asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know, I'm the King of Koopas, not a psychic." Bowser answered with sarcasm.

Violet was one of the last ones to enter the house. It was getting crowded in the living room, though.

It was hard to see who exactly was there at first, since everyone was in front of her. Eventually, she got to the front and was able to see who he was. And-

Hang on. Wait a minute. This… This man… This man was… He was…

Her father.

/

In the skies of Dimmsdale, Count Bleck and Nastasia, along with the Dark Prognosticus, appeared.

"And begins the final part of the prophecy, Count Bleck said." Count Bleck spoke. He turned to Nastasia. "Nastasia! Is the Darkness in close enough proximity"

"Yep. The Darkness is at an appropriate proximity." Nastasia answered. She then looked a little sad.

"Bleh heh heh!" Count Bleck laughed. "Good, then the time is right."

Then, Count Bleck raised his cape. "Come, Void! Let your origin point now be above the skies of Dimmsdale! Unite with The Darkness!"

/

Violet was in pure shock right now. How… how had her father gotten here? Had it been fate that they had met each other again?

She remembered that letter she had found in her house almost a day ago.

…

 _"Dear Violet,_

 _I have been waiting for two years for you to come back. Since the day you've disappeared, I've been looking for you. However, things are looking to be a bit bleak. I've been going out with this girl that I've run into recently. As for your Mother, well, I can't say I'm really sure of what happened to she. She just disappeared about after two months of searching. Things have gone horribly wrong, which has left me no choice but to run. If you ever read this, please heed my following instructions:_

 _My room should be locked. It can only be opened with an old key. I need to get them off of my trail, so I am hiding the key in..."_

…

The letter had been so confusing. It had answered none of her questions, yet created what felt like a thousand more.

"V-V-Violet… is that… you?" Her father asked, in shock and surprise.

Violet only nodded. Nobody said anything. Then, Violet and her father hugged. Tears of happiness leaked from their eyes.

After about a minute of hugging, everything started shaking intensely, making almost everything in the house fall. Violet and her father parted the hug suddenly, and everyone started running out of the house.

Once everyone was out of the house, they realized where the shaking was coming from.

"It's Count Bleck!" Mario said, pointing to the sky.

"W-what's he doing up there?" Tippi nervously asked.

The shaking got more intense. They all something purple start to form and get bigger in the sky.

"Wait… The Void! It's getting huge!" Peach said.

"Are… are we too late?" Merlon asked.

"Wait, the Darkness is here also!" Timmy yelled.

The Darkness and The Void were in the sky, and they appeared to be getting closer to each other.

"What's happening?!" AJ questioned.

Flashes of light began to appear. Soon, there was a flash so powerful that everyone saw nothing but white for a few seconds. Soon, the flash died down, and everyone was horrified at what they saw.

The Void and The Darkness had… combined. The result was… horrifying.

It looked to be a mix of red and purple, with some black too. It was groaning loudly. It was hard to describe it.

"What… what did Count Bleck do?" Tippi asked.

"It looks The Count Bleck forcibly made The Void and The Darkness one singular entity." Merlon sighed.

"But… how?" Mario questioned.

Everyone could only stare at the Void of Darkness, until they saw Dimentio appear above them.

"Hey! What's the evil jester doing here?!" Bowser questioned.

"Ah ha ha. I suppose you enjoyed the show Count Bleck put on?" Dimentio asked.

"No! How could you do something like this?!" Tippi yelled.

"Silly butterfly. It was the Count who did this, not me." Dimentio said. "Anyway, I came here to get rid of something… unwanted."

"What do you mean by… unwanted?" Trixie asked.

"Oh, I mean this." Dimentio responded, before snapping his fingers.

As he did that, everyone except Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Mario, Tippi, Merlon, Luigi, Peach, Violet, and Bowser had disappeared.

"Huh? What happened to everyone?" Luigi asked.

"What did you do to them, Dimentio?" Peach questioned.

"Oh, don't worry, dear Princess, they are unharmed. Well, I wish you goodbye!" Dimentio then disappeared.

"Did… did he really do that?" Mario asked in disbelief.

"NO! MY SON! MY HENCHWOMAN!" Bowser roared.

"Father… no…" Violet said.

"What do we do now?" Tippi asked.

"There's only one thing we can do." Timmy said. "And it's to go to Count Bleck's Castle."

/

"So is there a way to separate The Darkness and The Void?" Mario asked.

The group had gone to Merlon's house first, and this was Timmy's first time in Flipside. (Also the first time for his fairies.)

"As of right now, I am unsure." Merlon answered. "The Light Prognosticus doesn't even give an answer."

"I guess the only thing we can do is to go to Count Bleck's Castle…" Tippi sighed.

/

The group had gone to Flopside to place the Pure Heart in the last Heart Pillar. They went up the Flopside tower, and a large, black door was awaiting them, along with Merlon and Nolrem.

"This is the final door." Nolrem said. "Our heroes versus the Dark Prognosticus… Castle Bleck awaits."

"There was something on the last page of the Light Prognosticus…" Merlon said. "'Only those who have not abandoned hope can turn back the prophecy of doom. They walk forward into the future, no matter how dark and uncertain it may be.'"

"You have fought all this way because you believed the future could be bright…" Nolrem said. "I can't go through this door with you, but I send you with all the hope in my heart."

"I know that you can do it. I, too, believe it in my heart." Merlon continued.

"Of course." Mario nodded.

"Thank you, both of you." Peach said.

"Leave it to us!" Luigi added.

"We'll do our best." Violet said.

"Are we gonna group-hug? Enough pep talks, gramps! I'm doing this for ME!" Bowser stated.

"Of course he would." Timmy said, rolling his eyes.

"Tippi…" Merlon said. "I don't know what is in your mind, but… If this is too hard for you, please feel free to stay behind."

"No… I'm going…" Tippi responded. "I've decided. I must do this!"

"Tippi… If your memory… returns…" Merlon said. "Tippi, you've changed much. You've grown so strong… So! Be sure to return safely to me!"

"I will, Merlon." Tippi responded. She turned to Mario and co. "Let's go! Let's defeat Count Bleck! Let's save all these worlds from destruction!"

The ground shook for a few seconds, and then stopped.

"And hurry, for the worlds may not have much time!" Nolrem said. "In that black span of nothing, you will find Castle Bleck. You may face battles harder than any you have endured thus far… If you feel ready to face this challenge, then please go forward."

Mario, Tippi, Luigi, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Violet, Poof, Bowser, and Peach entered the black door.

/

 **Author's Note: Well, happy (one day late) Thanksgiving! This chapter was a little harder to write because of all the original events, but I think I did a good job nonetheless.**


	29. Castle Bleck

**Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten)**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Original 'Super Paper Wishology' Story By AK1028**

 **OCs belong to AK1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to AK1028**

 **/**

 **Chapter 29: Castle Bleck**

 **/**

After the group went through the door, they saw what looked to be Count Bleck's castle, and it looked to be a little far away from them.

"So here we are at last… Count Bleck's castle." Tippi said.

"Don't you run, Bleck! Your face is about to feel the burn!" Bowser said.

"And now it's time to save everything from being destroyed!" Timmy said.

"Wait a minute, everything's going to be destroyed?" Cosmo question, his very short-term memory kicking in. "OH MY GOSH! EVERYTHING'S GOING TO BE DESTROYED! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"So Blumiere IS here…" Tippi said.

"Who's Blumiere?" Wanda asked.

"Er… Never mind." Tippi answered. "We'd better get going…"

So the group went into Castle Bleck and started to traverse it.

/

After a little while, they had been greeted with a very loud voice.

"HARBLE-DEH!"

The owner of that voice was O'Chunks.

"Slap me down with a slab o' mutton. I never would o' thought yeh'd make it 'ere!" O'Chunks said. "I'll tell yeh this, though, yeh shouldn't 'ave been such a fork in me rumpus! Now I 'ave to hit yeh with the full force o' me chunks!"

"Pfffgghhht! That's big talk from the chump who gets stomped again…and AGAIN!" Bowser taunted.

"'OW DARE YEH!" O'Chunks yelled.

"You heard me! You're goin' down, chunky boy!" Bowser yelled.

"WHAAAAA?! 'Ow about provin' it, then!" O'Chunks yelled. "Right 'ere, yeh an' me! Wrasslin' match o' the ages!"

"Bring it, beardo! I'll take you on alone! I got all the sweet stomping you need, right here!" Bowser said.

"Bowser… are you sure about this?" Peach asked.

"Bwaha! Don't you worry. I've had egg-salad sandwiches chunkier than this guy." Bowser answered. "You just step back and watch how a totally awesome tyrant gets business done."

The others backed away.

"I'm gonna 'urtle into yeh with the force of a massive, 'airy coment, yeh great crybaby!" O'Chunks said. "CHUNK UP!"

O'Chunks started to get bigger, and Bowser looked surprised at this.

"Bet yeh weren't 'specting THAT, were yeh?" O'Chunks questioned. "Where's yer flappin' mouth now, eh? It's time fer an old-fashioned, no-'olds-barred… RUMBLE!"

Bowser and O'Chunks began to fight.

After a little, Bowser had defeated O'Chunks, who had just turned back to normal size.

"'Ow could yeh be chunkier than I? Yer naught but a bloomin' turtle!" O'Chunks questioned. "'Ow can I go on livin' with the shame o' it all?"

The ground started to start shaking periodically.

"'Ey, Bowser!" O'Chunks continued. "Let me keep me dignity as me game ends! Finish me quick!"

"Hey, there's no shame in being smacked down by a huge, studly boss!" Bowser responded.

The ground started shaking some more.

"Uhhhhh… What's that shakin'?" O'Chunks asked.

The ground started to shake heavily. The ceiling above them started to fall at a fast pace. Thankfully, O'Chunks held it up before everyone got crushed.

"HUUUURRRK!" O'Chunks groaned.

"O'Chunks… You saved us?!" Bowser questioned.

"What are yeh waitin' fer! Get out o' this place!" O'Chunks yelled.

"But… Why'd you save us?" Bowser asked.

"Because yeh spanked me, 'eh! Yeh earned the right the pass." O'Chunks answered. "Now I'm makin' sure yeh do just that!"

Everything was shaking some more as the ceiling was getting harder to hold up.

"HURRRGGG!" O'Chunks groaned.

"You got more chunks in your head than I thought!" Bowser said. He then started to hold up the ceiling too.

"Bowser?! What're yeh doin'?!" O'Chunks questioned.

Bowser turned to everyone that had backed away. "Hey, Super Stupid Bros.! Get the girls an the kid into the next room, NOW!" He commanded.

"B-But…" Luigi started to say.

"I SAID GO!" Bowser roared.

"But… All right, Bowser…" Peach said.

Everyone except Bowser and O'Chunks went into the next room.

"You get out of here, too!" Bowser yelled to O'Chunks. "Don't worry about me. I could hold this thing up ALL DAY!"

"'Ey! Yeh stole me line!" O'Chunks said. "Yer hands are quiverin' like a ladle of me mum's lard gravy. Don't be the tough guy! Go!"

"I am a tough guy! YOU get out!" Bowser said.

"No, yeh get out!"

"No, YOU!"

The ceiling then became nearly impossible to hold up.

/

As the others went into the other room, they heard a THUD come from the room they were previously in.

"Uh… Bowser…?" Violet asked. She went over to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't open. "The door… It won't budge!"

"Oh, no…" Tippi said.

"Oh…dear…" Peach said.

The ground shook again.

"We… We don't have time. We need to keep going…" Mario said.

"Are you sure, Mario?" Tippi asked.

"I'm not worried about Bowser. He isn't that easy to get rid of…" Mario answered.

"Oh boy, you're right about that, bro!" Luigi agreed. "Bowser has survived worse!"

"How often does Peach get kidnapped, anyway?" Timmy asked.

"About once a week." Violet answered.

"All right, let's move on to Count Bleck!" Peach said.

The group started to traverse more of Castle Bleck.

/

"Another tremor… I've lost count of them all!" Luigi said.

"It is strange… I mean, this is Count Bleck's private castle, right?" Peach asked. "So why would he let the destruction ravage his own home? What sort of evil plan is it if he destroys himself in the process?"

"It could have to do with The Void and The Darkness combining." Mario said.

"True…" Peach said.

While everyone else was talking, Tippi went a little bit away to talk to herself.

"Blumiere… So it really is you…" She said.

The others went over to her.

"Ahem, uhhh… Let's just keep moving. We need to find Count Bleck soon…" She said.

They all continued through the area.

/

When they went to the next room, they saw Merlon waiting for them, which was kinda odd…

"Oh ho ho! You've finally arrived!" Merlon said.

"…Merlon? What are you doing here?" Tippi asked.

"I found a fascinating passage in the Light Prognosticus, so I rushed here to tell you!" Merlon answered.

"Is it how to separate The Darkness and The Void?" Wanda asked.

"Just listen." Merlon said. "To get to Count Bleck, it seems you must hit this totally unsuspicious block!"

There was a blue block in the air with an '!' on it.

"So why don't you give it a jolly old whack?" Merlon asked.

"Ok, if you say so." Luigi said.

Luigi hit the block, and the group fell into a hole.

"Tee hee, what a bunch SUCKERS!" Merlon was revealed to be Mimi in disguise, but the heroes had already fell so they couldn't see that.

/

After finding their way out of the hold, the heroes continued to traverse Castle Bleck.

Several rooms later, they found Merlee waiting for them, which was also very odd…

"How magnificent, you have arrived! I saw in the stars you would survive." Merlee said. "Heroes, do not flee! For I am the lovely and mysterious Merlee! My beauty and the stars led you here. Rest now, for you have nothing to fear!"

"Umm… Are you really Merlee?" Tippi asked.

"Whatever is it that you imply? How could anyone wonder if it is I?" Merlee asked. "Look at this lovely aura glow, does it not tell you all you need to know? Ahhh… I will now asked you questions three; the answers will hold your future's key. And you must answer each query fairly and honestly! Here we go! Time to start the show!"

"Which one of these beasts is hardest for you to make deceased; a Gooma, Clubba, or Ultra Shroom?" Merlee asked.

"Ultra Shroom." Mario lied.

"Hee hee… So that one there gives you the biggest scare?" Merlee asked. "Next, which one of these fearsome three most rattles your knees; Fuzzies, Hammer Bros, or Thunder Rage?"

"Thunder Rage." Violet lied.

"You are most scared of those? Hee hee! That's very good to know." Merlee said. "Now which of these do you despise like fleas; Amazyee Dayzee, Francis, or Cooking Mistake?"

"Uh… Cooking Mistake." Luigi lied.

"That is what makes you so very furious? Indeed, how very curious…" Merlee said. "Well, it's been marvelous fun, but I'm afraid our time together is quite done… But do not fear or fret! No! We shall meet again yet! Hee hee hee hee hee!"

Merlee walked away.

"Why would she ask questions like that?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know, but I think it was a good idea we lied." Peach said.

"Yeah, especially on the last one." Tippi said. "I really wouldn't want to have to deal with THAT chameleon again…"

After going through the rooms that contained the Ultra Shroom, Thunder Rage, and Cooking Mistake, going through another door, they saw Merlee, who looked visibly angry.

"EEEEEEK!" She shrieked. "What are you trying to pull?! IMPOSSIBLE!"

Merlee was actually Mimi in disguise, as she just revealed.

"I put everything you hate in there! How'd you get through all that icky stuff?!" Mimi questioned. "Unless…you bad people were LYING!"

"How dare you lecture us?!" Peach questioned.

"You were just pretending to be Merlon and Merlee." Violet finished. "Talk about a dirty trick! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Ashamed…of myself?" Mimi asked. "I like getting what I want, so I do whatever I need to do to get it. You two are the ones that always have to get rescued by boys. THAT'S embarrassing! Golly, you sure are a lot of talk when you have your little boyfriends to protect you two!"

Peach and Violet looked **very** shocked at this.

"Y-You…" Peach said. "Very well. If you insist, Violet and I will give you what you what you so richly deserve."

"P-Princess Peach! Violet! Are you really going to…" Mario started to ask.

"Stay out of this! She has thrown mud at our dignities!" Violet interrupted. "You all leave us be! UNDERSTOOD?!"

Timmy, Mario, Luigi, Wanda, Cosmo, Tippi, and Poof quickly nodded and backed away.

"Awww… The pretty widdle girls want to face me all alone?" Mimi taunted. "Boy, it sure would be sad if your boyfriends had to cry over spilled peaches."

Mimi turned into her spider form, starting the fight between her and the two women. Peach and Violet eventually won, and Mimi turned back into her regular form.

"I don't…get it… I got beat by two…girls?" Mimi questioned. "WAHHHH! You…"

"Oh, what's the matter, little girl? Did we spank Mimi a little too hard?" Peach teased.

"You did it, you two!" Luigi said.

Everything shook heavily for a few seconds.

"The destruction is spreading…" Tippi said. "If we dawdle any longer, we're doomed!"

"You're right… Let's go." Violet said.

A low shaking started as the group started to exit the room, but Peach and Violet had stayed behind when they saw Mimi still sitting there.

"Mimi… You can't stay here." Peach said.

"You need to find somewhere safe." Violet added.

"Yeah, right… Like you two care!" Mimi said.

Just then, everything started shaking even harder.

/

In the next room, the rest of the group felt the shaking also. And then it stopped.

"What was that loud noise?" Tippi asked.

"Princess…?" Mario asked.

"Violet…?" Luigi asked. He went over to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"It… It won't open!" Luigi fearfully said.

"Great." Timmy groaned.

"Oh no!" Tippi said.

/

Back in the other room, part of the floor was gone. Peach was hanging on the edge, and Violet was hanging onto her, and Mimi was hanging onto Violet.

"Hmmmmppppph!" Peach groaned.

"You silly girls, what are you DOING?!" Mimi questioned.

"What… What AM I doing?! I just leapt into action without even thinking…" Peach responded.

"I don't want your stupid help! Just… Just leave me alone." Mimi said.

"No, we can't do that." Violet responded. "You have been very, very bad, but we can't leave you here to die."

"I don't know how you were raised, but I was taught to help people in need!" Peach continued.

Just then, everything started shaking again. Peach lost her grip on the edge, and the three fell down to who knows where.

/

"The whole castle shook! And now that door won't open?" Tippi asked.

"Apparently so." Mario answered.

"First Bowser, and now the princess and Violet…" Luigi said. "W-W-What do we do, Bro?!"

"We have to keep going…" Tippi said.

"But what about Peach and Violet?" Timmy asked.

"I know it's horrible, but this is, well…the end of the world. Of all worlds, really." Tippi answered. "We must press on. Princess Peach and Violet would want it this way if they were here.

"I guess that is a thing they would say." Mario said. "I'm worried about them, but they'd probably be mad at us for wasting time…"

"You're right, bro." Luigi agreed. "Let's go!"

What was left of the group began to traverse some more of Castle Bleck.

/

"The power of The Void has been growing faster, thanks to it forcefully being combined with The Darkness." Tippi said. "I can feel it. The Chaos Heart is close, now. The end is almost here… We must hurry!"

"Yes, we should." Mario agreed.

/

A while later, when they had entered a room deeper into the castle, they heard a voice that was all too familiar.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha. So… You've made it here at last."

The group walked closer to the owner of the voice, who was Dimentio.

"Oh, but…what's this?" Dimentio asked. "You seem to be missing the violet-ice girl, the ravishing princess, and the arm flailer."

"Dimentio… We don't have time to trade barbs with you… Move out of the way!" Tippi said.

"Ahhh, I see. You're in a hurry. Allow me to get out of your way, then…" Dimentio responded. He snapped his fingers, and he disappeared. "…Just as soon as you defeat me! Aha ha ha ha ha. You've proven to be worthy foes in the past, so I'm not going to make it easy. You'll have to come get me first. It'll be like a game of tag…with magic!"

They then saw what looked to be ripple in the wall. Mario used Fleep to reveal what was there. There was a blue block with a '!' there. Mario hit it, and the group was transported somewhere else.

/

Mario and Tippi recognized where they now were.

"Huh? Why are we back here?" Mario asked.

"Where are we?" Timmy asked.

"This is Lineland Road." Tippi answered. And then she saw something. "Look! There!"

The group saw Dimentio flying away from them. They gave chase.

Then after Lineland was Merlee's Mansion. After that was the now-empty building that the KISS Concert was held at. Then, they went through the sea of the Bitlands. Next, they went through space. Next, they went through the Craglands. Then, they were at the Blue Moon on the Vegan System.

After that, they were at the World Of Nothing. Finally, they went through The Underwhere.

At last, they were back at Count Bleck's Castle.

"Enjoying my game of tag?" Dimentio asked.

"Hey! Stop messing around and fight us for real!" Luigi said.

"Messing around? Oh, no. Magic is no laughing matter. I am always deadly serious." Dimentio responded. "I have been watching you. You are the only ones who can stand up to Count Bleck. So…I have a favor to ask. Will you help me…destroy the count?"

"What are you talking about? You want to betray him?" Mario questioned.

"Betray him? Ah ha ha ha. Oh, no. It is Count Bleck who has betrayed ME!" Dimentio answered. "He said he would destroy all worlds and create a new, prefect world in their place. But he was lying! He plans to obliterate every world, and then keep them in ruin."

"I have always known about his nefarious goal." Dimentio continued. "But I could never hope to stop him on my own. I feigned loyalty to him as I searched for someone who could defeat him with me! Well, you see… That is why… I had rescued the princess from certain brainwashing. It's also why I sent you to The Underwhere to fix the broken Pure Heart. And why I freed a man to be reunited with his brother…"

"I also had to temporarily get rid of some of your helpers so Count Bleck would think you were weaker. Now do you see?" Dimentio continued.

"You've…been helping us all this time?" Tippi nervously asked.

"Ahhh… you've got me pegged. Now, how about you return the favor?" Dimentio asked. "I'll give you the power you need to crush Count Bleck… Just fight by my side!"

"No, I really don't think so." Mario said.

"Still you refuse? But this offer, it drips with generosity!" Dimentio responded. "With the Chaos Heart in our hands, we can rule every world! Do you still refuse?"

"Forget it, Dimentio!" Luigi said.

"So you spit upon my offer? You have wasted my time. For that, your game ends." Dimentio said. "I think I'll start with the green one. The shag upon his lip will make a fine trophy."

"SHAG?!" Luigi questioned. "This mustache is all LUIGI! Leave this one to me, Bro! You and Timmy run ahead! You've got worlds to save. You don't have time to fight this baddie! But don't Bowser's, Violet's, and Peach's sacrifices be for nothing! Or…mine, either. Besides, he made fun of my 'stache! You know I'm sensitive about that. Lemme at him!"

Although reluctant, Mario, Timmy, Tippi, and Timmy's fairies went to the next room.

"Ah ha ha ha. How tender." Dimentio said. "I just squeezed out a tear. Yes… Mario and Timmy can run along. And if they somehow manage to defeat Count Bleck on their own…all the better! And so I strike, like an unseen dodgeball in an echoing gymnasium!"

Luigi and Dimentio began to fight. After a little while, Luigi managed to win.

"NOOOOO!" Dimentio screamed. "I… I cry uncle! Mercy! UNCLE, I SAY!"

"Had enough, Dimentio?!" Luigi questioned. "I didn't need my superstar bro to take you on!"

"I-I see that now… You power is formidable…" Dimentio said. "Which is exactly why I can't let you fall into Count Bleck's velvet-lined gloves…"

Dimentio got closer to Luigi and surrounded a box around both of them.

"W-What're you doing…?!" Luigi questioned.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha. I have you now! Luigi! We will both taste the agony of game-overing…by magic!" Dimentio answered.

"N-N-N-No! Uwah! Wawah!" Luigi started freaking out.

Then Dimentio set off a bunch of explosions in the box.

/

In the next room, everyone else had heard all of the explosions go off.

"Luigi!" Tippi yelled.

After the shaking stopped, Mario went over to the door and tried to open it.

"Oh no… It won't open…" Mario slowly said.

"No… It can't be…" Tippi said.

"But what about Luigi…?" Timmy asked.

"We have to get going, we don't have much time." Mario answered.

"You're right, Mario… It hurts, but you're right. We must grieve for him later." Tippi said. "We have to stop the count."

The remaining members of the group continued through the large castle.


	30. Showdown

**Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten)**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Original 'Super Paper Wishology' Story By AK1028**

 **OCs belong to AK1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to AK1028**

 **/**

 **Chapter 30: Showdown**

 **/**

Mario, Tippi, Timmy, and Timmy's fairies were nearing the end of Count Bleck's Castle.

"So, it's just us left now, isn't it?" Tippi asked. "If Timmy wasn't here, it would be almost like the time we first met… …"

"Are you okay, Tippi?" Mario asked.

"…I'm so sorry, Mario and Timmy." Tippi said. "I promised you that I would help you find your friends… And now… All of them are gone forever…"

"I think that they're still alive." Mario said.

"Me too." Timmy agreed.

"What?! You're saying you know they're still alive?" Tippi asked.

Mario just nodded.

"Maybe you're right and they did somehow survive…" Tippi said. "I'm going to believe in them…" _'And… I'm going to believe in HIM…most of all…"_

/

After a little while, the group had gotten to the end of the castle. The room they had just walked into had many platforms.

"I feel…" Tippi said. "I feel something very, very powerful… …Is it the Chaos Heart?"

"Bleh heh heh heh heh…" Count Bleck and Nastasia were on one of the platforms at the far end of the room.

"I see you've come at last! So you really are the heroes of the Light Prognosticus." Count Bleck said.

The group walked a little closer to Count Bleck and Nastasia.

"Count…Bleck…" Tippi said.

"But you are far too late to stop the Dark Prognosticus and me…Count Bleck!" Count Bleck said. "All worlds will soon end. Come to grips with that now, for you cannot stop it. I suggest you make yourself comfortable and enjoy this one, final spectacle!"

"But…why? Do you really want to destroy everything?" Tippi asked. "Why would you do this?! How…COULD you do this?!"

"Count Bleck does not care about any world! They are all meaningless." Count Bleck answered. "Better that I destroy them! Better yet, I shall make it as if they never existed at all!"

"If the worlds have no meaning, was our meeting meaningless as well?" Tippi questioned. "Answer me, Blumiere!"

"You know the answer, dear Timpani… Count Bleck does not have to tell you…" Count Bleck answered. "But the hour has grown too late. You should know that by now."

"Blumiere…" Tippi said. "My love, Blumiere… Or rather, Count Bleck… The only way we can stop this is to defeat you… And that is exactly why we have come here… To stop this."

"BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK!" Count Bleck laughed. "Very well, but I will also do what I must! Count Bleck is the delete of worlds! My fate is written in the Dark Prognosticus! Do not think for a moment that I will hesitate to strike you down. ALL NOW ENDS!"

"Blumiere… My Blumiere…" Tippi said.

"Timmy, stay back. I'll take care of him." Mario said.

Count Bleck turned to Nastasia. "Leave me, Nastasia. I will deal with these people ALONE." He said.

"B-But…" Nastasia tried to argue.

"Count Bleck demands it!" Count Bleck interrupted. "I will not say it again…"

"…Yeah, right away, Count." Nastasia said. She then went somewhere else.

"Are you prepared?" Count Bleck asked to Mario. "Our duel will be worthy of the last clash the world will ever see!"

Mario and Count Bleck began to fight. Even though Mario was landing some hits, the Chaos Heart had been protecting Count Bleck.

"How laughable! Is that all the heroism you can muster?" Count Bleck questioned. "Let me show you true power!"

"Why aren't our attacks doing anything?" Mario asked.

"He's being shielded by the Chaos Heart." Tippi explained.

Mario continued to try to fight Count Bleck. His attacking was still in vain, though.

Count Bleck shook his head. "You can't so much as tug on the cape of Count Bleck! You have failed!" He said.

"Mario, your attacks aren't working at all…" Tippi said.

"Oh no…" Timmy groaned.

"Bleck! I expected more potency from the hero of the prophecy!" Count Bleck said. "I will watch your game end, and then your precious worlds will end soon after!" He started to create a black hole.

"Is this…the end?" Mario asked.

"Oh, COME ON! You're giving up already?"

"Wait… was that Bowser?" Mario asked. He turned around and it was indeed Bowser who was walking up to him.

"Come on! Man up a little. You never give up this easy when you attack MY castle!" Bowser said.

Count Bleck stopped the black hole he was creating. "Bleh heh heh… So you ARE alive, then!" He said.

Peach, Violet, and Luigi came walking up also.

"We would never let you destroy everything, you awful count!" Peach said.

"What she said!" Violet agreed.

"Yeah, w-we aren't going to let you get away with this!" Luigi added. "We aren't giving up! You'll never win!"

"How are you all here?" Timmy asked.

"I fell through the floor before I got flattened by the ceiling." Bowser explained.

"Violet and I, fell through, too, and landed right on Bowser!" Peach said.

"It was a surprisingly soft landing…" Violet added.

"I don't even know what happened, but Violet found me out cold." Luigi said. "But we're all here now, so let's do this!"

"You heard him!" Bowser said. "Now you've got to deal with all of us!"

"Bleh heh heh… 'When the five heroes are united…' It is all as foretold." Count Bleck said.

Just then, there were two flashes of light. "What… What's this?" Count Bleck questioned.

Mario, Peach, Violet, Luigi, and Bowser started glowing.

"Why are we glowing?" Mario asked.

Then, all 8 Pure Hearts appeared around them. The Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Light Blue, Dark Blue, Purple, and the White one. They were all in a circle.

"The Pure Hearts…" Tippi said.

The Pure Hearts floated up to Count Bleck. They destroyed the barrier that prevented anyone from attacking him, and then they disappeared.

"Bleh heh heh heh…huh?!" Count Bleck questioned in shock. "My barrier…is gone?!"

"'Five heroes unite, their hope burns forth light to shatter the walls of blight.' Just like Merlee said…" Tippi realized.

"So be it…says Count Bleck!" The Count said. "But don't celebrate just yet. Your precious worlds aren't safe until my last breath! Let us finally end this! Now the true battle begins… with Count Bleck!"

The five heroes began to fight Count Bleck.

Eventually, as the last blow was hit, Count Bleck was in the air, with the Chaos Heart visible.

"BLEHHHH!" The former Count screamed. He and the Chaos Heart both fell to the ground. "Ex… Excellent…"

Nastasia appeared next to the beaten Count. "Umm… Count?" She asked.

"You have won… Now finish Count Bleck… Dispatch me and the Chaos Heart will disappear. The prophecy will be undone…" Count Bleck… or should it be, Blumiere said.

"Why does it have to end like this…" The pixl butterfly, Timpani, asked.

"Timpani… When you vanished, I searched long for you." Blumiere explained. "I never gave up looking… I searched and searched… But I never found you. Without you, the world held no meaning or joy… So I used the forbidden prophecy of the Tribe of Ancients to end all worlds. I wanted to destroy everything that had taken you away from me…"

"But I am here now…" Timpani said. "No one can keep us apart anymore… Don't you see?"

"It is too late. Count Bleck has done so much evil…" Blumiere responded. "And… there's something else I need to tell you…"

"What?! What is it, Blumiere?" Timpani asked.

"Even if you do end my game… The worlds will still be destroyed… because of me merging The Void and The Darkness…" Blumiere answered.

"WHAT?! I-Is there… any way to stop it?" Timpani asked.

"A way to stop it was written in the Dark Prognosticus…" Blumiere answered. "A-And i-it is-"

"Count, look out!" Nastasia yelled, unintentionally interrupting him.

A ball of magic quickly went toward Blumiere. Nastasia took the blow. She fell to the ground, unmoving, as her glasses slid off of her.

"Na-Nastasia!" Blumiere yelled, losing his previous train of thought.

"Silly assistant! Absorbing my attack to protect him? What an adorably hopeless gesture."

"Dimentio!" Mario yelled.

Dimentio came floating up to them, stopping right above the Chaos Heart.

"I was about to give him the everlasting peace he so desperately wants!" Dimentio said.

"What… you're alive?!" Timpani questioned.

"Ah ha ha ha. Of course. This is my moment." Dimentio answered. "Even if the count dies, and The Void and Darkness get separated, the Chaos Heart won't disappear if I continue to control it! But I needed the power of the Pure Hearts to beat him… I couldn't do that on my own. So I had you do all of the sweaty labor for me. And you even used your Pure Hearts to defeat Count Bleck! If they make greeting cards to thank people for helping with evil plans, I owe you one."

"What are you saying?!" Timpani questioned.

"I'm saying that you no longer have value to me, so I'm ending your games." Dimentio answered. "They're all yours, Mr. L!" Dimentio snapped his fingers.

Luigi then walked forward and started flapping his arms.

"Huh?!" Luigi questioned. "Uh…oh. AAAAAACK! Why am I flapping my arms! Oh, this… This isn't good!"

Dimentio snapped his fingers again, and a Floro Sprout appeared on Luigi's head.

"What's happening to Luigi?!" Violet questioned.

 **"I AM MR. L!"** Luigi shouted, coldly. **"Master Dimentio… What is your bidding?"**

"What did you do to him?!" Mario angrily questioned.

"When I sent Luigi here, I planted a seed in the fertile soil of his unconscious…" Dimentio answered. "And now that seed has sprouted spectacularly!"

Dimentio then held up the Chaos Heart. "Mr. L… Run along now and get ready for your big entrance…"

Mr. L nodded and started walking to somewhere.

"Now… Ladies and gentlemen, Get ready for the greatest magic show you'll ever see!" Dimentio said.

The Chaos Heart had then created a miniature Void, in which it got sucked into as Mr. L jumped in also.

The end result was a huge Luigi head that had a the green hat, a black face with a white mustache. Instead of a torso, there was a bottom of a skirt. There were large chains that connected to gloves, and other chains that connected to boots. It was around 50 feet tall.

 **"GREEEEN!"** It shouted.

"LUIGI?!" Bowser questioned, in disbelief.

"The Dark Prognosticus says he's the ideal host for the power of the Chaos Heart." Dimentio explained. "And now I'm going to add my own power to this spicy little concoction."

"No… Stop!" Blumiere groaned.

Dimentio sent Blumiere, Nastasia, and Timpani to Dimension D.

"Count Bleck! You looked so tattered and pathetic, I nearly forgot about you." Dimentio laughed. "I'll squeeze the life out of you later. Just wait over in that dimension, OK? Great."

Dimentio jumped into the freakish-Luigi-thing, and it glowed a rainbow color.

 **"Now the Chaos Heart is mine!"** Super Dimentio said. **"I will use this to destroy all worlds…and create perfect new ones! So, shall we get started? Now I have all I need…to become the king of all worlds!"**

"Oh no! What are we going to do?" Wanda questioned.

"We have to do something!" Timmy said.

"The Darkness and The Void still need to be separated or there's no way we can stop him!" Peach added.

"It's too dangerous for you to be here." Mario said to Timmy. "You need to go back to Earth to try to find a way un-combine The Darkness and The Void!"

"He's right, Timmy!" Wanda agreed.

"Okay, fine! I wish I was back on Earth!" Timmy said.

Timmy and his fairies were poofed to Earth.

"And now it's time to take care of THIS problem!" Bowser said.

Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Violet tried to fight Super Dimentio. But their attacks did nothing…

 **"Ah ha ha ha. I am now invincible! There is nothing you can do!"** Super Dimentio laughed. **"And now it is time for the destruction to begin… Let it begin with you, as you wallow in helplessness like upside-down turtles! L-POWER!"**

/

Everything started shaking.

"The worlds tremble…" Nolrem, in Flopside said. "Has the end finally come?"

Everything started to distort. Some lands have even disappeared, such as unfortunately the Land Of The Cragnons.

/

Timmy and his fairies had just poofed down to Earth, in Dimmsdale.

"AHHH! EVERYTHING'S SHAKING!" Cosmo yelled.

"What do we do?" Timmy questioned.

"Does anyone have any ideas?!" Wanda shouted.

"I don't know." Cosmo answered. "Actually, I do… Why not just wish for everything to go back to normal?"

"If it was that easy, none of this would have happened!" Wanda yelled.

"Well then why don't you wish for it with a magic muffin then?" Cosmo questioned.

"Wait… a magic muffin…" Timmy said.

 _-Flashback To Chapter 2-_

 _Timmy was still confused. "Street urchin? M.A.R.F. Festival? Eh, I've had weirder mornings." He picked up a random muffin from the plate. He gasped._

 _He gasped. He just picked up the Fairy-Versary-Muffin. This muffin was granted to a child by Jorgen Von Strangle once they have had their fairies for a year. He remembered the disastrous incident that had happened when he had been granted the muffin._

 _Crocker had nearly taken over the world... that was a scary thought to think about. He was about to throw the Muffin in the trash, but he had second thoughts. "Just gotta keep it away from Crocker."_

 _-End Flashback-_

Timmy forgot he had the muffin until now. He pulled it out of his pocket.

"Look! Timmy has a magic muffin!" Cosmo shouted.

"Timmy! Use it to separate The Darkness and The Void!" Wanda shouted.

"Okay!" Timmy said. He popped the entire muffin in his mouth and ate it, even though it tasted horrible. He began to glow yellow.

"I wish that The Void and Darkness were separated again!" Timmy yelled!

A large, yellow, beam started flying up toward the mixture of The Darkness and The Void.


	31. Wedding Bells

**Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten)**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Original 'Super Paper Wishology' Story By AK1028**

 **OCs belong to AK1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to AK1028**

 **/**

 **Chapter 31: Wedding Bells**

 **/**

In Dimension D…

"We have to do something!" Timpani yelled. "We have to save Mario and the others!"

"We cannot. Without the Pure Hearts, there is no way to counter the Chaos Heart." Blumiere replied. "All we can do is give up."

"What are you SAYING?! You promised we would find happiness together!" Timpani yelled. "Was that all just a lie?!"

Blumiere shook his head. "It was no lie… But without the Pure Hearts, all worlds are doomed. What can we do?"

Timpani nudged Blumiere. "Blumiere! Snap out of it!" She yelled. "How can you think it would end here, after all we have suffered without each other? We found each other again because we stayed alive… How can you admit defeat?! I will not! I will not give up! You promised we'd find happiness. You PROMISED!"

"That's right, Count!"

O'Chunks and Mimi appeared in Dimension D also.

"My minions… How did you find us here?" Blumiere asked.

"Gosh, I could follow your big smile anywhere, Count!" Mimi answered.

"Ah, she lies like a wee rug, this lass!" O'Chunks responded. "Nastasia told us, Count! She said you'd come 'ere… Or… She said she FELT you'd be here…or somethin' along those lines."

"Nastasia…" Blumiere said.

"Talk about goin' the extra mile! She even sacrificed 'erself the save yeh!" O'Chunks added. "Lissen, Count, I promised me life as well, an' I'm not afraid the live up the it! So… Yeh gotta let me 'elp!"

"Yeah! I mean, there's no WAY Dimentio's getting away with this!" Mimi said. "He pulled a really dirty trick on you, but we'll always stick by your side!"

"My… My loyal minions…" Blumiere breathed.

There was a flash of light, and the Pure Hearts appeared above them, albeit still black. Another flash of light, and they were back to their original colors.

"Hmm… What's this?" Blumiere asked. "Pure…Hearts?! But why?"

"Isn't it obvious, Blumiere?" Timpani asked. "Pure Hearts are the very feelings of our souls. As long as we feel love, they live on!"

Timpani floated up to the Pure Hearts. "I will take these to Mario!" She took them and transported out of Dimension D.

/

In Castle Bleck…

 **"** **Hmph… Let's stop wasting time and finish this, shall we?"** Super Dimentio asked. **"Ciao!"**

Then there was a flash of light, surprising Super Dimentio. **"What? What's going on?!"** He questioned. Then, the Pure Hearts appeared around him. **"NO! The Pure Hearts?! I thought you wasted them all fighting Count Bleck!"**

The Pure Hearts made him lose most of his power. **"What's… happening?!"** He questioned. **"I'm not invincible anymore…"**

Timpani flew next to the four remaining heroes.

"Now's our chance…" She said.

Then, before anything else could happen, it sounded like there was what sounded like a crack in the air. There were several cracking sounds, until there was a sound of glass shattering, but everything _looked_ the same.

"Is it me, or does it feel lighter in here?" Violet asked.

"Wait… I can feel it…" Timpani said. "The Void and The Darkness… they… are separated again…"

"Timmy did it!" Mario said.

 **"** **Wh-What?"** Super Dimentio nervously questioned. **"I-It's not over yet! I-I'll still beat you!"  
** And then what could be considered the true final battle… begun.

/

On Earth, Timmy had wished for his fairies to take him to where the Ice Wand was. And it was the North Pole. They were standing on a platform above the water.

"I told you the Ice Wand was here!" Cosmo shouted.

"But I don't see it anywhere!" Wanda argued.

Before Timmy or Cosmo could respond, a polar bear that they apparently didn't notice walked up to them.

"I have been waiting for you." The polar bear said.

"A talking polar bear?" Timmy questioned. "You must be the guardian of the Ice Wand. What do I have to do to prove I'm the Chosen One?"

"Are you the Chosen One?" The polar bear asked.

"Yep." Timmy answered.

"Eh, works for me, beaver boy." The polar bear said. He put on a pair of glasses and took out a scroll. " _From outer moons, to distant suns, let the Ice Wand grow, for the Chosen One!_ "

As the polar bear finished saying that, the ground started to rise. It rose so high that it revealed the ice they were standing on was in fact the very large wand itself.

"I TOLD YOU THE ICE WAND WAS HERE!" Cosmo shouted again.

Then, Jorgen, Cupid, Juandissimo, Merlon, and Turbo Thunder poofed in next to them.

"Turner, you found the final wand!" Jorgen cheered. "Which is really big, like my ears! I just heard a fly break wind in Africa." He borrowed Cosmo's wand to poof his ears back to normal.

"Quick, Timmy!" Turbo started to say. "Clap twice, so the Ice Wand can join the wands of Fire and Wind to destroy the Darkness!"

"No." Timmy answered. Everyone looked shocked at this.

"What… what do you mean by no?!" Merlon questioned.

"You heard Turbo Thunder!" Jorgen said. "Unite the wands, and kablooey! It will be fun!"

"But it's not attacking." Timmy said. "In ancient times, did the Darkness attack Fairy World, or were fairies so scared when they saw it they panicked and attacked first?"

"Come on, that is crazy talk about something that happened a long time ago." Jorgen laughed. "But yes, that's pretty much how it went down."

"And Turbo Thunder," Timmy started to say. "What did the Darkness do to Wonder World when it arrived?"

"Well, it was, uh… really scary, and big, yeah, it was really scary and big, real big, uh… did I say it was scary?" Turbo answered.

"And?" Timmy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And we panicked and blasted it with Wonder Rockets." Turbo finished.

"But what about the prophecy?" Wanda asked. "It says you're supposed to unite the wands and blast the magic into the Darkness."

"We are gonna unite the wands and blast them into the Darkness." Timmy answered. "We're just gonna add a few extra wands and a little Poof magic." Timmy held up Poof, and everybody else 'aw'ed.

"I wish there were Ice Wands on all the planets in the solar system!"

/

Wanda poofed an Ice Wand on Mercury.

"The Mercury Wand is ready to go!" She said.

/

Cosmo poofed an Ice Wand on Venus.

"Venus Wand ready to go!" He said.

/

"All set on Mars!" Jorgen said as he poofed on Ice Wand on Mars. Then a little robot ran into his foot. "OW! Bad robot, bad!" The robot then looked sad.

/

Juandissimo poofed an Ice Wand on Jupiter.

"The Jupiter Wand is looking sexy!" He said.

/

Poof had poofed an Ice Wand on Neptune.

/

All the fairies that had made Ice Wands were now back on the Original Ice Wand.

"Okay, all of the planets are all wanded up. Now what is your plan?" Jorgen asked to Timmy.

"No rockets or bombs, or anything vile, but light the Darkness with a magic celestial smile!" Timmy yelled he clapped his hands, and due to some of the leftover magic from the Magic Muffin, it activated the Ice Wand.

"I wish we were all back in Count Bleck's castle!" Timmy yelled.

Cosmo and Wanda poofed everyone there.

/

As Timmy and the others that were on the Ice Wand poofed to Count Bleck's castle, Mario, Peach, Violet, and Bowser had just defeated Super Dimentio.

The body of it exploded, leaving only the head.

 **"** **How did you do it…"** Super Dimentio groaned. **"How could I have lost with the power of Luigi and the Chaos Heart… And the prophecy… Has it been undone."**

"I think your prophecy was wrong all along." Mario said.

"You believed your prophecy, and we believed in mopping the floor with you!" Bowser said.

"Nothing is decided entirely by fate, you know… All things determine their own destinies." Timpani said. "Good-bye now, Dimentio. We'll add a footnote to the prophecy about your failure."

 **"** **Urrrrrrk… Unngghhhh…"** Super Dimentio groaned. **"You think this is the end? This isn't finished… You can't…stop this now… You can't escape… I've been saving one last surprise… Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha… Ciao!"**

Then Luigi and the Chaos Heart were tossed out of the head of Super Dimentio, who exploded.

"Eh, Huh? What am I doing here?" Luigi asked.

The Chaos Heart floated down to them. There was a flash of light. It disappeared, and everything started shaking.

Then, Blumiere, Mimi, and O'Chunks appeared next to Luigi.

"So it seems the end of all worlds is really upon us…" Blumiere said.

"Oh no!" Timmy yelled.

"Oh hey, Timmy's back!" Violet said.

"I thought defeating the person controlling the Chaos Heart would save all worlds…" Merlon sighed.

"Me too…" Blumiere agreed. "Dimentio…must have left behind a shadow of his power to continue controlling it. It won't last long…but it may be enough to ensure the end of every world…"

"Oh, GREAT! So what do we do now?" Bowser asked.

"There is only one thing left that we can do." Blumiere answered. He opened his cape, and a huge door appeared in front of them. "This way!"

Everyone started to go through the large door. But Merlon was having a hard time keeping up, though.

"Merlon, are you okay?" Peach asked.

"Oh? Oh, yeah… I'm… I'm…" Merlon fell asleep.

"Oh, he must have passed out, from everything that's been happening lately." Peach said.

"I wouldn't blame him." Violet agreed.

"I'll carry the old lad." O'Chunks said, as he picked up Merlon.

After everyone had went through the door, it closed.

On the other side of the door was the alter that had created the Chaos Heart.

"Hey, I remember this place!" Luigi said.

"Timpani… Do you still… Do you still love me?" Blumiere asked.

"Yes…Blumiere. Of course I do." Timpani answered.

"Then you must come with me." Blumiere said.

"'Ey, Count!" O'Chunks said. "What're yeh doin'?!"

"We will use the Pure Hearts again, this time to banish the Chaos Heart." Blumiere answered. "All we need is true love… And that is something I am lucky enough to possess… But… With the Chaos Heart gone, the Pure Hearts and those linked to them… They may cease to exist…"

"You mean you might go away?" Mimi asked. "B-But I don't want you to go!"

"All of this is my fault. The price is mine to pay…" Blumiere said. "I do not have long to live anyway. But you… Timpani… It pains me to know this may cut your game short… Still… There is no other way to end this."

"I know, Blumiere… I know…" Timpani responded.

"Timpani…" Blumiere sighed.

"Don't say another word…" Timpani said. "As long as I am with you, nothing else matters."

Then, everything started shaking violently.

"We must go, Timpani…" Blumiere said.

"Yes, Blumiere…" Timpani responded.

The two floated up to the area up the stairs with the pedestal. Blumiere set the Chaos Heart on the pedestal. He and Timpani were on the opposite sides of it.

"There were so many things I wanted to say to you…but I could not find the words." Blumiere sighed.

"Oh, Blumiere… Only one thing matters to me now." Timpani said. "I never had the chance to return your question… Blumiere… Do you still love me, as well?"

"Of course… I have thought about you every moment since you disappeared…" Blumiere responded. "But I have caused you so much suffering…"

"Perhaps…my life would have been more carefree without you, that is true." Timpani said.

"But I had to be with you, Timpani. I will never apologize for that…" Blumiere responded.

"I know, Blumiere." Timpani said. "And I love you…"

"And I love you, Timpani…" Blumiere responded. "Hundreds of thousands of years from now, that fact will not have changed…"

After he said that, the Pure Hearts appeared and flew around the Chaos Heart. The Pure Hearts flew into the Chaos Heart, and everything flashed white for a moment.

"Everything's shaaaaaaking! Are we too late?!" Bowser questioned.

"Wait… Can you hear that?" Luigi asked.

Sounds of wedding bells could be heard.

"I hear bells!" Mario said.

Just then, everything stopped shaking.

"How lovely! The bells are giving their blessing to Tippi and Bleck…" Peach said.

"Urrrrrgh…" O'Chunks groaned.

Then everything went white.

/

As that had been happening, a beam of magic from the Ice Wand had traveled to the Fire Wand, which had then traveled to the Wind Wand. The energy traveled to the other Ice Wands on the other plants.

They formed a smile, with Earth and Fairy World being the eyes, and the planets being the mouth. It was as bright as the Sun, and it shot light energy into The Darkness.

As the Pure Hearts had stopped the Chaos Heart, it had stopped The Void, but also killed Blumiere and Timpani in the process.

Every World that had been destroyed by The Void had been restored, such as the Land Of The Cragnons and The Sammer Kingdom.

/

"…ro! Big Bro!"

Mario instantly woke up and got to his feet. He realized that he and everyone else had been teleported back to Dimmsdale.

"You awake, Bro?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah, I am." Mario nodded.

Nastasia and Merlon who were lying on the ground got back up just then. Nastasia adjusted her glasses and Merlon yawned.

"Great leapin' bog monkeys!" O'Chunks yelled. "Nastasia, she draws breath once again, lads! Nastasia! 'EY! NASTASIA! Miracle o' miracles! GRA-GOOGLY-HEY-HOORAH!"

"…Mmm?" Nastasia asked. "Um… I… I'm alive?"

"Mario, check it out!" Peach said.

Everyone looked in the sky, and The Void that was once huge started to get smaller and smaller, until there was nothing left of it.

"The Void is closing…" Merlon said. "Yes. It is proof that the Prophecy of Destruction has not come to be. And all worlds have been saved… The prophecy has lost its power… Thusly the world that was lost returns to normalcy. You have done well, heroes. It is all thanks to you."

Then Merlon noticed something. "But…where is Tippi?"

"Well, she's… not with us anymore." Mario answered.

"I see… So she has gone…" Merlon said. "Ah… This, too, must have been under the guidance of the Pure Hearts…"

"Both Tippi and Count Bleck… gone. What could have happened to them?" Violet asked.

"I shudder to think about it, but surely when the prophecy was nullified…" Merlon answered.

"Um, no… They're alive." Nastasia interrupted. "Yeah, they're finally united. They overcame time and fulfilled their old vows… Somewhere, the count…is living together with Tippi…in…um…happiness… And I… Yeah, I… WAAAAH! C-C-C-Count! NO! I… I'm all alone! What am I to do now?!"

"'Ey now, me wee Nastasia… I'm believin' the count is still alive, too." O'Chunks said. "An' if he is alive, lass, we wouldn't want to be shamin' 'im with blubberin'! So pull it together, 'ey?"

"He's right, Nassy! We still have each other! We can still build the count's world!" Mimi added. "So, c'mon! Big smile!"

"Oh… O'Chunks… Mimi…" Nastasia said. "Y-You're right. Yeah, I can't just sob like this forever. The count would never have approved. We have to create the ideal world that, um, the count wished for in his heart… A world of love, not war. Yeah, let's all pencil that in. An appointment…of hope."

"Farewells are bittersweet… but as long as you live, you can never escape them." Merlon said. "To feel sadness is to live… but as long as you are alive, the future is a blank page."

"Well… at least we saved the universe." Bowser said.

Just then, there was a bright light in the sky, forcing everyone to shield their eyes for a couple seconds.

"Hey! Look! The Darkness isn't dark anymore, it's… it's the yellowness!" Cosmo yelled.

In the sky, what was once The Darkness was now shining yellow, and it had a smiley face on it.

"No wonder The Darkness was always after you, Timmy." Wanda said. "You are the only one who ever blasted anything nice into it."

"You did it, Turner!" Jorgen said. "You turned the Darkness into the Kindness!"

"Yeah, and WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Cupid screamed.

There was a meteor that was on fire that was falling down them. It landed on the ground several feet away from them. An Eliminator emerged from it.

"It's an Eliminator!" Wanda yelled.

 **"** **Must hug Timmy Turner."** The Eliminator said. It grabbed Timmy and hugged him.

"Nope, it's a huginator!" Cosmo said.

 **"** **I have something else for you."** The Eliminator dropped Timmy. The vortex appeared from its mouth, and out from it came Chester, AJ, and Crocker.

"Timmy, you saved us!" AJ said.

"Dude, you totally rock!" Chester complimented.

Next came Dark Laser and Vicky.

"Man, it was dark in there. And I'm Dark Laser." Dark Laser commented.

Next came Bowser Jr, Kammy, and Tootie.

"Son!" Bowser cheered.

"Daddy!" Bowser Jr also cheered. He hugged his father.

Next came Mark.

"Turner! You did it!" Mark cheered. "And do not take this the wrong way but, I love you!"

Mark noticed Vicky slightly glaring at him. "How about now? You wanna make out now?" He asked. Vicky kicked him away.

"Okay, is that it?" Wanda asked.

Next came Trixie.

"Trixie!" Timmy cheered.

"Timmy!" Trixie cheered. The two then kissed each other.

Then came Terrance and Tamara.

"You saved us!" Terrance said. "Ooh, and nice kiss with your girlfriend, chosen son."

"Hey, how about a mom smooch?" Tamara asked. Timmy kissed his mom on the cheek.

"Okay, that's gotta be it." Wanda commented.

Next came Violet's father.

"Father!" Violet said.

"Violet…" Her father said. The two then hugged each other.

Then came King Grippulon and Queen Jipjorrulac.

"Mother! Father!" Mark cheered.

"Give us a squid smooch, son!" Grippulon said.

Timmy noticed that Turbo was looking a bit sad. "Turbo Thunder, are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh Timmy, I just wish I could once again turbo smooch-" Turbo started to answer, before he was interrupted by something. "My parents?"

The last ones to come out of the Eliminator's vortex were Turbo's mom and dad.

"Mommy! Dad!" Turbo cheered.

"Pippy!" Turbo's parents cheered. "It's great to be a family again." His dad commented.

"Now we have everybody." Wanda commented.

The Eliminator then smiled.

"The Darkness was never looking for trouble in the universe, it was just looking for friends," Timmy said.

 **"** **Friends."** The Lightness said. It shined brightly in the sky.

"And the universe is finally safe again." Mario said.

Just then, the KISS Band, the rock guardian, and the Fairy Council appeared in front of them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Timmy asked.

"We should like, party." The Fairy Council said.

/

 _"_ _Timpani…do you remember the promise we made to each other that day?"_

 _"_ _Yes, I remember…"_

 _"_ _If there was a place where we could be happy together, we would find it."_

 _"_ _Will you come with me to that place now?"_

 _"_ _Blumiere… Of course… I will always be with you…"_

/

 **Author's Note: Now that midterms are over and I'm on winter break, I'm finally able to finish this Chapter, and hopefully this story soon. There's still another Chapter to tie up any loose ends, and then a bonus Chapter with some behind the scenes stuff.**


	32. Epilogue

**Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten)**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Original 'Super Paper Wishology' Story By AK1028**

 **OCs belong to AK1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to AK1028**

 **/**

 **Chapter 32: Epilogue**

 **/**

Later that day, there was a party at Peach's Castle. It was at night, and The Lightness was in the sky, shining over them.

The KISS Band was playing their music, Fairies and citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom were partying together, along with the Dimmsdale population.

Crocker, Terrance, and Tamara were rocking out on invisible guitars when they suddenly had a pain in their backs. "Ow! Our backs!" They complained.

Timmy, his fairies, Trixie, and Jorgen were sitting somewhere else in the castle.

"Here is to the best Chosen One ever!" Jorgen cheered.

"And all of this craziness is finally over." Timmy said.

"Although you do realize after this party, I'm erasing everyone from Dimmsdale's memories, and you'll go back to being the not Chosen One buck-tooth loser boy?" Jorgen said.

"Yeah, that figures." Timmy said.

"But wait," Cosmo interjected. "You wouldn't be able to get rid of Trixie's memories, because according to Da Rules, you can't use magic to interfere with true love."

Jorgen realized what Cosmo just said. "Oh darn it!" He yelled.

"But at least I don't have to find any more wands." Timmy said.

/

In the Cave Of Destiny, it showed many drawings of what happened on the adventure.

First, there was the birth of the Chaos Heart. Then, it showed what looked like Bowser Jr, Violet, and Kammy breaking off from one story into the other.

Next, it showed the Fire Wand at the KISS concert. Then it showed Yugopatamia, and Mr. L. It then showed the Blue Moon of the Vegan system, with the Wind Wand.

Next, it showed Luigi in the Underwhere. Then, it showed the Destructionater, and the Metal Earth. It also showed Crocker and his group on Fairy World, freeing the fairies. It then showed Turbo Thunder training Timmy, and Luvbi being the last Pure Heart. It then showed the explosion of the Destructionater and the Ice Wand.

It then showed the merge of The Darkness and The Void. It then showed the 5 heroes, and Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, in Castle Bleck. It then showed O'Chunks, Mimi, and Dimentio.

It then showed Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, and Violet fighting Count Bleck with the Pure Hearts. Then, it showed the Magic Muffin being used to separate The Darkness and The Void. Next, it showed Mario, Bowser, Violet, and Peach fighting Super Dimentio. It then showed the aligning of the planets to shoot a beam of light at the Darkness, with Timmy doing it.

It then showed Blumiere and Timpani getting married, stopping the destruction of all worlds.

Cosmo started drawing another Wand with a red crayon.

"Just kidding." He smiled. He ate an ice cream sandwich. "Ah! Brain freeze!" He complained. Then a bunch of rocks fell on him.

/

The forgotten house that belonged to Violet and her father in Bartsow, Nevada. The unknown door… who knows what may lie behind it? Where is the key for it? Perhaps… it's better left unknown…

/

 _The Dark Prognosticus again faded into history… Count Blumiere and his love, Lady Timpani, both vanished. Where did the pair go? None know. And so the story of the lost book of prophecies comes to an end… May we meet again in another time and place…_

…

…

…

…

…

The End.

 **Author's Note: This last chapter is short, I know. But there wasn't really anything else to add. The bonus chapter should be up in a minute or two.**


	33. Author Comments

**Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten)**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Original 'Super Paper Wishology' Story By AK1028**

 **Violet belongs to AK1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to AK1028**

 **/**

 **Bonus Chapter: Author Comments**

 **/**

Wow, I never realized before what it's like to actually finish a story. Well, I finally finished this one. And I gotta admit, it was a pretty long one too, at around 80K words, and 33 Chapters, including this one.

Before I forget to say it, the Fairly Oddparents parts I got from KissCartoon, and the Super Paper Mario parts I got from Chuggaaconroy's lets play of that game.

I remember reading through the Original Super Paper Wishology written by AK1028 (or now known as Wishmaker1028) and loving it. I liked it so much, that I read it twice.

I wrote the first 13 Chapters and part of the 14th on some old Mac desktop that my mom let me use. Then sometime in July, I had gotten my own Macbook laptop, and the rest of the Chapters were written there.

I remember asking AK1028's permission via PM to make this rewrite, and I was really excited when she said yes.

As I reread the story, I noticed that my writing slowly, with each Chapter got better and better. I'm glad that this story has helped me as a writer.

My favorite characters to write had to be Bowser and Cosmo. Some of their dialogue was just really fun to write.

As for the ideas I had for this, I came up with almost all of them when writing the first couple chapters.

Anyway, my absolute favorite Chapters to write were 29 through 32, because I was really happy with how the ending was going.

Now, for some stuff about me.

My favorite Paper Mario game is Super Paper Mario, and my favorite Mario RPG is Mario & Luigi: Dream Team.

I only own game systems made by Nintendo, and it would take too long to name all the games I have.

Also, this fanfic is around the length of an actual novel, just thought I'd point that out.

Fun fact: In Chapter 1 I was originally gonna put the scene with Mario, Luigi, and Violet at Mario house but in the end I forgot to. Oh well.

Man, this fanfic took a while to write. It's the longest thing I've ever written.

I'm glad though that my writing has improved a lot since my other (failed) attempts at fanfics.

(Seriously, please do not read my very first story on this site. Nothing really made any sense, there were about a thousand plotholes, chapters would take a week or more to get out that were around 500 words long, and UGH it was just a mess. I'm considering deleting it. If you want to know which one it is then PM me.)

I have really nothing else to do, so I may as well recommend some other fanfiction writers to any one that reads this.

 **Da-Tenshi Setsuna:** Someone who writes great Five Nights At Freddy's stories. The one she's working on right now is one based on the most recent game, Sister Location.

 **DarkFoxKit:** She's currently writing an AU of the Pokémon Anime where Ash was raised by Mew, and she on the 3rd and final arc of the Kanto story. (I won't spoil anything.) She's also writing an AU of Danny Phantom where Danny had a twin brother named Andy, and she's still updating it!

 **Artic Vulpix:** She was writing a Five Nights at Freddy's story called Expect The Unexpected. It's really great and hilarious, but she hasn't updated it since October. :(

 **The Gentleman Xerneas:** An excellent writer who's writing possibly one of my favorite stories on this site: Five Weeks At Freddy's. His writing style is really descriptive, and with some funny humor. He stopped updating it for a while, but recently he started writing more chapters for it. :)

 **Nooku:** Another excellent writer for FNaF. He's currently writing a FNaF 4 story, which I have not seen very many people do.

 **Fruitiest Of Mallards:** A year or two ago he started writing a story called; DP: Year 1. It was a really great retelling of the Danny Phantom episodes, making it a LOT more realistic. Sadly he stopped on the 7th episode.

 **TheActualFoxy:** Yet another great FNaF writer. He's written (and finished) a story where Mike gets stuffed into a suit and isn't instantly okay with it, which is how any sane human would be (unlike 99% of FNaF stories where someone gets stuffed and they're just like 'okay whatever')

 **999nomead:** He's writing a novelization of the Spongebob series that's really well written. Unfortunately, he hasn't updated it since August 2015. :(

 **DarkHououmon:** Oh boy, this guy. He has written some of the best stories I've ever read. Now before you read his stories, be warned for some gore warnings. Also most of his best stories are for ChalkZone, so for anyone that wants to read those stories you may wanna watch some of the episodes. The stories themselves are amazing. He's written a lot of them, and they're all simply amazing.

There's a lot more I would like to suggest, but 9 is enough for now.

Man my, writing has improved A LOT. I can't even look at the description of my first story without cringing.

I really had a fun time writing this story. Although, some parts were hard to write. Namely Chapter 28.

Now for more on my ideas.

I knew I was going to have Bowser Jr and Kammy in the story from the moment I started writing it. I knew where I was going to place Bowser Jr when everyone got separated after the birth of the Chaos Heart, but I was unsure of Kammy. Of course in the end she would pair up with Tootie during The Exciting Middle Part.

During my break after Chapter 22, I wanted to have something to spice up this story a little more. That's when I thought up to include Violet's dad in the story. I think I did a good job of keeping it a mystery as to who he was, until I wanted to reveal it.

I have a lot of stories that I want to do, but I know what I'm going to do next.

It's an adopted story from Wolfeather101, called Brother Of War. It's a Danny Phantom/Pokémon Crossover, with the premise of Danny and Ash being brothers. For my take on it, the premise will be the same, but the plot will be a lot different.

Or maybe I'll go ahead and start another story of mine, idk.

Anyway, that's all for this. Thank you for reading this fanfic (that's about the length of an actual novel) and I'll see you in my next story!

-Jayjar100


End file.
